The Next Chapters
by Registeredmember
Summary: A few days into their vacation in the Spirit World, and Korra and Asami have already missed a fortnight in the material realm. Kuvira's trial isn't being run entirely by the book, Korra and the White Lotus aren't on quite the same page when it comes to her relationship with Asami, and something's definitely wrong with the passage of time in the Spirit World. Together with the rest
1. The Night of The Wedding Party

Author's notes: Thank you ToasterMarketingBoard for editing this chapter!

* * *

The Next Chapters:Part One

Kya grunted as her brother Bumi began to slip from her grasp.

"Whoa there sailor," he slurred, "I'm not ready to come aboard."

"We're going up the stairs, Bumi. I'm gonna need you to try and stand on your own," Kya said, leaning a wobbly Bumi into the railing.

Bumi felt around haphazardly until he got a decent hold. Kya let go and staggered backwards when she was sure Bumi could hold his own, then started walking up the long steps of the Air Temple dormitories. She too was using the railing for support. Kya may not have had as many drinks as Bumi, but she was still a victim of overindulgence.

"Okay, okay. Bumju can take it from here."

"Ugh, Bumju isn't here, he flew off back when you started vomiting."

"Leave no man behind! Has he learned nothing? If we were still in battle I would dishonorably discharge him so fast his little bunny spirit ears would spin." Bumi called up to her, trailing behind.

The siblings finally reached the top and took a moment to get their bearings.

"We're getting too old for this," Kya sighed, sitting on the top step to rest.

Bumi eased himself to the ground using the railing and looked back at the party. From their spot on the steps they could see all the festivities. The blue lights twinkled even at their distance.

"Why do you think we never got married?"

The waterbender grunted at the comment and began to hoist herself back up. They needed to keep moving, they had beds to find.

"I don't know. It just never happened for us," she said, waving her brother to get up too. "And we didn't have the same pressure to start a family like Tenzin."

"Whatever happened with that earthbender you were seeing a few years back?" asked Bumi.

"Irreconcilable differences. What about that military nurse you were seeing?"

Bumi let out a little laugh before answering. "Her husband found out about us."

Bumi sniffed a little as he rose from his resting spot. The corner of his eyes started to burn as he thought. "Do you... Do you think Mom is disappointed that we never got married?"

"No more than Dad was disappointed we weren't airbenders."

"Maybe not that disappointed. She only wanted us to be airbenders because that's what Dad wanted so badly. That was for him! She just wanted children. But we didn't even give her a wedding to go to or ah-little little grand-babaaaahahah…" Bumi couldn't continue as the tears began to fall.

Kya rolled her eyes as she tucked her arm around Bumi once again.

"Alright, it's time for bed."

Kya helped her sniveling brother into the dorms. They walked a few feet before they heard a rustling down the dark hall.

"Bumi, ssh! You hear that?"

"I bet it's a leftover Kuvira supporter trying to get revenge!"

The noise happened again.

"Maybe it's just a thief? Sounds like they're looking for something."

Bumi flung himself against the wall to listen for the sound. With his ear tightly pressed to the wood he walked farther and farther towards the noise. Kya followed closely behind.

They heard a muffled "Oh for-," the last part of which they were not able to make out.

Kya tapped Bumi's shoulder, getting into her waterbending stance to let him know her intentions. Bumi nodded, walking to the other side of the door in front of him. He gestured with his hands, making elaborate finger symbols and whistles.

Kya stared at him blankly. "Do you really expect me to understand that?"

"Doh - it was obvious! On three, we open the door."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Cus I don't want them to hear - Ohhh let's just open the damn thing!"

"Right," Kya said, nodding her agreement.

The siblings made a charge for the door when it flung open, colliding with Bumi's face.

"Korra?" Kya asked, relaxing her arms.

Korra jumped at her name and staggered back into the doorway. Her cheeks flushed as she hid something behind her back. Bumi found his way around the door and joined the girls.

"Geez Korra, what are you doing sneaking around in the dark?" Bumi's voice was muffled from his hand holding his tender nose.

Kya nodded in agreement, giving her the once over. "Korra, you're not running away again are you?" Kya said, starting to panic.

"Korra you can't do that to us again!" Bumi added.

Korra held up her free hand in defense. "No, no. I'm not running away. I mean I am leaving, but I am coming back."

Bumi leaned in. "But you just got back, where could you possibly need to go?"

"I'm ah. Well actually Asami and I. We uh…" Korra started to sweat as she stammered. Her eyes darted back and forth between the siblings. Their stances relaxed as they watched Korra stall. She could hear the note in her hand start to crunch as her grip tightened from stress.

Kya noticed the crinkling noise coming from behind Korra and reached around her.

"We uh, we're going on a little vacation. Just to get away for ah-hey-"

"You were going to sneak off without telling anyone, weren't you?" Kya said, gesturing with the note for emphasis.

"I was going to leave that note you're holding," Korra whined, trying to grab it back from the older woman.

"'Dear Tenzin, Asami and I are going to the Spirit World for a brief vacation. Be back soon, Korra.' That's it?"

"There's nothing more to say, we just need to get away for a little while. So we're gonna go, tonight, but we'll be back, really soon. Will you give that to Tenzin?"

"Sure," Kya said, folding her arms.

"Tell him there is no need to worry, or come after us. We'll only be gone a week, maybe two. It's sort of a spur-of-the-moment thing, so we don't exactly have a plan."

"Yeah, we got it Korra, don't worry."

The three stood in awkward silence. Korra fidgeted for a moment before readjusting the strap over her shoulder.

"Well I gotta go. Asami is probably waiting for me, so- see you guys later!" Korra said, making her way between the two.

Kya and Bumi watched Korra stumble down the hall into the darkness.

"Bye Korra…" Kya said as she watched the Avatar disappear.

Bumi's legs were beginning to fail him again and he grasped the door frame for support. "What's making her so jumpy? You'd think she was going on date instead of a vacation."

"Stop it. Let's go find our beds."

* * *

Lin let out a tired sigh as she scanned the party for the umpteenth time. Everything had gone off without a hitch tonight. The evening went so smoothly Lin couldn't relax because she didn't believe it was possible. After everything that had happened in the last four years in her city, she was starting to doubt she'd ever see a peaceful time.

A waiter was making his way towards her with a tray of goodies. Perhaps she could allow herself a few indulgences tonight. She wasn't drinking, so food really was her only option. Lost in thought, she nearly missed the waiter. Lin reached out a hand to grab a stick just in time before he was completely out of range. Her last minute assault on his food tray startled the waiter. He regained the balance of the tray and continued on, not before shooting back a frustrated look to Lin. She shrugged it off and started eating the kabob.

It wasn't long before a deflated Mako was walking her way, drink in hand. He grunted as his back made contact on the pillar next to hers. Mako looked over, nodded and held up his glass slightly.

"Chief."

"Detective."

They looked away from each other and back to the party. Everyone had sectioned off into laughing groups around a table or couples swaying on the dance floor. The children who were too young to appreciate the festivities were climbing over a few air bison and Naga.

Mako's eyes finally locked on Tenzin walking up to Pema. He must have finished talking to Korra too. Pema started to pull him towards the dance floor; he tried to resist but caved very quickly.

Mako let out a long sigh.

"How do you do it?"

Lin raised an eyebrow as she looked over at the young man. "Do what?"

"Watch Tenzin with Pema."

"Oh, that 'how do I do it?' Humph. It's not so bad, now, but initially, and because it happened so soon after we broke up, it was hard as shit. I didn't do it."

Mako looked over at his boss as she spoke. He took a big swig from his glass.

"You know me. You know how I handle my problems. I don't. I remove myself from the situation until it's bearable to be in it again. Not a healthy approach, but I never really developed that skill growing up."

Mako nodded, thinking back to when he was with Lin in Zaofu. How long did Lin say it had been since she saw her sister, twenty or thirty years? He waited for her to continue, but it seemed that was the end of her explanation.

Mako looked down into his drink. Not much liquid left, just a lot of ice. He swirled the glass with his good hand, watching the ice churn up the remaining liquid. Was the ice in the shape of the Varrick Industries logo? Seriously Varrick?

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you or you just going to stand here, annoying me with that sound?" Lin said with a grunt.

Mako flushed, realizing that Lin could see through his paper-thin question, and at the fact that he was maybe just intoxicated enough that he found his ice cubes entertaining.

"I uh, I was speaking with Korra…"

"Here we go, haven't you had enough of that? Or you think the third time will be the charm?"

"No, no. It wasn't like that. Well it was... But it didn't…" Mako shook his head in frustration. Lin had made him lose his train of thought.

"I was speaking with her alone, well Wu was with us first, but then he left. It was the first time we had been alone together since before she left for the South. As we spoke, I realized we had come so far, that we had grown up so much those three years apart. She wasn't a girl anymore, but a young woman standing there talking to me. It made me wish we were meeting now, for the first time. We are so much more the people we are going to be, instead of those stupid teenagers."

Lin raised a questioning eyebrow again. "Okay so maybe I was more stupid then she was, but she was pretty hard headed too!" Mako said defensively.

"As we spoke, I was searching, searching for an indication in her face, her eyes, that she felt it too. That maybe not now, we're both still so young, but someday. Someday we should try again. But I didn't. The warmth in her eyes was for that of an old friend. She looked at me like she looks at Tenzin…"

Mako looked down at his drink again. The ice had melted, leaving a diluted brown liquid. "It's really over for her and it felt like she was very much at peace with that. And I... I didn't realize until tonight that I had never let her go…"

Lin snorted and turned her body towards Mako. "People like Korra and Tenzin shouldn't be with people like us. I think the reason it hurt so much when Tenzin got together with Pema was because she's so perfect for him."

Mako bowed his head down again to look at his glass as Lin continued.

"We're all similar in temperament, but get set off by very different things. They're too emotional and we're emotionally constipated. It's why you're perfect for this job. You don't let your emotions get in the way when there is a job to do. But that 'Spiritual Avatar' stuff is all grey areas and feelings. It's enough to drive me nuts. I know Korra is going to meddle in the trial of Kuvira. She spared her life and is going to want to be responsible for it."

"I know. Things like that about her either drive me crazy or make me love her more."

"That is what keeps on getting you into trouble. You admire her, but can't accept all that comes with being with her. What Korra needs is someone like Pema; someone to be her rock, someone who will be patient with her. And you need someone more level headed like you. How come it never worked out with you and Asami? I feel like you two were a way better fit," Lin said, pointing her kabob stick for emphasis.

"Eh, yes and no. We have a similar problem of being too alike and too different, but not in the same ways as Korra and me." Mako paused a moment to consider his feelings about the subject. "I dunno… It always felt like we were using each other as distractions. Me from my feelings for Korra and her for... I'm not sure what. I could never really figure her out."

"Well one day they'll both be with someone else and you're going to have to get used to it."

"Thanks Chief."

"Any time, Detective."

Lin put her hand on Mako's shoulder, and mustered a smile for him.

* * *

"I think I hear wedding bells Suyin," Senna joked as she took a seat next to Suyin and Pema. The three women looked over at Huan being dragged around the dance floor by Ikki.

"Huan's been so sweet, humoring her all night," Pema sighed.

Suyin waved the comment off. "It's good for him. He's too serious most of the time."

"I still believe a wedding is in your near future, just a different child," Pema said, motioning to Bolin and Opal. The two were cuddled on a bench watching the festivities a few yards away from the mothers.

"Oh, I don't know if I'm ready for that. Opal's my only daughter," Suyin said, putting a hand over her heart. "I had envisioned her being the last of my children to get married or permanent partnered."

Pema and Senna both raised an eyebrow. "Well you know we have domestic partnerships in Zaofu. Sadly, if Wei ever entered one, it wouldn't be legal marriage in the eyes of the Earth Nation, or any other."

"I didn't realize you one of your children is gay," Pema said casually.

"I have no qualms with homosexuality. I hope one day all nations can recognize their archaic stance on marriage."

Pema held up her hands defensively. "Oh sorry Suyin, that came out wrong. I don't have a problem with it either. I would love my child, no matter what."

Suyin nodded as she listened to Pema continue. "Any concerns I'd have would be with the rest of the world. Would they have a tougher life? Will they find a partner? All parents want their children's lives to be easy."

"That is why I'm glad I raised him where I did. Zaofu has always strived for progress. Though I have a feeling the United Republic may be the first nation to make it fully legal."

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised, if there is enough support behind it. Raiko always votes with the majority."

Pema began to notice that Senna had dropped out of the conversation. She looked over at the Avatar's mother. Her expression was hard to read, but she could at least tell a subject change needed to be made.

"So Suyin, when are you and the family heading back home?"

"After the trial, we all want to be here to support Junior."

Pema quickly realized she swapped one uncomfortable conversation for another. The light and happy mood the three women initially had was slipping away.

"Well, all I can say is I am so happy that here we are able to have at least one night where we can forget our woes and have a nice get-together. After tonight we probably won't get to do this till the next wedding."

Senna finally joined in. "To the next wedding."

"To the next wedding!" Suyin said, lifting her glass.

Tenzin was nearly out of breath when he finally located Varrick. He was nowhere to be found on any of the rooftops, leaving Tenzin to originally believe he was too late in stopping him. But there he was, just sitting at a table laughing and carrying on, oblivious to the effort that had been put into tracking him down.

"There you are. I must insist. You do not. Use a glider. To leave tonight." Tenzin got out through breaths.

Varrick arched his eyebrow at the deep-breathing man before him. "Tenzin old bean, what are you talking about?"

Everyone at the table was now looking at Tenzin.

"Asami said you were going to fly off with one of my gliders."

"I think Asami's been hitting the Champagne a little too hard tonight. I would never fly off on my honeymoon on such an archaic hunk of junk."

Tenzin furrowed his brow as the groom spoke.

"We'll be flying outta here on the last working hummingbird suit. It's actually Asami's wedding gift to Zhu Li and me."

"But then why would she...?"

Varrick got out of his chair and put a firm arm around Tezin, causing him to hunch over slightly. "She obviously was pulling your leg! Loosen up, have a drink. That's not against Air Nomad policy, right?"

"Well-"

"It's my wedding! This kinda thing is only going to happen for me once!"

"It better," Zhu Li countered, handing Tenzin a glass of Champagne.

Tenzin thought a moment before accepting the drink offered to him. After everything that had happened, he could allow himself to be a little lax on his principles.

Five toasts later, Tenzin needed to escape the bride and groom's table before he got into real trouble. He stood up more abruptly than he intended and muttered incoherently about needing to find his wife. Fortunately no one was paying attention as the old airbender tripped over his chair while trying to make a smooth exit.

* * *

Bolin let out a long and content sigh as he and Opal snuggled into their new-found spot.

"Something on your mind?" Opal asked shortly after.

"Actually nothing. Well, nothing troubling. I'm just so happy to be here, with you and all our friends and family. Everything worked out. This was the first time I wasn't sure it would."

"I know. I was really mad at you."

"I mean not just us, but like everything!"

"I'm just teasing, goofball. I know a big part of what you did was to make up with me, but I still can't thank you enough for helping to save my family. It wasn't until Baatar Jr. left home that I realized how important my family being together was to me."

"Even if we weren't fighting I would have gone with you. Your family is my family and mine is yours. And fortunately we both have big ones, so we're used to it! Well I'm still adjusting to how much I actually have but-" Bolin was cut off by Opal's lips.

After a few moments they broke apart. "You talk too much sometimes."

"Well feel free to stop me anytime," Bolin said as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

The two snuggled in silence for a moment. Soon a wobbly Tenzin came into view. The pair waved. "Hey Tenzin!"

Tenzin kept moving, apparently not hearing his name. He tripped slightly on his robe, but caught himself with a quick gust of air.

"Is Tenzin drunk?" asked Opal.

"Sure looks like it. I saw Bumi and Kya staggering away from the party earlier."

Opal relaxed back into her snuggling with Bolin. "Guess their family has a weak tolerance for alcohol."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Can Air Nomads drink?"

"Tenzin never said we couldn't, but I don't think it's encouraged. Alcohol doesn't really go with self-control."

* * *

The three mothers looked up from their conversation as they saw Tenzin approaching.

"Pema, I think I'm ready to go home now. Where are the children?" Tenzin said as he grabbed the back of her chair for balance.

"But the party is just really getting started. We should at least wait until the bride and groom leave."

Tenzin sighed at the reminder of his pointless venture. Pema got up from her chair and walked towards her husband.

"Also, you still haven't danced with me tonight."

"I really shouldn't, Varrick just coerced me into toasting with him several times over."

"Did he now? Then you are definitely ready for a dance. The Champagne should loosen you up, now c'mon!"

Tenzin once again resigned himself to his fate and let his wife lead him to the dance floor.

* * *

The next morning started very slowly at Air Temple Island. Most of the wedding's guests ended up crashing there.

Pema was the first one up, and was feeling fairly fresh for such a late night. She didn't realize that the bride and groom were such heavy partiers, and ended up exiting the party well after midnight. Pema had been determined last night to stick to her decision to leave after them; it was a tradition to see them off.

It wasn't long after Pema started cooking that she heard some sounds of life from the rest of the island.

The long dining room table began filling up with heavy-lidded friends and family.

After breakfast everyone stayed around the table, catching up and sharing stories of last night's party.

Tonraq and Senna eventually joined the group with concerned expressions.

"Good morning. Is Korra here?" Tonraq asked.

Everyone looked around the table; the Avatar's absence had gone unnoticed.

"She was supposed to meet us for breakfast, but she didn't show. We figured she might have slept in, but when she didn't show up to the docks to see us off we got worried," Senna added.

"I haven't seen her all morning. Ikki, can you go check her room?" asked Pema.

Tenzin stroked his beard thinking back to when he last saw Korra. "I saw her shortly after the wedding, and then Asami sent me on that wild goose-pig chase."

"Where is Asami? And Mako?" Opal asked.

Ikki came back alone. "She's not there."

"Okay, okay, let me think," Bolin said, holding out his hands. "Everyone was together when Varrick and Zhu Li left in the hummingbird suit, right?"

Bolin looked around the table, but no one looked confident in that statement.

"Mako caught the bouquet!" Ikki said with a huff.

"Yes, Mako caught the bouquet and skulked off for some reason. He probably just went home last night," Bolin said, putting a finger down from his left hand as if keeping count.

"You don't think someone kidnapped her while we were all distracted?" Pema asked.

Bumi looked up from his half-touched and very cold breakfast. "Did we see Korra last night Kya? I have the foggiest memory with her in it."

Kya perked up from nursing her hangover. "Yeah, we did, didn't we? She was skulking around in the dark and scared the crap out of us."

She looked over at her brother Tenzin as she rambled. "You! She left a note for you. Hold on, I think it's still in these clothes…" Kya said, fishing around in her pockets. Kya finally retrieved a crumpled piece of paper and tossed it over to Tenzin. Bumi gave it a little bump of air to get it across the large table.

The room was quiet as Tenzin unfolded the crinkly note.

"'Dear Tenzin, Asami and I are going to the spirit world for a brief vacation. Be back soon, Korra.' That's it?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I said! And she said don't call her, she'll call you. It was all very suspicious now that I think about it."

"I think it's a date, and that is why she was all jumpy and sneaky last night," Bumi said with a huff.

Everyone gasped.

"Again with that you old fool. It's not a date," Kya scolded.

The group started to laugh nervously.

Bolin sensed the anxious energy in the room. "That would just be ridiculous, dating the same guy and then dating each other!" He stood up in his chair and motioned for Opal to come with him. "Well since we know where Korra and Asami are, Opal and I are going to go make sure Mako is where we think he is. See ya all later!"

Once the two were away from the crowd Opal leaned over to Bolin.

"Good call. That felt really awkward for some reason."

"I know! I mean, I don't think it's true, but I can't rule it out as a possibility. The seed of doubt has been planted!"

"Well I think it's kind of sweet, if it's true. Those two could do with finding a little happiness and if it's with each other, then great."

"Asami was the only one of Team Avatar that hasn't taken a shot at Korra, so I guess it is her turn."

"What? You and Korra dated?"

"Oh... I forgot you weren't around for that. I had a crush on Korra when we first met and were on a Pro-bending team together. But she liked Mako and Mako was with Asami and that was when that whole 'thing' started. It was like a love square, but then I got booted out pretty quick."

"Aww, my poor baby wasn't invited for all the drama."

"I think it worked out pretty good for me, I ended up with no drama and an amazing girlfriend."

"I'm not your consolation prize, am I?"

"Of course not, in the end you turned out to be the perfect girl for me. I don't know if things happen for a reason, but it's interesting to see how people and events in our life push us in certain directions. Had I never met Korra I never would have gone to Zaofu and met you."

"Had Korra never left the spirit portal open, I never would have gotten airbending and you never would have stopped in Zaofu. I think we owe that girl a gift basket or something."

"How about we treat her and Asami to a double date when they get back?"

"So I take it you're officially on the 'it's a date' side?" Opal said as Bolin scooped her into his arms.

"I'm on your side. Whichever side it is, I will follow you, my love!"

Opel softly hit Bolin in the chest. "I already told you I've forgiven you for that!"

"I know, I just want to make sure you know, I will never choose a side over you ever again. Now let's go find my brother!" Bolin said enthusiastically as he starting to carry Opal towards the air bison pen. "And maybe not tell him about what everyone is saying about the nature of this mystery vacation."

To be continued...


	2. Moments From the Past: Part One

Author Notes: Thank you TheToasterMarketingBoard

Summary: Before we continue towards the future, let us first visit the past.

* * *

The ride back to Republic City had felt like the longest trip of Asami's life. Her airship was at capacity with the addition of the entire Air Nation and a Suyin's elite guard.

Suyin was unwilling to go back to Zaofu until she personally saw Zaheer behind bars. Asami was happy to have so many eyes on Zaheer, but the sheer number of people she needed to care for was starting to get complicated. The course was set to fly straight back to Republic City, with no stops. Best case scenario they'd be back in twenty-six hours. People would need to sleep and have a few meals in that time. The more Asami thought about it, the more it seemed a layover was unavoidable.

Asami got up from her seat in the cockpit to grab a map.

"Liang, can you think of any good places we could dock for a couple of hours to get some supplies?" Asami asked, looking at her vessel's captain.

"We could stop in Omashu, that city shouldn't be too affected by the recent events, Miss Sato."

"It will have to do. I'm going to take inventory. Please set the course to Omashu," the engineer said, placing the map in the captain's hands.

"Yes Miss Sato," he said with a bow.

Asami didn't need to check the inventory, she knew what they didn't have; everything. She just needed something new to distract her from thinking about Korra. She had been loaded onto the ship as soon as Zaheer was secured. Since then her room had been overflowing with concerned faces. Asami didn't want to add to the suffocation Korra was likely feeling.

The engineer knew if she really wanted to help, she needed to do her part in getting everyone home safe. Unable to bend, Asami found her management and technological abilities to be her best asset to the Avatar. Not that she felt she was being used. She wanted to help in any way she could. It was a feeling that had been growing stronger over the course of their search for the airbenders.

Asami closed the pantry door behind her as she stepped inside.

"Hey."

The engineer jumped, not expecting to find anyone inside.

"Sorry to startle you, but I needed to get away from the crowd," Lin explained as she relaxed back into a shelf.

Asami walked over to the clipboard hanging from a string on the wall. "It's fine. I was just checking inventory. We picked up a few more passengers than I originally planned for."

"Humph. That's for damn sure."

Asami pretended to check her list as she walked down the aisle. "So uh," she managed to stammer out, her mouth growing dry all of the sudden. "How is she... how is she doing?" Asami finished, keeping her eyes on her clipboard.

Lin picked up a can and examined it before answering. "Looks like hell, but I think she'll pull through. Our only healer is banged up as well, so the sooner we get back the better," she said, putting the can back on the shelf.

"We need to stop for supplies. We're going to Omashu. Perhaps we could locate a healer while we're there."

"A decent healer in Omashu... I dunno," Lin said, rubbing the back of her head.

"I know it's not ideal, but we need to restock our supplies and to empty the ship's septic tank. I'm willing to pay for the best healer they have."

Lin nodded. The two women made brief eye contact. The first since Asami entered the pantry. Lin broke it to stare at the floor again. "I'll take the boys with me and see who we can find when we land."

"Thank you."

"You can go see her too you know. You're part of the team."

Asami tapped her pencil nervously on the clipboard. "I don't want to impose…"

"It'd be odd if you didn't. Even I braved the crowd."

Lin pushed off from her spot and put a hand on Asami's shoulder. She met Lin's gaze again at the action. "I get it. It was hard for me to accept I was a part of the group and not just a bystander. But you are now, a hundred percent. The sooner you accept it, the easier it becomes. And when it gets too much handle you can sneak away to a closet from time to time."

"Thank you for understanding."

Asami waited until after the stop in Omashu to visit Korra. She needed to be sure everything and everyone she was responsible for was taken care of. By this time everyone was weary from their twenty hour vigil and more or less asleep somewhere on the ship.

Asami pulled a chair out next to a passed out Tonraq at Korra's bedside. She too appeared to be asleep or unconscious. Word had made it to the cockpit that even after the healer came, the Avatar continued to slip in and out. Asami couldn't tell the difference so she chose to believe her friend was just sleeping like everyone else.

Lin wasn't exaggerating about Korra's appearance. The bruises from her battle with Zaheer had fully come in, covering most of her exposed body.

"You do look like hell," Asami whispered, brushing Korra's cheek with a feather-light touch.

"Thanks," Korra said in a soft and scratching voice. Asami nearly jumped from her chair. "Korra?"

The Avatar took a few ragged breaths before answering. She didn't open her eyes.

"Thanks for being honest about how I look. I haven't seen myself, but I can tell they're sugar-coating everything."

"You should really thank Lin, she described your appearance that way first."

They both fell silent. Asami kept thinking about all she wanted to say to Korra. How worried she was, how happy she was that she's alive. Asami knew those things had been said fifteen times over already. She settled for instead placing her hand on top of Korra's. Korra didn't move or open her eyes. Perhaps she had fallen back to sleep, Asami thought to herself. She tested rubbing her thumb on the back of Korra's hand, ever so lightly. Unsure if Korra's hands were just as tender as the rest of her body.

Asami looked up from their hands when a glimmer caught the corner of her eye. A tear a trickled from Korra's closed eye, leaving a wet trail down her cheek. Apparently sensing Asami's gaze, Korra tried to turn away as best she could.

It broke Asami's heart to watch Korra cry silently. She wanted to wipe Korra's cheek, but feared acknowledging the tears directly would embarrass her further. So she continued her caress the back of Korra's hand.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No," Korra whimpered.

So Asami stayed by her side the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Two weeks since they landed back in Republic City Korra had sunk into further and further seclusion. Turning away all visitors she considered outside of their inner circle. She only let Pema assist her with any of her more personal needs. Even Mako, Bolin and Asami were getting dismissed sooner during their visits.

The three currently sat around the dining table at Air Temple Island waiting for Korra to be prepped for a new day.

Bolin's eyes darted between Mako and Asami. With Korra's growing distance came a similar feeling from his brother and friend.

Bolin tried to stay positive. Korra would recover and then everything would go back to the way it was. It had to, he thought, with a slight nod of his head. When they were traveling across the Earth Kingdom looking for airbenders they had so much fun. Well, before the whole Red Lotus fiasco and the Earth Queen getting murdered. Everyone was finally getting along, there was no drama. They all found their groove and worked together perfectly. He couldn't watch that all slip away now.

"It usually doesn't take this long, maybe I should go see if they need any help…" Asami said, getting up from the table. Mako mirrored Asami's actions.

"I'll come too."

Asami turned around and put her hands up in front of Mako. "No, you stay here."

The firebender scowled and pressed against Asami's raised hands.

"Korra's bathing and getting dressed, I doubt there is much she would let you help with," Asami explained, meeting his eyes.

Mako looked away and took a step back. "Right," he said in a soft tone. Asami tried to muster a sympathetic smile for him. They locked eyes once more before Asami turned and left.

The firebender let out a frustrated groan and shot back down to his seat next to Bolin. "I hate this. I hate that there is nothing I can do."

Bolin lowered his head. "I know…"

The earthbender sighed as he started to pick at a chip in the table.

Mako was up again and marching out of the room. "No, you don't!"

Bolin turned around to catch his brother and respond, but Mako was already out of the room. Bolin put his elbows on the table and let his chin rest his hands. "So much for keeping us together…"

Asami made her way through the hall until she came upon the closed door of Korra's room. She could hear Korra and Pema's voices. The engineer gave a knock before sliding the door open. The two hadn't noticed the knocking. Korra was on the floor and Pema was hovering over her.

"Need a hand?" Asami said playfully, immediately regretting her tone.

"Oh Asami, I'm glad you're here. Korra took a tumble while we were putting her pants on," Pema said, heading towards Asami.

"We're fine!" Korra hollered from her spot.

Pema put a hand on Asami's shoulder and spoke softly. "I can't lift her. We've been struggling for twenty minutes like this. I need your help, but you need to be gentle, verbally."

While the two spoke Korra continued to try and pull herself up onto the bed, only succeeding in pulling the blankets off.

"Korra we're coming. Just sit tight," Pema scolded as she watched the girl flop onto the floor for the hundredth time.

"I'm crippled, not a child Pema!" Korra barked back.

Pema sucked in a deep breath and ushered Asami over to Korra. "If we each take a shoulder, we should be able to get her up." Asami nodded in agreement. Each woman took a side of Korra and heaved. The Avatar groaned as they lifted her off the floor; each of her shoulder sockets made a loud pop.

Pema and Asami successfully got Korra onto the bed. She slumped down onto her stomach as soon as they let go.

"I can take it from here," Asami said, sensing Pema and Korra might need a break from each other. Pema nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," she said before leaving. Asami gave Pema a smile and then turned to her friend on the bed.

Korra managed to pull herself a bit farther up the bed, but she was still facing away from Asami.

"So what else needs to be done?"

"Nothing, you can just go. Tell Bolin and Mako to come back tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving, and I doubt they will either," Asami said, sitting down next to Korra. "What, are you embarrassed about your fall? It's not a big deal Korra, we are all happy to help you while you recover. You would do the same for us."

"I don't think I'm going to recover."

"Korra that's not true."

"I thought you weren't going to sugar-coat things with me! Look at me! My legs don't work, I can barely feel anything!" The Avatar buried her face in the sheet.

"Asami, I think my body is broken…"

"No Korra you're badly hurt, but not broken."

Korra shook her head over and over into the sheets, letting out a sob.

Asami got up and left the room. Her departure was so abrupt Korra looked up from her wet sheets, a tear or two still falling down her cheeks. As quickly as Asami left, she returned to the room.

"Okay, I told the Bolin to come back after lunch with Mako. So now we have some more time to get you ready."

Korra didn't respond, but continued to keep her head up to watch Asami.

Asami put her hand to her chin as she looked around Korra's room. "I think a part of why you don't feel like yourself is because you're not wearing your clothes. I'd feel useless too if I spent days in my pajamas."

"It hasn't mattered, I don't leave the island," Korra said as she lowered herself back on her stomach.

"Still, it's an important part of your routine that has been broken and you need to get back in it." Asami opened up the Avatar's closet to retrieve her old daily outfit. She placed each piece out on the bed next to Korra.

"It's been easier for just Pema and I to do these clothes," Korra added, pulling at her loose nightshirt.

"Well until you can do this yourself, I'm coming over in the morning to help too. Now let's get you started for the day."

* * *

Pema finally felt her patience return after a couple dozen dishes.

She had four children so she'd dealt with all kinds of behavior, but Korra's despair was something she was having difficulty handling. It had been steadily getting worse. Just getting her to want to get out of bed was becoming a chore in itself.

Pema patted dry her hands and made her way back to Korra's room. When she opened the door she found Korra sitting in her wheelchair dressed in her day clothes. Asami was standing behind her brushing out her hair. They hadn't noticed Pema's presence, since they were turned away from the door.

Asami moved to the front of the chair and kneeled down to be eye level with Korra. She pulled forward two sections of hair. "How much do you leave out for your tails?"

Korra reached out her unsteady hands and took the sections of hair from Asami.

"Just a little less than this," the Avatar said as she tried to let loose some of the hair from her hands.

"Perfect. Now you hold them while I put up your wolf tail, Asami said, getting back up to her position behind Korra.

Pema decided they had it covered and left them alone. She was relieved when Asami arrived at Air Temple Island early the next day.

To be continued...


	3. Moments From the Past: Part Two

**Summary:** More from the past...

* * *

Korra slowly walked down the hall she knew would lead to Asami's bedroom. She came to a closed door. Though she felt hesitation, her hand thrust towards to handle with purpose. Inside, Asami was brushing her hair in front a large vanity. The silk Fire Nation robe she wore clung to her waist, but hung loosely from her shoulders and thighs. This allowed the fabric to pool and hang low, exposing her milky skin. Korra knew Asami was considered a woman who exuded sexuality, but she had never experienced it being directed at her. She felt herself being caught under the spell and unconsciously made her way towards the source.

Asami waited until Korra was only a few steps away before turning around in her seat to face her. The Avatar stopped in her tracks. Asami's only acknowledgment was a smile and flip of her hair. The engineer then turned back to the mirror and brushed a few more strokes before setting the hairbrush on the vanity. Korra stayed in her spot and watched.

Asami rose from her seat and took a few steps to meet Korra. She then pressed herself into the Avatar's quickly accepting arms.

Korra sighed, feeling all stress leave her body at the contact. Asami moved her head so her mouth was right by Korra's ear. Her breath tickled as she began to speak. It sent shivers down the Avatar.

"My love, I've waited so long…"

"What have you been waiting for?" Korra thought.

"Korra…" Asami said in a breathy voice, dragging out the moment. "Will you make love with me tonight?"

The word 'yes' left Korra's lips with little hesitation. Before she knew what was happening the two were a tangle on the bed. Asami kept whispering soft words of encouragement and appreciation. It was making Korra's head spin from the sensory overload.

It was so dark that all the Avatar could see was white patches of Asami's pale skin. It was beautiful and she wanted to see more. Korra let out a growl as her hands wrapped around Asami's robe. She met resistance at first, but kept pulling until it opened.

Suddenly there was a flash of white, and Asami's naked form was on top of her.

"Korra…"

"Say my name again."

Korra's vision started fading, or was the room getting darker?

"Korra… Korra…"

The room continued to darken, and Korra opened her eyes wider in an attempt to see better.

"Korra."

Her world went black but she could still feel the soft flesh on top of her.

"Korra!"

The voice was no longer Asami's and it finally clicked in Korra's brain that she was waking up from a dream. At the realization Korra's eyes shot open and she was looking at her mother.

Senna was seated at the end of the bed, with her right hand lightly shaking Korra's leg.

"Mom?" Korra asked, blinking several times as she sat up in bed.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but it sounded like you were having another nightmare."

Korra's thoughts drifted back to the dream she was just having. That was...

The Avatar noticed for the first time in a very long time the existence of the anatomy between her legs. Not only was she aware of it, but it felt nice. How long had it been since any part of her body felt that way? Frankly this particular area was one of her last concerns, since she could still barely walk.

"Korra honey, do you want to talk about it?"

Korra's face flushed at the thought. She had forgotten all about her mother in that moment. She suddenly felt ashamed for being in her physical state with her mother present.

"No! No. It was just a dream. I'm okay. I'm going to go back to sleep."

The Avatar desperately wanted her mother to leave so she could process what happened. Senna gave her a concerned look, like she wasn't satisfied with her daughter's answer. Korra tried to silently convey she was okay. Senna sighed, accepting defeat, and kissed her daughter on the forehead before leaving the room.

Korra let out a deep sigh and let her head fall back on the pillow. What was that dream? It was like it was from another life or another time. Her and Asami like that?

The Avatar's hand slid down her stomach and dipped into her sleeping bottoms. When her hand made contact with the hair above her mound she caught onto what she was subconsciously doing. Korra let her eyes close as her hand slowly petted the area. Snippets of the dream came back. Asami's pale skin… Her hand ventured a little lower. Asami's lips brushing against her ear... Soon a familiar wetness greeted her fingers; just like the other times she touched herself there. "Korra… make me yours…" the Avatar's eyes flashed open. It was as like she could hear Asami in the room.

Again Korra felt shame wash over her. Asami was a friend, a girl friend. Doing this and thinking about her? It was just a dream... It had been so long since anything had felt good... Asami would never know.

She allowed her hand to continue towards release.

The following morning Korra awoke with a refreshed feeling, for the first time in a year.

* * *

Senna couldn't stop pacing. Her husband called when he said he would, but without Korra. Apparently their daughter had been lying to the both of them and never stepped foot in Republic City. No one knew where she was.

Senna was racking her mind, trying to think where she would have gone. She stopped her pacing in front of Korra's room. Perhaps there was some clue inside as to where she went. Senna had not been in the room since her daughter left. Letters were stacked in the corners. So many notes of encouragement over the two and half years Korra was home. It warmed Senna's heart that they never stopped after all that time. A few letters had trickled in over the past few months, but Senna didn't think anything of them to read who was sending them. She just assumed they were from well-wishers outside of Republic City.

She sat next to the stack of unopened envelopes she had been piling on Korra's bed. Senna grabbed a handful and checked the sender's address. Future Industries, Zaofu, Air Temple Island, Republic City, Future Industries. Had she just looked at the letters coming in she would have caught onto Korra's deception so much sooner. A rock began to sink in Senna's stomach. How could she have overlooked this?

Senna put her head in her hands, causing the letters in her lap to slide off and fall on the floor.

She had sensed some deception from her daughter when discussing her plans about going back to Republic City. And no White Lotus escort? How could she have dismissed that red flag?

Senna let out sigh. She ignored the little nagging thought because it was the first time Korra seemed more like her old self. There was still sadness in her eyes, but not the empty despair.

Caring for Korra during her recovery had definitely aged her and Tonraq. The physical demand wasn't nearly as hard as the emotional. These past six months had given her time to reflect on the past years; see the new lines on their faces, the bigger patches of grey hair.

She knew life with her child being the Avatar was going to be hard. The White Lotus warned them over and over. Being told to emotionally prepare for it and actually going through it were two different experiences. Especially as they learned the White Lotus had little information to offer in raising an Avatar.

It was only a few weeks ago that a White Lotus member came to interview the two of them about their experience in rehabilitating Korra. It was like opening up the wounds all over again. She knew it was to benefit future parents of Avatars, but part of her wished no other parent would have to go through it.

After the White Lotus member left, Senna thought about what life would have been like had they had another child. It was something Senna had wanted even before they discovered who Korra was. The White Lotus and Tonraq agreed it would be too difficult for a child to be the Avatar's sibling that they would be forever in Korra's shadow. It broke her heart but she yielded to their opinions. A big part of Senna wished she had fought for that child. A child she could have a more normal life with; one who would stay close to home and raise a family; a child who belonged to only her and Tonraq, and not the whole world.

Guilt flooded Senna's heart. The tears that had been threatening to fall since Tonraq's phone call forced their way out.

After a few moments Senna resolved to not fall apart. She sucked in a deep breath and got off the bed. She bent down to grab the fallen envelopes when the corner of a box under the bed caught her eye. She shoved the letters collected in her arms on the bed before pulling it out.

It was a simple wooden box. Senna wasn't familiar with it, but that didn't mean she'd never seen it in here before. She hesitated for a moment about invading her daughter's privacy. Korra was missing and this could have the answer as to why. Senna flipped the lid and inside were a few knickknacks and a stack of letters bound up with a leather strip.

Perhaps Korra had been corresponding secretly with someone? Senna quickly undid the tie and opened the top letter. She scanned the letter down to the bottom to see it was signed by her daughter's friend Asami. Senna furrowed her brow in confusion. Perhaps it was just a collection of Korra's favorite letters? She had seen some of the drawings Bolin did, they were pretty cute. She picked up the next letter and saw it was also signed by Asami. Again and again Asami was the sender. It was just a stack of Asami's letters.

Senna picked one at random and read it:

Dear Korra,

I know I've said this so many times, but I miss you.

I don't know what else to say, I just felt like talking to you in some way.

I had a dream about being with you in the desert again.

It was so real I could almost smell the sandy night air.

That was a pretty crazy adventure we had...

I have so many fond memories from our trip to find new airbenders.

I hope we can go on an adventure again someday.

I hear the weather has been harsh in the south this winter.

Hope you've been able to get outside every once in a while.

The sun will do your body good.

Always,

Asami

Senna put the letter down. Korra had sent only one letter during the two and half years she was home. She recalled just being so shocked her daughter handed her an outgoing letter that she didn't think anything of who it was addressed to… Why would she?

The answers she was looking for were obviously not here. Senna hastily gathered the letters back together and tied them back up. She sealed up the box, slid it back under Korra's bed and left the room.

Senna decided to make herself some tea to calm her nerves, then sat at the kitchen table while she waited for her water to boil. She was worried about where Korra was, but for some reason the discovery in her daughter's room was at the forefront of her thoughts.

The kettle started to whistle and Senna got up to take it off the heat. She poured the water into her teapot and brought it to the table along with a cup. She impatiently tapped her fingers on the table while waiting for the leaves to steep.

Senna shot up from her seat and went back into Korra's room. She came back to her spot at the table with the wooden box in hand. Senna poured herself a cup of tea and picked up a letter.

* * *

The night creatures sang their songs as Korra sprawled out on a limb of a tree not too far from Toph's cave.

It had been three days since she met up with Toph. Three days of a tiny old woman tossing her around like doll. It was humiliating. Maybe Toph was trying to shame in her into recovery. At least it was a tactic no one had tried on her yet.

"What am I doing here?" Korra asked aloud.

The Avatar let out a long sigh. For the first time in a long time her thoughts were not consumed with her recovery. Her pain had become like an old friend. A friend she could count on being there to fill her mind and whisper to her in the night. Since her arrival in the swamp, the voice in her head had started to go quiet.

Korra looked up to see the stars, but her view was mostly blocked by vines. They reminded her of Republic City. She had learned from friend's letters that the city had found a way to work with the vines. Korra wondered what that looked like; it was such a mess when she was kicked out all those years ago.

Asami probably tried to describe it to her in her letters, but all that technical stuff never made much sense. The thought of Asami made her stomach tense. Thinking about her friend was confusing and so she tried to avoid it all together. In a weak moment she wrote to Asami. She wasn't sure why she did or why she never wrote back to anyone till then. Two and a half years of one sided conversations; Korra knew she'd have some explaining to do if and when she got back. She honestly didn't know what she'd tell everyone.

Korra started to feel frustrated. She sat up and re-positioned herself to a sitting position.

How could they understand what she had gone through, was going through? Why write over and over to them that she still wasn't well, may never be well? During those years she felt they were all better off if they just forgot about her. Part of her still felt that now.

Korra groaned and jumped up from her seat. She started punching fire blasts and kicked a few boulders into the dark woods. The sudden disturbance quieted the nearby critters. She needed to push out her thoughts of Republic City and those who inhabited it and instead think about what really mattered; the next steps in her recovery.

The Avatar pushed off from the branch and landed in the mud with a soft splat. She kicked out one more fire blast before entering Toph's cave.

"Remember Twinkle Toes, I'm blind not deaf."

Korra jumped, not expecting Toph to still be awake.

"I'm sorry; I was just venting some frustration."

"Well next time airbend it out, it's much quieter," Toph grumbled as she rolled back over to sleep.

"Goodnight Toph."

The only response Korra got back was a soft grunt. She sighed, curled up in on her bedroll and tried to fall asleep.

To be continued…


	4. Moments From the Past: Part Three

Summary: The last installment from "Moments from the Past."

* * *

Bolin stared at the items he had finished laying out on his bed. Five pairs of under shorts and shirts, five pairs of black socks, the two pairs of pants and the jacket sent by Kuvira, a pair of boots, a note book, a few pencils and lastly a picture of him and Opal.

"That's everything on my list." He said to himself as he grabbed his duffle and tossed it on the bed.

The following morning he was scheduled to travel to the Earth Kingdom with Varrick and Zhu Li. He was both excited and nervous to be leaving on this next adventure. The entrepreneur assured him it was going to be an honest gig, with none of the funny business of their last collaboration.

Bolin was initially confused why Varrick asked him to join him to work with Kuvira. He didn't have much to offer in the technical skills department. Apparently Varrick had mentioned his people skills during his pitch to Kuvira and she requested he be brought along. The entrepreneur boasted that Kuvira was willing to even create a job for him if necessary.

Bolin had to admit it was nice to be wanted. The past few months he had felt pretty lost and alone. Everyone seemed to have their thing, accept him. Mako threw himself back into 'the beat.' Opal was away to the Earth Kingdom weeks at a time. Asami got the bid for rebuilding the city. She was initially able to throw him some work moving debris, but he wasn't qualified for building structures, which was the phase the city was in now. And Korra was still in the south recovering.

The earthbender's heart went out to his lost friend. Zaheer seemed to have done more damage than anyone expected or maybe it was just their exaggerated expectations of what the Avatar could take. She is human after all. Whatever the case, Korra proved to be the glue that bound the group together. No one was willing to admit it. Everyone's excuse for not being available had been the crisis in the Earth Kingdom or here in the city. They'd be doing what they were doing even if Korra was around, but he knew the truth. If Korra was here they'd all be back in the Earth Kingdom fixing everything together. Bolin figured he might as well go now and be there for when Korra was ready to get back in the action.

 _"Maybe I'll write her one more time before I leave.'_ " Bolin thought to himself. He grabbed his duffel with purpose and placed it near the door. He sat down at his desk and pulled put a few pieces of paper. _"I should have enough time before I needed to get ready for dinner at Air Temple Island."_

* * *

The wind whipped through Asami's hair as the sand glider tore through the desert towards the setting sun. She steered while Korra propelled the craft at the front of the ship. She couldn't help but admire the Avatar's muscular arms and back as she bent the air around them into the sail.

Korra turned around motioned with her head towards their passengers and shrugged her shoulders. Asami interpreted the gesture as wanting to know how they were fairing. She gave a 'thumbs up' and shrugged back. This seemed to satisfy Korra and she turned back around.

Suddenly their ride got a little bumpier as Korra started to airbend harder into the sail. The bigger gusts caused their craft to bounce over the sand dunes. The Avatar looked back sporting her signature crooked smile. The smile that caused Asami's stomach to do flips.

Korra continued to show off, making them stay air-born longer over each dune. Asami figured two could play this game and began to steer hard, causing them to instead ride the curves of the dunes. She slalomed in between the towering mounds of sand.

Korra tried to take back the reins but Asami's control over the steering was stronger. The Avatar looked back at her frustrated, but still smiling. Asami responded with a flip of her hair.

Caught up in the moment they didn't hear the Captains first two attempts to get their attention. Finally Korra noticed the man waving his arm behind the sail. She stopped bending and their vessel coasted a little ways before coming to a complete stop.

"You two finished having fun?" The Captain shouted.

Korra put a hand behind her head and scratched nervously. "Sorry..."

"We were just testing the limitations of this sand glider. I may want to start producing them." Asami said as she winked at Korra.

"Yes, strictly business. Since we're stopped, why don't we take a break?" the Avatar suggested.

The temperature was starting to drop with the sun. The Earth Kingdom crew huddled together on a nearby dune. Korra and Asami chose a separate dune, a little ways ahead of the sand glider. There was still no sign of human life. Just sand as far as their eyes could see. Asami sat down first and Korra followed suit. They sat for a while in silence.

"I'm so amazed sometimes by what you can do." Korra said with her eyes on the horizon.

Asami looked over at Korra, but she didn't move.

"I take for granted my abilities to bend elements to my whim, forgetting there are those who can't even bend one." Korra looked down at her hands.

"What you did today, that was all stuff you figured out how to do. Thank you, for being so awesome." The Avatar said finally meeting Asami's gaze.

Asami's face was beginning to get warm, but once Korra's eyes met hers, it was red hot. She quickly turned away. Asami pretended to cough as a cover and flipped her hair. "You were pretty amazing yourself today Avatar."

Asami sneaked a peak at Korra through her hair. Korra was grinning wide and Asami wasn't sure why.

And then Asami woke up, as she did every time she had this dream. She knew how it ended, the Captain shouts at them about continuing on their journey and so they got up and left.

This dream was a memory, but she's dreamed it so many times Asami has begun to wonder if it ever really happened. Korra herself has started to feel like a dream. A year had past and still no word.

Asami rolled over in her bed, to see out her window. It was late morning she could tell that much. Fortunately it was Sunday, so it really didn't matter what time it was. She did need to get up and some point to prepare for dinner at Air Temple Island.

Pema attempted to start a weekly dinner with Team Avatar every Sunday. Asami bowed out most weeks, claiming to be busy, but tonight she had to go. Bolin had an important announcement and would not take no for an answer.

The engineer sighed, admitting mental defeat. Wait any longer and getting out of bed was going to be a real chore.

Asami ended up being the last to arrive. So many familiar faces were seated around the long wooded table of the airbender home. Many she hadn't seen in months, Tenzin's family plus Bumi, Bolin, Opal, Lin and Kai. Bolin flagged her over to the table and she took the only empty spot between Ikki and Meelo. She noticed they both bigger since the last time she saw them. She couldn't even place the last time that was.

Bolin stood up from his spot. The table went quiet.

"Everyone, thank you for coming tonight. And Pema and Tenzin thank you for hosting tonight, and every Sunday night. I'm really going to miss this and all of you!"

"Miss us? What are you talking about?" Mako interrupted.

"I was getting there. I wanted to make sure you were all here tonight because I have an announcement. I got a job with Kuvira and will be shipping off tomorrow night with Varrick and Zhu Li."

Opal stood up from her seat next to Bolin. "What? You're going to work for that woman, after she betrayed my mother and family?"

Bolin turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"I told you what she did! Were you not listening?" Opal shouted.

"I did… but that really doesn't have anything to do with her work. She's doing so much good in the Earth Kingdom. You're doing so much good. I want to be a part of the solution over there. I want to do what Korra would do over there." The earthbender was now addressing the whole table. Everyone remained silent.

Opal fed up with the conversation pushed passed Bolin. "Korra wouldn't be working alongside a tyrant!"

Bolin looked around the table for some instruction; everyone gave him a blank stare, still overwhelmed by the conversation that had just transpired. When he made eye contact with Asami she motioned towards the direction Opal had exited. Bolin nodded and ran off after Opal.

"Well that went well." Bumi said allowed to no one in particular.

Pema rose from her seat. "We should all be sure to go see him off tomorrow. We don't want him to leave thinking there is any ill will." No one spoke up in disagreement.

Next Mako stood up from the table. "I need some air..." He murmured before walking off. Asami watched him go and debated on following him or not.

Pema must have sensed her internal debate. "You might as well go too; maybe you can get them to all come back. You've tamed tougher beasts."

Asami met Pema's eyes. Asami suddenly felt very guilty for all the Sunday dinners she didn't come to. She made a silent vow to be better about visiting with her...Family…?

"I'll see what I can do. I'll be back next Sunday, I promise." Asami said leaving the table.

Lin decided to break the silence. "Well that was awkward. What's with those kids lately?"

"They all miss Korra," Jinora sighed.

"I miss Korra! When is she coming home?" Ikki interjected.

"We don't know sweetie, when she is ready." Tenzin answered shifting in his seat.

Ikki slumped down in her seat and poked at her food. "Ugh you keep saying that, but what does that even mean?"

Tenzin stroked his beard before answering. "Korra is going through a very difficult emotional and physical process. At this point, when she gets better is really up to her. Only Korra will know when she's ready to come back."

"I bet she'd feel better sooner if she was back here." Meelo added.

* * *

Asami found Mako by the dock, waiting for the next shuttle.

"Need a lift stranger?" Asami called out.

Mako turned around, "if you're offering."

"Com'on, let's get out of here." Asami said as she got onto her boat. The firebender followed.

Asami's 'Satoboat' cut through the dark waters towards Republic City. She always loved the view from the ride back. All the city lights twinkled and danced on the water. Asami would look at it and think, home.

Now Bolin was leaving home. He and Mako were just as much natives as she was to Republic City. It wasn't till Korra decided to go back to the south that Asami remembered that Republic City was not her home.

Korra was like a whirlwind in all of their lives. Everything changed when she met Korra. So much that it wasn't till she left and things calmed down that Asami had a moment to reflect.

Asami thought about the nights she wandered her mansion, going into the dozens of rooms to see what was even in there. It was amazing how even one other person had made the home not feel so empty. She had spent so little time home since her father's arrest, that is was just finally sinking in.

Asami purged each room of any reminder of her father, storing everything in his study. A closet was a better use of the room considering the ideas that he formed in there.

The one room she couldn't bring herself to touch was the same room her father couldn't, the master bedroom. It had become the shrine to her mother; everything left the way she had. Even her brushes and make up were left in the very last position she placed them in. Her father slept in his study so he wouldn't disturb it. Asami wondered if the separation from his wife and the room they shared only fed into his bitterness.

Asami docked the boat and they both jumped out. They both stood there for a moment unsure of what to do next. Finally Mako spoke up. "Want to go grab a drink? I could really use one."

The engineer nodded in agreement.

The two ended up at a small bar not too far from the docs. The lighting inside was dim, only a few couples were inside drinking in the dark corners. The pair sat at the bar and waited to be served.

"I want to be happy for him, but... something doesn't feel right." Make said breaking the silence, rubbing the back of his head as he spoke.

"I know how you feel. I'm glad he's finally found something, but the military? It just doesn't seem like Bolin."

"I want to trust his judgment, but it doesn't have the best track record."

"We were all a little fooled by Varrick," Asami added. "So far it seems that man has finally turned over a new leaf."

The bartender finally made his way over to wait on them. Asami and Mako paused their conversation to order. The bartender quickly came back and placed the two glasses in front of the pair. They each took a swig of their respective beverage.

Mako placed his glass down on the counter with a little thud. "The other thing that concerns me is Opal's reaction. I don't know what Kuvira did, but it really seemed to have really pissed her off. And I've never seen that girl angry."

"I don't know much about Kuvira. I've seen her in the paper from time to time, but it's pretty general reporting. Whatever she's doing, it's proving to be affective. Bolin's got a good head on his goofy shoulders. If it's not right for him he'll come home."

"You're probably right…" Mako paused to take another sip. "I'm probably just overreacting because I feel guilty. I haven't spent much time with him lately and now I'm really going to miss him. I feel like I always take things for granted until they're gone. I never thought my own brother would be one of them."

"Bolin's not going away forever. He'll come home at some point." Asami said patting her hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Yeah, just like Korra will be back at 'some point'." Mako said finishing off his drink and slamming it on the counter.

Mentioning Korra was all you needed to do to end a conversation. She couldn't think of that last time she heard someone speak her name aloud since Bolin did tonight. Everyone seemed to be affected by her absence. It was clear that Mako had been spending just as much time away from the group as she had.

Asami swirled her drink before taking another sip. She watched Mako order another round for the two of them. When it came he slid Asami's in front of her without a word and took a sip from his own glass.

The pair had found themselves in a familiar scenario, hurting and lonely. Asami knew how easy it would be to seek comfort from him. Mako wouldn't make the first move, but he wouldn't turn away any advances either. All sheneeded to do was put her head on his shoulder or hang onto his arm and he'd give into his own loneliness.

Asami wondered, would he also be thinking about Korra. She suspected the firebender still carried a flame for Korra. He always did choose her in the end. And Asami herself…she knew whys she'd be thinking about Korra, for reasons she was finally willing to admit to herself. She was in love with Korra, just admitting that fact silently made her stomach tighten. When Asami caught herself falling for the Avatar a year ago she wasn't surprised, she was furious. The feelings she'd been working so hard on suppressing always seemed to come back.

Korra was not the first girl Asami has ever had feelings for. As far back as she could remember she was attracted to girls. Asami quickly learned what she was feeling was something she should keep to herself. It was her father who made her feel the most ashamed about it. When she was fourteen, she had a close friend who seemed to reciprocate the attraction Asami felt for her. Somehow her father caught wind of the situation and confronted her about it. _"It would break your mother's heart if she knew you were that way."_

 _"That way…"_ Putting her feelings in such a manner and the mention of Asami's mother was all she needed to motivate her to change her behavior. So over the years she worked very hard to 'fix' herself, and then a certain firebender crashed into her life. Asami couldn't believe the overwhelming approval she got from her father when she introduced him as her boyfriend. All that work had paid off and knowing it pleased her father made it easy to date Mako. Of course it turned out to be a lie, her father didn't care about her dating life, and he was just using her. It also turned out Mako didn't love her, he loved Korra. It was hard to know how she felt after that experience.

And if she pursued him now, it would be a lot like the second time they were together, for the convenience. Out on her ship that night a few years ago Mako was hurting about Korra, she was hurting about being manipulated again. It had been so long since she had any physical contact, she figured why not? She knew Mako was safe; he wouldn't push her into anything. Even now, she could just seek out to be held in his arms and not worry about him pushing her for more. Then tomorrow they could both pretend like it never happened.

She snuck a peek at the firebender. He was spacing out looking at the bottles behind the bar.

 _"Yeah, like Korra will be back at 'some point…"_ His words echoed in her mind.

Asami shook her head. _"Enough!"_ she mentally screamed. She couldn't believe she was even considering playing that stupid game again with Mako. She was sick of living in the past. She was sick of not living at all. She needed to move forward with her life, because there was every chance Korra would not return.

'I'm sorry Korra… Maybe you were right, maybe you are broken, but I can't help you if you won't let me in. And I can't keep waiting around for you to do that…' Asami thought with a heavy heart.

Asami grabbed her new drink and quickly chugged it down, slamming the empty glass down. She then turned to a surprised Mako. "I'll see you tomorrow at Bolin's send off?"

"Yeah," He said hesitantly.

Asami pulled out a few bills and left them next to her empty glasses. "See you then. Good night Mako."

"Bye…" Mako murmered as he watched her go, still trying to process what had just transpired.

* * *

Over the next year Asami stayed true to her word. She attended dinner at Air Temple Island every Sunday. Her time over there inspired her to create the wing suites for the Air Nation. She donated them as a way to say thank you for taking her in to their family. The city was rebuilt and she began her next project of working on the rail system. During that time Asami started seeing a woman. She finally reached a comfort level with whom she was that she had planned to bring the woman to the next Sunday dinner at Air Temple Island to introduce her to the family. Asami was about to make the call to set up the plans when a letter from a certain someone arrived.

Her secretary Kali casually placed the mail on Asami's desk unaware of what she was holding in that stack of letters. Asami looked over at the pile and right on top was an envelope with a return address from the Southern Water Tribe Palace. Asami never stopped writing to Korra, after year of writing to her almost once a week it was a hard habit to break. She also didn't want her friend to think she had been forgotten. So Asami used her letters like a journal and wrote to Korra about the events in her life, well most of the events. And just like the first year of letter writing, not a single word back from the Avatar, until now.

Asami wasn't sure if she should be elated or furious. Asami settled on furious as she knocked the stack of letters off her desk.

"Why now Korra? After two fucking years, why bother to write back now?" Asami shouted at the scattered pile.

Her office door opened again and Kali poked her head through the door. "Miss Sato, is everything okay?"

Asami bowed her head, ashamed of her outburst. "Yes, sorry for the noise."

"I saw the letter… I know it must be hard for you." As her secretary spoke Asami looked up in disbelief. _"How did she…"_ Asami wondered.

"Maybe it's time you read what he had to say, he still is your father."

Asami almost fell out of her chair, her father of course. Her secretary had seen all his letters over the years, there must be one from him somewhere on the floor. It was a true cosmic joke, the one person she wanted to write to her never would, and the other she never wanted to her from again wouldn't stop.

Kali continued. "You know… It might give you some closure if you at least heard the man out. Maybe he'd stop writing if you visited…"

Asami got out of her seat and walked over to her. "I think you're right. Could you please clear my schedule for the day, I need to take some personal time."

The girl nodded and looked towards the mess on the floor.

"I will take care of my own mess Kali."

Her secretary bowed and left the room. Asami let out a sigh. She was embarrassed by her reaction, but at least Kali thought it was over her father. There was some truth to her words. Maybe Asami should go see him, only if it was to get him to stop writing. Not today though, she was going straight home where she could read Korra's letter in private.

Asami read the letter over and over, each time feeling guiltier for giving up on Korra. It was clear that her friend had been suffering a long time, but had not forgotten her, the Avatar still even considered her a confidant. This past year forgetting Korra was all she wanted to do. She felt sick and put herself to bed early.

That night Asami felt the wind whip through hair as the sand glider tore through the desert towards the setting sun…

To be continued...


	5. Alone Together

Jinora's spirit landed in a vast field of flowers. Her rodent-like spirit companion chirped at her side. "Okay little friend, help me find the Avatar."

It squeaked and trilled at Jinora. "What do you mean you already have, I don't see her or sense her?" Suddenly Jinora was being lifted off the ground. She lost her balance and fell back on a soft pillow-like surface. She looked around as it shot her up into the air.

"A flower?"

Around her more and more flowers sprang up from the ground getting bigger and taller.

"There's so much energy in this field. You were right, it must be Korra."

Once her flower had finished growing, Jinora felt it was safe enough to stand again. She used her new height to scan the field for any signs of Korra or Asami. "I still can't see either of them."

The spirit out a high-pitch sigh and starting flying away from Jinora. "Hey! Oh, now you'll show me where they are?"

Jinora ran after the little spirit, hopping from flower to flower. For several yards Jinora dashed over the flowers until the spirit came to an abrupt halt. Catching her off-guard, Jinora almost fell between flowers. She clung tightly to the flower she barely managed to land on. It swayed back and forth from the inertia. When Jinora's heart stopped beating so loudly in her ear, she heard two familiar voices.

"So where do you think we should go next?"

Jinora scooted until she could see Korra and Asami sitting on a grassy knoll beneath the towering flowers.

"Well this map that spirit gave us has been in no way accurate. I think at this point we might as well just pick a direction and see where it takes us," Asami said, turning the map over trying to determine which side was up.

"The Spirit World is kind of like that, nothing is predictable," Korra said with a shrug.

"It's a nice place to visit, but I could never live here."

"I'm sorry if you're not having a good time…"

Asami reached over and put a hand on Korra's thigh. "Oh Korra, I am. Being here with you is what matters. We really could have gone anywhere and I would be happy. I just need to turn off the engineer-mode switch in my brain."

Korra's face turned red and she looked down to avoid Asami's intense gaze. The flower Jinora was spying from started to rise.

Jinora clung tightly as the flower went higher towards the sky. After a few feet it stopped. The airbender was about ready to announce her presence and get off the unpredictable flower when she saw Korra put a shaky hand over Asami's on her knee.

The rodent-spirit companion trilled excitedly and began to fly down to the girls. Jinora was able to grab its tail just in time.

"Wait, I think we might be interrupting something," she said scolding the spirit. It let out a little whine as its ears drooped.

"Asami, I have something I want to tell you."

Asami tilted her head to meet Korra's eyes. "Yes Korra?" she said, squeezing Korra's knee for support.

"Well you see, I uh… like you, in more than a friend way. I know it's really weird, because we're both girls. I don't know if it's maybe because of my past lives since I've been a man before and my lines are crossed. But I-" Korra looked up and saw Asami starting to giggle, causing the Avatar to stop her rambling.

"Oh no, it's so ridiculous you're laughing! Oh monkey feathers, I knew it was crazy!" Korra said, pulling her hand away from Asami's to cover her face. The engineer tried to grab Korra's hand back but it was too fast.

Asami adjusted her position so she was sitting face to face with Korra. She placed a hand on each of the Avatar's knees. "Oh Korra, no it's not ridiculous! It's actually one of the more human things about you."

Korra moved her hands down enough so she could look at her companion. "Huh?"

"I like you too."

"You like me too?" Korra asked, grasping Asami's hands with her own. "I was so worried, but you feel that way too?"

Asami giggled. "Oh Korra, I have for a long time." Asami raised their joined hands and kissed the back of Korra's.

The Avatar's face went red and flowers started shooting higher out of the ground. This time the growth caught the two girls' attention.

"Have you noticed the plants have been acting strangely? Are you what's making these flowers grow so rapidly?"

Korra looked up at the towering flowers. "If they are reacting to me, then technically you're the cause. The Spirit World is really sensitive to changes in emotions, especially mine…"

Asami started to lean in closer, placing a hand on Korra's cheek. "Really, then I wonder what would happen if I did this?"

Korra's eyes widened and then shut as she saw Asami's face grow near. Asami followed suit and closed her eyes. Their lips met for the briefest of seconds when Jinora came toppling down onto them.

The three girls groaned as they tried to separate the tangle of limbs.

"Jinora!" Korra shouted once she got a chance to lift her face from the grass.

The young airbender scooted away from the two, backing up against a giant flower stalk. "I am so sorry! The flowers went crazy and I was just coming around here to check on you and-"

"How long have you been here?" Korra asked as she pulled herself from the ground.

Jinora also rose from her spot, brushing the grass from her wingsuit. "I was going to announce myself but then it seemed like you two were having a moment so I was just going to go home and tell Dad you were fine. But then I was shot into the air by this flower and I'm really sorry…" She finished with a slight bow.

Korra grabbed her head in frustration and took a few dramatic steps away from Jinora. "Uuugh I told Kya to tell Tenzin to not come looking for us!"

"Well my Aunt Kya was drunk, and my father isn't very patient! Besides, everyone found it a bit curious you two felt it was necessary to leave for the Spirit World in the middle of a wedding party with little explanation."

"Korra, it's okay. We did leave pretty abruptly. Everyone is just a little worried, right?" Asami said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The Avatar crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well you can go back now and tell everyone we're fine. We'll come home in a couple of days."

Jinora nodded. "Got it, we'll see you in a couple of days."

"Bye Jinora," Korra said, waving for emphasis, but the younger girl didn't move.

"It's just everyone really wants to know why you left. They know you're okay out here."

Korra turned her back to Jinora, crossing her arms again. "Well it's none of their business."

"I can't go back and tell them I saw you but I didn't asked why you left!" Jinora pleaded. Korra scowled at her, unmoved.

"I came to spend time alone with Korra and tell her how I felt about her. You can tell them that." Asami said, stepping forward.

Korra's mouth dropped. "You want to tell them, just like that?"

Asami's only answer was a shrug. Korra furrowed her brow. "Also, if you came to tell me how you felt, why'd you wait for me to do it?"

Jinora looked back and forth between the two as they spoke.

"Well," Asami said, flipping her hair. "I was going to bring it up, but then you kept on bumbling and stumbling every time I got remotely close to you."

Jinora giggled. "Aww Korra you're bashful!"

The Avatar directed her death glare back to Jinora.

Asami smiled at the young airbender and winked. "I thought it was cute and wanted to torture you for a couple days. See if you'd end up saying anything. And it worked."

"You tease!" Korra said, dumbfounded.

"I know. So, why did you come on this little vacation with me?" Asami asked, batting her eyes.

Korra looked between the two other girls and then to the ground.

"When you mentioned needing a vacation I thought... after always being there for me… writing to me… and all that you've been through. I wanted to do something for you... And let you know I'm here for you too, if _you_ ever need to talk or anything."

Korra looked up to meet Asami's glistening eyes.

Jinora started to get the feeling she should make herself scarce.

"Alright Korra and Asami I think it I'll let you get back to your vacation. I'll figure out what to tell everyone and you two tell them the whole story when you get back."

Asami and Korra jumped, having forgotten the teen was their audience. They waved her goodbye. Once Jinora was out of sight Korra buried her face in her hands.

"Ugh how embarrassing, this must be what having younger siblings is like."

Asami pulled Korra's hands away from her face and back into her own. "Of all the people to catch us, I think we got lucky it was _only_ Jinora."

"You're right. Tenzin himself could have come after us."

"So…" Asami started, rubbing her thumb over Korra's knuckles.

The Avatar smiled as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Asami's. The kiss took their minds off the earlier discomfort. When they separated they both let out a relieved sigh.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Asami confessed, leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

 _"My love I've waited so long…"_ echoed in Korra's mind and her face went red. It was Asami's voice, soft and husky in her ears. But she couldn't place the time, the place when she heard that.

Asami cocked her head at the blushing Korra and smiled. "C'mon, let's pick a direction and see where it takes us."

It was the first day of Baatar Jr.'s trial. Only he and Kuvira were left. The United Republic and Prince Wu's council had decided to try Kuvira's army in ascending order of rank. All soldiers were given a minimum sentence of five years. Higher ranking supporters and officials were tried individually.

Suyin put on a brave face to mask the dread she felt. She and Baatar Sr. were the first to the courthouse and took the bench directly behind where Baatar Jr. would sit. They waited in silence for everyone else to arrive. Their children had gone out for breakfast this morning. Suyin opted out, too nervous to eat. Baatar Sr. stayed with her, claiming he didn't want her to be alone, but she knew he was just as nervous about their son.

The matriarch accepted that Jr. serving time was unavoidable. He was a willing participant and the creative genius behind Kuvira's weapon of mass destruction. Had Korra not exploited Jr.'s weakness and Kuvira's unflinching dedication to her cause, they may have been in a very different situation today.

Suyin clung to the hope that his last-minute help in stopping Kuvira would count for something to the jury. She was unsure if his life was on the line, like Kuvira's was.

All jury members were shipped in from the Fire Nation and the two Water Tribes. It was obvious that there would be no unbiased jurors from the Earth Kingdom or the United Republic.

Soon a crowd of familiar faces entered the courtroom. The rest of their children and Bolin headed towards them, followed by Tenzin, Jinora and many adult members of the Air Nation. Lin, Mako and Prince Wu pulled up the rear.

Opal sat next to Suyin and gave her mother's hand a squeeze. Bolin gave her an awkward smile, clearly unsure of the best way to greet her in this situation. The matriarch nodded at the young man and he relaxed into his seat, taking Opals free hand.

It wasn't long before the courtroom seating for the public was filled. The jury started entering the room from the front, escorted by Republic City police officers. This meant the trial would begin shortly. Suyin turned around to scan the audience for the one face she hadn't seen yet, but the Avatar was nowhere in sight.

Suyin furrowed her brow. She considered the young woman a friend and expected her here today, if not to support the family, then at least as a public figure. Suyin leaned over to her daughter.

"Where is Korra?"

"Jinora said they'll probably be back tomorrow," Opal said as she watched the jury member's faces.

"What? Where did she go?"

Opal turned to her mother, her face flushed slightly. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Korra and Asami went to the Spirit World a few weeks ago."

"Whatever for?" Suyin pressed.

"A vacation."

"A vacation?" the matriarch repeated. "Just the two of them? Are they...?"

Opal put her hands up defensively. "I don't know."

"Okay," Suyin said, turning back to face the front of the room.

It wasn't long before Baatar Jr. was walked into the courtroom. The first time Suyin had seen him since the battle for Republic City had ended. With a police officer at each side, he shuffled into the courtroom with his head hanging low. It was clear that in just the few weeks in jail her once strapping son had grown weaker.

Baatar Jr. dared one look behind him as he was being seated. Suyin's and his eyes met for the briefest of moments before the officer on his left pulled at his arm to get him to face forward again. Suyin's heart broke all over again. She felt her husband take her left hand, and Opal squeeze her right. With her family at her side, she would survive this trial.

Korra let out a long content sigh as she leaned back into the cushy grass. They had finished cleaning up from dinner and were now enjoying the view of the Spirit World night sky.

There were more 'stars' than in the sky back in the south. They also moved at a rate that the eye could see. The twinkling lights flowed across the blackness like a lazy river. It was mesmerizing.

Asami sat next to Korra and then eased her head down into the grass as well. The two lay side by side in comfortable silence. The Spirit World hummed with the night songs of the spirits.

Korra had never felt such peace. She had truly left all her worries back at the portal, and was allowing herself to enjoy her time away. Especially now that she knew Asami felt the same. The Avatar turned her head to look at her companion. 'She feels it too.'

Asami noticed Korra's movements and rolled over on her side to face her too. Asami reached out to take a hold of the Avatar's arm and snaked her own arm around it. She then scooted closer so she could rest her head on Korra's shoulder. Something that Korra imagined would be awkward to do if they weren't lying down, given their height difference.

Korra grinned as she looked back up at the sky, liking the feel of having Asami on her arm. She imagined strolling downtown, once it was rebuilt, arm in arm. Getting a snack from a street vendor and then feeding most of it to the turtle ducks in the park. The Avatar figured that must be what a typical date in Republic City was like.

"Asami…"

"Yes Korra?" she replied, with a squeeze of her arm.

"Are we a couple now?"

"I'd like to be," Asami said, lightly brushing her fingers over Korra's arm.

"Me too, I was just thinking about a date we could have once the city is rebuilt."

Asami perked her head up. "You're not going to take me on a date until the city is rebuilt?"

"That's not what I meant!" Korra said in a panic.

"Korra I'm teasing you. What's this date idea you have?"

"You're just going to have to wait until you rebuild the city now. Better get on it as soon as we get home," Korra said, pretending to roll away from Asami. The engineer squeezed her arm tighter to hold her in place.

"Jerk, I'll just have to take you on a date first."

Korra moved back toward her girlfriend. "You can't go first! I can't afford to compete with your kind of dates."

"Well then you better take me out first."

"Does this count? I mean this whole vacation is kind of like our first date, right?"

Asami leaned in closer and kissed Korra softy on the cheek, followed by a few quick pecks. The Avatar's heart started thumping. Asami sighed and nestled her head into Korra's neck.

"I'll take that as a yes," Korra murmured as she watched the tree nearby twist its branches out towards the sky. As the tree grew, small buds formed at the tips and then opened into flowers.

"What did you mean when you said this is one of the more human things about me?" Korra pointed to them with her free hand.

Asami thought a moment for answering. "I don't know too much about spirits, but I'm guessing they don't experience sexuality."

"Sexuality?" Korra asked, turning her head to look at her companion again. Asami adjusted herself to meet her gaze.

"Attraction and orientation."

"Like being attracted to someone that you find… attractive?" Korra asked with a lopsided grin.

Asami giggled. "That's one way of putting it. The different kinds of attractions people have. There are people who like the same sex, opposite sex or both sexes."

"Is this common knowledge?"

"For the most part."

"Then why isn't it ever talked about? All this time I thought how I felt was really unusual. I liked boys, but there was a big part of me that wanted to be with girls. But I never saw two girls together, so I kept it to myself. Eventually I came to the conclusion it must be an Avatar thing. Sadly that was after I lost my connection to my past lives."

"I wonder what they would have told you, maybe all Avatars are bisexual."

"Bisexual?"

"What you are, a person who likes men and women, 'Bi' meaning two or both."

"Oh, so is that what you are too?"

"No. I've come to the conclusion that I only want to be with women. It's called being a homosexual. Homo means same. Then there is heterosexual, people who like the opposite sex."

"Ugh, I feel so clueless sometimes. I was practically raised in a bubble," Korra groaned, hitting her fist on the ground.

"I didn't learn all of that overnight. Even after I did it took me a long time to come to terms with how I felt about women, about you. Besides, like you said no one talks about it, and there is a reason for that."

Asami untangled herself from her companion and sat up. "Korra, many people don't think it's okay to be this way. That's why most people who do, keep it secret."

Korra sat up from the grass. "What?"

The Avatar started to panic "I don't understand. I didn't want to Jinora to tell everyone before we got home, but I don't want to keep you, this, a secret."

"Neither do I Korra. I'm sorry I upset you, I just wanted to warn you that when we go home and tell people we're together it's not going to be all positive reactions."

"Even amongst Team Avatar?"

"Well, Mako might feel a little weird about this, but I think our other friends will be fine."

Korra smacked herself on the head with her palm. "I didn't even think about Mako! We both dated him and now we're dating each other!"

"It might hurt his delicate ego for a bit, but he'll bounce back," Asami said, flipping her hair.

"Wait, you dated Mako, but you only like girls?"

"I was still figuring myself out. I cared for him and still do, just not like this," she said, pulling Korra by the collar towards her for a kiss.

Asami let go of the Avatar's clothes and put both hands on her cheeks. "This feels right in a way I can't even describe."

"Asami… I…"

Asami pressed her lips to Korra's again before she could finish.

"Uh Korra, Asami, I am so sorry but…"

The entangled girls' eyes shot open at the familiar voice. They both let out an annoyed groan as they broke apart. Asami nuzzled her head into the crook of Korra's neck and let out a sigh.

"Jinora!" Korra whined, turning to face her.

"And Ikki too!"

The three older girls all perked up and looked behind Jinora.

Ikki bounced towards them. "I finally figured out how to meditate into the Spirit World! Isn't that awesome?"

Korra and Asami separated themselves and walked over to the girls.

Ikki playfully walked around the couple, inspecting them closely. "So… were you two kissing? Cos that's what it looked like when I was walking over here. Jinora refused to say if you two were on a date but from the looks of it, I'd say you are."

"Ikki!" Jinora scolded. "Now is not the time for this!"

"We told you we'd be back in a couple of days this morning; could this really not wait until then?" Korra asked.

Confusion washed over Jinora's face as she looked between the two older girls.

"This morning? I was here three days ago."

Korra and Asami looked at each other for a second and back to Jinora.

"How long have we been gone?" Asami questioned.

"Almost three weeks now."

The engineer put her hand on her chin. "The Spirit World time must be slower, I've been counting the days and it's only been eight since we arrived."

Jinora grabbed her sister, who was still circling Korra and Asami. "Then we need to hurry back right away, it could already be the next morning!"

"You at least need to tell us what's going on," the Avatar said, stepping forward.

"Baatar Jr.'s trial has started. The city is going to for the death sentence. Dad told me to come get you two because you're the most credible witnesses to his assistance against Kuvira," Jinora explained.

Korra let out a long sigh and looked over at Asami. "We need to go back."

"I know," Asami said, offering a smile.

The Avatar closed her eyes and the world around them began to blur. Valleys and forests shifted and skewed until the four girls were in front of the spirit portal to Republic City.

"How come you never did that before?" Asami asked, nudging Korra playfully.

"It only works if you know where you want to go."

"I was beginning to wonder why you never worried about us getting lost."

Jinora cleared her throat. "I'm really sorry to rush you two, but…"

Asami nodded and addressed the two younger girls. "Can you go on ahead and tell everyone we'll meet at Air Temple Island?"

Jinora nodded and Ikki cracked a big smile as they allowed their spirits to fade out of that world.

For a moment the two remaining girls just stared at each other, letting the news that their vacation was over sink in.

"Asami I'm… I," Korra started, but was stopped by Asami's finger on her lips.

"It seems like the world doesn't want you to rest just yet. Maybe it never will. Since you came back to Republic City I selfishly wanted a few moments where it was just you and me, despite all that was going on. Then you asked me away to the Spirit World and when we entered the portal I wished time would stop. It sounds like in some ways it did. Being away from everything with just you was all I hoped it could be, thank you Korra." Asami finished by pressing her lips to Korra's.

When the kiss ended Korra pulled Asami into a fierce hug. "You talk like what we discovered here is over, but Asami it has just started. You're my girlfriend now, remember? That means sometimes the world will have to wait."

Korra couldn't make out her response, since it was muffled in her shoulder, but she felt her girlfriend nodding so she knew it was okay.

They held each other for a few more moments until Asami pulled herself away. She wiped her eyes of any stray tears. "I'm sorry; these past days have felt like a dream, I've been afraid that when I walk through that portal I'm going to wake up."

Korra reached out her hand to take Asami's and gave it a squeeze. "Come on, reality awaits us, but we're facing it together."

Asami squeezed back, reassured by the Avatar's lopsided grin. "You're right."

The two stepped into the portal and everything went white.

To be continued...


	6. Back To Reality

**Summary:** Korra and Asami return to the physical world.

* * *

It wasn't too much later than Jinora had anticipated when she re-entered her body in the gazebo on Air Temple Island. It appeared that the sun had only just recently set, making it around seven. Sitting across from her was Ikki. The sisters made eye contact, and Ikki cracked a big grin.

"Aren't you proud of me?" She pushed.

Jinora sighed. "Yes Ikki, but you shouldn't have snuck along like that. Tell me next time that you're coming."

The older sister got up from her seat and started heading back to the temple. Ikki got up too and trailed behind.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you!"

"This is a very serious matter we are dealing with. Now is not the time for showing off." Jinora shot back.

Ikki stopped following her sister and watched her enter the house. Once Jinora was out of sight Ikki stuck her tongue out in her direction. The young airbender walked back over to the gazebo. She blew a gust of air so she could sit on the roof of the structure.

"No matter what I do, I seem to always do the wrong thing." Ikki sighed as she layed down on roof. "I try to do things my own way and Jinora criticizes me. So I do things her way and that's no good either!"

Ikki rolled to her side, tucking her arms and legs close. "Meelo thinks I'm a ditz and Rohan's a toddler. I wish there was someone... someone who got me..." The young airbender whispered to herself. Her eyes started to droop and it wasn't long before she drifted off into a light sleep.

Ikki awoke to soft voices. She rolled over to the edge of the gazebo to see Korra and Asami standing outside the temple door.

"I'm getting kinda nervous." Korra said scratching the back of her head.

"We can wait to tell people tomorrow if you want."

"No, I'm ready" The Avatar said clenching her hands and straightening herself up.

Asami giggled and turned her body to Korra's. Between the vacation and the boat ride Korra's hair had become a mess.

"Just a second," the engineer said as she started fussing with Korra's hair, tucking several wild strands behind her ears.

"Is it that bad?" Korra whined as her hair was patted down.

Asami moved to fixing her girlfriend's collar. "I just want you to look somewhat presentable when we make our grand entrance."

"How do you always look so good?"

"I have my secrets. There we go, much better. Now we can go inside." Asami said taking Korra's cheek and giving it a quick rub with her thumb.

Ikki watched from her perch, silently mesmerized by the interaction between the older girls. Her stomach leapt when she saw Asami lean in and softly kiss Korra. Their eyes closed and bodies pressed together. In that movement they appeared to be completely unaware of the world around them. Never had Ikki seen an interaction between two people that she wanted to emulate more. Her cheek burned with an ache to be touched that way.

The older girls disappeared inside and the spell was broken. Ikki rolled back to her original position on the gazebo and stared up into the night sky. She heard what everyone had been saying about Korra and Asami. Ikki was curious about the idea of the two girls being together _like that_ , because it was so different. Now, having seen it up close, it was like a whole new world of possibilities had opened up for her. A want inside her she had been found. Ikki wanted a girlfriend too. Her heart raced at the realization. She couldn't go inside and join her family yet.

* * *

Opal couldn't stay focused on the conversations happening around her. She was still processing the Earth Kingdom and United Republic's decision to seek the death penalty for her brother. It was unprecedented. Even Zaheer's life was never in question during his trial. Then again, a major victim was the Air Nation. That nation, her nation was more forgiving. People of the Earth Kingdom were not known for forgiveness. Her people are stubborn as the element itself.

Discovering these two sides of herself has been an interesting experience. Growing up as a non-bender, Opal never felt very connected to her country's namesake element. Personally she thought her people could stand to loosen up a bit. When air came to her, it was like the puzzle in her life had been solved. She felt immediately connected to the element; its ability to yield and change. Air's experiences mirrored her own with her hardheaded family. It wasn't until she started having to put the Air Nation's social principles into action that she realized she did share some of the deep-rooted traits of her Earth heritage. Forgiveness and letting go is hard for her. She was still struggling with her feelings over her brother and Kuvira. Kuvira was easier to focus on. Kuvira was easier to hate. Kuvira was the reason her brother left their family. Kuvira was the reason he was possibly going to be executed.

Opal's seething was interrupted when Jinora entered the room. All the heads at the table turned to face her.

"Did you find them?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes, they should be here shortly." Jinora said taking a seat next to her mother. Pema patted her daughter's knee once she was comfortably seated.

Tenzin anxiously stroked his beard. "Good, good."

There was a long moment of awkward silence.

Bolin's eyes moved around the table. It was a small group tonight, just Tenzin's family plus Bumi and Lin. Mako was working for Wu until he returned to the Earth Kingdom and the rest of Opal's family wasn't feeling very social, for obvious reasons.

After Tenzin sent Jinora back to the Spirit World, the group decided to stick around the Air Temple to wait for the girls to return. The mystery of Korra and Asami's trip was about to be solved, but it was clear that at this point all of 'Team Avatar' had come to the same conclusion. Bolin sighed before he addressed the table.

"I think we're all thinking about the same thing, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Clearly Korra and Asami went on a romantic getaway to the Spirit World. Jinora's continued denial of knowing why they left has solidified the idea within me."

Jinora crossed her arms in a huff and shot Bolin a look. "Don't worry Jinora, it's clear you are under an obligation to not disclose and we will not rat-pig you out." The eartherbender gestured to Jinora as he rose from the table.

"My friends, when did this flower of love begin to bloom? None of us are sure, but it has. Korra and Asami are two of my dearest friends and comrades and I plan on fully supporting whatever may come of this relationship. I hope that you all will also support them, as they navigate the treacherous seas of love in a cruel and unforgiving world. May we set an example of tolerance and understanding for others so they too can treat their love with the respect it deserves. Together we can-"

"What are you talking about?"

Bolin's face flushed when he saw Korra and Asami standing in the doorway. He looked around the room for help but everyone was just as startled and red faced. Korra and Asami looked around for answers as well.

"Korra, Asami, I was just...uh..." All the gusto Bolin's felt earlier had left him.

"We know." Lin said with a shrug. All eyes turned to the grumpy older woman. "What?" Lin addressed the room, feeling everyone's gaze.

Korra opened her mouth to speak but Lin cut her off. "Jinora didn't say anything, we figured it out ourselves."

"Oh…Well uh…" Korra stammered.

"We're all happy for you two." The Metalbender added.

Everyone turned to Korra and Asami as Lin spoke, each nodding with agreement. Korra looked over at Asami, both of their faces were red now. The Avatar grinned as she took her girlfriends's hand.

Bolin made his way over to the two girls and pulled them into a big hug. He squeezed so hard they both let out a squeak. Bolin gave them one more squeeze before letting them go. "Oh, you two! I think it's great, but don't sneak off like that again! You had everyone worried or confused, or both."

"Yes Dad." Asami whispered patting Bolin on the shoulder.

Bolin took his seat next to Opal. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Asami and Korra sat down next to Bolin.

"Okay now that's settled, can we talk about a real issue? My foolish nephew's life is on the line." Lin grunted.

Tenzin nodded, clearing his throat. "As I'm sure Jinora told you, Bataar Jr.'s trial has begun and the United Republic and Earth Kingdom are seeking the death penalty for his crimes."

The two girls nodded. "We didn't realize time was moving slower in the Spirit World, by Asami's count we had only been gone eight days. I wanted; we want to be there for the trials." Korra explained looking around the table, making sure to seek out Opal. "I'm sorry we're late."

Opal nodded and gave Korra a small smile. The Avatar smiled back and settled into her seat.

Tenzin continued. "We wouldn't have felt it necessary for you to come back, if it wasn't for the punishment being sought. We need you both to testify in Baatar Jr.' defense tomorrow. We all feel you'll be most creditable witnesses because neither of you are a Beifong, are dating a Beifong or dated a Beifong. Asami, you are our best witness because your relationship with the Beifong's has the least obvious ties. The jury is from the Fire Nation and Water Tribes, so we are assuming your involvement with this group isn't common knowledge to them. It would be best if you even came to the court house tomorrow separately to further your distance from us."

"Of course, I'm happy to help. When does it start tomorrow?" Asami asked.

"The trial begins at nine each day, we all plan on getting there around eight." Opal jumped in.

"I'll be there at eight forty five. I should get going then..." Asami said getting up from the table.

Korra mirrored her actions. "But…"

Asami offered a smile. "Walk me out?"

Back outside the temple Korra stood in front of Asami shuffling her feet. The engineer couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's childish behavior.

"We're showing up separately tomorrow, that doesn't mean you need to go now."

"I don't want to go either, but it would be for the best. I should check up on my company and put myself together. I want to look professional and not like I've been wandering in the Spirit Wilds for weeks." Asami's eyes softened, seeing that her explanation hadn't made Korra feel any better. She pulled the shorter girl into a hug.

"I'll miss you too."

Korra squeezed back hard. "I already miss you! I've gotten really used to having you around."

Asami nuzzled her face into Korra's hair. "I know... me too..." She whispered. Asami started to move away but she was held in place.

"Korra?"

The Avatar tightened her hold. Asami sighed and resumed hugging Korra back.

* * *

Korra eventually let Asami leave the island. It startled her how attached she had become over the past week or weeks. She still couldn't believe they were gone that long. Coming back and knowing how much time had passed here made her feel like she had been asleep for days. She had no regrets about it. She just wished they had a little more time to themselves as a new couple. Like Asami said the world may never be ready to wait, but the Avatar was determined to not let it come between them.

The Avatar looked around her bedroom. It felt odd coming back to it. As if while she was away she had out grown this place. Maybe it was just because she'd be sleeping alone for the first time in a while. Though they hadn't officially coupled until tonight..? Korra shook her head; she needed to stop trying to make sense of the time. They had slept side by side the whole vacation and Korra was looking forward to finally being able to hold Asami in her arms tonight.

"So much for that idea..." Korra muttered to herself.

"Hey Korra..."

She turned around to see Jinora in her door. Korra smiled and motioned her to come in.

"I swear I didn't tell them about you two." The young airbender started as she walked towards the older girl. Korra met her half way and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I believe you. Here." The Avatar let them to her bed and they both sat down on opposite ends.

"They already suspected before I even went to find you the first time. Not in a bad way, just something seemed odd about you guys going alone."

Korra chuckled and pulled her legs up under her chin. "I guess it was. I mean, they were right in the end."

Jinora fidgeted with the blanket nearby. "What I really wanted to say is that I'm sorry for interrupting you guys, twice."

"It will be ok once Asami and I interrupt you and Kai a few times."

The young airbender's eyes widened. "But we get so little time together!"

Korra smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Then you'll know how we feel."

"Not fair! You two are older and you could live together if you wanted. I'm going to be stuck in a dormitory till I'm married." Jinora said with a huff.

"You really don't think Tenzin will let you two share a space until you got married?" Korra paused and looked at Jinora's raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry kiddo."

Both girls relaxed into their spots on Korra's bed. They shared a few moments of comfortable silence till Korra spoke again.

"So... Have you and Kai ever... You know..." Korra said trying to sound casual. Jinora sat up straight in her seat, face red.

"No..."

The Avatar felt her face getting a little red.

"Do you want to?"

Jinora looked down on the bed. "I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm ready for all of that yet. Have you ever done it?"

Korra fully flushed. "No, I haven't."

"Do you want to, with Asami?" The young airbender pressed, keeping her eyes on the bed.

"I think so, but I don't know if I'm ready for that either."

Jinora looked up at Korra. They both smiled and let out a sigh.

"It's nice knowing someone feels the same way." Jinora said softly.

Korra chuckled. "It is. I've kept a lot in the past three years, but I'm starting to get the notion that if you share your feelings, you'll find out someone else knows what it's like. I…"

The Avatar fell silent as she looked down at her feet.

"Are you thinking about Asami?" Jinora asked.

"No, Kuvira... I was able to talk her down that day because I was able to empathize with her. I've haven't told anyone about this, but when the Spirit Portal opened and we were both inside it, I had a strange vision. I first saw myself and then I saw her as my reflection. Like the Spirit World was hitting me over the head to point out how alike we are...Saving her that day felt like the final act in healing myself."

Korra paused for a moment. "But now…now I don't know what I should do with her. Was my judgment clouded because I see myself in her? Would protecting her further just be for my own interests, instead of what's best for the people? Maybe the Spirit World was sending me a message saying this is what could happen if I get out of balance. I was in a really dark place for a long time. I wonder... had I not had the support I did, could Kuvira's fate have been my own?"

"I don't think so. You've never had one cause to be hyper focused on like that."

"I have. My recovery, that's all I thought about for years. It almost became all consuming."

"Almost is the key word and it was a personal goal. It was not about other peoples or nations. It's different than what Kuvira was trying to achieve."

Jinora said adjusting her position on the bed to better face Korra.

"But it was motivated by the same desire, control."

"You can't worry about what could have happened to you, because you have a huge family that loves you. We'll always be here when you need us. Don't be afraid to let us in on what's going on with you."

Korra chuckled.

"I get it, going off to the Spirit World like that was not a good idea considering my recent track record. I'll never sneak off again, I promise!" Korra said raising her arms in the air and shaking her fists at the ceiling.

Jinora giggled at the Avatar's antics. "At least the one who missed you the most was with you this time."

"Did you know Asami...felt this way about me?"

Jinora shrugged. "No. It wasn't anything I really heard of until you two left. I could just tell she really missed you."

Korra rested her chin back on her knees. "I'm going to make it up to all that lost time."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. Do you think things have worked out the same way had you been here? I don't believe is predestination, but I think there is a balance to all that life throws at you. I really began to believe it when you left open the Spirit Portal and brought my people back from near extinction. It brought balance back to the four elements. I think it also brought a balance into the lives of those that were given air bending. Kai was an orphan, but got a second chance and a family through air bending. Uncle Bumi was the only non-benders in his family, and now he feel more connected to them."

Korra nodded as she listened.

"Then you lost your powers for a long time, but it gave you understanding of being powerless. Asami has lost all of her family, but it has taught her that family is who you choose to have in your life. She was always part of the group, but seemed to hold us at arm's length. I was happy when she finally accepted us into her life about a year ago. Then there's me, I never got to know my grandfather, but his reincarnation has become like a big sister."

Korra blinked back a few tears before grabbing the smaller girl into a tight hug.

"I feel the same way, though sometimes it feels like you're the older sister, since you can be so wise."

"We can take turns."

The two girls separated. Not long after, Tenzin stepped into the doorway.

"There you are Jinora."

"Sorry, I just wanted to catch up with Korra."

"Don't stay up too much later girls; we have an early start tomorrow. I need you both dressed and ready at sunrise. Korra, I want you to think about what you're going to say tomorrow. We can discuss it over breakfast."

"Yes Dad."

"Yes Dad." The Avatar said with a grin.

Tenzin furrowed his brow slightly and turned to leave. "Goodnight girls."

Korra and Jinora giggled.

"I should go, night!" Jinora said as she got off the bed.

Korra waved her off. "Good night."

Once Jinora was gone, Korra flopped down on her back. "Right, I need to think about Baatar Jr. tonight..."

After Korra figured out the key to Baatar's motivation, she had pretty much dismissed him as a threat. Therefore she had thought very little about him since. He was just a fool in love, and not the evil mastermind Kuvira presented him as. Korra felt a pull at her heart. She still couldn't believe Kuvira was willing to sacrifice him to stop her. The shock had physically weakened the man. Clearly that move was not something he ever anticipated his Fiancé being capable of either. And here he was now, standing trial for the crimes he committed for the woman he loved, but did she even love him? Was he standing by what he did, or was he repentant?

Whatever the case, he didn't deserve death, but what kind of punishment did she feel fit? They were probably going to ask her, since she was opposing the current one. What did he really deserve? What did the family of his victims deserve? What did his family...

Korra rolled over to her other side. She imagined herself suggesting a punishment with all of her family and friends in the audience looking back at her. Suyin and Opal's faces stood out from the crowd. Suyin was like an aunt to Korra now, and Opal a cousin, maybe even sister. Tenzin was right; Asami is the best witness because she's not as close to the family and...

The Avatar sat up and smacked her head. how could she forget about Asami's father? Asami was very much a victim of Baatar Jr.'s involvement too. What does she think he deserves? Obviously not death, since she agreed to help.

Korra really wished they had talked things through together. Then she could understand how she could do right by the victims. Maybe that would just cloud her judgment more... No, she couldn't think about this as a friend of Suyin and her family, as Asami's girlfriend, or even as Korra. She needed to think of this as the Avatar, only there would she find the balance of justice.

Korra knew sleep was not going to happen now, so she left her room to go to the gazebo. She needed to meditate and speak with the only other being that understood the Avatar's plight, Raava.

To be continued...


	7. The Witness Stand

Authors notes: Thank you TheToasterMarketingBoard for editing!

Summary: Korra and Asami have their day in court.

* * *

Bolin and Opal slowly walked through the quiet streets of Republic City. Opal was not eager to get to Bolin and Mako's apartment only to wait around for the morning, so she suggested they walk the long way home.

The city's damage didn't really have a lot of rhyme or reason to it. Lots of long straight shots of destruction from the spirit cannon or pushed in buildings. Fortunately everyone had evacuated to the outer borders of the city and most remained there for now.

They reached Avatar Korra Park, which was mostly unharmed. Spirits had taken it over since there was currently no human competition. Many of the creatures gave off a light glow, lighting up their way. The pair stopped in front of Korra's statue. She stood eighteen feet, completely unscathed.

"Do you think she knows about this yet?" Opal asked as she readjusted her hold on Bolin's arm.

Bolin looked up at the Avatar's stern face. "The real question is does she know who paid for it?"

The couple had a laugh and moved away from the statue and continued on the concrete path. They fell silent once they started walking.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...trying not to think about it."

"I'm sorry Opal...I-"

"No it's alright, you're just concerned." Opal separated herself from Bolin and took a few steps away. "I hate knowing there is nothing I can do, but what's worse is that I don't know how to feel."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother... I don't know what kind of outcome I want for him."

Bolin's eyes widened.

"I don't what him executed Bolin!"

"Sorry you didn't specify." He said with his hands up defensively.

"I know. I'm sorry...l... I want him to come home soon, for Mom and Dad's sake. But I am so mad at him and I think he deserves to be put away for a long time."

Opal wrapped her arms around herself as she spoke. "What he did, he did willingly. I can't even comprehend that fact. I know it's Kuvira who will be remembered through the ages, but my brother was that tyrant's bedmate, literally."

Bolin stayed a few steps back as he watched his girlfriend rage. He had never seen her so angry, even after Kuvira and her brother first left.

"How? How could he do what he did to hundreds of people? How could he do that to his own family? This trial is aging my parents. I know it has devastated my mother emotionally. How can people trust her as a leader when she raised a monster?"

Opal realized her company had gone quiet. She turned around to see Bolin slightly hunched up, like he was afraid of her. The airbender shook her head. How long has she been ranting? She shouldn't be doing this.

"Bolin, I need to go. I don't want to be like this in front of you."

"But...Okay..."

She walked up to Bolin and rested her hand on his broad shoulders. "It's nothing you did, I promise."

Opal got on her tip toes and gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. With a huge gust of air she was gone.

Bolin let out a long sigh as he watched her go. When his girlfriend was out of sight he bent a nearby rock across the park. It collided with some rubble and made a loud crash. Satisfied by the noise, Bolin bent a few more rocks. Each time they made contact the noise echoed through the park.

"Human!" A large spikey spirit jumped in front of Bolin. He let out a squeak and jumped back.

The spirit took a few steps towards Bolin until it was eye to eye with him. "Knock it off with the rocks; we're trying to sleep here!"

The earthbender leaned his body away from the grumpy spirit. "I'm sorry Mr. Spirit!"

"I'm female you little jerk!" barked the spirit as it leaned into closer to Bolin.

"Ah! I'm sorry Ma'am!"

"What are you doing slinging rocks around in the middle of the night? If you're trying to attract a mate, they're all trying to sleep like the rest of us!"

"I was just trying to blow off some steam because Opal is upset and I can't help her."

"What's an Opal?"

"My uh-mate?" Bolin said giving her a nervous grin "Her brother is on trial for the attack on Republic City. She's conflicted about how to feel and I don't know how to help her."

The spirit's eyes bulged as Bolin spoke. "Your mate is the sister the one who attacked? Then you must be one of them too!" The spirit said as it started growing bigger in size.

The earthbender cowered at its looming presence. "No, no, no, no, no! I helped; we helped stop him and Kurvira!"

The spirit ignored Bolin and continued to grow. He decided it was time to go and sprinted around the spirit. "Sorry, wish I could chat some more but I really gotta go!"

Bolin pumped his arms and sucked in huge gasps of air to get himself far away from the angry spirit. He dared a look back and saw it had started charging after him. The spirit had doubled in size; its eyes were dilated and wild. He snapped his head back forward to scan a way to lose her. Towards the end of the park he saw a skyscraper that had been knocked over. The top half was still intact, just on its side. The glass was shattered so he could enter through the frame. Bolin ran towards the building and then slid into one of the windows. Once he cleared the framework he bent a wall up in front of the windows he was near.

The earth wall made it dark inside the building. He couldn't see outside anymore, so he took his shoes off to feel the earth beneath him. His trick had worked, the spirit couldn't find him, but was still circling nearby. Bolin leaned against a support beam and let himself slide down into a seated position.

Bolin didn't know how long he had dozed off for, but long enough that the spirit had given up and gone back to bed. He slipped his shoes back on and gently bent the earth wall back down.

About fifteen minutes later he was out front of his apartment. Standing in front of the door and fussing with the lock was Mako.

"Mako!"

The firebender looked up at his name and stopped trying to get in. "Bolin? What are you doing coming home so late?"

"Oh man, I just had a weird run-in with a spirit in Korra's park. It got all pissed at me and chased me into a building. Then I fell asleep." Bolin said walking to the door to stand face to face with his brother. "Hey, what are you doing here so late? Don't you usually stay at Wu's when you're working?"

Mako looked back down at the door and successfully unlocked it. "Yeah...there's just been uh-change of plans." He walked inside and felt around for the lights.

Bolin trailed behind him. "Oh?"

Mako went into his room and pulled out his duffel and threw it on the bed. He then moved to his drawers.

"Moving out?"

Mako jumped, not realizing Bolin followed him into his room. He turned around to face his younger brother.

Bolin put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. "You going to tell me what's up bro or am I going to have to keep on guessing?"

The earthbender shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh. "I'm going to the Earth Kingdom with Wu tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"He realized that he's been here in Republic City too long and really needs to go back to the Earth Kingdom and help his people."

"Okay, but why are you going?"

"I'm going to go work with him and help rebuild the Earth Kingdom."

Bolin took a big step forward. "But Mako, this is your home. Republic City needs your help too and what about your police job?"

Mako mirrored Bolin and took a step to meet him. "I remember someone going away to help the Earth Kingdom and his brother never questioned that decision."

"Hey...that was different."

"Was it?" The firebender asked before turning back to his clothes drawer.

"Mako, what's this really about? Why are you leaving?"

Mako pulled out some clothes and laid them on the bed. He then went back to his drawers for more. Bolin watched his brother as he waited for an answer.

"Obviously something else is influencing your decision to leave." The earthbender pushed.

Mako stopped packing and lowered his head. He muttered something but Bolin couldn't hear him.

Bolin put a hand to his ear, "what was that?"

Mako turned around and faced his brother once more. "I said I'm still in love with Korra!"

Bolin flinched at Mako's volume and then it registered what his brother had said. Bolin opened his mouth to respond, but found no words.

"Yeah," Mako snapped with a snort and turned back to packing. When he finished with his drawers he moved to his closet.

"Mako...I..."

"There's nothing to say. It is what it is. I just need time away." The firebender said as he worked.

Bolin walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Mako stopped his packing at the contact. He wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"It was at the wedding… it just hit me and I realized that I still loved her... even then I could tell she didn't feel the same. I know Korra would date someone else someday, but..." Mako's voice quivered as he spoke. He turned to look at Bolin.

"I didn't think it'd happen so soon!" The tears Mako had been holding back finally broke through. Bolin pulled his brother into a tight hug in response.

Mako rested his head onto Bolin's shoulder. "I went to Air Temple Island tonight... I saw them out in front...together. I never saw that coming. Tonight was supposed to be my last night working for Wu...I drove right back and asked to leave with him."

"It's ok Mako. I get it now." Bolin said with a squeeze. "Just don't go away forever, okay?"

"I won't."

The brothers separated. Mako wiped his face a few times, getting rid of his tears. Bolin's heart tightened at the sight of his older brother. He couldn't remember the last time he saw him this sad.

"You're going to need another duffel, let me see if I have a spare." Bolin said leaving the room. Once he was in his own room he let out a huge sigh as he leaned against the door.

The two people he loved the most were hurting tonight and he felt absolutely useless. Why did this always happen to him?

 _"Raava...Raava can you hear me?"_ Korra called out in her mind. She opened her eyes to the dark ocean in front of her. Korra had been trying to reach Raava for over an hour, but she could not get her to answer.

The Avatar heard soft footsteps coming up behind her and she turned to see who it was. Opal gave her a small wave. Korra smiled and waved back.

"Trouble sleeping?" Opal asked as she took a seat next to the Avatar.

Korra leaned back in her seated position. "Yeah, I'm guessing you're awake for similar reasons?"

"Mmm. Would you be up for practicing some bending with me?"

"Love to." Korra said pulling herself up. Opal followed.

The girls took opposite sides of the gazebo. They each got into the basic air stance and began to circle the inside perimeter of the gazebo. Air began to build in between them. Korra changed directions and Opal changed in turn.

Opal collected the air between them and passed it. Korra caught the air and bent it back over. Silently the girls circled each other passing the air back and forth. The ease in which they could do the actions helped calm Opal's nerves and clear her mind. She loved this about the air stances. It felt more meditative to her than the classic form of seated meditation.

Opal let her eyes close and Korra followed. The girls felt their spirits guide their movements. Opal was reminded of the first time she and the Avatar practiced together. Korra was the first person she had ever air bent with, since no one else in Zaofu had gained the ability after Harmonic Convergence. At the time it was special because it was with the Avatar, but more so now because it was a memory with a dear friend.

The air passed into Opal's control once more and she released it back to the wind. The girls opened their eyes; the trance-like state was broken. Opal bowed and Korra bowed back.

"Thank you, I needed that." Korra said stretching her arms up over her head.

The airbender nodded and walked over to the gazebo's railing facing the sea. She leaned against it facing the Avatar. "Me too, I was in a terrible mood and I was taking it out on Bolin. I hope he's not too mad at me."

"Even if he is, he'll forgive you by morning. Bolin's not one to hold a grudge."

"That's one of the things I admire about him, his ability to let things go. And he's an earthbender!"

Korra moved to stretching out her legs. "You two make a good pair. You both seem to make up for each other's weaknesses with your different strengths."

Opal smirked. "I would say you and Asami have a similar dynamic."

The Avatar blushed and tried to focus on her stretches. "You don't... think it's weird?"

Opal raised an eyebrow at Korra's bashfulness and then let out a laugh. "You do know I have a gay brother, right? Even if I didn't, of course I don't!" Opal looked out to the water. "You are the way you are. People who think you should suppress that are the weird ones."

She looked back at Korra who was still a bit red. "Bolin and I want to go on a double date with you two sometime, our treat."

"Yeah?" Korra asked as she looked over to Opal.

"Mhmm. We realized we never would have met had it not been for you. We want to say thank you and let you know we're happy you found someone too."

Korra's face went red again. "Opal..."

"I'm serious. There is so much hate in the world that we need to celebrate the love that continues to exist despite it."

Opal paused and closed her eyes. She felt a moment of clarity wash over her.

"I want you to know that what you decide tomorrow will not affect our relationship. What my brother did was wrong, and threatened the freedom of so many people. What he did was not an act of love for Kuvira or the Earth Kingdom."

Korra watch Opal closely as she spoke.

"I just don't want your feelings for my family to stop you from doing what is right. And maybe selfishly relieved someone else has to make the unbiased decision for his punishment. Because no matter how hard I try, or how much I know he deserves, I can't stop loving him." A few tears escaped from Opal's eyes and she quickly reached up to wipe them away.

Korra joined her friend on the railing. "I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm relieved to hear that. You think your mother feels the same?"

"It would be pretty hard to lower my mother's opinion of you Korra." Opal whispered sniffing a few times.

Korra looked away unsure how to respond.

"Common, it's probably really late. We need to go to bed."

"Mmm." Korra said with a nod.

The girls started back towards the temple.

"So...which brother?"

"Wei."

"Really and Wing isn't?"

"Nope, interesting, huh?" Opal said with a grin. Korra nodded as they entered the building.

* * *

Suyin and Baatar Sr. once again were the first to arrive at the courthouse, accompanied by their three other sons. This time they decided to wait outside. Soon a large group of familiar faces started towards them. When Suyin saw the Avatar she moved to greet her.

"Korra, I'm so glad you came back. You don't know what this means to me." The matriarch said pulling the younger girl into a hug.

Korra squeezed back. "I'm glad I can help."

They separated and Suyin inspected the group behind Korra. "Where is Asami?"

"She's coming on her own. We're trying to establish her distance from the group."

"Good call." Suyin said patting Korra before addressing the group. "Thank you all for taking the time to come today. Let's all go inside and take our seats."

Korra anxiously looked around the courtroom. She didn't know what time it was, but it felt like it had been a long time since they took their seats. The audience was mostly full and the jury had begun filtering in. Maybe Asami got lost. Maybe she should go looking for her. Korra starting to tap her foot nervously.

To her relief Asami entered the courtroom like a woman with a purpose. Her outfit and briefcase said she was all business. Trailing behind her was a woman who looked to be about the same age as Asami, in similar formal wear. Jinora tapped Korra on the shoulder and she shot her head back forward.

"Remember, low profile." Jinora whispered.

Korra let out a big sigh. "I know, I know. Sorry..."

Jinora giggled at the frazzled Avatar. "You got it bad."

"Got what?" Korra said slightly alarmed.

"Puppy love."

"What is that?"

"Puppies are clumsy and excited all the time. They follow or watch their mommy everywhere she goes." Jinora said with a big smile.

The Avatar's eyes narrowed, "touché."

The girls turned back to the stage. Korra crossed her arms and slumped down in her seat. Jinora's description of puppies was way too close to how she behaved around Asami. When did it get so bad?

Korra snorted at little more audibly than she intended. No one seemed to pay her any mind. She knew when, as soon as Asami said she liked her too. All that angst and worry she had been holding onto was gone. That kind of weight off her shoulder had left her feeling pretty euphoric. Maybe because it happened in the Spirit World, it increased the feeling. Perhaps the connection of her mood went both ways there. The Sprit World reacted to her feelings and she in turn was influenced back. Korra sank further into her seat. Or she was just an over eager polar bear puppy.

Fortunately the Avatar didn't have to dwell on it any further because it seemed the trial was ready to resume. The prosecution still had a few more points they wanted to go over before the defense and Korra's turn began. It was decided that she and Asami were the only witness they were going to use at this time.

Varrick and Zhu Li had been considered but Varrick's past convictions and Zhu Li's having been a double agent made them a little too hard to be seen as credible, especially if they were cross-examined.

Once the prosecution rested, Baatar Jr.'s defense lawyer rose. He was a slight and balding man. He didn't seem too nervous about the man he was defending. Tenzin informed her this morning his lawyer was appointed by Republic City. He was not given the choice to hire his own. Suyin had to push for Asami and Korra to be brought to court as his witnesses. It happened so fast that there was no time to rehearse. Today was their only opportunity to speak on Baatar Jr.'s behalf.

The lawyer addressed the group behind Baatar Jr.'s. "Will Avatar Korra please come to the witness stand?" It was clear he wasn't a hundred percent sure who she was, because his eyes darted back and forth along the crowd.

The Avatar quickly rose from her spot and made her way out of the bench. She felt a pat from Jinora as she cleared the aisle. She looked back and the younger girl gave her a thumb up. Korra nodded and then proceeded to her seat on the stand.

Korra's eyes scanned the audience again for Asami. She found her on the opposite side of the court, towards the front. Her head was ducked down and it appeared she was speaking with the woman who accompanied her. Korra felt a strange feeling in her stomach form at the sight.

"Avatar Korra, could you please tell us your version of the events of the day of the attack, specifically your encounter with the defendant."

"Yeah, Tenzin and I-I mean Master Tenzin, his brother Bumi and myself successfully kidnapped Baatar Jr. from his airship. We brought him to a warehouse to interrogate him for information to stop the giant mech. We got him to try to call off Kuvira's attack only after I threatened to keep him away from Kuvria, forever. Kuvira lied and attacked us, knowing Baatar Jr. would die with us."

Korra stole a glance at Baatar Jr. but his head was hung down. She could have sworn she saw him trembling.

"That was when it was clear to me that Baatar Jr. was not on equal standing with Kuvira. He was another piece at her disposal in her game of conquest. An important piece, but still not as important as her."

"For those with us today who don't know the full nature of the defendant's relationship with Kuvira, could you please explain?"

"Uh yeah, Baatar Jr. and Kuvira met in Zaofu and left together to assist in reestablishing the Earth Kingdom. At some point during that time they got engaged. When their life together was at stake, Baatar Jr. quickly backed down. When I made that threat to Kuvira she quickly planned her next move against me." Korra said shifting in her seat.

"Would you have made good on the threat Avatar Korra?"

The Avatar thought back to that day. Her threats of violence were easily seen through and even his own mother couldn't talk him down. Desperate for a way to break him, this strange idea came to her. Almost like as whisper from her past life. It was a pretty twisted thing to do to someone and felt confident it would break him. She never took the time to think about what it would have been like for her.

"Yes." Korra felt a tinge of guilt at the omission. "I believe the results would have been the same. Kuvira would have cut her losses and moved on with her takeover and Baatar Jr. would come to realize she was not going rescue him and assist Republic City."

"One final question, as part of the defense you are calling for a lesser sentence than death. What do you suggest and why?"

The Avatar gulped. The moment she had been dreading. She looked around the room to seek out Asami's eyes, but they weren't available.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You may."

"What has been the sentence for other high ranking officers of Kuvira's army?"

"Ten to fifteen years."

"Then I would suggest a prison sentence of fifteen to twenty years. As one of the highest ranking member of Kuvira's army I believe he should serve longer than the average high ranking officers. But to be sentenced equal to the would-be-dictator herself, I don't believe is fair, because he was not equal to her."

"Thank you Avatar Korra, no further questions."

The prosecutor stood and addressed the judge. "The prosecution has no questions for the witness."

Korra reclaimed her seat next to Jinora.

"I call to the stand our next and final witness for the defense, Miss Asami Sato." Baatar Jr.'s lawyer said as he looked around the audience again.

Asami rose from her seat, passing a folder of papers to the woman with her. Asami took her seat, crossing her legs as she settled.

"Miss Sato, can you please tell us your version of the events of the day of the attack, specifically your encounter with the defendant."

"Yes. I was working at my office on two Hummingbird aircraft we were planning on using against Kuvira's mech. My office building had become a rendezvous point for Republic City's defense team. While my former business partners Varrick and Zhu Li were attempting to disable Kuvira's mech with electromagnetic impulses, Suyin Beifong came to my office with her son Baatar Jr. to seek relief from the attacks. Baatar Jr. was physically weakened and we needed to place to hold him. He stayed in my office with his mother until Varrick, Zhu Li and Police Chief Lin Beifong returned. Cheif Beifong brought my father, Hiroshi Sato with her. From Baatar Jr.'s information regarding the power source of the mech and how to turn it off, we were all able to come up with a plan of attack. My father, Varrick, Zhu Li and myself flew the hummingbird suits. Our mission was to cut a way in for the bender forces to get inside the mech. From there, they were able to take down Kuvira's mech from the inside. It was a team effort; we couldn't have done it without everyone's contributions."

"Did the defendant offer this information freely?"

"Yes."

"Miss Sato, as part of the defense you are calling for a lesser sentence than death. What do you suggest and why?"

"I agree with Avatar Korra's recommended duration of fifteen to twenty years. My father, as many know was a convicted criminal serving his time. Had he been executed we may be in a very different situation today. That day Chief Beifong took it upon herself to pull him from prison because she knew despite his crimes, he had a brilliant mind. My father came up with the idea to attach plasma saws to the hummingbird suits we had created. My father made it possible for team Av-I mean the Avatar led team to get inside Kuvira's mech by sacrificing his own life to cut inside. We never know what could threaten our city again, but I'd feel safer knowing that we preserved our great minds, because we never know when we might need them. Baatar Jr. clearly has a talented mind."

"No further questions," the defense lawyer said as he confidently took his seat.

The Prosecutor rose. "I have a few questions for the witness."

The judge nodded and motioned for her to step forward. The Prosecutor took a few confident steps until she was in front of Asami.

"Miss Sato, could you please describe your relationship with the defendant?"

"I don't have one. The time I just discussed has been my only interaction with Baatar Jr." Asami turned to the Prosecutor and gave a faint smile.

"You have been to Baatar Jr.'s home in Zaofu, have you not?"

"Yes, I visited Beifong home during a trip to Zaofu, but we did not meet at that time."

"What was the nature of that trip?"

"The trip was to meet with the Beifong family, specifically Miss Opal Beifong. She was discovered to be an airbender after Harmonic Convergence."

The Prosecutor took a quick glance at her notes. "Why were you on this trip to meet with new airbenders?"

"I had offered one of my air ships to the Avatar and Master Tenzin for their search for the new airbenders. I was there to manage the travel."

Korra winced at Asami saying her title. It sounded strange listening to her girlfriend speak about her so formally. Korra leaned over to Jinora. "Why is this lady doing this? She didn't ask me anything."

"To question you implies they don't trust or believe you. No one wants to lose favor with the Avatar especially right now when the entire structure of the Earth Kingdom is going to need to be rebuilt." Jinora replied.

Korra snorted. "And who does Republic City think is going to help rebuild our city? This is The Earth Nation AND The United Republic vs. Baatar Jr., right?"

"I think Raiko knows she'll still help despite the interrogation. It seems like the Earth Kingdom is out for blood and won't give Baatar Jr. up without a bit of a struggle. Don't worry, they clearly don't have anything, all they can do is plant the seed of doubt about her neutrality on the situation."

The Avatar sunk down into her seat. "This is dumb. This woman isn't even asking questions about the attack."

"And what was your interest is this trip? Finding new airbenders doesn't seem to have much to do with the production of Satomobiles."

Asami adjusted herself in her seat. "I wanted to lend my aid to the Air Nation. They are an important part of Republic City. Besides, my company is involved with many different charities."

"Do you always spend your personal time with your charities?"

"Not all of them, but this was a more complicated situation, so I wanted to personally oversee it. I brought in my records of all my charity related dealings since I took over Future Industries, if you'd like to see them." Asami said with a smirk.

"That won't be necessary."

The Prosecutor walked over to her station to check her notes. There was a few moments of silence in the courtroom. The Prosecutor put down her papers and confidently walked towards Aaami.

"Miss Sato, do you admire the Avatar? You sponsored the statue in her park, did you not?"

Korra shot up in her seat. Jinora looked over, startled at the sudden movement.

"You didn't know about that?" Jinora whispered.

"I didn't even know I had a park." Korra whispered back.

"Surprise, check it out sometime, I heard it survived the attack."

The Avatar sought out her girlfriend's eyes and held contact as she waited for her to respond. Asami leaned in closer to the microphone. "I do, she made a great sacrifice for the Air Nation and has saved our city many times. I thought the memorial statue was well deserved."

"Would you consider yourself a part of 'Team Avatar'?"

Korra shifted in her seat still trying to hold Asami's gaze, but she looked away and down at her hands.

"Not especially. As a non-bender I don't have much to offer in a big fight. I also am quite busy running my company. I admire all they do for humanity, so I just try to off resources when I can, but that is it."

The Prosecutor walked around Asami's seat on the witness stand. The engineer straighten up in her seat, feeling the woman's intense gaze.

"What is your motivation for speaking on the defendant's behalf today?" The Prosecutor asked leaning in closer.

Asami kept her head forward and address the audience, "my father."

"Could you please elaborate?"

"Baatar Jr. helped saved our city, I witnessed that first hand. Like my father he was a talented man who let his emotions steer him away from what is right. Had my father survived, I believe he would have come out of his time in jail a better man. I think Baatar Jr. deserves that chance."

The Prosecutor crossed her arms and walked away from Asami. "No further questions."

The judge hit his gavel a few times before addressing the room. "We will take a recess for lunch. Closing statements will begin when we return in one hour."

Asami got down from the stage and made her way to the woman who accompanied her.

"Thank you for coming with me Kali; let's go get some lunch before we go back to the office." Asami said as she tied up her hair into a more casual ponytail.

"Yes Miss Sato," Kali said collecting the folders they had brought.

Korra bolted up in her seat and Jinora pulled her right back down.

The young airbender sighed exasperatedly. "You have to wait."

"Right, sorry." Korra muttered.

* * *

The group gathered out in front of the courthouse to wait for Suyin and Baatar Sr.. They wanted to have a few words with Baatar Jr.'s lawyer before the break.

Korra looked around the group and noticed two faces were missing. She nudged Opal.

"I just noticed where are Bolin and Mako?"

As soon as Korra asked the question the boys started walking towards the group. The two girls jogged over to meet them. They slowed down when they saw the uncomfortable expression on their faces.

"Who died?" Opal asked.

Bolin put his hand behind his head and scratched nervously. "Hi Opal, sorry we're late. We just needed to take care of some things."

"What's wrong, what things?" Opal said walking up to Bolin.

Bolin looked over at Mako for support, but his brother was looking down at the ground. Korra walked over to Mako and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Korra cocked her head so she could meet Mako's eyes.

The firebender took in a deep breath before meeting Korra's gaze. His heart started to pound as he looked into her bright and concerned eyes. "I'm leaving today to the Earth Kingdom for a while, to help Wu."

"Oh, well that's really good of you Mako." The Avatar said with an unsure smile. "Kinda sudden."

"It was a last minute plan of Wu's." Mako replied.

"That is typical Wu." Korra said convinced.

Opal inspected the firebender. "Really, I can't believe Aunt Lin is willing to let you go?"

"Go where?"

The four jumped when they heard Lin's gruff voice. She has somehow managed to sneak over to the group unnoticed.

Mako pulled at his collar. "Chief, I'm glad you're here. I'm joining Wu back to the Earth Kingdom to help things get set up there."

"Willingly?"

"Yes, I think I could really help out." Mako replied with a curt nod.

"He's not blackmailing you, is he?" Lin said with a smirk. "I mean you were begging me before to get out away from him and now you want to work for him."

"I know. I thought about what you said at the wedding and I need to take a similar approach to my situation."

Lin gave Mako a questioning look. The firebender darted his eyes over to Korra's direction. Lin followed his eyes and then what he was implying sunk in. The older woman moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Understood Detective, it's good to get away for a little while, get a fresh perspective. There'll always be a job for you when you come back."

"Thanks Chief."

"Take care of yourself." Lin gave him one more pat and walked back to the other group.

Korra and Opal looked at Mako unsure of what had transpired between the two. Bolin stretched his arms up over his head. "Well, we better hit the road. Don't want you missing your ride big brother."

"Wait, Asami isn't even here to say goodbye. You really need to go so soon?" Korra asked taking a step towards the boys.

"I do. Let her know I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye."

The Avatar grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Well take care of yourself! Don't let Wu boss you around too much."

When they separated Opal moved in for a hug. "Let us know where you're staying. Kai and I will be out there in a few weeks helping out. We'll catch up."

"I will," Mako said taking a few steps back.

Bolin gave Opal a quick kiss. "I'll meet you at the Air Temple later. You can tell me how the rest of the trial goes."

"Okay."

Bolin put his arm around Mako and started turning them away from the group. "Time to go."

"Bye Mako." Korra and Opal both said waving the brothers off.

Mako took a look back at Korra. She gave him a warm smile and a little wave. He quickly turned his head back forward. Soon the boys were out of sight.

"You think he's okay?" Korra asked turning to Opal.

The airebender stared back in the direction they boys left in. "Yeah, I think he's just a little sad to be leaving home. You know Mako, tough on the outside and a puddle on the inside. Com'on we're losing our lunchtime just standing around."

Opal looped her arm into the Korra's and started pulling her away. The Avatar took one look back, unconvinced.

To be continued…


	8. A Promise

After lunch, the group went back to the courthouse for the closing statements. Asami did not return to hear them. Korra assumed it was part of her ploy to create distance. The Avatar was very much looking forward for this 'distance' to be over with. It had been a weird day and she could use a little comfort from her girlfriend. The thought made her smile. _"Asami Sato is my girlfriend."_

Korra looked over at Baatar Jr., despite his crimes she felt for him. Maybe it was because she witnessed the effects of Kuvira's dismissal of him first hand, or maybe it was because that was something she knew could break her too. It was quite early in her relationship with Asami, but she felt confident she'd never have to worry about her girlfriend doing what Kuvira did to Baatar Jr.

The gavel rapped a few times and Korra stopped her musing. It was over. Now Baatar Jr.'s fate rested in the jury members' hands. The courtroom slowly emptied, the hum of many conversations got quieter and quieter.

"It's time to say goodbye until sentencing, could be a few days before we get a verdict." Baatar Jr.'s defense lawyer called out to their small crowd.

Suyin shot up from her seat and headed towards the front of the courthouse. Baatar Jr. sat shackled as his mother clutched his head to her chest. She gently stroked the longer hair atop his head. Baatar Sr. soon joined them. The rest of the Beifong children and Lin had left their seats, but kept a bit of distance.

Korra surmised they were unsure of how to act towards Baatar Jr. She already knew Opal was conflicted; her brothers and Lin must be to. They all looked to Opal, as if to ask for guidance. Opal hung her head and started walking towards where her parents and brother were. The three boys and Lin followed. Baatar Sr. stepped to the side so his other children could speak to their brother. Baatar Jr. noticed his siblings' presence and looked up. Even from her seat Korra could see the glimmer of tears forming in his eyes. She felt her heart tighten at the sight.

Korra felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Tenzin in the row behind her. "We're heading back to the Temple."

"Ok, I'm ready."

Tenzin, Korra and Jinora slowly walked together back to the city docks.

"You did well today Korra. I know public speaking is not easy for you." Tenzin said, with a light pat on her back.

The Avatar straightened up a bit, feeling proud of herself. "Thanks Tenzin. I want to get better at it. I should ask Asami for advice, she's so confident since she does it all the time."

"Mmm, she also did well. The Prosecutor didn't make it easy for her."

"What do you think the jury will decide, Dad?" Jinora asked.

Tenzin thoughtfully stroked his beard as they walked. "It's hard to say, Jinora. The United Republic has never sought the death penalty before. I do believe whatever is decided for Baatar Jr. will impact Kuvira's trial. If they choose to execute Baatar Jr., then her execution is a guarantee. If they choose not to, then it is possible she could get off with a life sentence."

They arrived at the docks and took a seat to wait for the next ferry.

"What do you think… Kuvira deserves?" Jinora asked looking over at her father sitting beside her.

"I do not believe we have the right to take anyone's life away, no matter what the circumstances. That is a core principle of the Air Nation. My father was told over and over again during the hundred year war that the only way to end it was to kill the Fire Lord. In his spirit he knew that it was not the answer and he chose to follow his own path. Korra, you made a similar decision with Kuvira."

"I guess I did. Had it not played out the way it did, had she not lost control of the weapon and needing saving, I don't know if I would have been able to reason with her. I don't know what I would have done then…" Korra said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"But that is what happened and you did choose to save her life. When my father took away the Fire Lord's bending, that was an unprecedented punishment. It made capturing him and imprisoning him for life easy since he was no longer a threat. It was also his son, Lord Zuko who was in control of that punishment." Tenzin stopped for a moment. "I wonder if the Earth Kingdom felt cheated out of that chance to punish their oppressor… Perhaps their push for death stems from that incident. These are different times we live in girls. You are the ones who will shape the world next. Remember these trials and remember the past. It is when people forget the past that they end up repeating its same mistakes."

Korra stood up and walked a few steps away from her company. "Taking away her bending, that could be a sentence worse than death to her… You think I should suggest it as an alternative to the jury." Korra said, starting to pace.

"I do, but it is your decision if you want to testify in her defense and how."

Korra kicked a nearby rock. She kept on doing this; before she was wrapped up in thinking about Kuvira she forgot about Bataar Jr. Now she had done the same to Kuvira. She didn't know what the right thing to do was.

"You think I could get a chance to talk to her before the trial?"

"I'll see what I can arrange." Tenzin said from his seat.

The boat started to pull into the docks. Jinora and Tenzin got up from their seats in anticipation.

* * *

When the trio arrived back on the island, Jinora and Tenzin went to the gazebo to meditate. Korra opted out; too much was going on in her mind to even attempt meditating. Korra instead chose to just hang around at the Air Temple waiting for Asami to show up.

Father and daughter sat side by side in silence. Tenzin was happy that at least one of his children enjoyed meditating like he did. His relationship with Jinora reminded him of the one he had with his own father. Aang would have been so thrilled, had he gotten the chance to meet her.

It was a huge weight off his shoulders knowing he could trust one of his children with the Air Nation when he passed. It was a thought that had been weighing on him more and more lately. He'd had two very close skirts with death in the past years and was starting to feel his mortality. How many more radical tyrants' attacks could he survive? He wasn't getting any younger.

Tenzin snuck a look at his daughter beside him. Perhaps it was time to talk to her about the future. She was going to be fifteen soon, old enough to learn about what was to be expected of her.

Tenzin cleared his throat, "Jinora?"

Jinora slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her father. "Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you about some things…"

"Ok" Jinora said scooting herself to face her father. Tenzin did the same. They both remained seated in the lotus position, but were now facing each other.

"Jinora, you know that you are going to be the one to lead the Air Nation when I no longer can?"

"I guess... I never really thought about it. That seems so far away."

"For your sake I hope it is, but we have seen a lot these past few years. It has made me realize that nothing is a guarantee. I want to be prepared for whatever the world throws at us next."

The young girl nodded.

"What I said today is true; you and Korra are part of the next generation who will take care of our world. As leader of the Air Nation you will be the airbending teacher and spiritual adviser to the Avatar. Korra is closer to your age than mine, so it is likely there will come a time when she looks to you for guidance, and if not, then the next Avatar."

Jinora broke eye contact.

"I don't want to think about the next Avatar…"

"I know sweetheart, it's a strange situation. Normally, when a person in your life dies, that relationship is rarely replaced. With the Avatar it's different; we know that part of the person we knew before is a part of the new Avatar."

"Even though her connection with her past lives is gone?"

"I like to think so. I wonder what it will be like for the next Avatar. Will they have access to Korra? Since it is just Korra who preceded them how much will she be in there? Does the individual Avatar's presence get diluted?"

"Is it weird, knowing that in some ways she is your Dad?"

"I like to think of her like she is a product of him, like another one of his children. I did feel an immediate fondness for Korra, like when you meet a relative for the first time. There is just something there."

"I felt that way about Korra too when I met her."

"It makes me happy that you two get along so well. I think it's time you start further building your relationship with Korra. She will need you and so will the next Avatar. Your experiences with her will help you guide the next Avatar."

"You make it sound like Korra is practice." Jinora said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

"She is... That is just the way it is for those who guide the Avatar Cycle. It is time I told you; I am a member of the White Lotus."

"What?"

Tenzin looked out to the water. "I am a more discreet member, but one nonetheless. I hope one day you will join too. It is our mission to guide the Avatar in any way we can and maintain the balance of the world. When the White Lotus was revealed in the hundred year war, we pledged an allegiance to the Avatar. One of Aang's wishes was to set up a program for future Avatars, like the one in place before the war. He saw the world was changing, and he knew the next Avatar would need protecting and teachers that could come to them. It was also when they began archiving all that was known about the Avatar. That way, future generations would be prepared to assist them. I wonder if Aang in some way foresaw Korra losing her connection with her past lives, because what the White Lotus has archived is all we have to fall back on for future generations. Korra is the trial run of this new system. We have recorded everything about her since her discovery. We periodically interview her parents. I am interviewed as her mentor. One day they will wish to speak to you."

"Does Korra know about this?"

Tenzin turned back to face his daughter. "Not yet, but she will soon… Now that she is an adult we are planning on having a more open dialogue with her. We don't have the best track record with her. Korra is a very sensitive person; we don't want her to take what we've done in the wrong way."

"I'd feel pretty weird about knowing my life has been an experiment." Jinora said with a shrug.

"Korra's life… in many ways is not her own. The Avatar is still the most influential person in the world. At the end of the day, it is it the cycle itself that is the most important. The current Avatar is a vessel for the power to maintain balance. When the life of the Avatar is done or in true risk, the spirit will leave to preserve the cycle."

"Zaheer wanted to stop the Avatar Cycle by killing Korra while she was in the Avatar state. How could that even happen, since the spirit can leave when it knows the Avatar could die?"

"We are not entirely certain. We theorize it's because the Avatar and the Avatar Spirit are fully joined as one in the Avatar State, trapping the spirit to the Avatar host's body. They both have to let go to get out of the Avatar State."

"So an unforeseen attack or an unconscious Avatar means they cannot let go of their half of control over the Avatar State?"

"Correct. The spirit could be ready to leave the body, but is trapped. The Avatar Spirit is powerful, but it has no body of its own. Living organisms will fight for their life down to the very end, it is an automatic response. This is part of the complicated relationship between the Avatar host and the Avatar Spirit."

"It's fascinating, but…" Jinora looked down at the wooden panels of the gazebo. "It makes me feel like I'm betraying Korra to think about her so objectively. How did you do that when it was your own father?"

"Aang was very honest with me from the beginning. It wasn't easy for him at first. He had to let go of a lot at a very young age. Your grandmother was one of those things. His love for her kept him out of the Avatar State, his inability to accept that his life and his mission had to come before her life. Risking the world to save her would in the end be the same as not saving her. He made sure we were aware that he didn't love us any less, but he wasn't just father to us, he was like a father to the world. With no world, there would be no us."

Jinora started to pick at the wood, letting all her father just told her sink in. "I love Korra, she's like a big sister to me. I want her to be happy. For the first time in a long time she seems genuinely happy. If guiding her is to be my path, then I fully accept it. If I do this, I am going to be a hundred percent honest with her. I don't want any secrets between us."

Tenzin smiled at his daughter. "I think you will two will work very well together."

* * *

After dinner Korra got tired of waiting so she grabbed her air glider and took off. About fifteen minutes later she dismounted from her air glider and walked up the many steps to the Sato mansion. She rang the bell and listened to the loud chime. The door cracked open and a small woman appeared.

"Yes?"

"Oh, hi Mako's grandma, I uh, was wondering if Asami was home?"

The old woman squinted. "You're Mako and Bolin's little friend, the Avatar right?"

"Yeah, is Asami here?" Korra asked shifting her weight anxiously.

"Oh, she doesn't live here anymore. She got an apartment in the city about a few years ago, didn't she tell you?"

"No, but I uh-"

"How can you go all that time and forget to tell your friends your new address?"

"Yeah, could I get that from you?" The Avatar asked trying to interject.

"Just goes to show how she works too much. She really ought to settle down and get married to a nice man like my grandson Mako. Do you have a boyfriend dear?"

"No, actually I have…" Korra looked at down into the hopeful eyes of the old woman in front of her. "I have… to go. Can I get Asami's new address?"

"Yes, I think she made a little card here." Mako's grandma walked inside the door for a moment. Korra could still hear her talking to herself. She soon came back with a slip of paper and handed it over.

"Thank you." Korra said, opening her glider.

"Bye bye Avatar! Tell my grandson Mako to come visit sometime soon!"

"But he – I will. Bye!"

Korra took to the sky. As the mansion got farther away she dared a look back.

 _"Mako must not have told her. Bolin will take care of it..."_

Korra tried to navigate the city on her glider, but it was too hard to read the street signs. Eventually she accepted she'd have to do it the old-fashioned way. She walked the rest of the way to Asami's apartment. It was only a few buildings over from Future Industries' campus. Korra could see why Asami had chosen the spot. She rang the bell again hoping this time it'd be Asami on the other side of the door. To Korra's relief it was. They both rushed into each other's arms and held on to each other tightly.

"Korra I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you I moved! I called Air Temple Island right after you left."

"It's okay, I should have called first. I got impatient." Korra said, nuzzling her face deeper into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"I could have called you while I was at work to make plans. It was so busy, I just got home. Come in." Asami said, taking Korra's hand and pulling her inside. "I'm going to change. Make yourself at home."

Asami slipped down the hall and was quickly out of sight. Korra walked around the large open room. There was a seating area that bled into the kitchen. Most of the apartment walls were windows, giving Asami a lush view of the city. Korra walked up to one of the windows. She could see the faint lights on Air Temple Island.

"What do you think?" Asami purred into Korra's ear, having snuck up behind the shorter girl.

The Avatar turned to face Asami. She had changed into a red Fire Nation-style robe and had undone her hair. Korra's eyes looked her up and down a few times. "You have… quite the view…"

The engineer smirked and flipped her hair. "Can I get you something to drink? I need one after today…"

"Sure."

Asami walked into the kitchen area and started rummaging in her cabinets. "What do you like?"

"I don't know... I'll have what you're having."

"Wine it is."Asami said, pinching two glasses with her fingers in one hand and carrying a dark bottle in the other. She then made her way over to the love seat in the seating area. Korra followed.

"So Mako's grandma… what's her real name?" Korra asked scratching the back of her head.

Asami started pouring them each a glass. "Yin."

"Right, Grandma Yin told me you've been here for a few years?"

Asami passed her girlfriend a glass as she spoke. "Yes, I moved out after the family moved in. They were supposed to move back to the Earth Kingdom after Wu's coronation, but you know how that went. It doesn't bother me. It's been nice being closer to work and I really didn't need all that space to myself."

"Speaking of Wu… Mako has gone to the Earth Kingdom to work with Wu. He wanted me to tell you he's sorry he couldn't say goodbye."

Asami settled into her seat and took a quick sip of her glass. "You mean he's already left? Did he plan this while we were away?"

"I don't know, it sounded like it was a pretty sudden decision. He told Lin he was leaving at the same time he told me. The whole situation was strange; it felt like they weren't telling me something." Korra said turning the glass around in her hands.

"Does… Mako know about us?"

"I don't know, him saying goodbye has been the first I've seen of him since we got back. He never showed up last night at the Air Temple. So unless someone else told him, I don't think so."

The egineer took a large swig of her drink and placed the glass on the table. "He must know and that probably has something to do with why he's leaving."

"Why? He didn't run off after we all finally called it quits. That situation was way messier if you ask me." Korra said, folding her arms.

"He tried to; remember he wasn't going to come to the Earth Kingdom with us." Asami argued.

"Yeah I guess, but it's been so long since we dated. I can't imagine he'd be upset enough to leave. He did say something about taking Lin's advice; maybe it's like a career move?"

Asami got up from her seat. "Oh Korra, you're not even aware of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The effect you have on people." Asami said, looking out the large window behind the love seat.

Korra leaned forward in her seat. "What do you mean?"

"There is just something magnetic about you. I don't know if it comes from having lived a thousand lives or if it's just a Korra thing. Your strength, your charm and those icy blue eyes that freeze and warm you at the same time…"

All Korra could do was sit there wide eyed and stare. She felt her face heating.

"I couldn't help but be drawn to you and clearly so many others feel that way too. About a year ago I suspected Mako was probably still in love with you. I didn't blame him; at that time I already knew that I loved you too. It's funny thinking back to that night. We were together, both hurting over you but not admitting it to each other. Had someone told Mako and I that we'd be in that situation when we first met, we both would have laughed."

"Asami I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I started falling in love with you three years ago, when we were out in the desert, running away from the Earth Queen and sand sharks. You were like this wild girl from my childhood fantasy stories, beautiful, brave and strong." Asami joined Korra on the love seat again. "I didn't want to fall for you, I really didn't. I couldn't stop it though."

Korra turned her body to face Asami's. "I'm sorry I was gone so long. I was… I was just so lost."

The egnineer took her girlfriend's hands and kissed the back of them. "I know. I told you, you don't have to apologize and you don't have to explain. You didn't know how I felt. Besides, it wasn't until a year ago that I was ready to accept it myself."

Korra gave Asami a slight nod and looked at their joined hands.

"Asami I… I love you too, you know." Korra said, looking into Asami's eyes. "I might not have known as long as you have, but I do."

Korra pulled Asami to her with their joined hands and tilted her head up to Asami's for a kiss. The girls both closed their eyes letting the sensation of their pressed lips take over.

Asami let go of Korra's hands and wrapped them around Korra's neck. The Avatar grabbed Asami's waist and pulled her whole body closer, causing the older girl to squeak.

"Did I startle you?" Korra asked with a smile, flexing her hands around Asami's waist.

"Just kiss me." Asami commanded, pushing them both down on to the love seat, overestimating how much room there was and the two girls tumbled. They both groaned as they sorted themselves from the floor.

"We have the worst luck kissing." The Avartar lamented.

Asami stood up pulling Korra with her. "Come."

They quietly walked down the short hallway to Asami's bedroom. Once inside the engineer shrugged off her robe to reveal a black slip. Korra stayed in the doorway and watched. Asami sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Asami… I don't know if…"

"Don't worry; I just want to cuddle with you."

Korra smiled and started taking off her boots. Once they were off she joined Asami on the bed. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's waist and pulled them both down. Asami adjusted herself so she was the big spoon around Korra, lacing her free hand in one of Korra's.

"There's not enough room for this on the love seat." Asami whispered.

"Clearly, it makes you wonder why they call it that, considered how little room there is."

Asami giggled. "I don't know. Maybe as Avatar you can formally have them renamed."

The girls fell quiet, enjoying the closeness. Korra closed her eyes. Her heart was still beating fast from the earlier events, but was finally feeling the tension on the day leave her body.

"So when did you… fall in love with me?" Asami asked shyly. She was glad her girlfriend couldn't see how red her face probably was.

Korra thought for a moment before answering. "I think it started while I was out on my own, but I didn't really put it all together until I came back to Republic City. I thought about you during that time alone. Recovering dominated my thoughts, but every so often something else would slip through the cracks. You were one of those things. But then I would think about you and a weird feeling would come over me. My chest would tighten and I'd start getting nervous. It would freak me out so then I tried to not think about you. When I came back it felt like we just synced up… You know?"

Korra opened her eyes and looked down at their clasped hands. They perfectly represented the differences in their physical appearances. Asami's hands were long, slender and pale, whereas hers were thick and dark. She pulled them closer to her chest.

"You were there, you had always been there supporting me, even when I left for three years. I wanted to be there for you too, in all the ways you had been and more... I couldn't quite place what more I wanted and then one night when we were at the Air Temple before Kuvira attacked, I looked at you and my chest tightened and I started getting nervous. I looked at you and my breath left my body. I wished I could sit with you on the gazebo every night. Then it clicked in my brain, along with a panic that I was in love with you… and well, you know the rest…"

"I like the rest." Asami whispered.

Korra rolled over so she was facing Asami in the bed.

"Even though... you… your father…"

Asami put a finger to her girlfriend's lips.

"Being able to testify to his honor was the closure I needed. Many people now know about the sacrifice he made for this city and for me." Asami said, tracing her finger along Korra's features.

"Do you think he would have approved of us?"

Asami finished her tracing, ending with Korra's nose. She pressed the tip of it like a button. "That time in jail seemed to help him realize what was really important. I think he would have put his personal beliefs aside to be a part of my life. The humor is not lost on me that the man who was against benders daughter has ended up with the 'bender.'"

"Today at the trial, you said you don't feel like you're a part of team Avatar… is that true?"

"It was once, but not anymore. It was actually Lin who helped me realized I am a part of the team."

"Really?"

"Mhmm, you were unconscious at the time."

"You realized a lot during that time, huh."

"I did, and it was worth the wait. Korra, will you promise me something?"

Korra's heart raced, "anything."

"Promise me this is the last time we talk about 'that time.' Because I've realized that my father gave me an incredible gift and I don't want to waste it on 'what-ifs' and 'what-could-have-beens.' What happened, happened. All that matters to me now is a chance to build a life with you."

"I promise."

"In other news, today was the last day of Baatar Beifong Jr.'s trial. Kuvira's second in command had two surprise celebrity speakers in his defense, owner of Future Industries Asami Sato, and Avatar Korra. Both public figures argued against the death penalty being sought by Republic City and the Earth Kingdom. Deliberations are now underway for Baatar Jr.'s sentence. Our criminal expert anticipates it will be at least a few days before the jury reaches their verdict. Now the weather, tomorrow-"

Before Kuvira could hear the weather the radio was clicked off by one of the guards. Not that it mattered; the weather may never matter to her again. It was just nice having another voice to listen to besides the one in her head.

Kuvira silently pleaded that the verdict for Baatar came quick, so she could get her miserable trial over with. The sooner she found out that she was either going to be executed or spend the rest of her life in jail, the better. Not knowing what to mentally prepare for was becoming torture and she honestly didn't know which sentence would be worse.

To be continued...


	9. Balancing The Balancer

The morning sun shone brightly into Asami's bedroom. The pair had fallen asleep not long after their talk the previous night, so they never got around to closing the many blinds in the room. Asami began to stir but was held in place by a strong arm around her torso.

'Korra…'

Her heart began to race. How many nights had she dreamed about waking up in Korra's arms? Asami scolded herself. 'No more thoughts like that. I am in her arms and I plan on waking up in them whenever possible!'

"Mmmmmsami?" Korra said groggily. Asami turned to face Korra, who had loosened her grip since waking.

Asami was face to face with a very sleepy Avatar. She leaned forward, pecking Korra on the nose. "Morning."

Korra blinked a few times and smiled. "Good morning. You have a really comfy bed."

"Anything is comfy compared to an Air Temple bed."

"No really," Korra said rolling onto her back and spreading out like a starfish. "It's so soft and big. I can do this and not even touch you."

Asami giggled. "It's big enough that if I'm ever mad at you, I don't have to make you sleep on the loveseat, just the end of the bed."

"Least I'll be comfy." Korra said, rolling back over to Asami and pulling her closer. "Besides." She started kissing Asami's cheeks and ears. "How could you ever be mad at me?"

Asami giggled as she halfheartedly tried to fend off the barrage of kisses. They eventually stopped their playing and settled into comfortable silence. Asami had tucked herself under Korra's chin. Korra held her with one arm and mindlessly petted her hair with the other.

Korra opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could get what she wanted to say out. "I'm going to go see Kuvira in prison, if Tenzin can get me in."

Asami said nothing, so Korra continued. "I want to speak with her before I decide if I want to defend her in court… Is that okay?"

Asami tightened her hold on Korra's shirt. "It's okay."

Korra let out a long sigh of relief.

"I appreciate you asking… but you shouldn't do that for situations like this. You are the Avatar. You can't be asking for my permission."

"I asked because I care about your feelings."

"I know, I know, but there are going to be things you need to do, that I don't want you to do, then what?"

Korra looked up at the ceiling. "I always want to know what you think, even if I have to go against it. You're not just my girlfriend; you're also one of the smartest people I know. I act, then think. You do the opposite. I need a person like you by my side, to keep me balanced."

"It's my job to balance, the 'balancer'?" Asami said with a smirk. "How's the pay?"

"No money, but there are benefits."

"Mmm. I'd like to take advantage of these benefits."

Korra gulped. "Ah-Asami, when you say benefits, do you mean like… THOSE kind of benefits?"

"Whatever do you mean, Korra?" Asami asked, flipping her hair,

"Don't tease."

Asami sat up. "I'm sorry. I do mean those kind, but I know you're not ready."

The Avatar sat up as well. She looked at Asami and then down at the bed.

"Honestly I'm scared… I've never 'gone all the way'..." she said, picking at the sheets nervously. "Have you ever?"

"I have." Asami said trying to meet her girlfriend's eyes, but she kept them on the blanket.

"Oh," was all Korra could think to say.

The engineer scooted closer to Korra and took her chin in her hand. "I love you, and will give you all the time you need."

Korra's eyes met her girlfriends. "Okay."

Asami smiled. "I like what we have right now, and I'd like it if you'd spend the night with me again tonight."

Korra finally smiled back. "I'd like that a lot, and not just 'cos this bed is comfier."

* * *

Later that morning Korra went back to Air Temple Island. Pema met her at the entrance.

"There you are!" she called out.

The Avatar collapsed her glider and walked towards the older woman. "Hey! Sorry, I slept over at Asami's last night..."

"That's fine, just let us know when you're not coming home in the future, okay?"

"Yes Mom." Korra said in a childish tone.

Pema put her hands on her hips, as if she was scolding one of her own children. Korra knew she wasn't in trouble because Pema was smiling.

"Speaking of, your mother called last night and this morning."

Korra dropped her glider. "Oh no, I completely forgot to call them since I got back!"

"I told her a bit about the trial and why you have been too busy, but you still better go call right away."

Korra grabbed her glider off the ground and started to run to the temple. "Thanks Pema!"

The mother shook her head as she watched her go.

Korra waved 'hello' to various people as she navigated her way through the main temple building. She breathed a sigh of relief when she arrived at the telephone room and found it was empty. Korra slid the door closed and took a seat.

She looked up her parents' number and made the call.

"Hello, Tonraq speaking."

"Dad."

"Korra! Senna, it's Korra on the telephone." She heard her father call out.

"Your mother should be right over. How was your trip to the Spirit World?"

"It was really good."

"You know you had us worried there for a second."

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry, you see-"

The Avatar was interrupted by her mother's voice blaring through the speaker. "Korra!"

"Hi Mom."

"Korra honey, I have been so worried!"

"I was just explaining to Dad that-" Korra started, but her mother continued to speak.

"You can't just leave in the middle of the night and not tell anyone where you are going! We were supposed to have breakfast and then you were going to see us off at the dock!"

"I'm really-"

"We hadn't seen you in months. We thought you could have been kidnapped!"

"Senna take it easy, she is an adult now. You just got a little over excited about taking a vacation, with uh, you know, your pilot friend and forgot, right Korra?"

"Yeah uh..." The Avatar murmered.

"I wouldn't have been so worried if you had taken your other friends like Mako and Bolin like your normally do!"

"Sato! Asami Sato, that's her name. She owns that big company." Tonraq said more to himself.

"Yes Dad. So about Asami… listen we're actually-"

"It's just so strange that'd you'd go off like that… alone. Are you not getting along with your other friends?"

Korra held the handset away from her ear and put her face in her free hand. She couldn't handle this right now and clearly it wasn't a good time to tell them about Asami.

The Avatar brought the handset back to her ear. Her mother was still talking, and probably had been the whole time.

"So anyways, I'm sure you heard the trials have been going on. I gotta start prepping for the next one, I'll call sometime next week." Korra started moving the handset away to hang up.

"Korra?"

"Love you both! Bye!" Korra shouted as she hung up. "Yeash!"

The door slid open.

"Korra! I've been looking for you."

"Jinora," Korra said with a wave.

The young airbender slid the door behind her and entered the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to my parents, you know how it is." Korra said stepping in front of the telephone.

"Dad got the approval for you to visit Kuvira. I was wondering if you would let me go with you."

"Sure, I'll take the company. Let me just get some fresh clothes on and you want to go?"

Jinora nodded and smiled. "Great."

* * *

Korra started to get nervous as she passed through the several security checkpoints. She hadn't seen Kuvira since their confrontation in the Spirit World. At that time they had a come to an understanding. She wondered, would it still be there?

Korra and Jinora reached the final gate. The guards looked the two up and down before extending their hands out. They quickly jabbed towards them, then clenched their hands into fists and brought them back to their bodies.

"No metal. You're clear to enter." one of the guards said, undoing the lock.

They walked into a small area where two more guards sat around a table. Lining the left side of the room were the bars of Kuvira's cell. It was about double the size of the small guard area.

The guards looked up from their card game and jumped. They scrambled to get up and stand to attention.

"Avatar Korra" they said in unison.

Korra waved them off. "Can we speak with her privately?"

"We'll be on the other side of the door." said one of the guards as he closed the door behind him.

Korra walked up to the platinum bars. Jinora stayed a few steps behind her. Kuvira sat on her bed, eyes looking towards the wall, only giving Korra a view of her profile.

"Who is that?" Kuvira asked without turning her head.

"She is a friend. Jinora is someone whose sympathy you may wish to have some day." Korra said, crossing her arms.

Kuvira picked at a spot on her pants leg. She pulled a fleck of something off and flicked it away. "Someday, huh? I heard you spoke at Baatar's trial, in his defense. He is lucky he has a mommy in high places. I don't anticipate any celebrity speakers asking for my life."

"That depends on how this conversation goes. Will you answer a few questions for me?"

Kuvira said nothing in reply. Korra shrugged and continued. "Why did you fire at us in the warehouse, knowing Baatar Jr. would die too?"

"Isn't that an obvious question?"

"Okay, what I mean is, how could killing me become more important than your fiancé's life?"

"This is what you came to talk to me about? You're more childish than I originally thought." Kuvira grumbled, readjusting in her seat.

"This is a serious question."

"Korra, you're the Avatar, do you not think that very situation won't happen to you? There will come a day when the good of the people will outweigh your own attachments." Kuvira said, eyes still intensely forward.

"But you loved him, didn't you?"

"I've known him a long time and I trusted his loyalty. He was the right partner to have at my side to run the empire."

"You weren't in love with him..." Korra said, taking a step back from the bars.

"Of course not, that would have been foolish of me, to choose a partner based on such a reckless emotion."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I have."

"What happened?"

"You really came here to discuss my romantic history, Avatar?"

Korra gave her a stern look. "What happened?"

"She broke up with me. Said I was too intense. She wasn't wrong."

"Oh, you are...?"

"A homosexual? Yes, personal preferences aside my people needed a leader they could believe in. Following the rules of heteronormativity is an important part of that role."

"Heteronorma-wha?"

"The social values of my people; being a normal woman, with a husband and a family, playing mother and father to the Earth Kingdom."

The Avatar crossed her arms. "I'm sorry you thought that was the only way for you."

"It was the only way. But I loved my people, so it was worth the personal sacrifice. Does that answer your question?"

"It was still cold of you. He really loved you."

"Yes, everyone feels bad for poor Baatar." Kuvira said, standing up from her seat. She turned to face the wall, giving Korra and Jinora her back.

Korra looked over to her young companion. She hadn't really thought about what else to ask Kuvira. Korra gave her a pleading look and Jinora motioned to the door. Korra nodded and they both stepped out.

The guards perked up at the sound.

"We just need a moment," Korra explained.

They nodded and went back into Kuvira's room.

"Korra, what Kuvira did really bothers you, doesn't it?" Jinora said softly.

"Kinda, I'm trying to not let it."

"I'm sorry, but you were pretty transparent in there."

The Avatar groaned and sulked away from Jinora. She made contact with the wall and banged her fist on it. "I can't seem to let it go. How could she have done that to him?"

"It scares you that she's right, that one day you could be faced with the very same decision."

"What? No… I'm scared of..." Korra said staring into the wall. In her mind she slipped back into that moment in the Spirit World, when the portal was born from the spirit weapon's blast. She stared at a reflection of herself and then Kuvira.

Korra let her head collide will the wall. "I'm so blind..." She murmured into the wood.

Jinora walked over to Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I keep thinking about Baatar Jr. and how he must have felt..." The Avatar lifted her head and let it drop on the wood again with a thud. "But it really is the thought of ever making that choice… How could she have done it? She didn't love him." She pounded the wall again with her fist. "Somehow that makes it even worse!"

"Korra," Jinora said softly, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm not going to compromise who I am. I don't want to live a disingenuous life. Kuvira thought she knew what her people needed. She made that decision for them. Had she let them be equal partners this never would have happened."

"Korra." Jinora firmly said again.

The Avatar finally looked over at her. Korra's eyes were wide and almost wild.

"I think we should call it a day. Let's go home and let you process this. We can try again tomorrow."

Korra bowed her head slightly. "You're right."

Asami parked her 'Satoboat' at the temple docks and briskly walked up the ramp. She was able to sneak out of work early and wanted to surprise Korra.

When she got up to the temple grounds it was fairly quiet. Only a few airbenders were practicing their stances in the courtyard. She made her way inside the main building and into the kitchen. Pema was inside wiping down some counters.

"Hi Pema."

The older woman looked up from her work. "Oh hi Asami, didn't hear you come in. I was going to make a pot of tea, want some?"

"Love some." Asami said leaning into one of the counters. "Is Korra around?"

"No, she and Jinora went to the prison." Pema said, lifting her kettle off of the flame. She poured the steaming water into the teapot and placed it on a tray with two cups. Pema walked towards Asami and motioned with her head to follow.

The women went outside to the gazebo and sat down. Pema started to pour them each a cup. "It's just too nice out to be inside."

The engineer reached for the cup being offered to her. "Thank you. Yes it is. I was hoping to spend some of it with Korra."

Pema blew a few puffs of air on her steaming liquid before smirking at the younger woman. "Promise you won't keep her all to yourself? Maybe spend a few nights over here during the week?"

Asami blushed.

"I'm asking you, because you're the level headed one. Korra can be very emotional, and she easily gets wrapped up in things."

"She was just talking to me about that this morning… How I'm going to be the one to keep her in balance."

"Well that's good she knows that. It's important to understand your role in the relationship. It's not easy being the one with the real power." Pema said with a wink.

"I promise I won't let her move in full time, yet."

"Thank you. Korra is like a daughter to me… I need to get used to the idea of her leaving the nest, the children do too."

There was a loud crashing sound from the water below.

"Speaking of..." Pema sighed, getting up from her seat to check what was happening.

Ikki's head bobbed out of the waves. She was spitting up water as she waded to the beach.

Pema called out "Honey are you okay?"

Ikki looked up at the sound of her mother's voice. "I'm fine!" she shouted back.

Pema looked up to the sky to see a few airbenders circling overhead. She knew one of them was Meelo.

"Those two..." Pema muttered to herself as she took her seat again. "You want kids someday?"

Asami sat up straight in her seat and blushed. "Uh… Um..."

"Pray they're not benders, that's all I can say."

* * *

Korra and Jinora arrived at the temple right before dinner. After the meal Korra needed to speak with Tenzin, so Asami went outside again to wait. She walked down a winding stone path to the beach. It wasn't very wide, but it circled the perimeter of the island.

'I should call ahead next time before just coming over.' Asami thought to herself. She then shook her head. She liked spending time at the Air Temple, even without Korra. Her Sunday dinners before Kuvira's attack played a big part in getting herself out of that slump.

Asami felt her heart twinge. That year before she heard back from Korra had been really good for her. She had stopped mourning Korra and learned how to live her life independently of the adventures of Team Avatar again. She gained a closer bond with the airbender family. Her work spirit was revitalized and her company had finally reclaimed its good reputation. Her only regret from that time was the heart she broke.

She had almost brought Shey to meet her 'extended' family. Being with her had helped Asami finally reach a place where she was ready to share with people who she really was. Shey showed her there was a community of queer people in Republic City, that she wasn't her own little island.

Asami's feelings for Shey had been genuinely strong; she liked to think her time with her wasn't a lie. But as soon as that letter from Korra came, it was like all the progress she had made of putting those feelings behind her was erased. The feelings came back with a vengeance. Perhaps they were more intense because Asami knew what it was they could have, they could share. Being intimate with a woman, being intimate with Korra had been only hypothetical.

She was sick for days after she got the letter. Soon after came the news that Korra was planning on sailing back to Republic City. When she finally met back up with Shey she just couldn't do it. Once that possibility with Korra opened back up, she had to try for it. Asami couldn't live her life not knowing what could have been. Part of her knew, even now that she had never truly let Korra go. That one little bit of her heart held onto her feelings.

The engineer chuckled. Even now as she reflected on her past relationship with Shey, she could only think more about Korra. _"I guess it never was fair of me to begin with…"_

Asami heard a rustle behind her, and turned around to see Ikki navigating her way out of a bush.

"Hey Asami… How is it going?" the younger girl said sheepishly.

Asami flipped her hair. "Since dinner, you mean?"

Ikki moved closer. " Ye-yeah?"

Asami took a seat on a nearby log, and patted the spot next to her. Ikki took the cue and sat down.

"So what's on your mind? Normally that's not hard to figure out."

Ikki blushed and shoved her hands between her knees. "I have a question I'd like to ask you... If that's okay?"

"It is."

"What's it like kissing a girl?" Ikki asked looking at Asami earnestly.

Asami blinked a few times, not expecting that particular question.

"I think it's very nice. Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Ikki shook her head.

"Well kissing is different with everyone, boys or girls. I've kissed more than one girl, and they all kiss differently."

Ikki did not seem fully satisfied by her answer.

"In my experience, having kissed both girls and boys, girls are softer and kiss slower. And the best kisses are with a person you really care about."

"When did you realize you liked girls?"

"When I was fourteen, but it wasn't until I fell in love with Korra that I accepted that part of myself."

Ikki looked down at her hands, still wedged between her legs. Her heart started to beat faster. "I think I like girls too. I saw you and Korra the other night, you didn't know I was there. You were fixing her hair… And then you kissed her. I want someone to kiss me like that someday. I'm sorry I spied on you."

Asami smiled and put a hand on Ikki's shoulder. "I appreciate your honesty; it's a good quality to have. I wish I was as honest as you are when I was your age. I think I would have spared myself a lot of hurt if I had been."

The engineer looked out to the water. They were on the city-facing side of the island. The lights from the still-standing towers twinkled on the water.

"Since you told me a secret, let me tell you one."

Ikki looked at the older wide eyed and curious.

"I had my first girlfriend while Korra was away. It had gotten pretty serious, I was going to even bring her over one Sunday to meet you all. I was ready to let you all know that I preferred women. Then I got a letter from Korra."

Ikki gasped.

"She didn't profess her love for me or anything like that. But I had tried to forget my feelings for Korra and the letter had brought them all back. So I had to break up with this girl. Staying with her after that would have been a lie."

"Who was she?"

"Shey, the mover director."

"Oh wow, still not better than Korra though."

"That's what I thought too. I broke up with her, but I never told her the truth of why. I feel bad that I wasn't honest with her, because one of these days she's going to find out. So, moral of the story, keep being honest, with others and most importantly yourself."

"So Korra doesn't know about this other girl?"

"No."

"You should probably be honest with her."

"You're a quick learner."

Ikki beamed.

"Aaahsaaameeee?" a distant voice called out.

Ikki blew a gust of air that shot herself straight up into the sky. She saw Korra walking around by the docks. "We're over heeeeere!" she replied.

Korra waved and started towards their direction. Ikki let herself float back to the beach.

"It's Korra."

"We should get going then. Thank you for listening."

Ikki blinked a few times. "Thank you for listening to me! No one ever does..."

Asami felt her chest tighten. "You come talk to me anytime, okay?"

Korra ended up meeting them halfway. Korra took Asami's hand as they all walked together towards the temple.

"So what were you two talking about?" Korra asked casually.

Asami looked over at Ikki and winked. "It's a secret."

"A secret? No fair."

Ikki smiled and linked her arm in Asami's free one. "Sorry Korra!"

To be continued...


	10. Secrets in the South

Authors Note: Thank you to TheToasterMarketingBoard for editing this chapter!

* * *

"Korra?" Senna called out into the handset.

"Love you both! Bye!" Korra replied, followed by the clicking sound of her hanging up.

"Korra?" Exasperated, Senna threw her hands up. "She hung up on us."

Tonraq let out a soft chuckle as he patted his wife's shoulder.

"Our daughter hung up on us," she repeated.

"Well she's back home and she's okay, nothing to be worried about."

"You don't think it's odd, that she just left like that, alone with her friend, for three weeks?" Senna pressed.

"No, not really. Korra's a big girl, and she doesn't live at home anymore." The Chief looked at his wife, hoping his relaxed nature would put her at ease, but clearly it wasn't having any affect. "Senna, she's gone off plenty of other times and it's never bothered you before. Aren't you glad it was with a girlfriend and not some guy?"

Senna looked into her husband's eyes, silently pleading for him to see what she saw in the situation. Yes Korra goes away for long periods, she's the Avatar, and it's her duty. But this wasn't an Avatar trip; it was a vacation, with another woman. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. He didn't know what she knew, he hadn't seen the letters.

Tonraq took Senna's sigh as a sign she was ready to let whatever she was holding onto go. "We can go back to Republic City and visit her sometime soon, get that breakfast she owes us," he said as he walked out of the room. The Chief went a few feet before noticing his wife hadn't moved from her spot by the phone.

"Senna, what's wrong?"

The Avatar's mother clutched the receiver to her chest. She felt the burn of tears threatening behind her eyes. Ever since that night when she searched through Korra's room, ever since she allowed herself to admit she still wanted another child she felt like she had been carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders. Keeping it inside was becoming too difficult.

"I wish we had another child," she whispered, almost more to herself than her husband.

"What?"

"I wish we had another child after Korra..." Senna repeated, this time loud enough for him to here.

Tonraq walked back to his wife. "What brought this on? Have you always felt this way?"

Senna's eyes opened wide with disbelief. "You know I have! Did you forget the several conversations we had about it with the White Lotus? You agreed with them!" Senna put the phone receiver down with force. "I wish we had another child, one that would call the South home, a child that would get married and have children. I'm never going to be a grandmother…"

The tears Senna tried to hold back broke through and began to fall. Tonraq took her into his arms and held her small frame next to his large one. Senna buried her face into his broad chest, muffling her sobs.

"It's okay Senna. I think I know what's going on."

"You do?" Senna whispered.

"I think you might be going through the change that women go through."

Senna started to cry a little harder at his statement. Was it that? Was she just getting older and her hormones were starting to get out of whack?

"Maybe it's time to see Katara… I'm sure she could help." Tonraq said softly, petting the top of his wife's head.

"Okay."

* * *

The following day Senna made her way to Katara's home. She knocked on the door and Kya was the one who answered.

"Senna! What brings you by?"

"I was hoping to have a session with Katara," she said timidly.

Kya leaned against the doorframe casually. "Mom's been under the weather the past few days, but I can see you."

Senna fidgeted for a moment. "Oh, that's okay; I don't want to be a bother..."

Kya started ushering her inside. "Nonsense, come in!"

"Oh, okay..."

"Everyone forgets I'm a healer too," Kya muttered, more to herself than Senna.

They went into the living area of the home and each took a seat.

"So, what's going on?" Kya asked as she settled into her chair.

Senna looked down at her folded hands. She was used to Katara's more gentle approach.

"My husband suggested I come by, he thinks I might be starting the uh, the change."

Kya nodded. "And what do you think? How have you been feeling?"

"I have been feeling a little more sensitive, lonely." Senna admitted.

"Did you notice when this started?"

"Maybe about six or eight months ago, after Korra left home… It might just be empty nest syndrome. I got used to having her around again. Not that I want to go back to taking care of her! I am so grateful she is well. There was a point that I began to doubt her being able to recover. I feel terrible even admitting to you now…"

"That was a difficult time Senna, not just for Korra. You know, caring for someone can take an emotional toll on the caregiver as well. It sounds like you're in the process now of making your own recovery."

Senna shook her head. "I never thought about it like that."

"Talking about it is a part of the healing process, and so is rebuilding your own life. Now that you're not taking care of Korra, what have you done with that energy and that time you now have?"

Senna thought for a moment about the days she spent in her home, walking by the many empty rooms. "Honestly, not much. I don't have to do much to maintain my home, since Tonraq is Chief. No other children..."

"Sounds like it's time you found something new to do. You could get a hobby or volunteer. You now have the time to pursue those interests, those dreams outside of being a mother and a wife."

"So you don't think I'm going through the change?"

"You could be. You're getting to that age. Keep an eye out for hot flashes, infrequent or dramatic changes in your cycle. Come by if anything becomes uncomfortable, but otherwise, it's one of those things you just get through. You come by if you ever need to talk too. Both Mom and I work on the body and the mind. Plus, we have some of that rare insight on Avatar stuff," Kya said with a wink.

"Yes that is true, thank you."

The two women sat in silence for a few movements. Senna made no motions to leave.

Kya cocked her head to the side, "something else on your mind Senna?"

Senna fidgeted in her seat, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Her discovery in Korra's room was still gnawing at the back of her mind. Did it mean what she thought it meant? She just needed to say it aloud to someone. Then the ridiculousness of the idea would be clear and she could laugh it off or…

Senna again kept her view on her lap; she couldn't look into Kya's curious eyes. "I think Korra is… I think she is..."

"Senna, when did you come in?"

The younger women look over at the doorway Katara was standing in.

"Mom, you should be in bed!" Kya barked.

Katara waved her off. "I've been in bed for days, I'm fine."

Senna popped up from her seat. "I should get going."

"No need to rush out the door just because I'm here," Katara said, shuffling over to the seating area.

Senna made her way towards the door. "Really, I should go. Thank you Kya, Katara I hope you feel better."

When their door clicked shut Katara looked over at her daughter. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, she's just starting to go through the change."

"Is that all?"

"I think some Avatar Mom stuff too."

Katara bowed her head. "I can't imagine it's been easy for her."

* * *

Senna hurried back towards her home. Her feet made a steady crunching sound as she trudged through the snow. She couldn't talk to Katara about it. She had known Katara her whole life, but always felt uncomfortable discussing her daughter with the older woman. To speak of Korra to Katara felt like opening an old wound. Korra existed because Aang was dead, that fact couldn't be easy for her. Senna was relieved that it was unlikely that she would live to see the next Avatar. She had no idea how to feel about that person...

 _"I don't even know how to feel about my own daughter right now…"_

Senna arrived home and made her way into the kitchen to make some tea. Not long after she got the water on the stove and her tea leaves prepped Tonraq joined her.

"How did it go with Katara?" he said, taking a seat at the table.

"I saw Kya, actually. It was fine; she thinks I should find something to occupy my time."

Tonraq scratched at his beard. "That would be good for you, you should get out of the house more. You want me to ask the council to see if there is anyone who could use an extra hand?"

"Sure..."

The kettle started to screech, calling Senna's attention. She went back to the stove and pulled it from the flames, then grabbed a second cup and brought all the supplies to the table.

Tonraq smiled and took the cup offered to him. "Thank you."

Senna gave him a quick smile back and then her face turned neutral.

"There is something I have to tell you."

The Water Tribe Chief shuffled in his chair nervously. "Okay."

"That time, when Korra was missing? After you called to tell me, I went through her room looking for clues to figure out where she could have gone to."

Tonraq relaxed a bit in his chair, relieved it wasn't the kind of confession he anticipated.

"I found a box under her bed and it was full of letters from her friend Asami..."

Senna looked down at her tea. She swirled her spoon around a few times mixing up the liquid. "I read them."

"Okay," was all Tonraq could think to say.

"The longing in those letters is palpable, Tonraq. And Korra has them all tucked away in a secret box, away from her other letters. Then they sneak off on a 'vacation', just the two them!"

"What are you trying to say, Senna?"

"I think Korra might be ah… be with her friend Asami... In _that_ way…"

"Oh..."

They both fell silent for a moment.

"Are you certain?"

"No."

"Okay. I'm not really sure what to do with this information."

Senna met her husband's eyes. "Well, what do you think if it's true?"

"Does it matter?" Tonraq slapped his large hands on the table with a thud. He pushed out his chair and got up. "I'm going outside."

Senna put her head in her hands and looked into her tea.

"Why did I say it to him?"

* * *

 _"What was Senna even talking about? Korra has had a boyfriend."_ Tonraq thought as he heaved his twentieth snowball towards a nearby cluster of trees. It collided with a tall pine, and burst into what looked like heavy snowfall. _"So there were some letters, lots of people wrote to Korra saying they missed her during that time. So they took a vacation together, I took long hunting trips with Raake when we were young men. It doesn't mean she's..."_

Tonraq threw one more snowball and then sat down in the snow. The cold wind blew right through him. Piercing cold always helped him calm down, so he could clear his head. _"So what if she is? People will say things behind her back. She'll just never be able to get married and probably never have children… So what?"_

Warm tears started to trickle down his cold cheeks. "Korra, did we do something wrong?"

* * *

The door of Katara's home was knocked on for the second time that day. Kya had just finally ushered her mom back into bed. Another visitor was bound to undo all that effort. She opened the door and looked up at the large man behind it.

"Tonraq?"

"Kya, can I come in?"

"Sure," Kya said stepping out of the way. "You know, you and your wife can come together if you like."

Tonraq didn't respond as he plopped down in a seat. It creaked as his large frame settled. Kya joined him. She waited for him to speak, but he just sat there, eyes locked on the floor.

Katara sat up in bed when she heard two muffled voices in the living room again. 'Who could it be now?' she wondered. Katara started the movements to get out of bed, then remembered how much her daughter had just pestered her into getting back into it. Not feeling up for another argument Katara decided she'd get out of bed, but wouldn't leave the room. She just wanted to know who had come over, then she'd get back into bed, and Kya wouldn't be the wiser. Two shaky feet touched the floor and she was on her way towards the door. She heard the guest's voice again, and recognized it as Tonraq's. She hadn't seen Korra's parents in weeks and now they both came to the house in the same day? She couldn't help but be curious. Katara opened the door just a crack so she could hear what they were talking about.

Kya relaxed into her seat. "So Tonraq, what can I do for you?"

Tonraq continued to sit in silence. Kya shifted in her seat a few times, starting to feel uncomfortable in the Chief's silent presence

"She's that way, isn't she...?"

Kya blinked a few times. "Who is what way? Is this about Senna going through her change? It's really not a big deal-"

"Korra. Is Korra a..?"

"What are you..?"

Tonraq looked up from the floor and Kya noticed the redness around his eyes.

"Is this about what my brother said the other day? He was just mouthing off, you two shouldn't…"

"Senna is convinced, she won't admit it, but I can tell she is. I can't ignore a mother's intuition. My mother was right about everything _I_ was up to!"

Kya put a hand on her chin and thought for a moment. "Alright, so maybe your daughter is romantically involved with another girl. Let's just say for the sake of this discussion she is. How do you feel about that?"

Tonraq lifted and then slumped his shoulders a few times. "How should I feel?"

"No one can tell you how to feel Tonraq, but I'm sure you're feeling some external pressures about how to feel about it, if it is true."

"Honestly, it doesn't bother me. I've never understood the fear that people have towards it. Growing up in the North there was a couple that everyone knew was that way. The kids would joke about them and the adults would scoff. But they didn't seem to let it get them down; they just kept living their lives. The bender of the two would join any fight to defend our village. He was brilliant with ice. I fought alongside him once, as a young man. In battle he got sliced up pretty good by some stray shards. When it was over I helped him back to his… husband I guess would be the correct way to describe him." Tonraq closed his eyes, taking himself back to that time.

"I saw the looks my peers gave me, before I went into their home. I felt hesitation, but this man was hurt and he was hurt protecting our people. It was just like any other home; they were just like any other couple. I stood in the doorway watching his husband gently care for him, cursing him out for being foolish. When I left, there were a few people still outside, curious about what I had done. They all stared at me, as if in disbelief that I came out of that house unharmed. All those eyes, looking at me, questioning me, judging me, I couldn't take it. They next day, the bender's husband saw me in the square and came over to thank me. I could feel all the eyes on me again, I'm not proud of this, but I accepted the thanks and then quickly brushed him off. Despite my personal feelings that there was nothing wrong with them, the overwhelming public opinion that there was forced me to treat them like everyone else did. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who wasn't bothered by their life together, but they too were beaten into submission to at least ostracize them…" Tonraq rose from his seat and started walking around the sitting room. He did a few laps around the room before speaking again.

"That Asami Sato, she's quite the catch. They seem to have known each other for a few years, so it can't be just a whim." The Chief paused his pacing to scratch his beard. "My wife found some letters Asami wrote to Korra, that's what prompted this idea of hers. She said they were very passionate. It sounds like this girl really cares about my daughter. Who wouldn't want that for their child?"

Kya nodded as she listened. "I feel like there is a 'but'."

Tonraq looked over at the healer and extended a hand in her direction. "Right, these are all great things I can't find any fault with, but this isn't some little secret we can hide, I'm Chief and she's the fricken Avatar! My daughter already has a huge target drawn on her back and then add a controversial love life to that mix! I'd be worried about her stepping outside! I'm sure that's what got Senna all in a twist about this…"

 _"I wish we had another child..."_

Tonraq stared across the room. His eyes locked on a large tapestry on the wall.

"Senna told me today that she wished she had had another child."

"Were you surprised?" Kya asked.

"A little, I remember she wanted to when Korra was young, but then we all agreed it was best if we didn't. I thought she was okay with that decision, but apparently she's been harboring this resentment ever since. Now we're too old to have another child. She cried about never having a wedding or grandchildren. This was before she told me about what she thought about Korra, now I know where that was all coming from..."

"You know, opinions on homosexuality are changing, especially in Republic City. And you're Chief, so yes you are in the public eye, but so is how you react to your daughter. Lead by example, many will react based on how you do. Also, just because a person is straight, doesn't mean they will do those things anyways," Kya said quirking an eyebrow.

It quickly dawned on Tonraq that the woman he was seeking council from was an example of that.

"So what are you going to do?" Kya asked.

"If it's true, I will stand by my daughter."

Tonraq took his eyes away from the tapestry he was so intensely staring at and noticed a small figure standing in a doorway. He immediately recognized it was Katara, all bundled up in blankets. Her old eyes were shining with tears that hadn't fallen. A small smile creased the corners of her mouth.

"Katara…" Tonraq whispered.

They walked towards each other. Katara was dwarfed by Tonraq's size, craning her neck to look into his blue eyes. Tonraq crouched down and embraced her.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that, Tonraq," the old woman said, rubbing a small area on his back.

"You knew about Korra?"

Katara pulled herself from the Chief's embrace. "Take a seat. I need to go get something."

Tonraq obeyed and sat down across from Kya again. She cocked an eyebrow to silently ask what was going on. Tonraq shrugged, just as confused. Katara eventually shuffled into the room with a few small books. She took a seat on the couch next to Tonraq.

"I didn't completely know about Korra's preferences, but I knew there was a high chance that she would like the company of both men and women. You see, this is very common for the Avatar."

"She has had a boyfriend before, and now she might have a girlfriend," Tonraq said more to himself than the small woman next to him.

"Aang was the way as well…" Katara said, flipping open one of the small books.

Kya shot up in her seat. "Mom?"

Katara looked over at her daughter. "I'm sorry to tell you this way Kya dear, but it's true."

"You don't have to apologize; it's not something you generally discuss with your children… I'm just… A little surprised. Are you… Bisexual as well Mom?"

"Bisexual?" Tonraq asked aloud.

"It's the term used for people who like both men and women," Kya explained. "And no, I am not."

Kya nodded. "Okay, so just Dad. So… Um… But you guys got together like, when you were children…"

"Yes, your father loved me right away. It took some time for me to love him back. It was maybe ten years after the Hundred Year War that he spoke to me about feelings he had… For Zuko…"

Again Kya flinched from her chair. "Uncle Zuko?"

"Yes."

Tonraq looked between the mother and daughter. He was starting to feel like maybe he shouldn't be here for this conversation. Katara sensed his discomfort and patted his leg.

"Don't worry Tonraq, your daughter shares a spirit with my husband, that makes you family in my book. I'm telling this to you for a reason. To help you better understand your daughter as the Avatar. Now if my daughter will stop interrupting me?"

"Sorry Mom, just a lot of shockers in one day. I'll be quiet."

"So Aang confessed to me, not long into our marriage that he had an attraction to Zuko. He felt very guilty for the extra-marital feelings. I was pretty upset as well. Upset that he desired someone other than me, his wife, and maybe even more so because it was a man. I didn't understand same-sex attraction very well; it was practically unheard of in the Southern Water Tribe. I believe because at that time, we were a dying nation, children were so few that entering a relationship that would not produce them was seen as a crime.

We encountered it a few times on the road, but I never gave it much thought, the world was at war. So I knew about people who liked the same sex, but never heard of people who liked both. How could you like both? The concept was even more puzzling than liking your own sex."

Katara absently thumbed through the pages of one of the books as she spoke.

"After that confession we didn't talk about it for quite some time. Aang swore he would never betray my trust; he just needed to be honest with me. I appreciated that, but I needed time to process what that meant, and I think he still needed to process that as well. He was gone for a while; on a quest on his own to better understand his feelings, away from me, away from Zuko.

"Zuko was unaware of the situation; he visited a few times during Aang's absence. It was hard seeing him at first, I was insanely jealous of him, I felt like I had gone back in time, back to when I was worried about him killing Aang. This time I was worried about him taking Aang away from me in another manner. But that went away and I could see Zuko again for who he was and that was one of the dearest and closest friends I had, that Aang had.

"During one of those visits Aang returned and shared his discovery with us. He had spent most of his time meditating and speaking with the Avatars of the past, about love. He discovered that the Avatar has been in all romantic situations imaginable. The Avatar Spirit knows no gender and this fact is often true for the Avatar host.

"Zuko, who did not know the reason why Aang went to figure this out, was a bit shocked and confused by the discovery. It was in that moment that I spoke up, and told Zuko of Aang's attraction to him. Aang was a little shocked at first that I revealed his secret, but I wanted him to know that during his time away, I had come to terms with it."

The three sat in silence for a few moments.

"So are you telling me that you, Dad and Uncle Zuko had a three way relationship or something?"

Katara smiled. "A husband and wife are entitled to a few secrets."

"So… that's a yes?" Kya pressed.

"Tonraq, I want you to take these books. These were the journals Aang wrote while he was away on that trip, speaking with the other Avatars. I think they will be helpful to you and your wife. I would also like you to give them to Korra, when you are ready. She has the right to know about her past, especially since she can no longer seek out the answers herself."

Tonraq accepted the books. "Thank you Katara, I understand how personal this all is."

Katara patted his arm playfully. "Like I said, you're family."

The Chief rose from his spot, books in hand. "I should go, I left my wife in a bit of an angry state. I want to go home and make sure she is okay."

"Send her our way if she has any questions."

"I will. Thank you again," Tonraq said with a slight bow.

The door shut with a thud. Kya turned to her mother. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope," Katara said with a smile. "Help me back into bed?"

"Yes Mom."

* * *

Bolin swung open the door to his apartment. "Hey Mako-oh… yeah he's gone..."

He closed the door behind him with less enthusiasm. Mako had likely arrived in Ba Sing Se by now. Bolin wasn't sure if he should expect some kind of confirmation from his brother or not.

The earthbender started to strip down to change his clothes from his long day moving rubble. Clearing away Republic City's wreckage all day, and then coming home to an empty apartment; it was like he was falling back into his old life again, before Kuvira.

Kuvira… What a fool he had been for her. He had chosen to stand by her over his own friends and family. At the time he genuinely felt he was doing something right, even now he knew the things he participated in were good things. Bringing food and protection to those ransacked towns… He was face to face with the people who lived there, he could see the hope and relief he was bringing to the innocent citizens.

He allowed himself to turn a blind eye to the darker undercurrents because of those people. Politics were always kind of messy, and that aspect of the work was above his pay-grade anyways. That, and for the first time in a long time he had felt appreciated, like he had worth. He had felt like he did when he was working alongside Korra. What he did had mattered, and he had been able to see the effects of his efforts.

Bolin finished changing. He was determined to not let himself get into that rut though. Fortunately, he had dinner plans tonight with the Beifong family, so he was not going to spend the evening alone.

He met up with the Beifongs in a low-lit restaurant near the edge of downtown. The family all looked up and smiled when he arrived at their table.

"Bolin!" Opal chirped as she got up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Opal, Beifong family."

Opal unwrapped her arms and guided Bolin to the seat next to hers.

"Day one of deliberations, over," Suyin said to the table, raising her cup slightly before bringing it to her lips.

Bolin noted that the matriarch seemed to be in higher spirits since the last time he saw her.

"How did the last day of the trial go?" Bolin asked the group.

"Very well; I think Korra and Asami's testimonies really helped his case," Suyin quickly answered.

Opal turned to her boyfriend. "That reminds me Bolin, I think we'll have to wait a while before we can go on that double date with them. It would look pretty bad if after what Asami said she was caught eating dinner with Korra."

"Oh, what did she say?"

"She just made sure to put a lot of distance between herself and Team Avatar, so her opinion on my brother seemed unbiased."

Bolin shrugged. "Well that's okay; we can go out in a month or so. If anyone asks, Asami could always say sparks flew in the courthouse and they started dating afterwards."

Opal giggled and put a hand to her forehead as if she was swooning. "The Avatar's bulging muscles and thrilling testimony lit a fire in my heart!"

"I'm convinced," Bolin said with a hand over his heart.

Suyin looked between her daughter and boyfriend. "Are you two saying..?"

Bolin perked up in his seat. "Oh! Uh, yeah, Korra and Asami are dating now."

Suyin turned to her Opal. "You said you didn't know."

"Sorry Mom, they just told us that night when they got back from the Spirit World."

Suyin shot a glance over at Wei. "Well that is interesting."

"Don't say anything to anyone about it! Like I said, we need to be on the hush-hush about it for Baatar Jr.'s sake and I don't think they're ready to have their private lives broadcast all over the city yet."

Suyin put her hands up defensively. "I wasn't going to. Though whether they want to keep it a secret or not, it's going be hard to given that they are two very public figures."

"I'm sure they don't want to live in hiding forever. Like I said, we need them to keep it discreet for Bataar Jr. right now. Then they can face the public scrutiny all they want," Opal said with a huff.

"I'm just so happy for them…" Bolin said as he picked up a menu. There were no prices listed next to the items. 'That's never a good sign,' he thought to himself.

Baatar Sr. noticed the nervous look that appeared on Bolin's face when he opened the menu. "Don't worry son, dinner is on us tonight."

Bolin looked over to his girlfriend's father, feeling his heart swell. It was the first time the man had ever said anything to him besides 'hello', and he called him by a term of endearment.

"Have you heard from your brother? Did he make it to Ba Sing Se?" Suyin asked.

Opal turned to him and put a hand in his thigh under the table. "Yeah, any word?"

"No not yet, I'm sure I will hear from him tomorrow."

A waiter appeared and the table's conversation stopped.

After dinner Bolin and Opal were walking back to his apartment, once again through Avatar Korra Park.

"So you really haven't heard from Mako?" Opal said sliding her arm around Bolin's.

"No...I'm sure he'll call once he's all settled in."

"He left because of Korra and Asami, right?"

Bolin thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah..."

"I can't imagine that would be easy news to take. Well, maybe just weird news at this point, if you never saw it coming. Though I dunno, thinking about it now, there was always something about Asami. Maybe it was her intensity about Korra…

There was this one time I was flying around the city in my wingsuit, and I coulda sworn I saw Asami walking arm in arm with another woman, over near the bar district by the Harmony Tower. It was near dusk, so I was never a hundred percent on it."

"Mako told me he realized he was still in love with Korra."

Opal stopped, causing Bolin to jerk back with her.

"Eep, that's a problem. Makes more sense as to why he left."

"Yeah…"

The pair started walking again.

"I'm torn. I'm so happy for Korra and Asami, but I feel so bad for my brother."

"I know how that feels. In a way Mako's done you a big favor by eliminating that conflict. He's left to deal with his feelings and get over it, so you don't have to worry about being happy for them. He'll come back when he's ready and it will all be fine."

"You're a lot more optimistic since they last time we were here together."

Opal smiled. "Well, at this point it's all I can be. The trial is over, I think both sides made some good points and I think the right kind of justice will be served. Once it is, my family can start healing."

"Your mother did seem better tonight."

"Korra testifying made all the difference to her. She didn't say much tonight, but it's all she has been talking about."

"I didn't realize Suyin was such a big fan." Bolin said rubbing his chin.

"She would adopt Korra if she could. She's got, like, a mom-crush on her. Fortunately Korra's too old to be adopted, because I'd hate to live in that shadow."

"Actually, I did hear if you live in the Fire Nation, you can do adult adoptions," Bolin quipped.

"What?"

"Yeah, I guess rich families do it when they don't have any sons to inherit their wealth or business. They often adopt one of their younger employees or financial advisors."

"Do not tell my mom this. She'll start campaigning for it in Zaofu and it will be legal before I could even blink. I could see that being really big back home, it's a very wealthy state."

Bolin laughed then pinky promised he'd never even mention the Fire Nation in her mother's presence. After the pink shake the couple walked in silence for a while, each looking around the park on their respective sides.

"Bolin, I'm sorry I snapped at you last time we were here… I was just frustrated, you didn't do anything wrong."

"It's okay, I'm glad you're okay now."

"I think that's just what I need to do when I'm upset, so if I ever do that again, know it's never about you. If it is about you, I'll at least tell you, but I'll still need to go off on my own for a bit."

Bolin nodded. "That's fine, thanks for letting me know. I knew I hadn't really done anything, I just hate when I can't help the people I care about, you know?"

Opal squeezed his arm tighter as he spoke.

"I've felt useless often these past years, when Korra was sick, and there was nothing I could do to help. I couldn't even help keep the group together, Asami and Mako just shut down. Mako's hurting now and you and your family… I hate to admit this to you, but the only time I felt useful was when I was working for Kuvira. I was able to help people and it felt good. I felt like I was a part of something again, and what I was doing made a difference. I know now it was to mask the evil lurking behind Kuvira's ultimate goal, but the good we did was real."

Opal stopped Bolin and turned to face him. "I know that, and I'm sorry I never told you that I knew. I was just so blinded by my hate for Kuvira, that I couldn't see anything else."

She let her hand run down the side of her boyfriend's face. His eyes softened at the touch. "You're such a good person Bolin, it's one of the things I love most about you. I believe you'll find a way to put your big heart toward some real good again."

Bolin leaned in and pressed his lips to Opal's. He wrapped his thick arms and her smaller frame and pulled her close. As they kissed the only sound that could be heard was the spirits of Avatar Korra Park chirping their night tunes.

To be continued…


	11. Conversations

Authors Notes: Thank you to ToasterMarketingBoard for editing this chapter!

* * *

Asami's was room was dimly lit by a few candles on her two bedside tables. The only noises Korra heard were the soft panting sounds. She looked down to the woman below her and was startled to see dark skin like her own. Korra flinched and looked farther up to see the hooded eyes of a woman similar looking to her, but different. The eyes that looked at her with such longing were so familiar...

"Katara?" she called out.

The woman smiled and wrapped her arms around Korra's neck.

"Aang..."

Korra feverishly blinked until it was milky pale skin that lay below. She sighed with relief and moved her hand to the dark patch of hair at her partner's core. Upon entering, she heard a throaty moan, from a voice she did not recognize. Again the Avatar looked up to identify her lover, but it was a woman she did not know.

"Roku, don't stop."

Korra's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the familiar walls of her Air Temple room and sighed with relief.

 _"That was a weird dream… Katara, then some other woman who called me Roku... Roku...? Avatar Roku! I had a sex dream about my past lives past wives!"_

Korra nestled her head back into the thick nest of black hair besides her and gave the body in her arms a squeeze. 'A thousand lives worth of sexual experience and I can't tap into any of it...' Korra let her hand around Asami's middle stray lower. Her stomach clenched at the contact. She felt the full curvature of the older girl's hips. Korra had never touched another woman's hips; they felt different than hers, softer with more dips. It was nice. She let her hand slide under the fabric of Asami's night clothes and ran her hand over again. The Water Tribe girl's heart started to race at the feel of Asami's bare skin.

 _"I do want you… I hope you know that..."_ Korra dared a squeeze of the soft fleshy mound over her hip bone. 'I'm scared… Scared I won't be the kind of lover you want …'

The Avatar thought back to her experiences with Mako. They had fooled around a bit, but like rest of their time dating, it ended with some kind of an argument. Mako wanted to go farther, but she wasn't sure about it. They both didn't always like the way they touched each other. It was a mess, especially since they really did like each other. They just bumped heads, no matter what they were doing.

Korra felt a pang of guilt. At this point she was completely over what didn't work between them, and felt closer to Mako because of it. She thought Mako had felt the same way, but apparently she was unaware of the obvious, like she was of so many things, it seemed… 'Ugh, this is what Asami was talking about. I can't keep going over the past. I need to start looking towards the future. She said I should take all the time I need… And what I need to do is slow down, and take my time, with everything.'

Suddenly her room door slid open with a loud whoosh. "Korra, Asami, you need to get up!"

Korra jumped from her spot, and Asami lifted her head from the pillow. Both girls looked at the wide-eyed Pema in the doorway.

"Come on, the jury is back from deliberations, they're going to announce Baatar Jr.'s sentencing this morning!" Pema said, making and upward gesture with her hands. "I'll circle back for you in five minutes, we're all going together."

Asami sleepily turned to Korra. "I think that's all you, Babe. I better stay here… I've got to keep a low profile..." Asami murmured as she let her head fall back onto the pillow.

Korra had already left the bed to start getting ready. She frowned at her girlfriend, and then cocked her head in confusion. " _Babe_?"

Asami just smiled and shut her eyes.

The Avatar muttered as she walked around the room, gathering up the day clothes she had carelessly tossed aside before bed. Once she was dressed she turned back to the bed. Asami appeared to have truly fallen back to sleep. Korra smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving to find Pema.

When the Air Temple Island group arrived, the Beifongs were already seated in the front row of the courthouse. The defendant's side was fairly empty, and on the other half of the courthouse it was mostly government officials and the press; not nearly the same turnout as for the trial itself. The group hurried to their seats and took up most of the next two rows behind the family.

The judge hit his gavel a few times to quiet the remaining side conversations. "Please let the jury in," he called out.

The twelve selected jury members quietly entered the room. The last one in passed an envelope to the judge before taking her seat. Time seemed to slow down as the judge fiddled with the envelope, carefully breaking the wax seal.

Finally he read the jury's statement. "We the selected jury have decided the maximum suggested sentence of twenty years imprisonment in the facility of the Earth Kingdom's and United Republic's choosing to be a sufficient punishment for the defendant's crimes."

The room remained silent, all eyes shifting to the Beifong family. Suyin clutched one hand to her heart and the other to her husband next to her. The audience was unsure what kind of reaction it was, until she barely audibly murmured, "Oh thank goodness."

Korra looked to Jinora, Tenzin and Pema, who were sitting to her left. They didn't need to speak to convey the relief they felt.

The judge turned his attention to Baatar Jr. and gestured towards him with his gavel. "Do you have anything you wish to say before you serve your sentence?"

The convicted engineer looked to his lawyer as if to get the confirmation it was okay to speak. The slightly built man nodded and Baatar Jr. rose from his seat, still shackled.

"I uh…" The engineer's voice was hoarse and he audibly cleared his throat. Korra realized, this was the first time she had heard him speak since she captured him.

Korra couldn't help but wonder now, did he know what she knew about Kuvira? He never took the witness stand, to confirm or deny her theory about him being a 'fool in love.' No, she quickly dismissed the thought. He couldn't have known, because when she threatened to keep him away from her forever, the expression he made was that of sheer terror. He really did love her.

'What does he think of her now...' the Avatar wondered. She was the one who brought up the notion that he was acting mostly out of his love for Kuvira. Had Baatar Jr. come to a similar conclusion on his own, or was her testimony just more salt in his wounds. She took comfort that it resulted in his life being spared, but looking back at what she said; it was probably a bit embarrassing for him.

The judge cleared his throat, getting impatient. "Do you have anything you wish to say, Baatar Beifong Jr.?"

"I want to sincerely apologize for what I have done... Despite all that has been said in my defense, there is no justified excuse… Thank you for the second chance you are giving me, I will not let it be a decision you regret." And with that he sat down.

"The United Republic of Nations and the Earth Kingdom will decide where they wish to have you serve your time and you will be moved to that location in the morning. Court is adjourned" the judge said, with one last bang of his gavel.

That night the Air Temple hosted a celebratory dinner. Though it was only a little over three weeks ago since most of the attendees had been together for Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, for many it felt like the first occasion in a long time when they could truly relax, especially the Beifongs. Lin even allowed herself one glass of rice wine to celebrate, and then accepted a second generous pour from Bolin. He was making his way around the large wooden table ensuring everyone had a fresh glass, per Suyin's orders. The earthbender stopped his rounds when he felt a slight tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around to see a grinning Meelo with an outstretched cup. Bolin looked around to see if anyone was paying attention before pouring a splash of wine into the young airbender's cup. Meelo eagerly inspected the contents, and then his shoulders slumped.

"That's it?"

"Take it or leave it, kid," Bolin said with a grin.

Meelo brought the cup closer to his body, out of fear that Bolin would grab it back.

"I'm good," Meelo said as he started to back away, and with a gust of air he was gone.

"A thank you woulda been nice," Bolin called out to the direction the young boy left in.

Suyin stood from her seat at the table and started to clink her spoon on the side of her glass. "Firstly I wanted to thank everyone for being here, and Master Tenzin and Pema for hosting our little get-together tonight. My family could not have gotten through this time without everyone's support. I wish to apologize on my son's behalf, to all of you, because all of you have been affected in some way by his foolish actions. I also want to ask you for your continued support in rehabilitating Baatar Jr. My goal is to find a way for him to give back to the people of Earth Kingdom and Republic City during his time in jail. I would love to hear any suggestions people have. Now please drink up the wine, I bought a lot of bottles and I am not taking any back to Zaofu."

Suyin raised her glass and then took a hearty swig. The rest of the table followed her lead in raising their glasses and taking a drink. Ikki looked over at Jinora and pouted.

"Wish we had some wine."

"I do," Jinora said offhandedly, taking another sip from her glass.

Ikki's face contorted with disbelief. "What, how?"

"Dad let me have some."

"No fair, why?" Ikki said, looking at her own glass as if she could find some answers in the bottom of it.

"Because I'm practically an adult. Besides, it was barely even half a glass."

The younger sister stood up from her seat. "I'm going to go sit next to Asami."

"She's not going to give you any," Jinora called out.

"I don't care about the wine, she's my friend and I want to sit next to her. Hmph!"

Ikki made her way over to where Korra, Asami, Bolin and Opal were sitting. She made herself comfortable right on the corner of the table between Asami and Bolin. Korra and Bolin, both with beet-red faces, looked away from the young airbender.

"Hi guys, whatcha talking about?"

Opal, who was trying to contain a giggle, attempted to answer. "We were just..." she paused to gain her composure, "...picking on Korra here about something she didn't know, but should have known. And it turns out my boyfriend didn't know either and now he is in big trouble."

"At least Korra has an excuse," Asami added, flipping her hair.

Ikki looked between their faces to try and glean some understanding about what they were talking about, but she was totally lost. "What didn't they know?"

Opal almost spit out her drink, egged on by Ikki's innocent question. She folded her arms on the table and ducked her head down, lost in laughter.

Ikki looked up at Asami, pleading to be included in the joke.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk," the older girl suggested, rising from her seat.

Ikki took the hand offered to her and followed. "Okay."

Opal looked over to Korra and quirked and eyebrow. "Looks like you've got a little competition there."

The Avatar was about to take a drink from her glass, but jerked it away from her lips at Opal's statement. "What?"

"I think Ikki's got eyes for your girl, she just walked out of here hand in hand with her, right in front of you."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

Opal shrugged at Korra's response. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Avatar."

"That'd be something to see," Bolin said to no one in particular as he took a sip from his own glass. "Little Ikki, mackin' on Asami."

"It just happened," Opal said, grinning. "Playing young and naive is the way to Asami's heart, it seems."

Korra sat onto her knees to gain higher ground at the table. "And the way to yours as well Opal, eh Bolin?"

"Huh?"

The girls laughed at Bolin's confused response.

A little while later Jinora came over and joined the three. She took the empty space next to Korra, who had her arms resting on the table to hold her up, and a rosey glow on her cheeks from drinking.

"Hey Korra, I was wondering if you've thought at all about what you want to do for Kuvira's trial?"

Korra slumped forward on her arms, until her chin was resting on the table. "Jinora, can't we talk about work tomorrow? This is supposed to be a celebration tonight."

Jinora gave the Avatar a stern look. "We should be making our move to go see her again tomorrow if you plan on supporting her."

"You're really interested on working on this with me, huh?" Korra asked.

The airbender took a deep breath. "Yes."

Opal and Bolin stopped having their side conversation and took notice of the interaction between Korra and Jinora.

The Avatar blinked a few times before hoisting herself back to her upright resting position, still leaning on the table. "Alright, that's fine."

"And after this, I would like to continue to work with you. As future head of the Air Nation, it will be my duty to aid and teach the Avatar. I have a much to learn, and I want to learn with you, Korra. And... I think I have a lot I can offer to you too."

Korra pulled herself up from leaning on the table, realizing Jinora was being very serious right now. She took a moment to really look at the young woman in front of her. The girl had always been wise beyond her years; sometimes Korra wondered if she had lived a few different lives before being born as Jinora. She certainly acted like she was the one with knowledge from past lives.

'She is going to teach my next life…' That thought felt weird to have, but of course it would be her mentoring the next Avatar. She couldn't imagine anyone else being better for that role.

 _'You are the ones who will shape the world next...'_

'Tenzin is right... Plus, with Mako gone, there is an opening in Team Avatar,' Korra thought, smiling to herself. She extended her hand out to Jinora. "I would like that very much, Master Jinora."

The young airbender grabbed the hand with both of hers and squeezed it tight. "Thank you, Avatar Korra."

"So what are you two 'officials' working on together?" Opal interjected.

"We are considering speaking in Kuvira's defense at her trial."

Korra's eyes widened as she heard Jinora swiftly answer Opal's question.

"What? You're going to defend her, Korra? After everything she's done?"

The Avatar panicked, looking between her three table-mates while she figured out a good answer to the question. She had forgotten how sensitive a subject Kuvira was with Opal. There was no use in hiding her intentions though, because she would eventually hear about it anyways.

"Yes, but only to attempt to spare her life. She should spend the rest of her days locked away. But... I don't think it's right to sentence her to death."

Opal stared at Korra for a few moments, scrunching and un-scrunching her eyebrows.

"The death sentence is unprecedented in the United Republic's history. We do not know what the ramifications will be if we start executing our criminals. As a member of the Air Nation, it is our belief that no one holds the right to take another's life. No matter what," Jinora added.

Bolin leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "I agree. Maybe you could like, offer to take away her bending, in exchange for her life?"

Korra flinched at his suggestion. She looked to Opal, who seemed to still be sorting out her feelings on the subject. She was staring at the table now, her expression impossible to read.

"Yeah… I'm not sure I'm comfortable taking…" the Water Tribe girl started to mutter.

"If she's locked up for life, it's not like she's ever going to bend again anyways," Opal suddenly interrupted, her eyes still to the table. "It would also eliminate the need for elaborate security on her. Besides her life, it's the only other thing left that she values."

"I need to; I'm going to talk to her, again."

"Again?" Opal cut in.

"Jinora and I spoke with her the other day, but I got too emotional so we didn't really get much resolved."

"What was there to resolve?"

"Well, we, I, wanted to find out if she… Why she…" Korra fumbled, knowing her word choice was important. But she felt on the spot, and still a bit foggy from the few glasses of wine. Jinora realized Korra needed some help and butted in.

"We wanted to find out if she had any remorse for what she has done. Korra was still a bit sensitive about your brother, and the incident when she betrayed him. Her answers were difficult for Korra to hear."

The mention of Opal's brother softened her posture. She looked at the two girls across from her. They were not her enemy. Korra had genuine concern for her louse of a brother… Just like she had concern for all people. As she should, because she was the Avatar. 'She's the Avatar…'

Opal bowed her head. She never forgot that Korra was the Avatar, but she often forgot what being the Avatar meant for her role in these situations, all situations. Korra didn't have the luxury of being able to be quick to judge and cast aside those in her life she wanted nothing to do with.

 _'Go into the Avatar State and demolish her entire army. Remove Kuvira from power once and for all.'_ The airbender heard her mother's words to Korra echo in her head and then her own. _'Just go into the Avatar State and get it over with!'_

Korra did go into the Avatar State to defeat Kuvira, but not in the simplistic way she and her mother wanted. Kuvira was done; she couldn't hurt anyone any more… What side of history did she want to be on herself? Not the cruel side, not the vengeful side…

"I uh… I'd like to go with you guys, if that is okay?" Bolin suddenly blurted out. The question was to Korra and Jinora, but he was looking at Opal.

She met his eyes and she thought back to the conversation they had last night. He had found value in himself from the work he did. Having that tainted by Kuvira's deception had crushed him. She knew her boyfriend was searching for answers from that time. This would be a good opportunity for him to continue to do that.

Korra looked to Opal, raising her eyebrows slightly to ask her first, if she thought it was okay. She looked back at the Avatar, her friend. Korra had never done wrong by her. Opal then looked back to her boyfriend, she knew now he too would stand by her no matter what. He wouldn't go if she didn't want him to, knowing that made her feel terrible for even considering saying no. Bolin was so free and giving with her, he wouldn't consider his answer; he would just let her go.

"What if you came too, Opal? Maybe that would help you let what happened go too," Jinora said gently, breaking her out of her trance-like thoughts.

Korra and Bolin both smiled at the suggestion. They were both so easy to read, like dogs, eager to please, eager to love.

"Maybe it will." Opal replied, and then she finally smiled too.

* * *

The two young women walked through the temple grounds until they arrived at the gazebo. Ikki hopped up to sit on the railing, while Asami leaned on the next pillar over.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

The older girl chuckled as she remembered the conversation. "I'll tell you when you're a little bit older."

Ikki leaned back in her seat, sticking her head out from under the roof. "Ugh! I am so sick of hearing that. My mom is always saying 'when you're older', my dad is always saying 'when you're older', even Jinora says that to me."

"How old are you again?"

"I'll be twelve in a few months," the young airbender said, puffing out her chest a bit with pride.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but this is one of those things I really should wait until you're older to tell you," Asami said apologetically.

"Good evening ladies, may I join you?"

The young women turned their attention to Suyin standing at the entrance of the gazebo, glass in hand. They nodded, and Suyin took a spot next to Asami.

"Asami, I wanted to personally thank you for testifying on my son's behalf. I was touched by your experience, and I appreciate your willingness to share that with a room full of strangers. You didn't have to do that."

"I did, for my father."

Suyin nodded. "You helped save my son's life, I will not forget that. What you said really stuck with me, the parallels between your father and my son, that's what inspired me to have Jr. give back to the world while he is imprisoned. I want to waste as little of his life as possible."

"How does he feel about your plans?"

"Jr. appears to be willing to do whatever it takes to get back into the family's good graces." Suyin adjusted her weight to her other leg. "Tell me, have you ever considered getting involved in activism? I believe we have another common thread."

Asami quirked her eyebrow, unsure of what Suyin was implying.

"Opal told me about you and Korra, you two make a lovely couple," the matriarch said, before taking a sip from her glass.

Ikki giggled, "I think so too!"

The older girl smiled at her younger companion before turning back to Suyin. "And where do you fit it?"

"My son Wei is a gay as well."

The young airbender's eyes widened at Suyin's disclosure. She had so many questions, but thought better of asking. If she ever wanted to stop hearing 'when you're older' she needed to start acting as if she was.

"Korra's actually bisexual, but I identify as gay."

Ikki perked up in her seat again. These words, what did they mean? She looked between the two women to see if they were going to elaborate, but it was clear they each understood what the other was referring to.

"I see a lot of changes on the horizon for the Earth Kingdom territories and the United Republic, especially Republic City. It's progressive like Zaofu, but is even more diverse as it is a melting pot for all the nations. Seeing how there is going to be a lot of political turnover, I think it's the perfect time to make my proposal to the people of Zaofu to allow for full marriage rights to its homosexual citizens, so all people's marriages are equal in the eyes of the law. I think the timing is right for Republic City to make their pitch as well. There is strength in numbers."

"You want Korra and I to go public, and help lead the movement here? That's a lot of pressure on a new relationship…" Asami paused for a moment. "With all that is going on, I have to keep reminding myself we've only technically been together a few days. I know Korra isn't ready. Please don't mention this to anyone, but Korra didn't know anything about homosexuality until we discussed our feelings for each other."

"Really?" Suyin asked, putting a hand over her heart. "Our Avatar is very endearing, isn't she?"

Asami blushed. "She is… This is all very new to her and with Kuvira's trial up next she's got a lot on her mind. That being said, I am interested in working with you in some way. I will need to talk with the management of my company, and Korra, before I move forward on this."

"Of course."

"And I want to help too" the young airbender blurted out.

"Ikki, I don't know…"

Suyin smiled broadly. "Why not? Everyone has something they can offer, big or small."

Ikki hopped down from her seat. "Yeah, why not? I want to get married someday too!"

"Yes… but…"

"Don't say it!" Ikki said, stomping her foot for emphasis.

"It's not a matter of being older… but when you're young you don't…"

Suyin nudged Asami. "What are you so worried about?"

Asami looked at Suyin and then to Ikki. She got down on one knee to be closer to the young girl's height. "I don't want to out you, Ikki. You're only eleven, and your feelings could change."

"You knew when you were young, remember?"

"I did, you're right."

"And you said it's good to be honest."

"I did…" She bowed her head for a moment to take a deep breath. Her heart tightened at the thought of Ikki ever feeling the way she once did about her own sexuality. "So I will be honest with you now. I admire the courage you have to be yourself; I didn't have that when I was your age. I care about you and I want to protect you. Yes because you're young, and because you're young, I can. And when your mother and father and even Jinora say 'when you are older', they are saying that because there will be a time in your life where you may have to stand alone, and despite what we want, we won't be able to help you. So you have to humor us now, because sometimes when we say that to you, we say it just as much for our own sake, as yours."

"I plan on getting enough people involved that the sexuality of those involved will not be in question. No one needs to come out if they don't want to," Suyin said as she rested a hand on Asami's shoulder. She turned her head around to look up at the older woman. Asami tried to plead with her eyes for a little more support.

"I do agree with Asami, that maybe you should keep your own preferences to yourself for now, but I would love to have your help."

"Thank you!" Ikki said, beaming. "I've already got some ideas, like maybe I could make some posters? Huan really liked my painting in Zaofu. Is he going to help too?"

"He is, you two can be the creative team."

Asami got up from her kneeling at stood with the other two. "Ikki, you will still need to ask your parents' permission to help out, okay?"

"Okaaay."

* * *

The evening started coming to a close a bit before midnight. The Beifong's accepted the offer to crash at the temple for the night, saving the commute back to their hotel for the morning. Asami and Korra had excused themselves from the group and took a short walk around the main temple building. They were now sitting somewhere behind it, on small porch area. Their conversation had resolved and a comfortable silence fell upon them.

Asami felt eyes on her and she looked over at Korra. Heat rose up her body from the intensity of her girlfriend's gaze. Silently, Korra reached out a hand, and gently held it to Asami's face. Then she leaned in and brushed her lips over the taller girl's with a feather-light touch. They hovered there for a painful minute, their warm breaths tickling the delicate skin of their lips. Finally Korra closed the distance and used her free hand to pull Asami closer.

To be continued...


	12. The Great Uniter

Author Notes: Thank you to ToasterMarketingBoard for editing this chapter!

* * *

Korra and Jinora once again found themselves outside the last door before Kuvira's cell. This time, though, they had Bolin and Opal with them. Jinora was glad they had decided to join the visit. She sensed Opal had some unresolved feelings about Kuvira. As an airbender, it was in their teaching that you practice forgiveness, even to the worst of criminals. Jinora had discovered over the past three years of knowing Opal that she could hold a mean grudge. She had to remind herself that Opal had not been raised an airbender and, more importantly, she was a Beifong. It was strange to think about, but they could have been cousins if life had turned out a little differently.

The Air Master looked over at Korra. She could tell the Avatar was nervous, their last visit gotten surprisingly emotional for her. Jinora now knew it was important to make sure Korra kept her emotions in check. She was prepared to step in as soon as she saw any signs of Korra losing her cool.

Kuvira's trial was set to start the following day, so this would be their last chance to talk to her. Jinora still wasn't sure what Korra was trying to get from this visit with Kuvira. They agreed that the death sentence was not fit for anyone and Jinora was comfortable publicly defending Kuvira on that fact alone. Korra had mentioned wanting a sign of remorse from the former dictator, but Jinora knew the kind Korra was searching for was not there. She doubted if Kuvira had ever experienced true remorse.

What Korra was looking for was the ready-to-be-rehabilitated Kuvira. That woman was perhaps five or ten years down the road from now. Whatever the case may be, Jinora was here to help ensure the Avatar got whatever it was she needed to move forward with the defense.

After being checked for metal one last time, they entered Kuvira's holding room. The guards filtered out and with a clank of the door they were alone with her.

"I didn't think I'd see you again, Avatar... And look, you brought the whole gang this time," Kuvira said dryly. She was sitting on her bed, facing away like before, her eyes unenthusiastically locked on the wall across from her bed.

Korra stepped forward towards the bars. "May we speak with you again?"

"Do they also have questions about my love life?"

"No, and I'm sorry about last time," the Avatar said curtly.

Kuvira turned towards the group. She appeared to be a bit surprised by Korra's apology.

"Alright, but I'd like to talk to you alone first, Avatar."

The Avatar turned to her companions and gave them a shrug. Bolin and Opal headed towards the door, but Jinora hesitated. She gave Korra a look in an attempt to silently convey her concerns about the idea. Korra smiled and motioned to the door.

* * *

Jinora paced impatiently outside the door. Opal and Bolin had found a bench to sit on.

"Maybe it was a bad idea for us to tag along?" the earthbender thought aloud.

* * *

The door shut with a loud thud. "Okay, we're alone."

Kuvira readjusted her position on the bed so she was facing Korra. "You sound so expectant; _you_ came here to talk to _me."_

"Why did you want them to leave?" Korra asked, walking up closer to the bars.

"I want the truth of the situation from you first."

"We are here because we don't want you executed. The reasons why might not be the same, but we're all here to help."

"Is that so? And what is your reason?"

"My reason?" The Avatar started to pace back and forth along the wall of platinum bars. She had too much energy to just stand still.

"For wanting to help me, you could barely contain your contempt for me last time we spoke."

"I know… The subject was a little sensitive for me, but I'm not here to talk about it."

"You know Avatar, I was disappointed with you after that conversation… When I surrendered to you, I had a deep respect for you. Your strength and conviction had matched my own… And… I thought maybe you understood me. Then you show up and start chastising me about betraying Baatar of all things? You got a little boyfriend's heart you're afraid of breaking?"

Korra hesitated for a moment and then fully stopped her pacing. She was on the fence about disclosing any personal information to Kuvira. Part of her felt she should, since the dictator had been honest, brutally honest with her. The other part sensed that there was still a shadow of danger Kuvira could inflict on her, even through those bars. All Kuvira had left was words and information.

"Your betrayal of Baatar Jr., it was hard to watch. I felt some responsibility since I forced you both into that situation," she finally answered, then resumed walking the length of Kuvira's prison.

"Threatening to keep him away from me forever? I must say I was surprised by such a dark threat from you, Avatar. But I think that little incident shows why love is a foolish emotion to have for people in power. It's too easy to sway someone's emotions, just look at yourself."

Korra stopped and turned to Kuvira. Her fists clenched at her sides. "You're wrong, love saved me. When I was injured, I thought pushing everyone away was the only way I could become strong again. It wasn't until I let the people who loved me back into my life that I was able get the strength I needed to defeat you."

Kuvira's face reddened. "What can love do for me now? What could it have done then? 'Okay sweetie, let's call off the attack and go home. The United Republic will leave us alone if we leave them alone.' It had to be all or nothing. It would only have been a matter of time before the rest of the world would try and interfere." She grabbed fistfuls of the blanket on her cot and squeezed until her knuckles turned white. Her eyes burned from the unblinking contact she held with Korra. "My nation is broken; no one comes to its aid. My nation is being put back together with the sternness of a parent and then the rest of the world starts putting in their two yuans on how we should handle our business."

"You had way more going on than just putting your nation back together and you know it. You took your ideals too far, so the world needed to put you back in balance, I needed to put you back in balance." Korra kept her hands forcefully at her side, puffing out her chest and shoulders. She felt the surge of energy through her body that usually came right before she went into the Avatar State.

The both fell quiet and eventually broke eye contact.

During the shared silence Kuvira's own gaze had moved to the tangle of hands and fabric in front of her. "You still haven't told me why you want to help me."

'Why _am_ I here?' Korra pondered looking at the woman in front of her. She did know one reason though. "Well, in spite of everything you've done, no one deserves to be executed."

"Spending the rest of my life in a dark room behind bars sounds just as miserable. I know they will not grant me any less than life. They want my life one way or the other. At least death is quick."

Korra shifted on her feet. She didn't want to bring up what she was about to say. Kuvira had a point though; if she was in her place, what would she prefer? "I bet we could get you a lesser sentence if we uh… If I took away your bending…"

Kuvira looked at the Avatar for a few moments. Her expression was hard to read, a mix of shock and deep thought. She was considering it, Korra could tell that much.

"Life in prison where I will never get the chance to bend again, death, or a long time in prison then the rest of my days free, but unable to bend." Kuvira bowed her head down and shook it. "The thanks I get for rebuilding my nation..."

"I know it's not ideal, but you need to pay for what you've done. You rebuilt your nation, and then destroyed it. A monarchy or a dictator, it's the same thing. Now it's going to build itself back up, the right way this time. You did inspire them, by showing the people what they don't want. Prince Wu is going to disband the monarchy, and allow the states to function like the United Republic."

"A fool's errand, the Earth Kingdom is too big to function that way."

"I think you've given up your right to comment on what is right for the Earth Kingdom."

"Korra if you hate me this much just let them kill me and be done with it. Or are you too scared of losing some public favor?" Kuvira said, throwing her hands up. She got off her cot and walked towards the bars.

As Korra saw the dictator approaching and her first impulse was to take a few steps back, but she forced herself to hold her ground.

"I don't hate you and defending you will probably cost me some public favor."

Kuvira reached the bars and grabbed one with each hand. "Then why are you trying to help me? I know it's not just the hippy dippy Airbender crap."

"Because I thought you understood me too. I know how you feel, and having gone through it, I want to help you move past it too. Because you can get better, but you have to let people in."

Korra waited to see if Kuvira had anything to say in response.

"I can call this all off, and let them execute you if that's what you really want, but I don't think that it is." The Avatar turned to the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Korra opened the door from Kuvira's cell and everyone looked up. Her brows were furrowed but she had a smile on her face.

"Okay Bolin and Opal, I think she's ready for you."

The couple got up from their seats and headed towards Korra.

"Bang on the door if you need backup, I'm gonna hang out here for a bit with Jinora."

They looked back once before shutting the door behind them. Once they were gone Jinora rushed towards Korra.

"So what happened in there? Why did she want to talk you alone? Have you made your decision?"

Korra put her hands up. "Whoa, one at a time."

* * *

Kuvira was still seated on her bed again, with her back to the bars when Bolin and Opal entered the room. Opal started to wonder if Korra was being sarcastic when she said 'she's ready for you.'

What the hell was she thinking anyways, coming to talk to Kuvira. Clearly Kuvira was just as thrilled to talk to them as they were to her. Opal looked over at her boyfriend, but he had already stepped up to the bars.

"Hi Kuvira, it's me Bolin. I wanted to let you know that I plan on supporting your defense against the death penalty. I don't think it is something you deserve…"

He fidgeted in place as he waited for some kind of answer, but Kuvira remained silent. "I actually was thinking about you the other day. Thinking about the work we did together. You helped me out of a low point in my life when you let me join your cause. I had no job, my friends were scattered and I really didn't feel like I had any value. When I was out there, delivering supplies to the ravaged towns, I saw the good we were doing. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I had some value. Like when I was fighting alongside Korra.

"I now know what else was going on and I'll admit I feel a little used because the good we did masked what was really going on. I wish I had known, maybe I could have convinced you to change your plans. Probably not, I was pretty intimidated by you, still am a little. I don't really know where I am going with all of this, I guess I just want to say I'm going to try to support you, and uh, thank you."

Once Bolin finished he looked back to Opal and shrugged. Kuvira had not moved from her spot nor said a word. He started to head over to the door.

"Maybe we should just go?"

Opal felt heat rise to her face and she turned towards the bars. "Kuvira, we came here to talk with you, not at you. My dear boyfriend just thanked you, a gesture that is completely beyond me. You could at least have the decency to say something in return, because he is likely going to be the last person to ever thank you again. There is so much I wanted to say to you, I thought about it over and over last night, how I would calmly knock you down several pegs. But what's the point? You're defeated and chewing you out about what you did to my brother, my family, my home or my boyfriend… Isn't going to make a difference and it isn't worth it. I guess I should thank you too, thank you for making me realize I'm ready to let you and what you've done go. C'mon, let's go."

Opal reached the door first and started to make her way out. Bolin trailed behind her and then dared a glance back. He saw that Kuvira had finally moved a bit so she could see them leave.

"I'm sorry Bolin…"

Opal was out, but Bolin stopped when he heard his name and let the door slip from his hands.

"I'm sorry for betraying your trust… I used you because how genuine of a person you are… The people… They really responded to that."

Bolin walked back over to the bars and grasped them. He peered into the cell where his former boss sat. An intimidating dictator, she was no more. She now looked more like the villagers they had saved together.

"Kuvira, are you sorry for what you've done?"

"That's what everyone wants to know, isn't it? That's what will make everyone feel all warm and fuzzy about defending me."

"I mean, pretty much," Bolin said, scratching the back of his head. "So… are you?"

Kuvira moved on her cot, so her feet were now on the floor. She rested her elbows on her thighs and leaned forward on them with clasped hands. "It's complicated. You're not the type of person with a deep sense of pride Bolin, and I am envious of that."

"Sounds like you're at least sorry about some things."

"Yes. I'm sorry I let myself get carried away; I'm sorry that I am no longer a part of the Earth Kingdom's progress; I'm sorry my life is over when it should be really just beginning… But me being sorry for myself isn't what they want to hear."

"Yeah… Well, let's think here for a minute..." Bolin started walking around the room. "It was never your intention to hurt anyone, right?"

"No, it just happened to be incidental," the former dictator said dryly.

"Okay, okay, so are you sorry about those you hurt both physically and emotionally?"

Kuvira looked at the wall for a moment. Bolin made his way back over to the bars to get a better read of her face.

"All of us here today were hurt by you and we're still willing to stick our necks out to defend you. You broke up Opal's family, you nearly killed Jinora, your spirit energy engine thing nearly killed my brother and you actually killed Asami's father…"

"Who's Asami?"

"Asami Sato, owner of Future Industries, Korra's girlfriend. Her Dad was in one of the hummingbird suits when you smashed it."

"That Asami… I didn't know a there was still someone in there… I also didn't know the Avatar had a girlfriend…"

The earthbender's stomach tightened. "I probably shouldn't have told you that... Please don't say anything."

"She's here trying to defend me even though I killed her girlfriend's father…"

"Yeah, she is. I wouldn't be here if you did that to anyone in Opal's family," Bolin said crossing his arms. "So are you sorry?"

"Is a 'sorry' you have to wrestle out of me what you really want?"

"It's a start towards the real thing."

"I am sorry."

To be continued...


	13. Choices: Part One

Thank you ToasterMarketingBoard for editing this chapter!

* * *

Asami was in a meeting she could not concentrate on. Her mind was thinking back to last night with Korra, when they were behind the temple. It was different from the other times they had kissed. For the first time she felt a hunger from the Avatar. An urgency grew between them and hands began to fumble to uncharted places. When Korra's lips came in contact with her neck, the moan she had been suppressing finally escaped and then Korra stopped. At first Asami was afraid her moan had startled Korra away, but then she too heard the voices.

"Ah-saaaam-eee! Kooooorr-aaaaah!"

It was Ikki and Jinora calling out for them. With the Beifongs spending the night, Korra and herself were going to bunk with the sisters.

The Avatar climbed up into a standing position on the porch and sucked in a deep breath. "We'll meet you in your room in ten minutes!" She didn't wait for a response before hopping back down beside her girlfriend.

Asami was about to verbalize her acceptance that they should go when Korra's mouth returned to her neck. She let out a slight whimper as her eyes closed. Not long after she felt herself being lifted by Korra's strong hands and moved onto her lap. She leaned herself back a bit so she could look at her girlfriend's face. Her pale blue eyes reflected what little light there was, giving the illusion that they were glowing. It was one of those rare moments when she could almost see the other lifetimes behind those eyes.

It was hard to explain… but sometimes she just felt it… It was fascinating, looking into the eyes that were intrinsically Korra and then seeing someone, something else. During those times, there was almost a fuzziness around the edges, a deeper depth in the pupils. She could see a knowing, or a recognition she often saw in the eyes of older people.

Asami reached out both hands and toyed with a pinch of Korra's dark brown hair on either side of her head. The action stirred the lopsided grin from her girlfriend that she loved so much. "Can we stay at my place tomorrow night?"

"I think that is a fine idea, what about you Miss Sato?"

The response from the deep and male voice startled Asami of out of her day dream. She flushed when she realized all of Future Industries' board members were looking at her.

"Yes… that should be fine." She prayed she wasn't agreeing to something she was going to be asked about later.

"If that is it, then this meeting is adjourned."

Asami mentally chastised herself, remembering that she was supposed to bring up her plans to work with Suyin in today's meeting. She rose from her seat to catch the group's attention before they left.

"I have one thing I'd like to discuss." Asami glanced around the room. The board members readjusted themselves back into their seats. "Thank you, I know you're all very busy right now."

She made her way to the empty space at the head of the table. "Last night I was approached by Suyin Beifong of Zaofu, regarding a collaboration on campaigning for marriage equality both here in the United Republic and in the Earth Nation."

A few members of the board looked to each other; it was clear they were not sure what she meant. One raised his hand. Mr. Sano was a man of average build, in his late fifties. He had worked for Asami's father for quite some time. "Miss Sato, when you say marriage equality, what do you mean?"

"I mean the right for our citizens to marry, regardless of the two people's sex."

"Homosexual marriage?"

"Yes, I am going to personally get involved with this movement, and am hoping that I can also have Future Industries' backing."

Mr. Sano turned to the woman next to him. "Min, you're in PR, what's the climate like in the city regarding this issue?"

Min pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose. They started to slide back down to the original position as she spoke. "I would say tepid, maybe even warm? It comes up every so often in the newspapers and magazines, Mr. Sano."

Mr. Sano turned back to Asami. His face was stern, but not unfriendly. "This is a personal issue for you, Miss Sato?"

"Yes, one I feel is worth fighting for. I can pursue this without any company affiliation if the board does not want Future Industries to be involved in this more political issue," Asami said to the room. She had spoken in front of them on many occasions, but for the first time in a long while, she was a bit nervous.

The youngest board member, Tran, fidgeted for a moment and then shot his hand up. Asami nodded to him to speak.

"I uh… I have an older sister and she, she is a homosexual. It would mean very much to me if the company I worked for helped drive this movement forward. The progressive thinking of Future Industries is what made me want to work here in the first place," Tran said, scratching the back of his head.

"Drive this movement forward…" Min murmured to herself and then to the room. "'Driving the industry forward'… it wouldn't be a bad bandwagon to get on for marketing."

Mr. Sano cleared his throat. "Is there anyone here today who has a strong opposition on this subject?" He looked around the room to mostly neutral faces. "I personally am not opposed to the idea of homosexual marriage. Everyone should have the right to be miserable."

A few of the older board members chuckled at the remark.

"That being said, I believe we should take a cautious approach before we start 'driving this movement forward.'" Mr. Sano made sure to make eye contact with both Min and Tran. He then turned his gaze to Asami. "We have been struggling to get Future Industries out of the mud, and I think we have finally gotten away from our negative associations. I am open to getting involved, but would like to have your involvement, Miss Sato, be a gauge for us. You can go public, but stress Future Industries is not financially supporting your efforts at this time. We can revisit this in three months and see how your personal involvement has gone. That way we as a company can make an informed decision. Can I get a show of hands for all agreeing to the proposal?"

Asami and Mr. Sano's hands went up first, and the room quickly followed.

"Very well, _now_ this meeting is adjourned," Mr. Sano said, getting up from his spot. The other board members once again started to gather their belongings.

The room cleared out quickly and soon it was just Asami and Mr. Sano. He grabbed his briefcase and casually walked over to her. "Suyin Beifong, eh?"

"Yes, I've worked with her a few times alongside Kor-Avatar Korra."

"What's Suyin's interest in it?"

"It's a family matter for her." Asami said, closing her own briefcase.

"She's a real bulldog that one, make sure you keep your wits about you."

Asami smiled at the remark. "It's a Beifong trait I am very familiar with."

"Lucky for us they're not business types, I'd rather compete with Garbage Corp any day."

The engineer smiled at the man's pet name for Cabbage Corp. Most of the board now called them by that name more than their real one.

Mr. Sano nudged up his sleeve and took a glance at his wrist watch. "I've got a lunch date, see you at the next meeting."

When Asami exited the board room back into Future Industries' lobby, she saw little Ikki swinging her legs as she sat waiting in a chair. Her secretary, Kali, rushed over to her.

"I'm sorry Miss Sato, this young girl insisted on seeing you today-"

Asami held up a hand. "Its fine, I was expecting her. She's Master Tenzin's daughter Ikki, she'll be coming by to see me more often."

"Understood, Miss Sato."

"Ikki let's go to lunch, I've got some good news."

* * *

Even at her lunch with Ikki, Asami's mind kept drifting back to Korra. Fortunately the airbender was completely unaware as she chattered on and on.

This morning she had watched the Avatar practice with Bolin before going to the prison. Asami enjoyed watching Korra bend any element, but today she decided that earth was her favorite. Earthbending highlighted her girlfriend's raw strength. The wide and bold stances and motions made Korra's muscles tense and flex. It was quite warm that morning and combined with the all the movement, the heat caused a light coating of sweat over the Avatar's body.

Years of desire and yearning were starting to bubble over Asami's entire being. Asami dreamed about what it would feel like, to have that energy directed at her. Without time constraints or fear of being interrupted like they always were.

She'd had more fantasies about bedding the Avatar then she'd like to admit, even privately to herself right now. What did Korra need to make her feel comfortable? Asami would do it, whatever it was.

 _"_ _Time…"_

The engineer looked at her lunch companion. In this moment she empathized with the young girl who was also sick of waiting.

 _"_ _I need time… When you're older… There really isn't much difference, is there Ikki?"_

"So, do you want to marry Korra someday?"

Asami snorted. She casually propped her elbow on the table and let her chin rest in her palm. "Then we'd finally get to consummate our relationship…"

"Concentrate your relationship?"

The older girl flushed; she did not mean to say that aloud. Asami was about to open her mouth to tell Ikki her 'favorite' phrase, then paused.

The young airbender's eyes bored into her; she knew what was coming, and she was ready to protest.

Asami's eyes darted around the room before she took a bite of her food to buy enough time to think of a good answer, one that would not get her in trouble with the girl's parents. The chances of Ikki repeating any of their conversations were low, but one could never be certain.

"Consummate our relationship, it means to… In more feudal times it was used when a marriage was considered… complete? It's kinda one of those words everyone uses, but no one knows the real definition… Ikki do you know what sex is?"

The young airbender's face turned as red as a wingsuit. "Yuh-yes…"

"It's about that. When you're in a romantic relationship with someone, it is considered 'consummated' once you have sex together for the first time."

Ikki slumped down in her seat, embarrassed by the topic. Asami smirked at the girl's discomfort and flipped her hair.

"I was going to say I'd explain it to you when you're older, should I have?"

"No! It's just, you know, I've never really talked about it. My Mom talked to me about it once, when she gave me the talk about girls' cycles. And that was suuuper embarrassing!" Ikki whined, slipping farther down in her seat. "But she only told me about what boys and girls do. I don't think I can ask her about what girls do, that would be like, super, super embarrassing!"

"I will tell you, not when you're older, but when you can come to me and talk about it and not slide out of your seat embarrassed. That's how I'll know you're ready."

Ikki started to scoot herself out of her slumped position, her face still pink. "That sounds good; I think I'm okay with waiting a bit for _that_ talk. Kissing is one thing… but s-sex is… AH!" The girl squealed and put her face in her hands.

Asami chuckled. She was relieved that she had finally found a topic Ikki was not aggressively curious about.

After lunch the girls went back to Asami's office in the Future Industries buildings. Suyin was planning on stopping by before she and her family returned to Zaofu. Ikki, who was fully invested in working on their campaign, insisted on coming to the meeting.

Asami pulled out some drafting paper, for Ikki to start working on her poster ideas while she looked over some paperwork. They hadn't been in the office long when she heard a rapping on the door. Before she could get up, President Raiko invited himself into her office.

"Miss Sato," he said, with a formal nod.

Even though she didn't need to get up, Asami decided she'd remain standing. She leaned a hand on her desk for balance. She eyed Raiko as he walked in, hands in his pockets and a folder tucked under his left arm. The President glanced over at Ikki curiously. She was sitting at the small meeting table, papers and pencils splayed across it.

"New intern?"

Asami blinked a few times at his question. Then it dawned on her Ikki was not in her wingsuit, so likely went unrecognized by Raiko as Tenzin's daughter. She didn't want to make the situation awkward by correcting him.

"She is. So, what can I do for you Raiko?"

The President walked towards her, pulling out the folder he had tucked under his arm. "Asami, I have a request for you. Can you build one of these?" he asked, passing her the file.

Asami flipped it opened and looked at the drafts inside. She eyed the drawings; it was a wooden chair with a very tall back. At the top of the back was what looked like a crown. A small note pointed to leg and hand straps suggesting leather was to be used. "Is this a torture device?"

"It's called a lightning chair. The Earth Nation wanted me to find someone to make it for Kuvira's execution."

"Execution? But her trial hasn't started."

"That's only for formalities. The decision to execute has already been made. The Earth Nation wants an example made of her."

Asami's heart squeezed in her chest. _"Korra...'"_

"I figured this is something you could whip up pretty quick. Then we can all be done with this," the President said, whipping off his sleeves.

The engineer took another long look at the designs. Where had they even come from? The use of lightning made her think it could be tied to the Fire Nation. Then her heart tightened again when she noticed a very familiar signature. These were her father's designs…

 _"_ _Electricity… of course…"_

Asami dropped her head and held the file out to Raiko.

"Please understand Future Industries cannot associate with machines of death anymore. We have been involved too many times. Death cannot be my company's legacy."

Raiko gave a slight nod. He let out a long breath before speaking. "I understand. I wanted to give you the offer first. I bet Cabbage Corp can take care of this... City Renovation meetings begin again in a week, this should be done by then. I'll have my secretary send you formal memo."

"I look forward to it," Asami said, a little more curtly than she wanted it to sound.

The President pulled the door open, and turned around before letting himself out. "I asked that since this is not the will of the United Republic, they do it off our land. Kuvira will be moved to Ba Sing Se after the trial for her execution."

Raiko left her office and only once the door sealed shut did Asami let her composure down. "Oh Ikki, this is bad…" Suddenly she felt very tired and made her way to sit back down.

"So... They're going to kill her no matter what. The trial doesn't matter. Can they do that?" Ikki said, adjusting herself so she was sitting on her feet.

"Apparently, I'm sure the jury will be bribed to vote for execution. Not that it would take much, I'm sure a lot of people want her dead."

"Jinora and Korra are over talking to Kuvira today, right?"

"Yes they are."

"What are we going to tell them?"

Asami steepled her fingers and rested her elbows on her desk. "Nothing, this conversation never happened."

"But-"

"I know and I wish you hadn't heard that. That was quite careless of him to disclose that in front of you… But the others can't know…"

"So we just let it happen?"

"I don't know what else we can do, Ikki." Asami covered her face with her hands. "Dammit, I really wish you hadn't heard that…"

There was a long moment of silence. Asami continued to hold her face while Ikki looked around the room. The airbender's eyes landed on the painting of Asami's family on the wall. It was the first time she had seen the rest of the Sato family. Asami was in front and behind her stood Mr. and Mrs. Sato.

"You look a lot like your mom. You were young when she died, right?"

Asami dragged her hands down her face and let them fall onto her desk. She leaned back into her chair and looked at the painting she knew the questions were coming from. "Yes, I was. I don't really remember much of her… Mostly what my father and other people have told me."

"And Kuvira killed your father…"

"Yes, but it wasn't intentional… Kuvira couldn't have known who was inside, if anyone... She was just fending off an attacker."

"Is that why you won't do anything to stop Kuvira from being killed?"

Asami looked into the eyes of her parents. "No, there will be no satisfaction from her being executed. It won't bring my father back; just like him fighting against benders was never going to bring my mother back."

"Then why can't we fight this, or a least tell Korra and my Dad?" Ikki banged her hands on the table for emphasis.

"Because they will fight it, there is no way they would allow a rigged trial to happen. Calling out the Earth Nation… It would throw things back into chaos and we just achieved some peace. They must continue defending Kuvira as planned… and… Kuvira will be executed… And Korra will know that she tried her best." Asami's stomach clenched at the thought of lying to her girlfriend for the rest of their lives. She wasn't one hundred percent sure if Korra even wanted to defend her in trial… Maybe…

" _No… I know Korra, and she will do everything she can to spare Kuvira's life."_

The engineer looked back over at her young companion. She did not deserve to be burdened with this secret. It was only a few days ago that she was praising her honest nature. What kind of role model was she being for this girl?

" _But this is way more complicated than a sex talk…"_

"Asami… what are we going to do?"

"Keep this to ourselves." Asami got up from her seat and went over to Ikki. She crouched down by the girl's chair to make eye contact. "Kuvira was a tyrant and she wasn't going to stop with Republic City. She would have kept going and eventually taken over the world, just like in the Hundred Year War. Kuvira hurt a lot of people and she has to face the punishment. And with this gesture, we will keep the peace we all fought so hard for. And I promise you Ikki, I will make sure an execution never happens again. It just has to happen, this one time, do you understand?"

They held eye contact for a long time. Asami desperately looked to see if the girl understood. Eventually Ikki looked away.

"I guess so…"

Once again there was a knock on the door. The two girls looked up to see Suyin entering the room. The Matriarch paused, surprised by the somber looks on their faces.

"Who died?"

To be continued...


	14. Choices: Part Two

Authors note: Many thanks to Toastermarketingboard for editing this chapter!

* * *

Asami paced back and forth in her slowly darkening office. She had just gotten off the phone with an enthusiastic Korra, who had decided she and the other three would defend Kuvira in court tomorrow.

"Miss Sato?"

At the sound of her name Asami looked up; she hadn't even heard Kali come in. She had assumed the young woman had already left for the day like everyone else.

"Yes Kali?" the engineer said, trying to control the wavering in her voice.

Her secretary walked closer. "I just wanted to see if everything was alright… You had a lot of visitors today, and now you're here so late… pacing…"

"I uh… got some difficult news today and I'm not sure what I should do."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Asami thought for a long moment. "Yes, I think I need another person's opinion. What I tell you tonight cannot be repeated to anyone else, understand?"

"Yes, Miss Sato."

"Raiko informed me that they will be executing Kuvira, the trial that starts tomorrow is just for show."

"So she's not getting a real trial… I mean, does she even deserve one? She destroyed our city, she kept people in slave camps and killed your father, to name a few reasons..."

"I know, I know. A big part of me agrees, even feels satisfaction over the thought of her being wiped off the Earth… but in my heart I know what the Earth Kingdom is doing isn't right... Everyone deserves a fair trial..."

"You want the justice system and the people to come to that decision on their own."

"Ideally, yes. I do believe this is an isolated instance of overriding justice, as slippery of a slope as that is… But that's not what's keeping me here pacing all night… It's about Korra… Avatar, Korra."

"I know you're friends with her, but what does she have to do with it?"

"I'm dating her."

Kali's eyes opened so wide they almost bulged. "You're dating the Avatar?"

"Yes, and you also cannot repeat that to anyone."

"You're dating the Avatar? But, she's a she!"

"You should know Kali, I am gay and I will be going public about it very soon in an upcoming campaign."

"I had no idea. You've always been so… Well, I guess you've been so private I never really thought about you dating anyone…" The young woman leaned against her boss's desk. "Wow."

Asami walked over to a large oak cabinet in her office and started rummaging in it. She pulled out two rock glasses and a bottle and brought them over to her desk. Silently she poured them each a drink.

The engineer tilted her head back and took a long swig from her glass. "So Kali, you seeing anyone?"

The woman snorted and took a small sip of her own beverage. "He's nowhere near as interesting as the Avatar."

Asami nodded for her to go on.

"His name is Tran… he just became one of your board members," Kali said shyly, taking another little sip.

"That's wonderful, he seems very nice."

"He is… so what does Avatar Korra have to do with the execution?"

In a quick motion Asami finished her drink and began pouring herself another. "Korra is one of the kindest people I've ever known… She is planning on defending Kuvira's life in the trial and now I know that she will be doing it for nothing. I don't know how deeply losing the trial will affect her, but I do know she will blame herself to some degree.

"I can't just tell her that this trial is a ruse. My noble Avatar will call out the Earth Kingdom, and demand justice. I can see the chain reaction unfolding; Raiko will know I disclosed the secret, because he knows I am a friend of Korra. And that will get him in trouble with the Earth Kingdom. What will the Earth Kingdom do? They are so fragile, and so is the United Republic's relationship with them.

"In all probability, even in a fair trial Kuvira would be sentenced to death. Then I would comfort Korra, knowing she had done the best she could. But I can't unknow what I now know and I don't know if I can keep this secret between us." Asami looked down at her drink. "I love her. I love her so much…"

"What about a third option?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well right now, you're looking at this only two ways, either you tell Avatar Korra or you don't. What about figuring out a scenario where you get the results you want?"

"The results I want?"

"C'mon Miss Sato, you're forgetting yourself in this. I've overheard some serious negotiations you've had. When you don't like a business proposition you wrangle them into one you do want. This should be no different."

"I suppose…"

"You just need to figure out what you want, and then I know you'll find a way to get it."

"Kali, I've never seen this assertive side of you before."

The young woman shrugged, "I guess we both have our secret, Miss Sato."

Asami chuckled to herself, bringing the glass to her lips. "I guess we do," she said and then took a sip.

* * *

The Sun had fully set, making the city air crisp on the exposed areas of Asami's skin. She had stayed at her office for about half an hour after Kali left and was now preparing her Satobike for the short ride home.

 _'The results I want…'_

The engineer knew she wanted Korra to be happy, but that was a given. The real question was what she wanted to happen to Kuvira. The compromise between justice for those she wronged and Korra's conscience would be life imprisonment, but how was she going to make that happen?

"I don't think this is something I can do alone…"

At Republic City's airfield, Opal and her mother were dwarfed by the vast bulk of the Zaofu airship moored behind them.

"You take care of yourself, okay Mom? I'll be heading to the Earth Kingdom in a few weeks for airbender duties with my partner Kai, I'll be sure to stop by before heading back to Republic City," Opal said, embracing her mother.

"Wonderful, your partner is welcome to stay with us too."

"Suyin!" Asami called out.

The Beifong matriarch turned around to see Asami dismounting from her Satobike. She tossed her helmet onto the seat and started running towards them.

"Asami, what's going on?" Opal asked.

"Suyin, I know you're trying to fly out tonight, but I must speak with you."

"I knew you were keeping something from me," Suyin said, crossing her arms.

"I… I couldn't discuss it with Ikki there; she knows too much as it is."

"My interest is piqued; let's step into my room on the airship."

The three started walking together when Asami reached out to Opal. "I'm really sorry Opal, but I need to speak with your mother alone."

The airbender was about to protest when her mother gave her a warning look.

The door of Suyin's room on the airship closed and Asami finally felt it was safe to speak.

"...So I came to you because I know you won't just spring into action, that and you also have a complicated relationship with Kuvira," Asami said, folding her arms and leaning against the wall behind her.

Suyin was seated in an arm chair, her eyes cast down on the floor. She wasn't going to admit aloud that she was frustrated with the news the young woman had brought to her. She had come to the personal decision that Kuvira needed to sleep in the bed she made for herself. Baatar Jr. was the priority, and now that his trial was over she needed to go back to Zaofu and clean things up there.

"That is true, she was like a daughter to me… but now… It's too complicated to put into words… I had washed my hands of the situation. My son is safe, that was all I cared about. Now you want me to get involved."

"In good conscience could you walk away now, knowing what I just told you?"

"She killed your father."

"She did."

"She ruined my son's life."

"In many ways she did."

Suyin leaned back in her seat. "Based on what you told me, the only feasible option I can see is for us to capture Kuvira while she is en route to Ba Sing Se and lead them to believe she was killed, so they do not go after her. From there it's fuzzy. I cannot justify letting Kuvira roam free while my son sits in jail for twenty years. I don't see how I could keep her captive myself, and honestly I do not want to. The only fair exchange I could get behind is if her bending is taken away."

"But… only Korra can do that."

"Precisely, she will have to get involved."

"But the point was to not tell Korra about-"

"If you do not want to tell Korra what is going on then you need to leave this whole situation alone. You cannot take action and not tell Korra because you will still be lying to her and could end up making matters worse. She could get caught in the crosshairs of this without a clue as to what is going on."

Asami hung her head.

"You're right."

"I know I'm right. So what's it going to be?"

The engineer took a deep breath. "I'll tell Korra and try to save Kuvira. Will you help?"

"I will, but I call the shots from here on out. We get caught, and we are all in some serious trouble. I'm talking conspiracy and jail time."

"Understood."

"Alright, you get Korra, Bolin and my sister. I need to reschedule this flight for tomorrow. We need to meet at your residence, in roughly an hour."

"I have moved, let me write down my new address."

* * *

"So what do you think, fire lilies?" Korra asked, lifting a small red bouquet from the street vendor's cart.

Bolin was eyeing some leather products a cart over from Korra. He looked up at her question. "Red is Asami's signature color, when did you get some spending money?"

The Avatar grinned and fluttered her eyes.

"I thought it was a little strange you wanted to go shopping together." The earthbender slapped down a belt he had picked up. "Fine, since it's for a good cause."

"Thank you! I'll pay you back once I get some money from my parents."

"Don't worry about it. I can't believe there is no money in being the Avatar."

"Not directly; some Avatars are born into money, most had to live off the kindness of others. In more feudal times it was an honor to host and care for the Avatar."

"I'll pay for your flowers, but you're not moving in with me." Bolin passed a few coins to Korra. "You're lucky you're going to be marrying into some serious yuans."

"We're not getting married!" Korra blushed and looked down at the flowers. "It is pretty intimidating how much money Asami has."

Korra paid the vendor and they started walking.

"At least she's pretty chill about it. When I was acting, I met some really snooty rich people."

"Do you think you'll ever go back to it? Maybe find a mover director who's not making propaganda films?" the Avatar said with an elbow nudge.

"I hadn't really thought about it, maybe I should."

"I'd love to see Nuktuk in action again." Korra stopped walking when they reached an intersection. "Asami's place is this way."

"Good luck!"

"Good luck?"

"It felt right, enjoy your evening Avatar," the earthbender said with a dramatic bow.

The two parted ways and Bolin started navigating his way towards the docks. It wasn't long before he heard the roar of a engine. The earthbender looked behind him to see a black figure on a Satobike quickly approaching.

Reflexes took over and he crouched into an earthbending stance. With a quick motion he raised the ground a few feet in front of him. The dark figure screeched to a halt behind the wall. Bolin jumped up onto it and looked down at his company. His hands poised to hock some rocks at a moment's notice.

"Bolin!" Asami cried out, taking off her helmet.

Bolin lowered his hands. "Asami?" The wall he was standing on lowered so he was face-to-face with Asami.

"You need to come to my apartment right away, do you know where Korra is?"

"On her way to see you, what's going on?"

"We can't talk here, hop on," Asami said, passing the helmet to Bolin. He obeyed and mounted the bike.

"You're going to need to hold my waist."

Bolin fidgeted a moment before he let his hands snake around her.

"This stays between us," Bolin whispered.

Asami rolled her eyes, revved the engine and the bike took off. They ended up beating Korra back to the apartment. Asami parked her bike and let Bolin inside. Soon after their arrival, Lin showed up along with Suyin, Wing, Wei and Opal.

* * *

The group had settled in Asami's apartment, all claiming a seat in the living room.

"So we having some kind of an intervention for Korra or what?" Lin asked the room.

Bolin snorted. "That'd be funny. Okay guys, if we had to give Korra an intervention, what would it be about?"

"Sleeves," Opal said dryly.

Bolin put his hand to his chin. "Now that you mention it, Korra doesn't ever wear sleeves, does she?"

Asami playfully flipped her hair and looked over at the couple in the love seat. "I don't mind."

The doorbell chimed and everyone turned to Asami. "She's here."

The engineer rushed to the door and opened to find her girlfriend grinning widely with her hands behind her back.

"Korra, I'm-"

The Avatar put her finger to Asami's lips before she could finish and pulled out the bouquet she had hidden.

"Will the lady kindly join me for a walk in the park?"

"She's busy!" someone yelled from inside the apartment.

Korra's face fell and she pushed past Asami to see the apartment full of people. Her face flushed red.

"Asami! What's going on?"

"Suyin and I have an announcement. Come in," Asami said, taking her girlfriend's hand. Korra pouted and followed her in. "Suyin, maybe you could get started while I put these flowers in a vase?"

Suyin nodded and got up from her seat.

Asami brought Korra with her into the kitchen area. Once she knew they were obscured by the wall she turned to Korra.

"I'm sorry about catching you off guard. These are lovely, thank you," the engineer whispered as she gently touched Korra's cheek.

The shorter girl nodded and leaned into the contact. "I love you."

Asami's heart tightened and she finally felt confident that she had made the right decision.

"I love you too." Asami eventually let her hand fall. She quickly grabbed a vase and filled it with water. The flowers were taken care of and the pair joined the group.

"...So the trial is going to happen, but only for show. The Earth Kingdom has already decided to execute Kuvira."

The apartment filled with sounds of surprise.

"What!" Korra shouted. "They can't do that!"

The engineer held her girlfriend's arm, guiding her back into her seat.

"It's a done deal," Suyin replied.

"We have to speak with the Earth Kingdom, at least give her a fair trial," the Avatar insisted.

"Calling out the Earth Kingdom is not an option."

"But-"

"We're going to rescue her Korra, but there is something we need to ask of you," Asami said, hesitantly.

"In exchange for her life, she must give up her bending. A price must be paid, and I think this is one we can all get behind." Suyin looked around the room, confirming everyone agreed. The only one who wasn't making eye contact was Korra.

"Korra?"

Korra bent over in her seat, resting her elbows on her thighs, her eyes cast down to the carpet. "I didn't want it to come to that… Deep down I knew it would… I just…" The Avatar's eyes closed and she could almost feel the touch of Amon's thumb on her forehead.

 _"This situation is different… This is an exchange… She is a criminal…"_

Korra looked up and over to Lin. She could tell the police chief' was trying to hide her own discomfort; her arms and legs were crossed. As if she could feel Korra's eyes, she turned her head and made eye contact. They held it for a moment, and then Lin gave a slight nod.

"Okay, I'll do it," The Avatar whispered. She sat back up when she felt Asami's hand on her back, rubbing slow circles. Her stress eased at the gentle contact.

"Then we all agree. We will attempt to spare Kuvira's life in exchange for her bending." Suyin addressed the room. "What I have come up with so far is the following; Korra, Bolin and Opal, you cannot support Kuvira in trial. Korra, you must publicly announce that you have decided not to defend Kuvira. There shall be no further contact with Kuvira, since you no longer have a reason to speak with her."

Boin leaned over to his girlfriend. "It's going to look so bad to Kuvira after all the fuss we made today."

Opal kept her eyes on the group conversation. "I'm sure she'll understand after we save her ass."

"You're probably right," Bolin whispered, leaning back upright.

Korra raised her hand. "Jinora was also going to defend her, she really should be here at this meeting."

Suyin rubbed her chin for a moment to consider the young airbender. "We can inform Jinora of the situation, but she should continue to support Kuvira, maybe Opal too? Anti-death is an airbender thing, right sweetie?"

"I should go home with the family instead, keep a low profile. I think people could believe I'd refuse to support her," Opal replied.

"I agree, the Beifongs should be united on their stance on Kuvira," Asami added.

"Very well, Opal, you'll come back with the family tomorrow. After the trial finishes Kuvira is going to be transported to Ba Sing Se for the execution. I'm going to assume via airship, since the rails are still in disrepair. This is when we need to act, and raid the the airship. It would best if we could deceive the Earth Kingdom and the United Republic that Kuvira died in the attack. How that attack will play out, I'm still planning, but I know a few things. Lin, Korra and Asami you must be here in Republic City when it happens. Lin and Korra will be called into action to investigate, after you confirm Kuvira's 'death' you'll rendezvous with the team holding Kuvira, take her bending and then we ship her off to the Fire Nation."

Bolin shot his hand up. "We could pretend to be crazy Kuvira supporters and take over the ship."

"We have to be careful what we do doesn't actually kill anyone. This will be pretty pointless if in the process of saving a convicted tyrant we end up killing some innocent people just doing their job," Lin said gruffly.

Suyin nodded. "Good point Lin."

Bolin raised his hand up again. "We can't plot with Kuvira at all? Cos when Varrick and I escaped from her, Varrick had this brilliant plan, that he didn't really clue me in on… But what he did was, he set off his spirit vine thingy to explode and took the train hostage. That got all the soldiers off the train and to separate the cars. We were set adrift on our car with the explosive and when it went off they assumed we blew up too! Fortunately, I saved Varrick and myself from the blast, but they didn't know!"

"It's too risky to have any more contact with her. Besides, I don't trust her," Suyin said, shaking her head.

"What about when we attempt to capture her and ask her to surrender her bending, can we trust her then? If Korra's not there to keep an eye on her, then who else is capable of besting her?" Lin added.

Opal turned to her aunt. "Kuvira didn't look like much of a threat when I got a look at her today. We can even keep her in the locks the Earth Kingdom has on her."

"Never judge a monster by their physical appearance. The Red Lotus were physically confined for thirteen years and they all managed to come out of their cells swinging." The police chief pointed for emphasis. "We have to treat he like she's still very much a threat, until her bending is gone."

Wing, who was sitting between his mother and Wei, rose from his seat. "I have an idea, what if he got help from some Earth Kingdom Kuvira sympathizers? I am sure there are citizens like us who want justice, but don't agree with execution. We find a way to plant them aboard as her escort crew. So when we board to rescue Kuvira, there is no struggle, they pass her over and corroborate the story that she died."

Wei nudged his brother. "That's a good idea."

"Oh!" Bolin raised his right hand, then his left. "My brother is in Ba Sing Se, maybe we could reach out to him? Prince Wu should have some pull in the situation, we just need to find out how he feels."

"Has Mako called you yet?" Opal said as she reached out and lowered her boyfriend's hands down.

Bolin slumped. "No… I'm sure he's just really busy over there. I know Mako will agree that Kuvira shouldn't be executed. And since he's Wu's trusted advisor, I bet he could convince Wu, if needed."

"What if Wu pushed for this to happen? He's still technically the 'Earth King.' Did Raiko tell you who was involved in the decision?" Opal asked, gesturing to Asami.

The engineer shrugged. "He just said the Earth Kingdom."

"I can ask Mako if he knows anything about it, if I can figure out how to get ahold of him…"

Opal looked at her boyfriend and then at her mother. "What if Bolin came with us, and we could drop him off in the Earth Kingdom to find Mako?"

Suyin nodded. "Good idea. It seems like we may need to see what support we have in the Earth Kingdom before we solidify any more plans. We will leave first thing tomorrow morning, and should be in touch around the afternoon Republic City time. Asami?"

The engineer looked over to Suyin and nodded.

"We should only use your phone for communication. I don't want anything tracing back to the Air Temple. Too many people live there, and it's too obvious. Lin, see what you can find out about Kuvira's transportation. I think we all know what we need to do, I will call tomorrow once we land in Zaofu. Let's all get some rest."

The meeting broke and it wasn't long before it was only Korra and Asami in the apartment. Silently they tidied up the room, moving chairs taken from Asami's dining table and sliding them back into place.

Asami looked over at her girlfriend. Korra had remained quiet for most of the conversation. She looked as if her mind was somewhere else.

"Did you still want to go for a walk?"

"No, I'd better go talk to Jinora. She needs to know there has been a change of plans."

"You're right."

"Korra I… before you leave, I want to be honest with you. When Raiko told me about Kuvira, my first impulse was to not tell you and I almost didn't. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry… I don't know what I would have done..." The Avatar said, looking up at her girlfriend one more time before opening the apartment door.

When it shut Asami stared at the door. She didn't feel so confident that she made the right decision anymore.

To be continued...


	15. Choices: Part Three

Author Notes: Thank you Toastermarketingboard for editing!

* * *

The wind off the ocean howled and tossed the waves into the small island. It was well after midnight, and all the temple lights had been extinguished. Korra sat alone in the gazebo, her eyes closed and fists together.

 _"Raava…? Raava where are you"_

Defeated, Korra hung her head. She had been meditating for what felt like hours in hopes of contacting Raava, to no avail. She opened her eyes and looked out at the uneasy water.

The Avatar groaned and pulled herself up from the lotus position. She kicked her left leg out behind her and then swiftly thrust it forward. From the kick a fiery blast shot into the sky. As it climbed the glowing red orb began to extinguish. Korra repeated the actions, kicking three more flaming balls into the darkness.

Following the fire blasts Korra heaved a chunk of rock. As it peaked and started to descend back to earth, she threw her fists at it and sent the rock into the ocean with a splash. Inspired, Korra conjured up a swell of water and guided it in figures of eight around her body a few times before returning it.

Since she had bent all the other elements, Korra felt like she might as well go into some air stances. For an hour the Avatar got lost in a trance of filtering through various stances of the four elements. Her eyes had long since closed, but she could sense all around her.

Bending water was comforting, but that was to be expected from her native element. The pushing and pulling motions that guided the water helped Korra calm her own emotions. Water can adapt to its surroundings and flow, but the element had another side; still waters could hide surprising depths, gentle currents could turn into torrents, water could be soft silk and in an instant sharp ice.

With a few final pushes Korra widened her stance and moved to earth. She enjoyed earth's simplicity, though she would never say that to an earthbender; it just felt so solid and sure. Bending earth really did make you feel grounded and its strength came from being able to take that away from your opponent. Bending earth was very physical and Korra felt adrenaline start to build along with a sweat. This triggered her to switch to the next element.

Fire, despite being the 'opposite' to her home element of water, came very naturally to her. When her emotions were high she found herself instinctively going to fire. While bending the element she could feel a burning inside herself, the physical sensation helped distract her from the emotional. Korra recognized that it was a good thing she wasn't solely a firebender; given her personality it wouldn't have taken much to be consumed by fire's unruly nature.

Korra started relaxing her muscles and let her body move with the gusts of air that came off the water.

 _"Be the leaf."_

Air; it had surprised Korra how hard it was for her to learn the element. She understood water and its ability to flow and change, but air was still different. Air just was. 'Just being' was not an easy state of body or mind for the Avatar. One of the few times she had felt like was 'just being' was her and Asami's last evening in the Spirit World. Lying side by side, watching the surreal night sky, with Asami tucked under her arm. It was a brief glimpse at paradise.

Going back into the state of mind she had in the Spirit World helped her completely let go of the last tether she was feeling, allowing herself to fully open up. Korra changed stances again, in rapid succession, without thought; water, earth, fire and air. Water, earth, fire and air.

'Korra…' a quiet voice called out.

Water, earth, fire and air.

'Korra…' This time loud enough for Korra to hear in her mind.

"Raava?" Korra called aloud.

'I am here. Sit down Korra, rest. '

The Avatar obeyed and folded herself into the lotus position again. When her fists came together a flash blinded her closed eyes. As the light dimmed Korra could see Raava's incandescent form hovering above her.

 _"Where have you been?"_

'I have been resting… I was very tired.'

 _"From creating the new Spirit Portal?"_

'Yes… but I am feeling stronger these days.'

 _"Raava, I need your guidance… you're the only one I can talk to."_

'You want to know if you are doing the right thing about Kuvira.'

 _"Why am I doubting this decision?"_

'Your friends could get hurt or in trouble, even killed...'

 _"Everyone is so willing to risk their lives again, like it wasn't even a question. Looking back, it's a miracle we all came out of Kuvira's attack on Republic City alive. I wanted to protect Kuvira's life, because I knew it was the right thing to do. Defending her in court had no risks, besides some people not liking me, but I'm pretty used to that. But now saving Kuvira means not only gambling my own life, but the lives of many others; weigh that against the crimes she committed and the right choice isn't so clear anymore._

 _"Since these trials started, I've questioned if my desire to save Kuvira has come from a selfish place, because of how much of myself I see in her. I can't help but think about what Kuvira herself said 'There will come a day when the good of the people will outweigh your own attachments.' I was so revolted by that idea, because I could hear the harsh truth in her words. It's a fact I've slowly been coming to realize. As the the Avatar, I have to think about what is right for others, and not put people in danger over my own attachments."_

'Have you not considered that your friends have already decided what is right for them? Right now you want to make a decision for your people, an action you chastised Kuvira for.'

 _"But I won't be there to help them for the most dangerous part! I can sense a desire for change in Kuvira, but I can't predict what she's going to do. I just have to sit here and wait!"_

'By stopping this mission to protect them, you are really choosing to protect yourself.'

Korra bowed her head.

There was a long moment of silence as she contemplated Raava's words.

'What is it Korra?'

 _"After Kuvira is rescued, I have to take her bending away. How do I… how do we do that?"_

'We must be joined in the Avatar State; I will guide you from there.'

Korra gave a slight nod, but remained silent.

'It will be alright Korra, this is the path of balance.'

* * *

The following morning, before breakfast, Korra disclosed the plan to Tenzin and Jinora. After speaking with them, she felt more assured of the decision to save Kuvira. Soon after, the pair left for the trial without her.

Tenzin was going to tip off the press that she would not be supporting Kuvira in the trials, so she needed to stay on the island and wait for the press to inevitably show up for a formal statement.

Korra felt a slight pang of guilt knowing that Kuvira would feel abandoned, maybe even betrayed by her. Once Kuvira was saved and their plan was revealed to her, Korra wasn't sure how she'd feel… Hopefully relieved she wasn't going to be executed. As far as the bending went, the Avatar wondered how willingly she'd give it up.

Needing something to do, Korra made her way over to the gazebo to practice her airbending stances. To her surprise she found Ikki in front of the structure, going through some air stances.

"I can't believe my eyes, Ikki practicing, on her own?" the Avatar teased.

The younger girl narrowed her eyes and looked over at Korra. "I'm going to be an Air Master someday too, you know. I'll be older than Jinora when she became a master… but I'll be happy just as long as I beat Meelo."

"I forget that's going to happen someday. He's going to be so annoying after he becomes an Air Master."

"You mean insufferable," Ikki countered.

"Maybe we'll all be moved out by then." Korra bowed. "So, may I join you in your practice Master Ikki?"

Ikki bowed back. "You may, Avatar Korra, but shouldn't you be at the trial…"

Korra gathered up a gust of air. "There's been a change of plans."

The young airbender broke her stances and ran up to Korra. "Asami told you?"

"Ye-yeah, how'd you know about..?"

"I was there when she found out. What's the plan, are we going to call out the Earth Kingdom? What's Asami's part? What do I need to do?"

"Whoa there, we're going to save Kuvira before she makes it back to the Earth Kingdom."

"That's great! I knew she didn't mean what she said. I've gotta go talk to her! Bye Korra!" With a burst of air Ikki was in the sky, flying towards the city.

The baffled Avatar watched her small form disappear. Once she was no longer visible, Korra shrugged and started back into her air stances.

* * *

It was almost noon when the airship neared the outer ring of Ba Sing Se. The large craft slowly started descending out of the clouds, to cruise at a lower altitude.

"Excited to see your brother?" Opal asked, nudging her boyfriend with her shoulder.

"I mean, he's only been gone for like six days… But yeah, I am."

"I wonder what he's been up to."

* * *

A thunderous banging roused Mako from him sleep. The light was too bright, so he rolled over and pulled the sheets to cover his head. He heard some rustling and footsteps padding away from the bed.

"Prince Wu, visitors from Republic City and Zaofu have just requested a landing in the inner ring, should we permit them?"

It wasn't till Mako heard the Prince's name that he realized he was not where he thought he was. The firebender shot up out from the covers and started looking around frantically. From the direction of the door, he heard Wu's voice.

"Of course! You all need to lighten up, the fight is over."

"Understood, sir."

The door thudded closed and Wu let out a long sigh. "I swear I have to hold their hand over every single decision."

The prince looked over at the bed to see a pair of frightened eyes staring back at him. "Morning Mako, guess we have some company from Republic City."

"Uh… Um… Wha…" were the only sounds Mako could make as he looked back and forth between the spot it appeared Wu had slept in on the bed and the prince himself.

Wu put a hand to his mouth and let out a chuckle. "Oh calm down Mako, we didn't do anything. Remember, you were escorting me back to my room last night after that party, and were too drunk to make it back to your own." Wu moved his hand to his chin. "Looking back on the evening, that was a little too elaborate for a political dinner. We are trying to move away from the excesses of the Monarchy. Remind me of that next time Mako, we need to set a better example!"

Wu started into the attached bathroom, leaving Mako alone. The firebender grabbed his forehead, as if the mention of him being drunk last night reminded his body it should feel hangover pains. Giving into his body's wishes, he allowed himself to lie back down. Mako's eyes closed and tried to remember the evening.

Several heads of the Earth Kingdom states were in Ba Sing Se to start working out the new government. The meetings were long and tedious, so Wu had suggested a dinner party to ease some of the monotony. It was held in the palace, where most of the attendees were already staying. Even though the palace had been looted the structure itself was still beautiful. From there things started to get fuzzy. The wine cellar in the place had survived the raids, and several barrels were tapped for the festivities.

Mako felt strange admitting it, but despite the long boring discussions he really was enjoying his time in the Earth Kingdom. He was meeting so many different and intelligent people and was learning a lot about politics. He just needed to learn how to drink responsibly around them, or to drink as much as they did. Mako distinctly remembered never having to refill his glass, someone was always taking care of it for him.

Mako recalled acknowledging a change in the Prince since Kuvira's attack, and while in the Earth Kingdom. He had really started to mellow out, and was taking more initiative than ever; the party was a huge success. But then there were still some Wu tendencies he hadn't quite shaken, and at some point Wu asked him to walk him back to his room.

It wasn't until Mako had stood up to walk Wu back that it sunk in how drunk he was. Which was why when they arrived at Wu's door, he didn't think twice about the offer to put his head down and start sleeping it off.

While Mako had been thinking Wu finished in the restroom and was starting to pull out clothing from his wardrobe. Mako sat back up and started dragging himself out of the bed.

"Well c'mon sleepyhead, we have visitors."

When Mako and Wu entered the throne room, which had been converted into the main meeting space, Suyin, Opal and Bolin were already waiting for them.

"Mako!" Bolin shouted, getting out of his seat and rushing towards his brother.

"Bolin?"

The earthbender wrapped Mako in a big bear hug, lifting him a few inches off the ground.

"What brings you guys here?" Mako asked, as his brother released him back to the ground.

Suyin rose from her seat. "We need to speak with the both of you, do you have a space that is a little more intimate?"

Wu thought for a moment. "Let's go to my bedroom."

Mako felt his face threatening to redden, as if somehow everyone would know he had spent the night there. Once the five were inside the room, and seated in the small living room space, Suyin turned to Wu.

"We've come to discuss Kuvira, are you aware of the situation?"

The prince turned to Mako. "Situation?"

The firebender shrugged and looked back at their guests. "Her trial has started, right?"

"Correct, and we've been informed the jury has been rigged to sentence her to death," Suyin replied.

Mako shifted in his seat. "What? How?"

"That's what we'd like to know."

Bolin leaned forward. "So you weren't involved in this, right?"

Mako looked over at Wu. "I'm not."

Wu held his hands up defensively. "Don't look at me! After hearing about my aunt's 'informal' execution, you think I'd support that?"

"Do you have any idea who would?" Opal asked.

"Pretty much all the Earth Kingdom states' officials and governors are here. We've been having dozens of meetings about moving forward without the monarchy. I hope this wasn't decided during one of those meetings I skipped to go shopping…" Wu pondered.

Mako groaned and rested his face in his hand.

"Or it could have been decided before I returned. A lot of things had already been put into motion before Mako and I came back. We had to do a lot of reining in on the policy making, a lot of people were taking advantage of the lack of structure."

"Those who passed it probably doubted it'd ever come up again, and you'd never question the sentencing," Suyin said, crossing her legs.

"We're already housing all the other war criminals, what's one more?" Wu asked with a shrug.

Mako got out of his seat and walked towards the window. "She's only the face and leader of the destruction we're all working tirelessly to fix. I can see why some people would like to make sure she or anyone else does not do anything like this again."

"Yes, and we all agree that she deserves a harsh punishment for her actions, but rigged trials and executions is not the direction we want to see our country take for our citizens, regardless of the crime," Suyin countered.

"So uh, what are you all proposing? I'm assuming the Avatar is involved?" asked Wu.

Mako felt a pang in his chest at the mention of Korra. It had been so hectic since he arrived, he really hadn't given the reason he left much thought. It was wishful thinking on his part that coming to the Earth Kingdom would mean no one discussing Korra for a few months. Wu's words reminded him of his conversation with Lin at Varrick's wedding party.

 _'I know Korra is going to meddle in the trial of Kuvira. She spared her life and is going to want to be responsible for it.'_

The firebender sighed to himself. 'You called it Chief...'

"Of course she's involved, but we don't want to ruffle any feathers. We have just gained peace, and can all agree we'd like to keep it for as long as possible. Our plan is fairly simple, we rescue Kuvira while she is being delivered to the Earth Kingdom for her execution, make the world believe she was killed in the scuffle, Korra removes her bending and we banish her off to some remote village in the Fire Nation, and since the Earth Kingdom is still quite malleable we push to make capital punishment illegal in the future."

Wu nodded his head. "That sounds agreeable, and since the Avatar approves, I can't say no to her. I assume there is a part you need me to play?"

"Correct, we need you to control who is on board the airship that picks up Kuvira. Ideally we'd like everyone on the ship in the loop of the situation, so when my recovery team meets up with the transport airship they collect Kuvira without anyone getting hurt, and then stage the airship crash. Then the crew corroborates the story that Kuvira died in the crash."

Mako turned around to face the group. "What if we are met with resistance when Wu tries to take control of collecting Kuvira? What if he's been intentionally left in the dark?"

"He has to wait until the the announcement of the verdict is made, and he will need to act like he wants to take initiative on getting justice for his people."

Wu clasped his hands together. "It'll be like going under cover, finally a chance to showcase my acting abilities!"

"Just don't over act, remember you're going to be campaigning to get rid of the death penalty after this," Opal said, pointing for emphasis. "Mako, you need to keep him in line."

The firebender smiled. "I always do."

"Oh this is exciting!" Wu said clapping his hands together a few times.

"Do you have a private phone or radio line we can communicate on?" Suyin asked, looking around the room.

"There is one here in my bedroom."

"Perfect, let's exchange numbers before we leave."

"How long will you be staying?" Mako asked, looking at his brother.

Bolin turned to Suyin, unsure of the answer himself.

"We need to leave this evening, we have a lot to get together, and not a lot of time. I'm going to go check on my husband and the other boys, shall we meet up for dinner?"

"Yes, there is this little Fire Nation restaurant I've been meaning to go to. We can meet in the throne room around six." Wu stood up and gestured Suyin to join him. "I'll walk you back so these brothers can catch up."

Suyin took the offered arm and Opal followed behind them towards the door. She leaned closer to Wu and quietly spoke. "So there was one other bit of politics I wanted to bring up with you, while I'm here…"

"Mom, is this really the best time for your other political agendas?" Opal groaned.

The Matriarch looked back at her daughter, and gave her a frown. "This is the time, the Nation is rebuilding itself and its policies."

"What did you have in mind?" Wu asked.

"How do you feel about advocating for homosexual marriage to become legal in the Earth Kingdom?"

"I feel very good Mrs. Beifong; can I ask why the interest?"

"It's a family matter," Suyin said as Opal shut the door behind them with an eye roll.

With a soft click they were alone. Bolin stood up from his seat and joined his brother by the window. He reached out a hand and gave his brother's shoulder a light pat.

"I've missed you bro, I'm glad to see you."

"It's been like a week," Mako smiled, "but it's good to see you too."

Bolin looked out at the window, onto the palace grounds. "So, what do you think of all this?"

Mako gazed outside as well. "Well politically, this route will be a lot less messy. With Kuvira presumptively dead, it will hopefully satisfy the someone or someones out there that rigged the trial. Once the topic is no longer wrapped up with Kuvira, talking about the death penalty won't be as heated. My only concern is if Kuvira's worth all the trouble; it was Korra who pushed for saving Kuvira this way, right?"

The earthbender scratched the back of his head. "Well, actually it was more Suyin and Asami. They had the information and brought it to the rest of our attention with the plan part-way hatched out already. But Korra does support it, why?"

Mako quickly shook his head. "I was just curious…"

"How are you doing, with all of… that?"

"I'm fine," Mako said curtly. "She hadn't come up at all until you guys got here."

Bolin started fidgeting with a tassel on the window curtain. "I'm sorry Mako, we didn't mean to, uh… I know you're out here to get away from it…"

"I know, I know. I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing you," Mako said, grabbing his forehead.

"Don't worry, you won't see her, you need stay here with Wu so you're not under any suspicion and can keep him in check."

"I can't let you guys go on a dangerous mission without me."

"You gotta bro, we all have to play our parts. It's worked out perfectly that you were already out here, you're in the place we need you to be."

Mako didn't respond and just crossed his arms and looked back out the window.

"Hey, we're not going to see each other for a while after things, let's go have some fun!" Bolin said, gently punching Mako in the shoulder. He didn't respond but his frown started to crack. Bolin turned to face his brother and started poking his arms and stomach.

"Commooon… you know you want to."

Mako's frown finally broke into a smile and he swatted Bolin's hands away. "Alright, alright!"

"Yes! Let's hit the town!"

* * *

"Kuvira's trial started this morning. Not much to say about it at this time, our inside source reports there were not many witnesses on the defendant's side of the court, just a large group of airbenders and acolytes led by Master Tenzin. We got a statement from Avatar Korra this afternoon, she has decided to not attend the trial. Avatar Korra said quote; I do not wish to impose any influence on this trial, this trial is for the people and only the people should choose the punishment they see fit. End quote. I am a little surprised by the Avatar's hands off approach, but it sounds to me like even the Avatar is just as ready as the rest of us are to put this all behind us. And now this week's forecast…"

Kuvira stopped listening after the radio host finished quoting the Avatar. She was hoping the news her guards listened to every night would provide some insight as to why Korra, Opal and Bolin were not at her trial, but it told her nothing. She was a fool to think they'd actually show up.

Without Korra, she knew the death penalty was imminent. The dictator was certain it was Korra's presence at Baatar's trial that spared his life. During fragile times like these, no one would want to vote against the Avatar's opinion.

 _"I can call this all off, and let them execute you if that's what you really want, but I don't think that it is."_

Kuvira shook her head. She had misjudged Korra, thought she was too soft and sentimental to make a real threat. "Well done Avatar, now you're acting like a true leader."

To be continued...


	16. A Walk In The Park

Author note: Thank you ToasterMarketingBoard for editing this chapter! You're da best!

* * *

Day four of Kuvira's trial quietly came to a close. Tenzin and Jinora reported back to Korra with the feeling that tomorrow would be the final day of evidence and then it would move to the jury's 'deliberations.' The group agreed that deliberations would likely take a day or two, to pretend that the jury really considered their decision.

Dinner was over and the sun was starting to set when Korra popped open the wings on her airglider. She turned towards the city and was about ready to take off when Pema raced towards her.

"Korra!" the mother called out.

"Pema?"

"You're headed to Asami's, right? If my daughter is there, can you remind her that she has a curfew?"

Korra grinned. "I'll send her on home when I get there."

"Thank you," Pema said, patting the Avatar on the shoulder.

Korra arrived at Asami's apartment, rapped on the door a few times and waited. She looked down at the bouquet of flowers she had 'borrowed' from the gardens she passed on her way over. It wasn't as nice as the one she had purchased the other day, but the Avatar felt it made up for that in variety. After a few moments Korra tried the door again, with no answer. She could hear noise coming from inside; perhaps Asami was listening to some music, so she knocked a little louder. When no one answered Korra tried the door and fortunately it opened.

A giggling Asami and Ikki looked up at Korra as she walked into the apartment. As she suspected music was playing loudly from the phonograph. The two girls were sitting on Asami's loveseat; their fingers had little white balls in between them, splaying them out.

"Korra!" they said in unison.

"Hey," Korra replied, feeling a little out of place, "what are you two up to?"

"Doing our nails," Ikki said, proudly holding her hand out. She wiggled her fingers for emphasis. "Want us to do yours?"

"That's okay."

Asami got up to greet her girlfriend. "You brought me more flowers? You're too sweet. Can you air dry my nails so I can give you a proper greeting?" she asked, holding her hands out.

Korra shot a gust of air on the nails, quickly drying them.

"You're so handy," Asami said, draping her arms around Korra's shoulders and giving her cheek a few pecks.

The Avatar blushed and squeezed her girlfriend's body to hers. "I was hoping maybe we could try going for that walk."

"Let me just put these in some water," Asami replied, breaking the contact.

Korra took a seat across from Ikki. "Your mom's looking for you."

The young airbender started to slide down in her seat. "Lame."

The Avatar smirked, leaning forward and picking up one of the small bottles of polish from the coffee table between them. "You like this kinda stuff?"

"Mhmm! I like feeling pretty."

"Air nomads aren't really known for their glam, are they?"

"It's so stupid, I don't see how makeup and fashion would make us any worse at airbending." Ikki pouted, going to cross her arms, but then catching herself. She inspected her nails to make sure she hadn't smudged any of the paint.

"You won't get in trouble for that, will you?"

The young airbender examined her nails while she thought. "I don't think so."

Asami returned to the seating area, and stood behind Korra's chair. She leaned over the Avatar, wrapping her arms around her neck again, and rested her chin over one of her broad shoulders. "If you do get in trouble, we can always paint your toes instead. Those are easier to hide."

Ikki beamed and nodded. "Okay!" The young airbender held out her hands. "Korra, will you dry mine too, then I'll leave you guys alone."

The Avatar obliged and gave the young girl a quick hit. "Couldn't you have done that yourself?"

"It's better if someone can do it for you. I wouldn't want to risk messing up the polish," Ikki said, picking the white balls out from between her fingers.

The three girls then headed for the door. Asami grabbed a jacket off the coat rack and tucked it under her arms.

Once outside the apartment building, Ikki walked over to Asami and gave her a hug. "See you later!"

"Be careful flying back," the engineer said, squeezing back.

The young airbender moved over to Korra and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Night Korra."

Korra's expression softened and she embraced the young girl back. "Night Ikki, tell Pema I won't be coming back tonight."

Ikki blushed and gave Korra a nod before flying off. When the girl was gone, Asami pulled out a coat she had tucked under her arm and handed it to Korra.

"I'm not cold."

"If we're going for a walk I want to hold your hand, and we can't really be seen doing that yet so…"

"Why do I have to wear it?"

"You're the Avatar, you're more iconic," Asami said, putting the garment on Korra for her. The Avatar sighed and let her girlfriend have her way. Once the hood was up and over Korra's head, Asami was satisfied and took her hand. "Lead the way," the engineer said with a squeeze.

The pair walked away from the building towards Korra's namesake park. The sun had nearly set, and one by one the street lights flickered on.

"So… should I be worried?" Korra asked with a playful grin.

"Worried about what?"

"Ikki, Opal was teasing me about her moving in on my turf and I'm starting to believe her."

The engineer let out a laugh. "Ikki? She's a little young, don't you think?"

"I'm younger than you," Korra said, checking her shoulder into Asami's as they walked.

The engineer stopped walking, causing Korra to jerk back. Asami used the momentum to pull her girlfriend towards her and quickly captured her face with her free hand. She forcefully pressed her lips to Korra's, and when she was met with reciprocation she deepened the kiss, stroking the Avatar's tongue with her own. Once Asami felt she had proven her desire, she broke contact but kept her face close. Korra's pale blue eyes searched her own.

"Korra, you think after pining over you for three years I'd be picked up by another so easily?"

Korra opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. Asami smiled, satisfied, and started walking away without her.

"I was only teasing," the Avatar explained as she caught up with her girlfriend, linking their hands together again. "You two have just become really close since we came back from the Spirit World."

"We have… she and I realized we have a few things in common." Asami felt a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "I always wanted a sibling; if my parents had more children, I don't think life would have been so lonely after my mother passed. I had my father, but I knew he'd go before me, though not this soon... Ikki, she's starting to feel like a little sister to me... it's nice."

"I think she feels the same way," Korra said with a squeeze.

"Did you ever want siblings?" Asami asked.

"I wondered what it would have been like to have one, but they would have just been another person I'd been separated from growing up. I am happy with the family I've found here in Republic City. I'd say I have found a similar sisterly connection with Jinora."

"Funny how that's worked out, I hope the two of them get along with each other someday."

"I'm sure they will when they're older, and until then they've got us."

The conversation died down once they reached Avatar Korra Park. It was Korra's first time there since the renaming. They weren't too far into the park before she could see her statue in the distance.

"You know, back in the Spirit World I had a vision of us coming to this park for our first date, but that was before I learned about your little addition to it. Now I feel like it would be kinda arrogant of me to bring you here."

"Why start worrying about that now?"

"Hey! I'm not…" Korra started, but she stopped, knowing Asami was right.

The engineer curiously cocked her head. "Not going to finish that sentence?"

A large grin crept across Korra's face. "So anyways, on this date, I thought we'd bring some bread so we could feed the turtle ducks. I shoulda asked you for some before we left..."

Asami looked around and spotted a lone vendor. The owner appeared to be starting to pack up, so she let go of Korra's hand and sprinted over.

The vendor turned around, startled by a voice.

"Excuse me sir, can I buy something before you close?" Asami called out, waving the man down.

"Sure Miss," the man said, going back to the other side of the cart.

The engineer looked at the menu; it was all meat-filled steamed buns. She shrugged, figuring they'd have to do.

"Four moo-sow buns please."

As she paid, Korra joined her. "Steamed buns?"

"There's bread on the outside, we can just pick around the meat filling," Asami said, passing her girlfriend the bag of buns.

Korra grinned and looked in the bag. "Mmm, these smell good."

"Those are for the turtle ducks!" the engineer scolded, linking her arm in Korra's. "So now this is officially our first date, right?"

"Not until we find some turtle ducks," the Avatar replied, tucking the bag under her free arm. "We should find some over by the water."

Not long afterwards the girls located a small family of turtle ducks, still swimming in the small stream that divided the park. They took a seat on the bank and started breaking off pieces of the dough from the steamed buns. Asami saw Korra sneak a few bites of the buns as she fed them.

Soon more of the little creatures started joining the original family, catching wind of the free meal. The girls had to start picking bits off faster to keep up with the squawks for more. Asami broke off a big chunk and tossed it into the water, then froze.

"Oops."

Korra looked over at her girlfriend, and then followed her line of sight, spotting the big piece of bread with meat bits on it. It was quickly gobbled up by the fowls and then gone.

The girls turned to each other.

"It should be fine… not like there was any turtle duck meat in there…" Asami tried to explain nervously.

Korra's face went serious as she leaned closer to Asami's face. "Careful Asami, that's how it all starts."

"What starts?" the engineer whispered, feeling the need to keep the conversation between them.

"They get a taste for flesh, and pretty soon they start getting curious about other meat sources, and before you know it, they're attacking humans. We saw that in the south, with the otter penguins."

"What have I done?" Asami exclaimed, slapping her hands to her face.

Korra pulled out the last bun from the bag and broke it in half. A puff of steam came out as it separated. She passed Asami her half of the bun and took a big bite of her own. "It's only a matter of time before they shut down the park because people don't feel safe."

"So you're doing everyone a favor by eating that bun?"

The Avatar nodded, shoving the rest of it into her mouth, "That's right, you should be thanking me!"

"I'll have to change your statue, make you holding a steamed bun in your hand," Asami said with a wink.

Korra blushed, and directed her attention to the turtle ducks. "I can't believe you did that…"

"Like I said at the trial, you made a great sacrifice for the Air Nation and saved our city many times. It's well deserved, my dear Avatar."

Once the last of Asami's steamed bun was gone, the turtle ducks started to leave. Silently the pair watched them lazily paddle away, the parents in front and the babies staggered behind them.

Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder and let out a little sigh. "I'm sorry I left you the way I did the other night."

"Were you upset with me?"

"No, I just had some doubts about the plan. I wondered if Kuvira was worth risking all our lives over."

"You never questioned that about a mission before."

"The other times I was sure it was for the right cause."

"Korra, you can't start worrying about us now, we're with you all the way."

"I knooow, Raava already lectured me about it," Korra whined, raising her head from Asami's shoulder.

"Well you need to listen to her, she's right."

"I just wish I could go with them."

Asami's fingers sought out Korra's. "I know, I'm stuck here the whole time. Don't you think I'm stressing about letting you go off without me?"

"Suyin was smart to leave you out, someone needs to pay our bail if we all get arrested."

The engineer chuckled, "So that's the reason."

Korra looked down at their linked hands. She felt the soft skin of the back of Asami's hand with her thumb. "So… I've been thinking, when I come back, I want to tell my parents about us. I need to go visit them, will you come with me?"

Asami was startled by the racing in her heart over the proposal. "I'd love to go with you, but don't you think it'd be kinda weird having me there while you tell them? What if they are upset about it?"

"Then we'll leave. If it bothers them, I'll give them the time and space to get over it, but I really don't think it's going to be an issue. I mean, everyone here was happy for us," Korra said, turning to look at her girlfriend. She smiled, noticing the light blush on Asami's cheeks. With her free hand, the Avatar reached out, and tucked the hair blocking her face behind her ear.

"Don't be nervous, they already kinda know you, and once properly introduced, they'll love you."

Asami's lips turned into a small smile. "Okay, and to seal the deal, maybe you could tell me a few of their favorite things, so I can bring them with me?"

"You want to bribe my parents?" the Avatar asked with a chuckle.

"Think of it more as a down payment on your dowry."

Korra sat up straight in her spot. Her face quickled flushed.

"Are there any sort of Water Tribe customs I should know about?" Asami asked, batting her eyes.

"Isn't it a little early to be asking these sorts of questions?"

"No, you want to ask these things now."

"Our only courtship custom is the betrothal necklace but…" Korra put her hand to her chin. "Huh, with two girls who would it go on?"

"Betrothal necklace?"

"You know the necklace my mother wears, my father gave that to her when he asked her to marry him. The man is the one who gives it, but, well, if we ever wanted to get married I'm not sure what would be the procedure."

Asami looked out on the stream; all the turtle ducks were gone. The only thing on the water was the reflection of the park lights. She started to get up and Korra followed her lead.

"Well the beauty of a situation with no procedure is you get to make up your own," the taller girl said, reaching out her hand. Korra took the hand offered to her and they started walking.

"I don't know of any customs in my family, and if we do have them, they're lost now. One thing I do know is that I would want to wear my mother's dress. She kept it, it's made of Fire Nation silks and lace, it's beautiful."

Korra looked over at Asami as she spoke. Whenever her girlfriend spoke of her belated family she noticed the twinkle in her eyes. She couldn't imagine having no blood relations left at twenty-two. Even if something happened to her parents she at least had her cousins, and more realistically Tenzin and his family. Katara was basically a grandmother or great aunt to her… wife in a past life. That family was living proof that bonds can transcend lifetimes.

Asami, she only had memories now, and the close circle of friends she'd made. Korra's heart swelled with admiration of her girlfriend's strength and resilience in the face of all she had lost. Even though it was way too soon, way, way too soon, Korra thought again for emphasis, she couldn't help but entertain the pleasant thought of formally making Asami part of her family. The Avatar cocked her head, inspecting her girlfriend's neck, and decided that when the time came, a betrothal necklace would look really nice there.

To be continued...


	17. Ready, Set, Go!

Author Note: Many many thanks to ToasterMarketingBoard for editing this chapter!

* * *

The shrill ring of Asami's bedroom phone shook both girls from their deep sleep. Korra rolled over with a groan, pulling her pillow on top of her head to muffle the sound. Asami got up and padded across her room to pick up the receiver.

"Sato residence."

"Asami, it's Suyin," the matriarch replied curtly over the phone.

"Suyin, what's the news?"

"The ship is all prepped and ready to go. What's the forecast for the end of the trial?"

"Uh, let me ask Korra." Asami covered the mouthpiece of the phone and turned to the bed. "Korra?"

The only response was another groan. The older girl rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Korra, this is serious."

The Avatar peaked out from under her pillow. "What?"

"When are Jinora and Tenzin predicting the trial to be over?"

"Today."

Asami put the receiver back to her ear. "It's expected to be over today."

"Then we will plan on leaving this evening. We want to be in the area before they start transporting her."

"Were you able to connect with Mako and Prince Wu?"

"Yes, they were not aware of the situation. Fortunately the boys are with us and will be attempting to take control of the delivery of you-know-who so there is no resistance."

"What do you need us to do in the meantime?"

"Call my ship once the verdict is announced."

"Understood."

There was a pause.

"How is Korra doing? She seemed a bit off when we parted."

"She's fine, just concerned about you all going out there without her."

"Mmm… Korra isn't very good at sitting on the sidelines," Suyin said, more to herself than Asami.

"She is not."

"Once she joins us, you'll be our only man on the outside, you know. Think you can handle it?"

"I've got Tenzin, I don't think he'll be joining Korra and Lin."

"That is true."

"Korra did tell me you're leaving me here to pay the bail money."

Suyin laughed. "I didn't think of that, but it's a smart idea. Well, we need to get going, I'll expect a call from you in a few days."

"Sounds good."

Asami hung up the phone and turned back toward the bed. Korra appeared to have fallen back asleep during the conversation. Asami was wide awake now, so she headed out of the room to start working on breakfast.

The engineer switched on her radio before rummaging in her kitchen for food.

'This just in, only an hour into today's session of Kuvira's trial and it was declared over. The jury members were swiftly escorted out of the courtroom to begin their deliberations. Yesterday we heard some impassioned speeches from the Air Nation asking the jury to spare Kuvira's life, but our courtroom expert still thinks it's a fifty-fifty chance the jury will decide on the death penalty. This of course would be the first in Republic City's history. I'll be back this afternoon with any updates from the courthouse, and now we go to the weather…'

Asami turned the dial to a music station.

"Fifty-fifty my butt…" she murmured as she started whisking a bowl of batter.

* * *

It was the third meeting of the day and it wasn't even noon. Wu felt his eyelids start to droop. He just needed to hang in there until lunch time, counting on food to give him a second wind for the afternoon meetings to follow. The prince glanced down at his notebook; he had stopped taking notes hours ago and had been doodling on and off.

If Mako was here he would at least have someone to have the occasional side conversation with, but he had stopped attending meetings after the Beifong visit. The firebender had gone into full detective mode and had become suspicious of everyone around them. Wu personally didn't think the arrangement to have Kuvira executed was any more than a few vengeful leaders wanting to ensure she got the harshest punishment possible. Not one person in the Earth Kingdom could say they were not affected by Kuvira's actions in some way. Many of the state leaders present had been made to hand their territories and resources over to the dictator.

Wu let out an audible sigh. After explaining all of that to Mako, he claimed that just because there is an obvious explanation, doesn't mean it's the correct one. So he yielded and cut the firebender loose. Wu had to admit Mako was in better spirits since getting back into his old field. The firebender seemed pretty sullen when they left Republic City, despite being the one insisting on coming out here. The prince had tried to get him to talk, but he denied over and over that there was anything wrong. Wu couldn't help but wonder if it was more girl trouble; it was something the detective was good at getting into.

The prince sighed again. 'If only he'd stop chasing girls for a while and notice the healthy relationship right in front of him.'

Mako was a detective, but hadn't caught a single clue Wu dropped in his lap.

'Or he's ignoring them…' he thought to himself.

Wu always knew he liked men and women and was never ashamed to pursue either. It wasn't until he learned he was next in line for the throne that he had to hide one of his preferences from the public eye. Now that he was disbanding the monarchy, he really couldn't care less about what any of the stuffy senators and statesmen thought.

Wu started to notice people getting up, so he too began to gather his belongings. Waiting outside the throne room was Mako. Wu smiled; the firebender was playing dark and mysterious, with his back resting against the wall and eyes cast down on the floor. As if sensing his presence, Mako looked up and spotted Wu.

"Lunch?" Mako asked.

Wu's smile grew wider. "Lead the way!"

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Mako was resting on the couch in Wu's bedroom. He had decided to make it his own sleeping quarters until the whole situation with Kuvira was put to bed. He allowed himself to completely stretch out his legs; the couch was more than big enough for sleeping. Mako wondered who this bedroom belonged to originally, considering its size.

His eyes had just started closing when the phone rang. Mako perked up right away and stumbled over himself to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver.

"Mako?" the female voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Asami."

There was a brief pause. Mako felt his stomach clench and heart start to race; it had been weeks since he had spoken to her.

The firebender cleared his throat. "So uh, what's up?"

"Suyin wanted me to let you and Wu know that the verdict already came back, they're going to execute."

"Shit, already?"

"Deliberations started this morning, the jury didn't even bother pretending like they gave the decision any real consideration."

"Well I should go find Wu, we don't have much time to work with."

"Okay, just a heads up, Suyin is having me be the point of contact, she can only be reached by radio now. I'll be camped in my office, since I have a radio remember my office number?"

"Yeah."

"I will touch base with you tomorrow morning, around six AM your time."

"Okay," Mako said, nodding, "hopefully we'll have some good news by then."

The conversation stopped, followed by another long pause.

"Mako… I…" Asami started.

"Who ya talking to?" Mako heard Korra's voice ask in the background.

"I'll call you tomorrow," the engineer said hastily as she hung up.

The firebender slowly hung up the phone. Once the receiver was out of his hand he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Gotta find Wu…" Mako said aloud, nodding his head to reassure himself. "You can do this."

* * *

Asami placed the phone was back on its cradle. She then turned around to face her girlfriend, who was shutting the apartment door behind her.

"It was Mako, I just told him the news."

Korra walked closer. "You talked to Suyin too?"

"Yes, they're in transit now."

The Avatar flexed her shoulders and then shoved her hands into her pockets. "This is all happening really fast, but I've still got a lot of to waiting to do."

"That's the name of the game, hurry up and wait," Asami said, sitting down on her loveseat. She patted the spot next to her and Korra dutifully sat down.

"We need to say goodbye for a while, until this is all over. You need to be at the Air Temple and in the public eye, and I need to be completely disassociated. I'm going to be staying at my office, so I can be by the radio. If there's an emergency, send Ikki."

"How about I just see if she can stay there with you, keep you company?"

Asami smirked and leaned closer. "You're not worried about us being cooped up alone together in my office?"

"Not a bit," Korra replied, leaning back into the couch. "I never asked, is she...?"

"She's a bit young... but she thinks so."

"So _that's_ your thing in common."

"That, and a few others," Asami replied, flipping her hair.

"Well, if things do go bad, at least I know in a few years there'll be someone around who can take my place."

"You're terrible," Asami giggled, knocking her shoulder into her girlfriend's.

"Can you at least come to the temple to sleep?" Korra whispered.

"No, I can't leave the radio, Suyin's orders," the older girl said, leaning closer. She pinched a few of Korra's short brown locks between her thumb and fingers. Asami smiled; she really did like her girlfriend's new hair style. "You should get going, before I change my mind."

The comment caused the Avatar to grin and she started nuzzling the girl beside her. "I don't want to go."

"Are you a puppy now?"

"This is what Naga does when she knows I'm leaving," Korra said, leaning her body weight on Asami and starting to make loud sniffing sounds as she nuzzled.

The engineer giggled when Korra's exaggerated sniffing tickled her ear. She tried to push the Avatar off, but was too clumsy from laughing. "Okay, that's enough!"Asami was able to breathlessly get out between fits of laughter. Korra stopped her attack and rested her head on her girlfriend's chest, and mimicked Naga's whine.

Asami looked down at Korra's big blue eyes and sighed. Her breathing slowly returned to normal. She eventually reached out and combed back the hair that covered Korra's face. "I'm gonna miss you too goofball."

When Mako found Wu he was already in a meeting discussing the news about Kuvira. He tried to act casual as he took a seat across from Wu at the large table. The people in the room didn't even acknowledge Mako's late arrival and continued speaking. To his relief a few others arrived after him.

The Governor of Yi rose to address the table. "We have yet to decide if we want the execution to be open to the public or if we should keep it limited to just government officials and party leaders."

The room filled with murmurs at the statement.

A man Mako recognized as a representative from Omashu spoke out. "I took a look at the design for this 'lightning chair' we had commissioned and I don't think the public should be subjected to an experimental death machine. We have no idea how long this could take or how gruesome it will be." He began passing around copies of the design.

Hushed conversations broke out as they looked over the paper. One made it into the firebender's hands and he quickly examined the illustration. The signature of the late Hiroshi Sato jumped out right away and he silently prayed Asami had not agreed to make this device, even as a cover.

Mako cleared his throat. "Who made the chair, do we have it here on site?"

"Cabbage Corp, we'll be picking up the chair in Republic City when we collect Kuvira," said a statesman from Gaoling.

Mako rose from his seat, with the paper still in hand. "As some of you may know, I am a fire and lightning bender; given the electrical nature of the chair I'd be happy to escort the crew for the pickup. You never know what could happen with an experimental device like this when exposed to changes in cabin pressure." The firebender sought out Wu's eye as he sat back down. He could tell the prince was not happy with the sudden change in their plan.

The representative from Omashu nodded. "I think that's a good idea. We want this to go as smoothly as possible, so we can put this whole mess behind us."

Wu raised his hand. "I agree, and I'd like to volunteer for coordinating the ship for the pickup. Mako and I can get started on it now, so it can leave as soon as possible. I trust you all to decide the execution plans and I will support whichever decision you come to."

The room murmured with a positive response.

"Thank you Wu," another statesman called out.

The two young men got up from their seats and started to leave the throne room. Wu was halfway down the hall by the time Mako was shutting the door closed.

"Wu, wait up!" Mako called out, running to catch up with the prince. "I'm sorry, but I saw an opportunity for an in, and I took it."

Wu stopped and turned around. "We had a plan."

"We did, but I didn't even get a chance to find out if you were even able to execute it, this all happened so fast, it was Asami who told me the verdict."

"Well that's what you get for skipping out on the meetings," the prince said with a huff.

"What I've been doing is just as important. Besides, this won't mess with the basic part of the plan, and now I can make sure everything goes smoothly. I never liked the idea of sending a crew without anyone we knew we could trust."

"Well, now you're going to be under a lot more suspicion when this goes down, which was the point of having us stay here."

Mako confidently crossed his arms, "I can handle it."

Wu let out a long sigh. "When did I start being the level headed one?"

"So, who did you have in mind for our crew?"

Wu led Mako down a series of halls until they came to a door labeled as 'staff quarters' which brought them into the staff wing of the palace. He noted the major shift in decoration. The royalty wanted to make sure their staff knew where they stood. They finally stopped in front of a door and Wu knocked twice, then once, and then twice again. Shortly after the boys heard the lock click and they opened the door.

"Hey cousin!"

"Tu?" Mako said, blinking a few times."What are you doing here?"

"Helping you outta this jam."

Mako turned to a grinning Wu. "I don't understand?"

"We worked together in the evacuation and stayed in touch. When I found out he was back in Ba Sing Se to help the reconstruction we met up for lunch and shopping."

"Shopping?" the firebender asked, bewildered.

Tu stepped up to his cousin and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, fashion, weightlifting and fruit are my passions. Wu gets it, and when he told me you needed a crew for a secret mission I gathered a bunch of my buds and here we are."

Wu turned to Mako. "So?"

"I gotta hand it to you, this is pretty brilliant." The firebender turned and looked around the room at the twelve or so muscular young men. He couldn't help but nod approvingly; put these guys in a uniform and no one would give them a second glance.

Wu walked to the center of the room. "We're going to have you guys ship out tomorrow, and Mako will be accompanying you. Be in uniform at the airship dock at sunrise."

The young men nodded as the prince spoke. Wu walked back over to Tu and reached out his hand. "Thank you again, Tu."

Tu shook the offered hand and placed the free one behind his head. "Anytime, Bro."

Mako extended his hand to his cousin as well. "Really, this is a huge help."

"It's no big deal. We should all hang when it's over."

When Wu and Mako were outside of the room, a panic struck the firebender. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What about a pilot? None of these guys look like they know how to fly!"

Wu chuckled and slapped Mako on the forearm. "We're using my personal pilot, of course."

"The one that flew us back to Ba Sing Se? When did he become your 'personal' pilot?"

"Yan Yan was part of my royalty severance package. The states knew I was giving up a lot of wealth by stepping down, so they made sure I was taken care of," Wu said, walking ahead of Mako.

"What else did they give you?"

The prince shrugged as he kept walking."Access to the royal airships, Yan Yan included, a small diplomatic position, once this 'new government thing' is all figured out, and a quaint little home in the upper ring."

* * *

The Sun had just barely begun to rise over the inner ring wall when the gang all met at the airdock. Tu and his crew were perfectly disguised as military grunts, right down to their formation.

Yan Yan, who was quite old and small, hobbled out of the ship and made his way over to Wu.

"She's ready when you all are," the little man murmured.

"Great, they're ready to go." Wu turned to the group. "All aboard, boys!"

The guards had nearly finished getting in when a woman started running towards them.

"WAIT!"

Mako and Wu looked behind them to see who it was, but they did not recognize her.

"Yes?" the firebender asked, cocking his head.

The woman bent over; her breaths were ragged, as if she had been running for a while. "I'm. Going. With. You." she got out between gasps.

Wu bent down to her level. "Uh, who are you?"

"Yasmine Kaur. I'm in charge of coordinating the collection of the prisoner and package from Cabbage Corp," Yasmine said, finally able to stand normally, though her breathing was still shallow.

Mako and Wu looked at each other in a panic. "Uh… no one told us about you coming on this trip…"

"Well you're not getting Kuvira or the chair without me. I have the authorization and all the documents. You can't fly into Republic City and expect them to hand over a deadly war criminal to just anyone." Yasmine brushed past the two and headed towards the stairs into the ship.

"Shit," Mako cursed once Yasmine was out of earshot.

"What are we gonna do?" Wu asked, grabbing his head. "I'm now very happy that you're going with them."

The firebender smiled. "I knew it was a good idea."

"But it doesn't technically solve our little problem! What are you going to do with her?"

Mako held his chin and closed his eyes. He had not considered this scenario. "When the ship goes down, I gotta make sure she goes out."

"You can't kill her!" Wu shouted, but then quickly covered his mouth.

"I'm not gonna kill her, I just need to knock her out for a bit."

Wu threw his hands into the air. "That's all, just knock some government official unconscious and hope she doesn't remember!"

Mako grabbed Wu by the shoulders and gave him a shake. "Freaking out isn't going to fix the situation, I'll take care of it. You got go hang by the phone because Asami is going to call, and she needs to tell Suyin we have an uninvited guest."

The firebender softened his expression and gave Wu's shoulders a squeeze. "I got this."

Mako let go and headed toward the airship. The prince sighed as he watched him go.

"Bye Mako..."

* * *

The sun was as high as it was going to climb, five hours into group's twelve hour flight. Mako had decided to keep Yan Yan company in the bridge of the airship. The small man had a little personal radio by his side and had been playing soft jazz since they took off. It was starting to make the firebender feel like he was stuck in a elevator, so he excused himself. When Mako entered the main deck of the ship it was empty. Tu and the boys were likely sleeping and Yasmine had shut herself away in one of the airship's private rooms, much to Mako's relief. The less time he and Tu's gang had to pretend around her the better.

He had to admit part of him was glad she was there to do all the talking in Republic City; having her there fully legitimized their operation. He just needed to figure out a good way to take her down, at the exact moment when they 'pretended' to crash. It was times like these Mako wish he knew a chi blocker, or knew the technique himself.

Mako was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a soft click. He looked up to see Yasmine closing the door behind her, a folder tucked in one arm. Now that he was no longer in panic mode, the firebender got a chance to take a good look at the uninvited guest.

If he had to guess, from Yasmine's dark tan skin and pale green eyes she was a mix of Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe parents; something not commonly seen outside of Republic City, and even in the United Republic territories it was rare. Water Tribe folk didn't seem to marry outside of their people often. Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom marriages were the most common, considering how closely they lived, and from the Fire Nation's occupation during the war.

Her style reminded him a bit of Asami's; professional business attire, with an eye for higher fashion. Yasmin's rye-colored hair was up in a messy bun, and held together with a decorative jade hair comb. What really caught Mako's attention was Yasmine's long slender legs, as they were right in his eye line as she took a seat next to him and flipped open her file. She thumbed a few sheets before selecting one to take out and place on top.

"Are you familiar with Cabbage Corp's downtown location in Republic City? I have their address," Yasmine asked, passing over the paper.

Mako took it without looking. "Ye-yeah." His heart suddenly started to pound at the closeness of woman beside him.

She smiled and looked back down on her notes. "I must admit I'm kind of excited, I've never been to Republic City before. When I heard of this opportunity to visit, even for just a day, I took it."

"I actually live there, I'm just in the Earth Kingdom to help out with the new government planning."

"We're going to have some down time after we arrive this afternoon. Legally we have to give the pilot a rest, so we won't be taking off until the next morning. Do you think you could show me around?"

Mako's brain started to scream as the words "Sure, I'd be happy to, escaped his lips.

Yasmine smiled and took back the paper Mako was still holding. She tucked it back into her folder and stood up. "Wonderful! I figure we can pick up and load the chair from Cabbage Corp after we arrive and then give the crew the evening off. We'll then go to the prison in the morning to collect Kuvira and take back off. I've inspected all the rooms, and I think it would be safest to just have her out here on the deck. That way we can comfortably fit at least four guards watching her at all times. I don't trust her for a second, you know?"

"Sounds good to me, you're the boss… right?" Mako said hesitantly.

"Technically, yes, but I value your input," the woman said with a wink. "I never did catch your name…."

"Mako…"

"Nice to meet you Mako, well I'm going to go rest, let me know when we've landed."

The firebender nodded and watched her walk away.

"I'm in deep shit."

To be continued...


	18. Know Your Role

Author notes: Thank you ToasterMarketingBoard for editing this chapter! This story was first published on Archive Of Our Own, and now we are caught up on all chapters, so now it will be around one, to two weeks between updates. Thank you!

* * *

The afternoon sky was tinted pink as the Earth Kingdom airship began its descent through the clouds and towards Republic City. Yasmine watched from a window on the bridge; her heart started to beat with excitement. She had to remind herself, there was still some work to be done before she could go out and conquer the town. She had a feeling that if she successfully pulled off this delivery she would prove her willingness to get hands-on in the Earth Kingdom's operations. This trip could be the big step for her career, out of administration and into management. Yasmine was determined to make it a success.

The landing onto Republic City's air dock was uneventful. Yasmine, Mako and the crew exited the aircraft and were swiftly met by a formally dressed man. He took a deep bow when he reached the group.

"Welcome to Republic City. My name is Kong and I am here representing Cabbage Corp. We have the chair crated and ready to be loaded. It's just over there in our hangar."

Yasmine clasped her hands together. "Wonderful! That saves us a lot of trouble."

Kong smiled and gestured towards a nearby hangar building. "If you wouldn't mind just stepping into our office to sign a few papers…"

After the paperwork was completed and the payment exchanged, Kong and Yasmine met the group back by the airship. The two different crews had begun loading the chair onto the airship. Yasmine quickly noticed her people were just standing on the sidelines and the Cabbage Corp crew was doing all the loading.

Mako waved to her and then quickly jogged over. He placed a hand behind his head and started scratching. "So… we all good?" the firebender asked nervously.

Yasmine nodded and held up a small booklet. "We are, and I've got the manual. I'll let you hang onto it, since you're in charge of safety."

Mako took the booklet and smiled. "Yes, thank you."

Kong butted in between the two. "Nothing to worry about, this device is one hundred percent safe and that is a Cabbage Corp guarantee!"

"Well I can speak for the Earth Kingdom in saying we are grateful for all your assistance in this matter. We're just a little over-cautious because of _who_ we're transporting, more than _what_ , right Mako?"

"Yeah… Kuvira's the main concern," the firebender said, nodding.

Kong smiled, satisfied with the explanation. He reached out and shook their hands and then made his exit.

Yasmine leaned over to Mako and in a hushed tone said "I'm glad you're here, that chair-thing makes me nervous. I just didn't want to offend him."

"No worries."

"Great, so now I just need to call President Raiko and our work will be done. After that we can go play!" Yasmine giggled.

"Yeah... I'll go let the crew know they're done for the day," Mako said, gesturing behind him.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you in front of the ship in roughly an hour!"

* * *

Korra and the airbender family were just sitting down for dinner when an acolyte slid open the door and poked her head through it.

"Um… there's a young man here to see the Avatar."

All eyes turned to Korra, to see if she was expecting the visitor, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Send him in?" Korra asked, looking to Tenzin. He nodded and then started to stroke his beard.

The acolyte quickly returned with a muscular young man in an Earth Kingdom military uniform and a gold bandana. "Sorry to interrupt you all, but I need to speak with Korra."

Pema stood up from her spot. "It's Tu, right? Mako and Bolin's cousin."

"Oh hey, you're the lady who sang all those airbender songs."

"I knew he looked familiar!" Meelo shouted, crossing his arms.

The room relaxed and Pema took her seat again. She gestured to Tu to sit down as well. He took an empty spot between Korra and Meelo.

"Avatar Korra, I'm here to let you know that Mako has arrived from the Earth Kingdom to pick up Kuvira. Me and some of my buds are disguised as his crew."

The Avatar smiled, relieved. "Great, so there won't be any struggle when you guys do the exchange with Suyin and the others."

"Well there's uh, one hiccup. We got this lady riding with us who's with the Earth Kingdom Government. She just kinda showed up at the last minute and said we couldn't leave her cos she had all the papers to get Kuvira."

"What's her name?" Tenzin asked, leaning forward.

"Yasmine something?" Tu replied with a shrug. "I don't think she's anything special."

Korra took a bite of her food "mwars Mmmako?"

"He's out entertaining her. She was all jazzed about visiting the city. So while he's distracting her tonight, Mako wanted me to ask if you guys had any idea how to knock her unconscious, but like safely?"

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Jinora asked.

Tu crossed his arms. "You got a better idea?"

The Avatar took a few more bites of her dinner, racking her brain. She thought of all the times she was knocked out, and then it hit her. "We should give you Asami's electric glove!" Korra turned to Ikki, who was sitting between her parents at the other end of the table. "That reminds me, Ikki did you want to spend some extra time with Asami? She's going to be camped up in her office until this is all over."

"Would I?" Ikki exclaimed, hopping out of her seat. "Mom?"

Pema looked over to Korra. "Ikki wouldn't be in any danger, would she?"

"No, no. Asami's in her office to radio between us and Suyin. She's not getting involved in any other way."

"Well if Ikki wants to..."

Ikki jumped up and down a few times. "Yes! It will be like a sleepover! I'm gonna go pack!"

Korra jumped up. "Wait, go get the glove first and come right back. You can pack your stuff after."

"Oh, okay!" Ikki said, changing directions to go out a different door.

Pema followed her daughter out and missed her taking off. She cupped her hands over her mouth. "Don't play around with that glove, just come right back!"

"Yes Mooooooom!" Ikk called out behind her.

* * *

About an hour later the young airbender returned to the dining room with a duffel bag.

"Got it, and a suit too!" Ikki announced to the group.

Everyone looked around wondering what Ikki meant by a suit. She pulled a dark green and brown ball of clothing from the bag and laid it out on the table.

"An equalist uniform?" Tenzin asked.

The young airbender beamed and reached back into the bag. She fished around and pulled out the requested glove. "Asami thought it would be a good idea if they had a disguise, in case she sees them first. That, and an equalist outfit would be a good redhair? red head? red-"

"Red herring," Tenzin clarified as he reached out and inspected the glove. "It's a good idea."

Tu walked over and looked out the outfit. "None of my buds are gonna fit into that tight outfit. Looks like Mako's gonna have to be the one to do it."

"I'm going to go get packed now," Ikki declared, then scurried out of the room. After she shut the door, it quickly opened back up and the acolyte from before poked her head in.

"There is someone else here to see the Avatar..."

Korra turned to Tu. "You should go, just in case. Jinora, can you sneak him out the back?"

"Okay..." the eldest child said, getting up from the floor. "We can go through the temple."

Tu followed Jinora out of the room. Korra turned back to the acolyte. "You can let them in."

"You're popular tonight Korra," Pema teased as she started to clear dishes from the table.

The acolyte returned to the room with President Raiko.

"Sorry to interrupt you all this evening," the President said, looking around the room.

Tenzin stood from his seat and gestured to the table. "Raiko, please have a seat. Can we get you some tea?"

Tenzin turned to his wife to make sure she heard this while she was cleaning up. Pema gave him a wink before leaving the room.

"That would be wonderful," the President replied, taking Tu's old spot between Korra and Meelo.

The young boy eyed the man and then stood up himself. "Well, this is going to be boring, I'm out!" Meelo announced as he headed to the door.

"Go help your mother with the tea, first!" Tenzin called out.

"Fiiine..." the boy whined, dragging his feet behind him.

The old airbender sighed and rubbed his forehead for a moment. "Kids…"

Raiko lifted a hand. "It's fine, I'll be brief." He then turned to face the Avatar. "Korra, I know you didn't want to be involved in the trials, but would you mind being at the docks tomorrow for the hand off of Kuvira? I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Yeah, I can do that. I don't have to say anything do I?" Korra asked.

"No, that is fine. I just want you there for security purposes. Kuvira doesn't have much to lose tomorrow."

"Raiko, you haven't spoken publicly about these trials, I'm curious what your opinion is about Kuvira's sentence," Tenzin asked, mindlessly stroking his beard.

Raiko cleared his throat. "I'm not too in favor of the death penalty. People forget, you allow something like that for others, it could very well happen to you. As a man in politics you always need to keep an eye on your own head. I thought since we don't have an official policy on capital punishment, it was best if the Earth Kingdom did it off our territory. I was hoping we could have a formal meeting about our nation's policy, now that the emotion of the trials is over."

"We were hoping that as well, and I personally would be happy to assist in facilitating it."

Meelo returned with a tray of tea. He passed cups to Raiko, Tenzin and Korra, setting each cup down with an exaggerated thud. The young airbender took a deep and dramatic bow before leaving the room.

Tenzin rolled his eyes as he sipped his tea. "As I was saying, I'd be happy to get that in the works."

* * *

The sun had long since set over Republic City when Mako and Yasmine entered Avatar Korra Park. It was their last stop for the evening before returning to the airship for the night.

It had been shy of two weeks since Mako had left Republic City, but it felt like years. Maybe it was seeing the city with a person experiencing it for the first time that made it feel so foreign.

Mako hated to admit it, but he'd had a good time this evening. He had taken Yasmine to a lot of the tourist spots and a few places he used to frequent himself. Korra's park, however, was not one of the places he wanted to go to, but Yasmine had insisted. Word of the Avatar statue had apparently spread far. It reminded Mako how little he, and probably the rest of the group, were aware of Korra's influence. To them she was Korra, in many ways just a person, but to the outside, she was this mysterious and mythical figure.

It wasn't long before he was looking up at Korra's face. Yasmine gasped and put her hands together. She took a few steps closer to the towering statue. "This is amazing! It's so big! Is it bigger than the statue of Avatar Aang?"

"I don't think so. Avatar Aang's statue's so far away it's hard to tell its actual size."

Yasmine started walking around the base of the statue. "She's really something, huh?"

Mako felt the burned skin of his arm twinge. It didn't hurt, it just made him very aware of the large patch of scar tissue. "Yeah…"

Yasmine finished her loop around the statue and walked back over to Mako. She squinted her eyes and then stepped closer. "I knew you looked familiar! You're one of the Avatar's friends, right? You're part of 'Team Avatar'!"

"Yeah…"

"I knew it! I saw you in the paper after she took down Kuvira! What's Avatar Korra like?" Yasmine said as she started to lead Mako away from the statue.

"Korra she's…" Mako started, "she's brave, strong… and loyal, almost to a fault... She's got this magnetic personality, that drags you in and you can't help but want to follow her on some crazy mission."

"And she's pretty gorgeous to boot. Though she's kinda muscular for a woman, I could see that scaring off a lot of guys. Republic City's awfully lucky having two Avatars in a row. I wonder if I'll ever get to see the Earth Kingdom Avatar."

Mako winced at the thought. An Earth Kingdom Avatar would mean Korra was dead. He looked over at his companion. He knew Yasmine didn't realize what she was implying.

"Watch, they'll move to Republic City anyways..." Yasmine continued.

A little while later Mako and Yasmine made it back to the airship. All the lights were out; Tu and the boys had likely gone to bed.

After they entered the ship's main deck, they left the lights off, but could still make each other out with the soft glow of the air dock lights. Yasmine stopped and faced Mako.

"Listen Mako, I wanted to thank you for taking me around the city tonight. That was above and beyond your job."

Mako shoved his hands in his pockets. "It was no problem, I would have been doing that tonight anyways."

"Well, either way, it was sweet of you. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you when we get back to the Earth Kingdom."

The firebender felt a knot starting to form in his stomach. "Yeah, thanks."

"Goodnight!" Yasmine said with a smile, and headed to her room.

"Night."

Once she was out of sight Mako let out a long breath.

"Mako!"

The firebender jumped at his name. He turned around to see Tu coming towards him from the darkness.

"You scared the crap outta me! How long have you been in here?" Mako asked in a hushed tone.

"I've just been sitting up waiting for you to get back. So, you have fun on your little date?"

"Not funny Tu. So did Korra and the gang have any ideas for us?"

Tu smiled and shoved the duffel into Mako's arms. "They got you an outfit and everything."

Mako opened the duffel and recognized the face mask right away. "An equalist uniform? What am I gonna do, scare her unconscious?"

"Naw brah, it's to go with the electric glove."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore…" Mako said, trying to pass the duffel back to Tu, but he already had his hands up defensively.

"You gotta, you're the only one who's fitting into that. C'mon, let's go to bed, we got a big day tomorrow," Tu said, patting his cousin on the shoulder before disappearing into the dark hall.

Mako hauled the bag over his shoulder and followed. "Damnit."

* * *

"This is so exciting! I've never had a real sleepover before," Ikki said enthusiastically as she started to lay out her bedroll.

Asami had a couch in her office and had already prepped it for the few days she would be sleeping on it. She sat on the couch while watching Ikki made her own bed for the night. "Well I'm happy you were willing to keep me company while I'm camped out up here."

"Did you have a lot of sleepovers growing up?" the young airbender asked, sitting down on top of her made bedroll, facing the older girl.

"No, not really. I didn't have a lot of friends. Coming from a wealthy family was pretty isolating in school."

"Mmm, I can relate to that, I mean not the rich part, Air Nomads are supposed to live in poverty, but being like the last of your people and shut away on an island. It can be super lonely. I was excited when we got all the new airbenders, but none of them are my age. Lucky Jinora, she found a boyfriend like right away."

"I thought they weren't officially dating till a year ago?"

"You know what I mean. Of course Jinora would find another airbender her age and I bet she's gonna go off with Korra on this mission... do you ever feel left out?"

Asami grabbed a pillow and clutched it to her chest. Her fingers toyed with the tassels. "Sometimes... but I can't bend, so in a big fight I'm more of a liability than a help."

"But you've fought before!"

"Little fights, yes, but I've never taken down any big powerful benders or anything like that." The older girl pulled her legs up on the the couch and rested her chin on the pillow now sandwiched between her chest and knees. "It's interesting, I never felt insecure about being a non-bender until I starting fighting alongside you guys…"

Ikki perked up in her seat and opened her mouth to speak, but Asami quickly cut her off.

"It doesn't bother me so much now. I know that there are lots of things I can do that most people can't, bender and non-bender alike. Sometimes I just wish I could be there, beside her, watching her back…"

"Korra's?" the young airbender asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, it's a selfish desire; fortunately I know that the people she's with will take care of her and she will take care of them. And I help Korra in the ways that I can."

"I don't think it's selfish wanting to be there for her."

Asami cast her eyes down. "It is, because I would be doing it for my own peace of mind, at the cost of her own. It's important to know your role."

"That sounds boring," Ikki said, slumping down in her seat.

The older looked up and over at Ikki. "It can be. Like what we're doing right now? But I know that we are the communication link between all of our friends out there, and we can help make sure this all goes smoothly. I remind myself that even though it's not always glamorous, it's important."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now you my dear, may get to go on some great adventures someday-"

"When I'm older," Ikki interrupted. "And I'll take you along with me."

Asami smiled. "It's a plan."

* * *

There was still a chill in the air when Yasmine and her crew started preparing the airship for Kuvira. During the setup, the area around the ship had been sectioned off by Republic City police with large sawhorses and bright tape. Already there was a curious crowd pressing up against the barriers.

It was a little after eight and the only thing left to do was move the dictator onto the ship, and then they could take off. Yasmine soon saw the flashing lights from a police car, and then another. Four police cars in total surrounded a boxy-looking vehicle that she assumed must be carrying Kuvira. Yasmine felt her heart begin to race, and her palms get slick. She tried to wipe them on her skirt but it was no use. It was finally sinking in that she was about to be taking a twelve hour flight with the villain of the decade and it would be her responsibility that she did not escape.

" _What have I gotten myself into?"_ Yasmine asked internally.

The lead police car drove a little past them and then stopped. Out of the vehicle stepped an official-looking older woman with grey hair, and the Avatar.

"I'm glad Lin and Korra are here," Mako said to himself, jerking Yasmine out of her thoughts. In her panic she had forgotten he was standing next to her.

Mako waved and walked up to the two women. Yasmine stood where she was; a second wave of anxiety washed over her when she realized the Avatar was five feet away from her. No, the Avatar was walking up to her right now!

Yasmine stared down at the hand Korra offered her. Mako was saying something but she couldn't hear it over the sound of her heart beating out of her chest.

Miraculously she was able to get out, "nice to meet you Avatar Korra."

The Avatar smiled and shook her hand firmly. The older woman next to Korra just gave her a nod, but no shake. Yasmine determined that was fine because in that moment she was considering never washing that hand again.

The attention moved off Yasmine when all the vehicles had parked, including the one more fancy-looking Satomobile. The three left her side and headed towards the expensive-looking one.

"Okay, keep it together, this is your moment Yasmine," the young woman said to herself as she followed after them.

President Raiko stepped out of the rear of the Satomobile accompanied by his wife. He gave the four a small wave as he walked over.

"Alright, let's get this over with," the President murmured as he adjusted his suit jacket.

Yasmine took a step closer and shot out her hand. "President Raiko, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yasmine Kaur, we spoke on the phone yesterday."

Raiko took her hand and gave it a quick shake. "Right, you and your crew ready?"

"We are," Yasmine said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "I'll go grab them."

The young woman was disappointed when Mako chose to stay with the group instead of joining her. She had to remind herself, he knew these people, and probably hadn't seen them in a while.

Once Yasmine rallied the Earth Kingdom crew they all met up at the back of the vehicle holding Kuvira. Two Republic City police officers stood on either side of the double door. At the command of the grey-haired woman the officers each opened the door on their side.

The crowd began to murmur and gasp at the sight of Kuvira strapped to a dolly cart. Four police officers had been riding inside with her, and began unlocking the cart's restraints.

Yasmine tried to get a look at Kuvira but the police officers were blocking her view. She could only hear the many clicks and clanks of all the platinum locks and chains.

"Easy now!" the grey-haired woman hollered as they began to roll Kuvira out of the back of the vehicle. With a loud thud the crew managed to get her onto the ground.

Finally Yasmine was able to get a glimpse of Kuvira. Her face was just as stern and emotionless as the pictures she saw in the newspapers. The young woman could feel sweat starting to drip down her temples at the intimidating sight. Kuvira made no reaction to the clumsy carting of her body across the docks.

Mako led the two guards pushing Kuvira past Yasmine and onto the loading ramp of the ship. Avatar Korra and the grey-haired woman pulled up the rear. Yasmine took the opportunity to trail behind the pair into the ship.

After Yasmine entered the deck, her guards started to catch up. She stood and watched as Mako instructed their men on securing Kuvira's cart.

Once the group was satisfied with their work, they all took a step back from Kuvira. The dictator kept her gaze fixed on a point across the room, unwilling to make any eye contact.

"Alright Detective, she's your responsibility now. Good luck," the grey-haired woman said, giving Mako's arm a pat.

"Thanks Chief."

The Avatar took a step towards Mako next. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will," Mako replied with a weak smile.

There was a pause between them. Yasmine curiously watched the two, sensing some tension between them.

"Korra I…"

The Avatar leaned forward towards the firebender. She spoke to Mako, but Yasmine couldn't hear what Avatar Korra had said.

"We're ready for take-off Ma'am," Tu said, tapping Yasmine's shoulder.

"Yes, thank you."

The Republic City group exited the ship, followed shortly by her crew pulling up the boarding ramp. The ship's propellers throttled up, drowning out the background noise with their loud hum.

Four members of the crew took seats on the deck to begin their guard shift while the others headed towards the personnel quarters. Mako had stayed put, his eyes drifting from Kuvira over to Yasmine. The firebender looked genuinely scared.

Mako then walked over to her, but his eyes returned to Kuvira. The dictator still hadn't looked away from whatever spot on the wall she was trying to burn a hole through. Yasmine wouldn't have been surprised if Kuvira could make that expression come true.

"Well, this is happening," Mako said, nervously crossing his arms. "You uh, think in addition to the crew's shifts, we should maybe also take turns staying out here?"

"That's not a bad idea, they're doing every two hours?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do the same, should I go first?" Yasmine asked.

Mako closed his eyes, like he was thinking hard about the decision. Yasmine couldn't help but smile.

"No, uh I'll go first. You did most of the work this morning."

"Okay, I'm gonna go to my room for a bit."

* * *

It was about five hours into the trip. Yasmine was lying on her bed dozing in and out of sleep. She was just starting to slip out of consciousness when she suddenly felt a presence in her room. Her eyes started to crack open when white and blue bolts of light flashed and a gloved hand started to descend on her forehead. Yasmine's vision started to go black, but not before she craned her neck back to get a glimpse of the masked face and glowing eyes looking down at her.

To be continued...


	19. Operation Beifong 20

Author Notes: Thank you to my editor, ToasterMarketingBoard!

* * *

The hot desert sun had crested its climb into the sky and was just beginning its descent. Wing, Wei, Opal and Bolin were lying on the outside deck of their airship, soaking up the warm rays. Suyin slammed open the door from inside the ship and stepped onto where the group was resting.

"I just got off the radio with Asami, the airship has touched down, let's go!" the matriarch ordered, then quickly went back inside.

The sunbathers groaned as they got up from their spots and slowly shuffled into the bridge of the airship.

Suyin grabbed a map scroll and stepped in between the four youths. She flopped it open and pointed to where the Earth Kingdom ship had landed. "We're only a half hour's flight from their coordinates."

"Finally, we get to do something," Wing said.

"It's going to be a long day kids," Suyin said as she walked away from the group.

* * *

Mako guessed it had to have been almost an hour since he made his radio call to Asami when he heard the faint humming of an airship. He looked to the sky, shielding the bright glare from his face with his left hand. Soon the ship was close enough for him to make out the octagonal emblem of Zaofu.

"It's them!" the firebender hollered to his crew.

Tu and his boys were pulling anything they could use from the ship before they blew it up. Mako knew they had a bit of a wait ahead of them. Korra had to be formally summoned to their aid by Raiko, before she could even start the six hour trip out to where they were.

Mako walked over to Yasmine's unconscious form. The group had moved her underneath a tall rock pillar near where they had landed. The strange rock formations were the only sources of shade this far out into the desert.

The firebender bent down and grasped one of the young woman's arms. He adjusted his hold so one hand held her wrist, and with the other he pressed his thumb on her pulse point. It was a ritual he hand been performing every fifteen or so minutes, to make sure that Yasmine was still alive. The guilt of what he had done was starting to become overwhelming, so Mako was very relieved that the Beifongs were finally here to provide a distraction.

The ship touched down a few yards away, sweeping up the air and sending a few gusts of sand clouds at Mako and his crew. The firebender let go of Yasmine to cover his own eyes during the assault. He then rose and walked towards their new company.

Bolin was the first out of the ship; he jogged down the ramp and into the sand. "Mako!" he yelled out.

"Bolin," Mako called back.

The two brothers were soon face to face. Mako started to open up his arms to embrace his younger brother, but Bolin crossed his own.

The earthbender lifted up his chin and looked away from his older brother. "What did I say about you staying put?"

Mako let out a sigh. He had forgotten about their previous conversation up until this point. He mirrored Bolin's brooding stance. "I think I ended up in the place where I needed to be."

They stood in silence for a moment, until Bolin peeked over at his brother. The earthbender's expression quickly softened and he rushed to Mako, scooping him up in his big arms.

"Come here you big stubborn jerkface," Bolin said.

Mako sucked in air as his brother crushed him in a bear hug. The firebender squeaked out an "I love you too little bro."

Bolin put down his brother and relaxed. "I'm glad you're here, seems like things got a little complicated."

The firebender scratched behind his head. "Yeah, I kinda wish I did what you told me to do."

"What's the status of the girl?" Suyin asked as she joined the two brothers. Her three children trailed behind.

"She's out cold, but I don't know what damage I may have done… I hope this is worth it."

Suyin cast her gaze over to the unconscious Yasmine. "That's something I cannot guarantee. I think that is in the eye of the beholder for this mission."

"Where's Kuvira?" Opal asked.

"Stashed in the shade over there," Mako said, pointing to another rock pillar towards the back of the Earth Kingdom aircraft.

Suyin stepped away from the group to closer to inspect Kuvira. "They planned on you shipping her twelve plus hours on a dolly? We can't leave her like this, it's inhumane."

Wing spat on the ground away from the group and then crossed his arms. "Humanity isn't really a concern when you're just going to kill someone anyways."

"Mom, I don't think we should unlock Kuvira until the Avatar removes her bending," Wei said, resting a hand on his mother's shoulder.

Suyin straightened her shoulders and took in a deep breath. "Fine, we'll lay her down flat in the ship so her blood doesn't pool at her feet. Wei, you and your brother load her onto the ship and stay with her."

Opal knelt down and took a look at Yasmine. "She anyone important back in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Doesn't seem like it, but it doesn't matter, she didn't deserve this," Mako said, joining the airbender.

Opal picked up a limp arm and moved it slightly up and down. Then with a sigh she let it flop back down. "No, but we couldn't trust her. It was the right move."

"You know, you guys are gonna have to knock me out too," the firebender said.

Opal put a hand to her ear and cocked her head toward Mako. "Pardon?"

"The only person who works for the Earth Kingdom government can't be the sole crash victim. It's a little too convenient."

"Kuvira is 'dead'."

"You know what I mean," Mako pushed.

Opal frowned at the firebender. She watched him reach into his jacket and pull out Asami's glove.

"Take care of Bolin, okay."

"Whoa, whoa, you want me to do it?" the airbender asked in a frustrated tone.

Mako held out the glove. "Yes, and right now before it becomes this big thing."

"This is like 'in-law level' stuff you know," Opal said as she snatched the glove from Mako's grasp.

The firebender offered her a weak smile. "I'm sure we'll make it official someday."

Opal slipped on the glove and looked it over. "How does this thing even work?"

"Flip the switch on the top by your thumb, and then you just grasp whatever you want to shock."

The airbender fidgeted with the on switch. It clicked on and she could hear the faint buzzing of the electricity coursing through the glove. Opal hesitantly looked over to Mako. His face was blank, so she was unable to read what was going through her boyfriend's brother's mind.

"Now," Mako commanded.

Opal winced as she reached out the glove and smacked it on Mako's forehead. She clenched the glove around his skull and sparks flew around the point of contact. The firebender groaned and then slipped out of her grasp. His head collided with the sand and he was out cold. Opal let out a squeak as he fell. She looked down at the glove and quickly fumbled with the switch, turning it off. She then threw the glove into the sand and stood up, backing away from Mako.

Opal looked around her to see if anyone had noticed what had transpired, but they were all turned away.

"Damnit Mako," the airbender cursed as a shudder ran through her body. She then started to jog back over to her mother and boyfriend.

"So… I zapped Mako unconscious."

"What?" Suyin and Bolin shouted in unison.

"He didn't want this to be a 'thing', so I quickly did it."

Bolin threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "He didn't want it to be a thing?"

Opal took a step towards her boyfriend, puffing her chest at him. "Yes, like you're making it to be right now. Mako had a solid reason, that Earth Kingdom girl can't be the only one knocked out when help arrives. We've got to make this look legit. Now let's finish up here so we can be on our merry way!" When Opal was done explaining she pushed past Bolin and headed towards Tu and the crew.

"But…" the earthbender protested.

Suyin shrugged her shoulders and followed her daughter.

"This is crazy," Bolin muttered under his breath as he trailed behind the Beifong women.

"Okay, who's next in command?" Suyin asked the group of young men.

Tu stepped forward. "That'd be me, I guess."

"You need anything else from that ship?"

Tu shrugged. "Naw, I think we're good."

"Alright, then we need to blow this thing up and get out of here. Bolin, Opal, go grab the dynamite from our ship," the matriarch ordered.

The couple returned each carrying a crate of explosives. They headed towards the ship followed by Tu and his crew. Once the craft was loaded up, Bolin slowly unwound the long fuse.

Suyin inspected the area around them. "We better move Mako and the girl with us when we take cover behind my ship."

A few crewmembers headed over to where the pair was stashed and started dragging their limp forms away.

Bolin rushed over to Suyin with a distressed look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"How we going to light this thing, our only firebender is unconscious!"

"Shit," Suyin cursed under her breath. She grabbed her chin and thought about her options. "Anyone got a pack of matches?"

Bolin turned to his cousin and his crew and repeated Suyin's question. Most of the young men shrugged, a few dug around in their pockets.

"I do," a tired old voice said.

Suyin and Bolin jumped, not noticing the small man near them until now.

Yan Yan held out a half-used book of matches to Bolin. "Just save me one, I'm going to need a smoke after needlessly blowing up this fine aircraft."

The earthbender accepted the matches. "Thanks..." For some reason he was not sure how to act towards the little man.

Bolin raced over to where he left the fuse. "Okay, everyone clear the area!"

Everyone turned to the Beifong ship and jogged towards it. Opal followed the group, but then stopped and turned around to watch her boyfriend.

Bolin sandwiched the match between the two book flaps and then quickly tore it out. The small stick ignited, a flame appeared and then quickly went out. His shoulders slumped as he examined the barely used matchstick. The earthbender tried again with the same result.

Opal caught on to what was happening and ran over to assist her boyfriend.

"Let me shield the wind for you," the airbender said, cupping her hands above Bolin's.

"Thanks honey," he said with a smirk. "Is… Mako going to be okay?"

"It's you I'm worried about. Those stumpy legs of yours aren't the fastest."

"Hey, my stumps get me around just fine, but seriously?"

"He should be, Mako's a big boy, he knows what he's doing." Opal smiled and leaned forward. Her lips brushed over Bolin's ever so softly.

"Light the fire," she whispered.

Bolin blushed and turned his attention back to the matches. The flame flashed to life and this time stayed lit thanks to Opal's hands. The pair moved together, guiding the flame to the fuse. When they made contact, sparks flew from the fuse, and started racing towards the ship.

Opal and Bolin sprung from their spot and headed in the opposite direction. The airbender reached behind her, grasping hold of her boyfriend's hand. Together they raced towards the other ship to hide with the group.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon when Korra completed her hundredth lap around the Air Temple courtyard. Jinora had been keeping count as she watched her friend restlessly circle the property.

They received the radio call confirming that Mako had successfully landed in the desert. Then the second call that Kuvira had been successfully transferred to Suyin and her group. Now they were waiting for Raiko, or someone, to call Korra to go to the 'crashed' ship's 'aid'.

Korra stopped her pacing, and looked to the sky. Jinora looked up as well and saw a small speck flying towards them. It grew larger and larger until she recognized it was her sister Ikki coming their way.

The Avatar's shoulders slumped. Ikki probably had news, but she was definitely not there to send them to action.

The young airbender touched down at the entrance of the courtyard. She readjusted the duffel over her shoulders, as it had slumped off when she landed.

"Korra!" Ikki hollered as she jogged over towards the other girls. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Wish I could say the same," Korra said with a huff.

Ikki's expression fell. The Avatar realized what she had implied and held up her hands defensively. "I'm sorry Ikki, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just getting a little sick of waiting around here."

Jinora joined the girls. "What's in the bag?"

Her younger sister held it out to Korra. "It's from Asami, to give to Kuvira."

Korra grabbed the duffel straps and slung the bag over her own shoulder.

"It's got some clothes for Kuvira, stuff that looks kinda Fire Nation-y," Ikki said proudly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "She assumed you all probably forgot to bring something else for Kuvira to wear besides her prison uniform."

The Avatar chuckled to herself. "Asami and clothing..."

"She told me it's all about looking the part. 'Fake it till you make it'," Ikki said with a nod.

Jinora gestured to Korra to pass her the duffel. She opened it up and looked around the contents. There were a few shirts and pants, and a small makeup bag. "You think Kuvira knows how to apply makeup?" Jinora asked.

Korra smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Well she's going to have all the time in the world to learn."

"One more thing, this is for you to read later. Asami specifically said to at least wait until you're on the airship," Ikki said, passing a small envelope to the Avatar.

Korra's cheeks turned a little pink as she accepted the letter.

"Ooo, Korra got a love letter!" Jinora teased.

"She's gonna have to read it later, cos it's time to go."

The three girls jumped at the sound of Lin's voice.

Korra perked up and ran towards the police chief. "Finally, I was starting to worry."

"It took a little convincing, but we're set to go. I had to remind Raiko that you are not Republic City's little pet, but the Avatar."

"He tolerates me, then he banishes me and now I'm his pet," Korra grumbled.

"Well depending on how this all goes he might go back to banishing you for a while. Now grab you gear and let's go," Lin said with a huff.

"I'm coming too," Jinora said, stepping forward.

"What? Your father's not coming so…"

"She's starting her training to one day take over Tenzin's role," Korra said proudly.

Lin crossed her arms. "I don't think this is the kind of mission you want to start your 'practice' on, kids."

"We've already talked it through, Jinora's coming."

The police chief shrugged and turned away from the girls. "Alright, but if anything happens you're the one who's answering to Tenzin."

Jinora and Korra hurried into the temple to get their belongings, leaving Lin alone with Ikki.

"Do you know how to apply makeup?" Ikki asked curiously.

Lin groaned and walked away towards to the docks.

"Is that a no?" Ikki called out to the older woman as she walked away.

* * *

The propellers hummed as the Beifongs' airship coasted through the desert. They traveled back to the area where they were originally waiting, but this time landed amongst a cluster of rock spires. The group wanted to be close by, but hopefully out of the Earth Kingdom's sight.

Once the airship was secured, Bolin and the Beifongs situated themselves in the ship's main deck. There was bench seating around the perimeter of the large open room. The group split up, taking up the corners of the seating area.

"What do we do now?" Bolin asked the room with a shrug.

Suyin leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms. She was sitting in the corner diagonally opposite her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. "Wait for Korra and Lin."

Bolin slumped in his seat. "More waiting..."

"So we're shipping her off to the Fire Nation after? Do we know anyone over there?" Opal asked.

"Kuvira will be on her own," the matriarch said as she dared glance at the woman she was talking about, but not to. Kuvira's eyes were fixed on the ceiling above her. The dictator's dolly had been rested against the bench in-between Suyin's corner and Opal and Bolin's. The seats were pretty low, so she was leaning back at a forty-five degree angle.

Bolin perked up in his seat, waving his hands about. "Ooo, ooo! She'll be a mysterious stranger, with a mysterious past. Kuvira, I can totally come up with your back-story. Let's see, what else did you do before taking over the Earth Kingdom?"

"She was a dancer with Mom," Opal offered.

"Okay, so you're athletic and… graceful. How about you were a traveling circus performer in the Earth Kingdom, but were captured and put into a reeducation camp by Kuvira?"

"Wouldn't it be better to not give anyone a reminder of her who she looks like?" Wei countered from his spot next to his twin.

"What if they ask her to do some tricks?" Wing added.

"Kuvira, do you know any tricks?" Bolin asked.

The dictator did not answer and continued to look above her.

"Okay something else, maybe playing more to her current and very quiet personality…"

"We could always shave her head and say she's a monk," Wei suggested.

"A fresh cut for a fresh start, that could be good." Bolin rubbed his chin as he considered the option.

Suyin looked to Kuvira again; she seemed to be straining to maintain her expressionless composure. "Kids, why don't you leave us alone for a bit."

Bolin and Opal got up from their seats and meandered towards the door to the hall of personnel quarters. The stocky earthbender continued to murmur ideas for Kuvira's possible new identity to his girlfriend as they left.

The matriarch eyed her twin sons, who had not moved. "That means you boys too."

Wing and Wei looked to each other and then back to their mother.

"You act like I can't hold my own anymore, please just a few minutes."

The boys finally accepted defeat and headed towards the door. Wing took one last look back and directed his gaze to Kuvira. "No funny business, or the Earth Kingdom will end up finding a body after all."

"Wing, go!" Suyin barked.

The door slammed shut and the two women were alone. Suyin got up from her spot and moved a few seats closer to her former protégé.

"Kuvira."

"I was wondering when you'd pull me aside for a little heart to heart. You pull off this stunt just for this opportunity? Since you went through all this trouble, please, speak your mind."

"How ungrateful, just like you've always been," Suyin said, crossing her legs.

"Sorry I'm a disappointment mother. Oh wait, you were never willing to officially take on that role. If you had done that, you couldn't have continued to use me like the other people in your life hovering just outside that special inner circle."

"It wasn't like that."

"It wasn't? Don't deny that there was no benefit to you by adopting me, so you didn't."

"I never promised I would."

Barely above a whisper, Kuvira said, "You knew that's what I'd hoped would happen…"

"I know."

Silence fell between the women. Suyin shifted in her seat, swapping which leg she had crossed.

"Honestly, I didn't want to bring you that close to my family. You had so much anger and frustration. I feared it could possibly get directed at my own children. I had a responsibility to keep them safe."

Kuvira turned her head to face away from Suyin as she listened to the older woman speak. The corners of her eyes began to burn with tears that wanted desperately to fall, but Kuvira would not allow herself to cry.

"I knew the military academy would give you the structure and discipline you desperately needed… I too was sent away as a youth and it turned my life around, but at the end of the day I still had a family. I shouldn't have discounted that element being necessary in your development as well. I should have adopted you, so you could have had that experience of belonging."

"Why are you saying this now, at the last possible moment? Did your guilty conscience get the better of you?" Kuvira asked, thrashing her head over to face Suyin.

"We are saving you because everyone deserves a second chance. The Earth Kingdom isn't willing to give you that chance, but we are."

"Where were you all at my trial? Oh wait, that was public, people would have seen you defending me."

"Korra and the others didn't go because it was already too late to save you that way!"

Kuvira's face fell at Suyin's words.

"Your trial was rigged; the Earth Kingdom didn't want you to ever have a chance. I made them stop seeing you so we could pull this ruse off and because… I wanted you to face your punishment, even it if it was temporary. You know you're getting a better deal than Jr."

The dictator looked away, knowing she had no rebuttal to Suyin's words.

* * *

Several hour into their flight, Korra found a quiet spot on their small aircraft and sat down in a corner. She then fished into her pocket and pulled out Asami's letter. The Avatar eagerly undid the envelope flap and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She was instantly struck with the overwhelming smell of Asami. Korra brought the letter to her nose and inhaled.

" _She must have sprayed it with her perfume…"_ the Avatar thought to herself. She then unfolded the letter and began to read.

" _My dear Avatar, I miss you already. I'm sure you noticed I spritzed this letter with my scent; I wanted you to have a little something to remind you of when we're together. I can't wait to sleep beside you again. It's so wonderful being held in your arms, and holding you in mine. Your hard muscles-"_

"Hey Korra."

The Avatar jumped at her name, and quickly crumpled closed the letter.

"Jinora! What's up?" Korra asked, trying to sound casual. The young airbender took a seat beside her on the floor, pulling her knees to her chin.

"You reading Asami's letter?"

Korra's face reddened as she clutched the paper close to her chest. "Yeah…"

"That was nice of her to send you one," Jinora sighed.

"Kai's never written you a love letter?"

"No… he's not the most romantic."

The Avatar pulled her letter away from her chest, folded it up and stuck it in her pocket. "Is everything alright between you? I've hardly seen him around the Air Temple."

"He's been going out on a lot of missions with the other airbender guys his age. I asked him about it, he said he was just restless. Kai's never really stayed in one place for very long…"

"How do you feel?" Korra asked.

"I don't know… I like going on adventures, like right now with you, but Republic City, Air Temple Island, that's my home. And since I'm taking over my father's role one day, it's always going to be my home."

"Well taking over your father's job, and permanently settling down is still a ways away. You need to try and enjoy the flexibility you have right now. Maybe go with him on some of those trips?" the Avatar said, nudging her elbow into the younger girl's shoulder.

"Maybe…" Jinora said, scrunching her legs closer.

"Jinora, after this mission you're officially off of Avatar Air Master training for a few weeks. I'm going to visit my parents soon after we get back, during that time you need to go play!"

"Okay…"

Korra kicked out her legs in front of her. "C'mon, you're too young to be so old!"

Jinora cracked a smile. The Avatar flashed her signature lopsided grin. "See, you know I'm right."

Both girls' heads turned at the sound of footsteps. "Korra, you in here?" Lin called out.

"We're over here!" the Avatar called back.

The police chief walked over to the girls and waved for them to get up. "The crash is in sight, time to prepare for landing."

To be continued...


	20. Parting Ways

Author's Notes: Thank you oh so much to ToasterMarketingBoard for editing this long chapter!

* * *

It was a quarter after two when Prince Wu eyed the clock for the fifteenth time since the new hour began. He was currently stuck in another meeting, but had given up on paying attention sometime during the first one that morning. He was too nervous to focus. Wu had received no word from Mako after the firebender departed for Republic City. The last bit of information he had gotten from anyone was Asami, last night, confirming Mako's airship had arrived. Any moment now, someone should burst through the big double doors with an urgent message from Mako.

As if on cue, the doors swung open and a frantic looking Earth Kingdom military officer entered the room. He ran up to an empty spot in the table, and slapped his hands on the decadent wood.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but we just received a distress call on the radio from the pilot of our airship transporting Kuvira."

The prince shot up in his seat and asked, "What did Mako say? Are they okay?"

The officer shook his head. "It was the pilot I spoke with, Mr. Yan Yan."

"Well what did he say?" the statesman from Gaoling asked, slamming his fist on the table for emphasis.

"The radio was shorting out, so I got their coordinates first, then he said something about an electrical fire and the signal was gone."

Wu knew this crash was staged, but Mako was supposed to be the one to call. It was going to be his way of signaling that everything was okay. The prince's heart began to race; there was so much that could have gone wrong on this mission even without that Yasmine woman being on board. What if they actually tried to set the airship on fire to convince Yasmine that Kuvira had died? Or what if Kuvira escaped and fought back?

Wu was so lost in thought he didn't hear the first two attempts to get his attention. The level-headed representative from Omashu, whom Wu had been in many meetings with now, shook the prince's shoulder to get his attention.

"How do you want to proceed?" the older man asked.

"We must send some airships to their aid, right away!" Wu demanded as he rose from his seat, addressing the group.

All the officials and statesmen present nodded. The military officer bowed to the group and then headed towards the door. Wu was about to sit back down, but something held him back.

"Wait! I'm going too."

* * *

The sun was close to setting when Lin, Korra and Jinora caught up with the Earth Kingdom group. Their airship cast a long shadow across the sands where it landed. The trio of women swiftly exited and headed towards the smoldering wreckage ahead of them.

The Earth Kingdom airship was nothing more than a charred skeleton. The interior had been eaten up by the flames, making it clear to anyone inspecting that it was not a fire a human could have survived.

Tu noticed the new arrivals and jogged up to them. "Avatar Korra, we're camped up over here," he said, ushering them toward the rock pillar the group was taking shelter beneath.

"Where's Mako?" Korra asked as they walked.

The stocky young man started to scratch behind his head. "He's recovering... but it's not uh... safe to speak freely anymore."

They looked over to where Mako was huddled with his back against the massive pillar. Beside him, in a similar position, was the young woman they had been introduced to that morning.

"The girl's awake," Lin muttered to herself.

"Mako was also knocked out, so be gentle with him, less said the better, he's been slipping outta character."

"We're just here to keep you company until the Earth Kingdom shows up. We'll keep it casual," Lin replied.

Korra broke away from the group and sat down next to Mako. She tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, alerting him to her presence. "Hey Mako, how are you feeling?"

The firebender's body shook from strained laughter. "Like shit Korra, thanks for asking."

Korra's posture fell at the comment.

"I'm sorry Mako, I-" the Avatar started, but Mako interrupted.

"I said I'd follow you into battle, no matter how crazy things get. That was a promise!"

"Maybe this isn't the best time..."

Mako shrugged off Korra's hand and looked away. "And why not? We got plenty of time to kill while we wait for the Earth Kingdom to show up."

Yasmine groggily turned her head to see the commotion happening near her. Lin and Jinora also noticed the tense interaction.

"What's going on?" the young airbender asked Lin.

The older woman crossed her arms, as she dared a glance over. "Give them a few minutes to hash it out."

Mako grabbed at the wool blanket draped over his shoulders and pulled it tighter around himself. "I guess I just don't understand… I know I wasn't the best boyfriend, to either of you but… is this my fault?"

"No Mako. I'm not an expert on this subject, but I know it has nothing to do with you. That sounds bad…" Korra let out a frustrated breath and then adjusted her seated position to face Mako more directly. She pulled her legs up under her chin and hugged them close. "Listen, Asami and I, we just kind of fell in love."

"When? Was it while you were writing all those letters to each other? I wrote you too, you know," Mako grumbled, pivoting his body away from Korra.

"I only wrote to her once and I'm sorry you found out about that."

"It hurt, all those years of wondering if you were getting better. We were all worried about you."

"I know, part of what took me so long to come back was facing everyone after all that time of not communicating. Please understand, I just couldn't will myself to write to everyone over and over that I still hadn't recovered and was starting to feel I never would. I now know that was a mistake, that I shouldn't have pushed you all away."

A moment of silence fell between the two. Korra looked down at her boots. They had sunk a ways into the sand. She wiggled them free as she thought about what to say next, but Mako beat her to it.

"I saw you two together outside the temple when you got back from the Spirit World… I arrived at the same time you did. Asami was fussing with your hair, which seemed a little strange, and then she kissed you. I was so surprised it knocked the wind out of me. I didn't know what to do so I left the temple and then the city..." Mako paused, his mouth moving, trying to formulate the words. "I still love you Korra…"

'Asami was right,' Korra somberly thought to herself. Even after her girlfriend explained her reasoning, Korra never fully believed it.

"And that's why you left?" the Avatar asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah," Mako whispered back.

"I'm sorry this hurts you that much."

"Don't be sorry. You deserve to be happy."

Korra dared to put her hand on Mako's shoulder once more. "So do you."

Mako turned to face Korra. He felt his heart swell with all kinds of emotions. Tears threatened to spring loose from the corners of his eyes.

Korra continued, "Thank you for following me into battle, despite how crazy it's gotten. We couldn't have done this without you."

The quiet camp was suddenly taken over by the loud hum of two Earth Kingdom airships. They hovered directly above the wreckage site, stirring up the sand around them. The group stopped all conversations to cover their faces from the gritty air.

Mako was relieved at the Earth Kingdom's arrival and wiped away the tears that had escaped, knowing he could blame them on the sand. Korra gave his shoulder a squeeze before getting up and joining the others to greet the new arrivals.

Korra rejoined Lin, Jinora and Tu and watched the doors of the two Earth Kingdom airships open and troops swiftly march down the ramps.

The Avatar could feel her companions tense at the intimidating military presence of the Earth Kingdom, and then it was gone as soon as she heard the familiar nasally voice of Prince Wu.

"Mako?" the prince exclaimed as he jogged down the ramp, pushing a few guards aside to get through. "Where is Mako?"

"Prince Wu, I'm so glad to-" Korra started, extending her hand before getting brushed off by Wu. Her and everyone else's eyes followed the eccentric young man as he threw himself at Mako.

The firebender toppled over, weak and surprised by his friend's forceful embrace.

"Mako I was so worried about you!" Wu cried as he dramatically pawed at Mako's body.

The firebender coughed a few times from the sand kicked up in the air, before responding, "Good to see you Wu."

Wu pulled back a bit so he could look Mako in the eyes. "What happened?"

Mako shook his head. "Talk to Tu, I honestly don't remember much."

"Don't remember?"

"Yasmine and I…" Mako started to explain, causing Wu to become aware of his surroundings, and realize he had shoved himself in between Mako and Yasmine and was nearly on top of her as well.

"Oh, excuse me," Wu said, repositioning himself to an appropriate distance.

Yasmine lifted her head to look at the two men beside her. "We were electrocuted, it knocked us unconscious, we didn't wake up till after the crash."

Lin cleared her throat as she walked over to the three. "Prince Wu, let me show you around the wreckage and explain the information I gathered from the pilot who made the distress call."

"Oh, uh, yes Chief Beifong, that sounds like a good idea," Wu replied as he walked behind Lin. Once Wu was up the soldiers trailed behind him to the smoldering airship.

* * *

Korra stared out the window as she, Lin and Jinora made the short trip to Suyin's campsite. The sun had set and with no light pollution in the desert, the night sky was littered with twinkling stars.

The debriefing with the Earth Kingdom soldiers seemed to have gone fine. Korra and Jinora had watched Lin walk them through the situation. Korra was relieved the police chief was willing to take over the explanation, given her own limitations with words, especially on the fly. Fortunately there wasn't really much left of the ship to scrutinize the details of their story. The lightning chair caught fire and there wasn't the time or motivation to fuss with all of Kuvira's locks and save her before the ship 'blew up' right after they 'crash landed.'

Korra just hoped that story would be enough for the higher-ups back at the Earth Kingdom palace. Kuvira's price was paid, maybe not in the way they had imagined, but the result was the same.

'Speaking of price…' the Avatar mused as she reminded herself of the one thought she had been trying to avoid this whole trip.

Korra let out a strained chuckle. It was the solution to the 'Kuvira problem' she had felt herself unwillingly careening towards from the moment she got back from the Spirit World. Taking Kuvira's bending away was the only satisfactory punishment, besides death. Maybe it would be easier for her, had she never had her own bending taken away. The very thought of inflicting a pain she never wanted to experience again on someone else was tormenting her and no one seemed to understand. Korra knew Lin was the closest, but the police chief would never be faced with doing it to someone else. The Avatar couldn't even count on this being the one and only time she'd have to do this.

At this point, Korra was even willing to turn this airship around and discuss her love with Mako some more instead. Korra felt her gut tighten; she had to admit she was glad that hard, but necessary conversation was now behind them. Hopefully Mako would find peace in the Earth Kingdom and be able to come home soon.

* * *

The three women's airship touched down less than an hour after their departure from the wreckage. They wearily exited the airship, the full day having finally caught up to them. No one from Suyin's airship came to meet them, so they took it upon themselves to walk across the cool sands and up the boarding ramp. Suyin answered the door after a few knocks and led them inside.

"Korra, Lin, Jinora, it's good to see you all. I take it everything went well with the Earth Kingdom?"

Lin moved past her sister and plopped down on one of the benches in the deck. She let out a long and tired breath, before answering. "I think we're in the clear. So, where's the guest of honor?"

"You're sitting next to her," Suyin replied dryly.

Lin sat up straight and looked to her left. She was so tired she hadn't noticed the dolly cart resting on the bench next to her. Kuvira's eyes were closed, but Lin wasn't certain she was asleep, considering all the commotion.

"Now that you're here, I'm going to solicit your help watching Kuvira while she takes care of some basic needs."

The police chief groaned, getting up from her seat.

"She's been in this dolly all day?" Jinora asked in a quiet voice.

"We didn't feel comfortable unlocking her without her bending removed. But this day has gone on longer than I planned."

Korra took a step towards Kuvira. "Got it, let's just get this over with, for all our sakes."

* * *

After Kuvira was returned to her dolly cart, Korra and Jinora took the next shift on guard duty. The two girls positioned themselves on either side of the former dictator and got comfortable.

"So… what were you and Mako talking about?" Jinora asked, breaking the silence.

Korra's face flushed, being brought back into that moment. "Uh… me and Asami dating. We never really got a chance tell him before he left. Turns out we didn't need to, he figured it out on his own."

"Sounded like he took it kinda hard."

"Yeah… he said he still has feelings for me and that's why he left. I'm just surprised, after breaking up twice and three years apart, I thought we were on the same page." Korra slouched down in her seat. "I really hurt everyone by being gone so long, didn't I?"

Jinora put a hand on her chin and thought a moment. "I can't lie and say that it didn't affect everyone in some way. Now that we can reflect back on that time, it was clearly what you needed. The rest of us, we didn't have a debilitating injury, we were all free to move forward with our lives. I think it was healthy that we all did. I guess, you just have to take it as a compliment that even though it must have seemed like everyone was carrying on fine without you, that wasn't the whole truth. Some were really stuck on you."

"Oh the trials and tribulations of the Avatar," Kuvira murmured dryly.

The two girls jumped at her voice. The former dictator hadn't said a word since their arrival.

"Could you spare me your little pity party over your non-existent issues, Avatar."

Korra looked to her feet, feeling a bit shamed by the truth in Kuvira's words. "I know you must be pretty upset with me for what I've put you through. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you what we were planning. You must have felt pretty abandoned by us."

"Hmph, actually I was impressed. I thought you were finally going to follow through on a threat. But no, you're still the anxious and immature girl you revealed to me in prison. More worried about relationships and feelings, over what really matters."

Jinora crossed her arms. "You know feelings aren't such a terrible thing. I'll admit Korra can sometimes be too caught up in them,"

"Hey!" the Avatar protested.

The young airbender continued, "but your opposite approach is just as detrimental, if not more. I think your current situation is proof of that. Sitting here and I see two very similar people who took two very different approaches to life. Kuvira, I don't know you like I know Korra, but through talking to her, I can see she is trying to learn from your shared experience. That she saw herself in you, she saw a person she could become and heeded it as a warning of what happens when taking ideals too far."

"Jinora, you know I'm sitting right here?" Korra added.

"I know, but every time you two talk to each other, it just turns into an argument. I'm trying a different approach. If I'm misinterpreting anything, feel free to correct me."

Korra shrugged and slouched down in her seat a bit, and continued to listen.

Jinora turned back to Kuvira. "I know you are baffled by our actions. We came to talk to you and tried to instil hope. I think we might have, and I bet that was scary for you. I'm sure it was all the more hurtful when it seemed like we did that, only to ditch you. It's true, we had to stop contact and that was the only way to save your life."

"Why? I didn't ask for this. You're all fools for sticking your necks out for me. If you had any sense you would have let me fry like an enemy of the state should," the former dictator replied, turning her head away.

"It is the beliefs of my people, that everyone deserves a second chance. I am here as a representative of the Air Nation to put those beliefs into practice."

Jinora turned her attention to Korra and waited for her to speak, but the Avatar looked away.

Again Korra felt shame wash over her. This was Kuvira's darkest hour and all she could think about was her own confliction over what she had to do tomorrow. A real Avatar would attempt to comfort Kuvira or inspire her. A real Avatar would know why she was even doing this, but any answers she could come up with weren't truly her own.

The young airbender sighed, accepting her attempt to get Korra and Kuvira to talk was not going to work. They spent the remainder of their time together in silence.

* * *

The group was awake as soon as morning broke. The commotion stirred Kuvira from her sleep, not that she had gotten much that night. Once everyone was present on deck Suyin turned to the Avatar.

"Korra, it's time we got this over with. You need to get back to Republic City and we've got a trip to the Fire Nation," Suyin said, resting a hand on the young woman's shoulders.

"Okay," Korra replied, letting out a deep breath.

The Avatar slowly stepped towards Kuvira. Suyin motioned to her sons to flank the former dictator. They each took a side of the dolly, placing a hand on the back and a hand on Kuvira's shoulders.

Kuvira flinched when she felt their hands clench around her. Her heart began to race. It felt like the organ was banging against her rib cage. Kuvira was relieved that she wasn't facing her death anymore, but that offered very little comfort in this moment. A part of her very being was about to be extracted, forever, a part that was tied to so much of her self-worth.

The dictator looked up to meet the Avatar's eyes, but they were closed. Korra's brows were furrowed in deep concentration. Her lips were silently moving, as if she was talking to someone.

The room had gone fully silent once Korra started to glow. A pale blue aura surrounded the Avatar. Her short brown hair started to flutter, as if there was a breeze blowing on only her.

Korra's hands rose from her sides and clenched shut. She then put her two closed fists together, knuckles to knuckles. Once they made contact Korra's eyes shot open. Her pupils were gone; her eyes were completely taken over by an electric blue glow.

Kuvira started to sweat as she fully took in the Avatar. In that moment Kuvira was reminded of the last time she saw Korra in the Avatar state. She had tried to harness the power of the spirits and in retaliation they sent after her the living embodiment of the two worlds. At that time Kuvira was awestruck by the power Korra possessed. She felt like an insignificant speck in the universe. A tiny bug that, if squashed, would have no effect on anything or anyone. It was exactly how she had felt about the Earth Kingdom citizens who pushed back against her.

It was something about the Avatar's compassion in that moment together in the Spirit World that had changed her mind, so much so she willingly surrendered; a move Kuvira had never envisioned for herself. Her original plan if she lost, which she had never foreseen happening, was to go down swinging.

The Avatar took slow and purposeful steps towards Kuvira. The former dictator felt no trace of the woman named Korra anymore. A dark hand stretched closer, thumb posed to press against her forehead. Blood gushed through Kuvira's veins, pumping harder and faster than she had ever experienced in her life. Her eyes darted around the room, quickly locking on the blurred faces witnessing what was about to be taken away.

Kuvira could feel the heat radiating from Korra's digit as it hovered just above her forehead. The metalbender flinched as the fight-or-flight part of her brain started taking over. Involuntarily her body started to rock, to try and wrestle free from her bindings. The two hands on her shoulders pressed down harder to steady her body. The twins' fingers dug into her flesh so hard it started to sting.

The Avatar attempted again to bring her thumb to Kuvira's forehead, but the former dictator turned it away from her. She flailed her head from side to side, trying to create an impossible target.

"Hold her head!" Suyin called out in a stern and strained tone.

The twins obeyed their mother and let go of Kuvira's shoulders to instead grab her head. Their vice-like grip made her feel claustrophobic. This was it, she truly was trapped. To her relief and shame, the tears she had been holding back for days broke free and cascaded down her cheeks. Kuvira clenched her eyes closed and braced for impact.

"I can't do this!" Korra's voice called out.

Kuvira dared open her eyes to see Korra, out of the Avatar state, walking away from her. Korra pushed through the small crowd and made contact with the airship's wall. Her palms slapped against the wooden panelling, followed by her forehead.

"Korra," Suyin started, using her stern motherly tone, "you don't have a choice."

Korra turned around to face Suyin. "I'm the Avatar, that means I always have a choice!"

The matriarch folded her arms. "I knew this was a terrible idea. I should have convinced Asami to leave well enough alone and just let her and I live with the guilt of lying to you for the rest of our lives. Is that what you would have preferred?"

"No," Korra snapped back.

The matriarch marched towards the Avatar.

"Stop!" Jinora ordered, positioning herself between the two women. "Before you end up saying things you'll regret."

The young airbender turned to Korra, who had gone back to leaning face first against the wall.

"What do you need in order to do this?" Jinora asked, placing one hand on Korra's back.

"It can't be like this, you saw her. I felt like such a monster…" the Avatar whispered.

Kuvira strained to hear what the two young women were talking about, but she couldn't hear anything over her still rapidly beating heart.

Suyin leaned over to her sister. "Lin, what the hell do we do with Kuvira if Korra refuses to go through with this?"

"Stick her in the swamp with mom?" Lin replied with a snort.

Kuvira finally started to feel her heartbeat and breathing return to a manageable level. She looked around the room. Everyone had broken off into small groups. Her gaze stopped at Korra and Jinora in the far corner. The young airbender was rubbing Korra's back in what appeared to be an attempt to calm her down. For the first time since she could remember, Kuvira felt guilt. She was amazed she could feel anything beside fear at that moment, but like a rock in her stomach, the feeling pulled down on her insides. She was supposed to be executed, but all these people stuck their necks out in order to save her life. Even after everything she did to them. She didn't understand why, but she realized that shouldn't stop her from being grateful.

"Let me bend!" Kuvira called out to the group in a hoarse voice. "Just let me bend one more time… and then I'll give it up quietly."

Everyone turned to look at Kuvira. Korra stepped forward from the group. "How?" she asked.

"Spar with me, Avatar?"

"Korra I don't think that's a good idea," Opal whispered.

"Let them do it," Suyin said, looking to her twin sons. "We'll cover you."

Opal threw her hands up and walked away from the group. "This is ridiculous!"

Korra looked over to Jinora. The young airbender gave her a nod.

"Okay."

At the Avatar's word, Lin moved behind Kuvira and started to loosen her straps. She released the locks that hooked Kuvira to the dolly cart, but not the chains around her wrists. Lin quickly pulled down on the chains, jerking the dictator back. One of her shoulders popped from the force.

"No funny business or that story about you dying in the desert will be true," Lin whispered into Kuvira's ear.

"Real original Lin, you think you're the first one to threaten me with that in the last twenty-four hours?"

The police chief responded by swiftly tugging Kuvira back at the dolly one more time.

* * *

Outside in the sand Bolin made a fist with his right hand and punched it into the air. From the motion, a rock pillar, the size of a small post, rose from the ground. The earthbender then made a circular motion with the same fist, as if he was stirring a giant pot. The pillar moved around him, carving through the sand, creating the outline of a circle.

Opal walked up to her boyfriend, who was putting the finishing touches on the 'arena'.

"What do you think? I thought it'd be fun to model it after a pro-bending arena," Bolin said proudly.

"It's wonderful, but can't you see how insane this is?"

"The woman is never going to bend again..." Bolin replied with a shrug.

"That woman is a convicted war criminal who is lucky we all took the time and risk to save her ass."

The earthbender threw an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Aww c'mon Opal, it'll be quick. Besides, I think Korra needs this just as much."

* * *

It wasn't long before the rest of the group paraded out of the airship. Korra and Jinora led, while Lin and Kuvira pulled up the rear.

The Avatar selected her side of the circle. She stood legs wide apart, poised and ready. Suyin and her twin sons moved behind the line at the opposite side of the circle. The matriarch stood in the center, and her boys flanked either side. Bolin and Opal moved to stand behind Korra, and Jinora joined them. Lin walked Kuvira into her half of the circle and then unlocked her chains.

Kuvira stood, completely free for the first time in weeks. She looked down to her pale and bruised wrists. They looked so weak, she hardly recognized them as her own. Already she was feeling fatigue, but she had to push through it. This was the last time she was ever going to bend and she was going to relish every moment of it.

The former dictator looked over to her opponent. She remembered the last time they fought like this, outside of Zaofu. How weak Korra had seemed to her then. The Avatar everyone was awaiting the return of wasn't even half the force she had been before. Kuvira was disappointed by that fight and it only solidified her convictions that she was truly what the Earth Kingdom needed.

"You ready Kuvira?" Korra called out, bringing Kuvira back to the present moment.

"To wipe the ground with you one last time Avatar?" Kuvira asked as she cracked the knuckles of her hands one at a time. "Never been more."

Bolin stepped out into the center of the circle. "Alright ladies, I want a clean fight. No metal, just good old fashioned earthbending! First one to knock the other out of this ring, wins. You can start once I get out of the way!"

The stocky earthbender dashed out of the arena. Seconds after he stepped out of bounds, rocks collided in the center.

The two women began their match, tossing and dodging large chunks of rock. Despite Kuvira's extended period of not bending in jail, she was still an even match to Korra. The group of observers' heads moved back and forth, as if watching a game of power disc.

Exhilaration coursed through Kuvira, like blood through her veins. It had been too long since doing anything physical, she neither had the will or the space to. Her start was a little shaky, but her muscles remembered how to move the earth beneath her. Kuvira felt almost like herself again, the person she was before she left Zaofu. Then it hit her; she would never be that person again. There was no going back to any part of her old life, including her bending. All of her was about to be wiped away.

The corners of Kuvira's eyes started to sting as the reality sunk back in. She forgot herself, her situation, her impending future the moment she got to move rock with sheer will alone again. It wasn't fair. After all she had done. All the people she had helped. Her thanks was to have her bending taken away in a scalding hot desert, then get dropped off at the Fire Nation's front doorstep like an an abandoned baby in a basket.

Kuvira felt a surge of energy and used it to pull up a huge bolder and chuck it in Korra's direction. The Avatar managed to break it open, and return the two halves. Before they even got close, Kuvira shattered the two pieces and sent a cloud of earth bits at Korra.

Something must have gotten in Korra's eyes, because she turned away and started pawing at them, instead of fending off the attack. Kuvira wasn't going to waste an opening and moved the earth beneath Korra's feet upwards, lifting her from the ground.

Korra clumsily jumped off the earth pillar, still rubbing at her eye. She landed near the line of her circle. The Avatar gritted her teeth and steadied herself.

"She's bleeding!" Opal hollered across the circle at her mother.

Korra quickly turned her head around. "I'm fine," she barked, swiping at the blood on her brow. Another pillar shot up beneath her, but Korra was ready this time and dodged it.

Kuvira could see the blood Opal was talking about now. It was likely just a scratch on her forehead; face wounds could be deceptively bloody. She would take all the advantages she could. Kuvira clenched her fists shut and started to raise them towards the sky. She pulled another large boulder, and this time shattered it right away, sending another cloud of shards and sand at the Avatar.

Korra was ready this time and punched up a sheet of rock to hide beneath as the gravel rained down on top of her. She threw her palms in the sand and sent a ripple of shock waves across the court through Kuvira's half of the circle.

The ground beneath Kuvira became completely uneven; she had to continually move her feet around to stay out of the cracks and crags that were forming below her. With Korra still hiding behind her slab, Kuvira felt it was time to see what the Avatar was up to, so she flipped it up into the air.

Exposed, Korra stopped her attack on Kuvira and looked up at the rock sheet about to fall on top of her. Korra kicked up a leg and broke the slab in two. The two rectangular pieces flanked each side of her as they crashed into the sand.

* * *

The two combatants looked at each other across their arena. The sun had started to rise, warming the sands and air. Sweat began to drip down the middle of Korra's back. She had to admit, it felt good to be bending like this again. After all the chaos Kuvira had caused, things had been pretty quiet back home. Korra wasn't about to complain about the peace; she had full intentions of going on a vacation to the south with Asami as soon she got home, but the warrior inside of her was relishing in the moment.

'Speaking of relishing... this is Kuvira's last time bending…' Korra thought to herself. 'This is her moment and here I am thinking about myself again.'

Jinora's words from earlier echoed in her mind. "What do you need in order to do this?"

'Kuvira what do you need?' Korra pondered the question as she dodged a chunk of earth being thrown at her.

'You need this, obviously since you asked for it before I take your bending. Do you need to win this match? Will beating me one more time give you the confidence you need to move forward?'

The Avatar returned her own chunk of earth in Kuvira's direction, followed by two more.

'No, that might just make you all the more upset about losing your ability… It's clear to me now, in many ways you preferred death to all other punishments, because you're a very proud and stubborn person. I know what that is like…'

Korra felt her mind drift back to the when she was still recovering in her wheelchair. Nothing was working and she was so frustrated that she even lashed out at Katara. A flash of blue light clouded Korra's vision and she could hear the older woman's voice as clear as if she was speaking to her now.

The light cleared and Korra was standing next to Katara, looking over at her former self. She almost didn't recognize that person before her. How far she had truly come from this point in her life.

Katara bent down in front of Korra's wheelchair.

"Can you imagine how much pain Aang felt when he learned that his entire culture was taken from him?"

"That… must have been so awful."

"But he never let it destroy his spirit. He chose to find meaning in his suffering and eventually… found peace."

"And… what am I going to find if… I get through this?"

"I don't know, but won't it be interesting to find out?"

In another blue flash Korra was back in the desert. She looked around and saw all eyes were on her; even Kuvira had stopped attacking.

The Avatar took a few wobbly steps towards the center of the ring. Kuvira positioned herself to fend off an attack. Korra threw her hands in the air to show she wasn't sparring anymore.

"Kuvira, I understand now why I am doing this," Korra shouted as she jogged closer.

"What?" Kuvira asked, taking a step backwards.

* * *

The group of observers all started to cluster together outside of the area.

"What's going on?" Suyin asked.

Lin shrugged. "Should we go check on them?"

"No, we should give them a few minutes to hash it out," Jinora said, looking up at Lin with a grin.

* * *

Korra caught up to where Kuvira was standing. "When you asked me why I was doing this, I didn't really know why, but it felt like the right thing to do. Now I see this as a greater punishment for you. Death would have been easy. We're challenging you, Kuvira. I am challenging you, to build a new life for yourself, from the very bottom. And when you do, you will be all the better for it."

"How do you know?" Kuvira asked, finally lowering her defensive stance.

"Because I've been to the bottom. There was a point while I was trying to recover from my poisoning, when I believed I had truly lost my abilities and therefore, who I was. A dear old friend of mine reminded me that I was not the first person to endure intense suffering. When you are in that place you can either let it consume you or you can find meaning in it. I found that I needed to have empathy and compassion for others… I'm still not perfect at it. I'll admit, this whole time I've been more focused on my own stress over having to take your bending away."

"Really?"

"I actually have had my bending removed, by Amon," Korra said.

"I didn't know he did that to you. Obviously it was reversed."

"Yes, Aang's spirit was somehow able to restore my abilities. That moment haunts me to this day, so the thought of inflicting that upon another has been difficult."

"I always believed a leader should never ask something of their people, that they themselves would never do."

"I admired that about you, even while you were kicking my ass."

Kuvira let out a soft chuckle. "So… what do you think I am going to find from my experience?"

Korra grinned, "I don't know, but won't it be interesting to find out?"

"Does this mean you're forfeiting the match? I technically win if you do."

"I am."

"I see now why people can't help but believe in you. I guess I can't resist you anymore," Kuvira said as she started to kneel in the sand. "I'm ready now, Avatar."

Korra let out a deep breath and took another step towards Kuvira, positioning herself only a few inches away. She put her fists together and let her eyes close. Her vision turned blue as she felt her spirit connect with Raava's.

"Korra…" the spirit whispered.

"We're ready this time, please guide me."

The Avatar felt energy surge through her body, like a jump start from a satomobile. She was present inside herself, but in a way felt like she wasn't fully in control. There was a will and force there with her and together they controlled her body as one.

Korra's eyes shot open and she looked down at the woman before her. Kuvira was clearly doing everything she could to appear calm with the situation. Her eyes were closed, with the indication of strain around the corners of her lids and eyebrows.

The Avatar lifted her right hand and extended out her thumb. Such a small action seemed to take forever to achieve. She lowered it down until it collided with Kuvira's forehead. At first she just felt sweat and skin.

'You can now look into her spirit…' Raava's voice whispered in Korra's mind. She let her eyes close to concentrate everything on reaching inside Kuvira's spirit. In her mind's eye she saw her hand press through Kuvira's forehead and reach down inside her. Her hand was passing through what looked like the night sky of the Spirit World. A dark boundless abyss, with small twinkling lights twirling around inside. Her hand stretched deeper until she came upon a glowing green orb. It was the size of an apple, twisting and flickering in the darkness. Korra grasped the orb and felt a surge of energy vibrate through her hand and up her arm. The Avatar pulled and was met with some resistance.

"Let go…" Korra whispered. On her command the ball of light stopped resisting and allowed itself to be carried away. The Avatar's hand pulled fully out of Kuvira's spirit and held out the orb in front of her.

"Where does it go?" Korra asked.

"Back to me. It will be passed on to another some day," Raava whispered back.

Korra felt a smile pull at her lips. "I'm glad."

The Avatar closed her fist around the orb and felt the energy race through her forearm and into her core. When her hand opened it was empty.

Suddenly, Korra's eyes shot open and she was out of the Avatar state. Her thumb was still firmly pressed to Kuvira's forehead. She pulled her hand away and let it fall to her side then took a few steps back to give the other woman some space.

"Kuvira," she whispered.

The former dictator's eyes were tightly closed. Tears stained her cheeks. She bowed her head down, keeping her eyes closed, and let out a sigh. Wordlessly she slapped her hands on her thighs and eased herself up. Once she was standing she turned away from Korra and looked out to the desert.

"Thank you… Korra."

* * *

An hour later Korra, Lin and Jinora were ready to take off for Republic City. The Beifongs, Bolin and Kuvira stood in the sands to see them off.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to find a good spot in the Fire Nation for Kuvira," Suyin said to the three women leaving.

Jinora clasped her hands together and turned to Korra. "Asami's bag!"

"We almost forgot!" Korra exclaimed as she turned and ran up the ramp of the airship. Jinora trailed behind.

Suyin gave Lin a questioning look, and her sister just shrugged back.

The girls quickly returned; Korra had a duffel slung over her shoulder. She walked up to Kuvira, slipped the bag off and passed it over.

"This is from Asami, she figured you could use some clothes that will help you blend in."

Kuvira looked down at the duffel. "Tell her thank you and that she is a very lucky woman."

Korra blushed and put a hand behind her head. "I think I'm the lucky one… but-"

Before Korra could finish Kuvira pressed her lips to hers. For a briefest of moments Kuvira dragged her lips over the Avatar's and then pulled away. Korra could hear the collective gasps from her friends. Kuvira then threw the duffel over her shoulder and started walking towards Suyin's airship.

Korra's face was bright red when she turned to look at her audience, who were just as flabbergasted.

"Uh… can we all agree to never tell Asami about this?" the Avatar pleaded.

Everyone quickly nodded.

Bolin raised his hand in the air. "Wait, so, uh?"

Opal sighed and put his hand down. "Just don't."

"I always said she was complicated," Suyin said, crossing her arms.

To be continued...


	21. Afterwards

Notes: Hi Everyone, sorry for the hiatus, I needed a little break. This just a little follow up chapter, I aim to get started again on more regular posts come October. Thank you for reading and thank you Toastermarketingboard my wonderful editor!

* * *

Once Korra, Lin and Jinora's airship had taken off, Suyin and her family left soon after. They decided to no longer restrain Kuvira during the last leg of their trip, but still had at least one person watching her. The airship was over halfway to the Fire Nation when Suyin took over the watch.

Former student and teacher sat across from each other on the bench seating of the airship's deck, much like the last time they were alone together. Kuvira was looking out the window, an option she did not have while she was bound on the dolly.

Suyin looked up from her book, to make sure the young woman was still there. The matriarch couldn't help but wonder what was going through Kuvira's mind. There was one action she was particularly curious about.

Suyin sighed and put her book down. "So, you have the hots for the Avatar now?"

"C'mon Suyin, like you'd kick Korra out of bed," Kuvira replied, still looking out the window.

"Hmph, I'm more of an Avatar Aang fan in that regard. Seriously Kuvira, what were you thinking?"

"It was just a kiss. I'm never going to see her again. I wanted to express my appreciation for what she did for me."

"A simple handshake will work just fine for the rest of us."

Kuvira turned towards Suyin, her emotions for the first time in, it seemed like forever, appearing unguarded.

"Does Baatar know what you are doing for me?"

"No, and he never will. Jr. will be led to believe you died, just like everyone else," Suyin said as she crossed her legs.

"That's for the best."

"I know."

The hum of the airship's propellers filled the void that the women's voices left as their conversation stopped.

* * *

Mako's whole body flinched as his eyes shot open. He palmed the soft mattress, confirming that he wasn't falling but only waking from a dream. The firebender looked around, and saw he was no longer on the Earth Kingdom airship. He surmised he must be in the Ba Sing Se palace's infirmary, based on the clinical equipment and gaudy decor.

Mako's eyes drifted to his left, and he realized he was not alone. A curtain was between him and the next bed, but it was thin enough that he could see the outline of another person.

"Yasmine?" the firebender asked hesitantly, in a quiet voice.

There was no reply. Mako started to slide out of his bed. When his feet touched the cold tile and he tried to stand up, his body gave out. He threw his arms out, grabbing at the sheets of his bed with one hand and the curtain with the other. The firebender's weight was too great and he collapsed on the floor, taking the sheets and curtain with him.

The crashing of the curtain rod was loud enough to startle the other patient in the room.

"What the hell?" a female voice called out.

"Yasmine?" Mako asked again, pulling the blankets that were obscuring his vision off his face. Once cleared he looked over to his 'roommate.'

"What are you doing?" Yasmine asked, sitting up in her bed.

The firebender fumbled out of the sheets and started crawling his way back into his own bed.

"I was trying to see if it was you, but my legs gave out."

Yasmine let out a sigh and laid back down. "I still feel like I was hit by a satomobile"

"Yeah…" Mako replied with a half-hearted chuckle. He had finished pulling all his sheets back onto his bed and was settling back down.

The pair fell quiet, as they looked up at the ceiling. A few moments passed until they both felt too uncomfortable with the silence and started to speak at the same time.

"So…"

"Uh-"

"You go first," Mako quickly added.

Yasmine rolled over to face Mako. He could feel her eyes, but he remained facing the ceiling.

"What happened back there?"

Mako thought for a moment before answering. "We got electrocuted… when the airship crashed..."

The young woman swallowed hard. "I mean…" Yasmine hesitated.

The firebender's heart began to pound, catching on to where the conversation was headed. He kept his eyes fixed on a spot on the ceiling, silently praying she wasn't going to ask what he thought she was going to ask.

"I need you to tell me what really happened."

* * *

It was early in the evening when Korra, Lin and Jinora's airship entered the United Republic's borders. The three women had ridden home mostly in silence. The fatigue of traveling and staying awake late had finally caught up with them.

Jinora had passed out a few hours back. Her face awkwardly pressed against the window, her small breaths fogging the pane. Lin's eyes were closed and her arms crossed, but Korra doubted the older woman was asleep. The police chief seemed to be incapable of resting on a mission, even when it was over.

Korra returned her attention to outside her own window. Though they had been gone for roughly a day, it felt like weeks. She then reminded herself that was how long the whole 'what to do about Kuvira' situation had been going on. Technically it had been years. All the events were set in motion when the Earth Queen and therefore Earth Kingdom fell and Korra herself 'fell.'

Korra truly felt like that chapter of her life was now officially over, and she was ready to move on and not let the actions of the past dictate her future any more. New enemies could emerge at any time, and Korra was done fighting the old.

The airship eventually touched down at Republic City's port. They left the aircraft and found themselves alone with just the other airships.

"Some welcome wagon," Lin said with a grunt.

The trio started making their way towards the city when they saw Tenzin walking towards them. He called out and waved them down.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure when to expect you all to get back," Tenzin explained from a distance.

"Dad!" Jinora cried out as she broke from her traveling companions to catch up with her father.

Tenzin opened his arms, accepting his daughter's embrace.

"I'm so glad you're home safe."

Lin and Korra caught up to them.

"Jinora really proved her worth out there, you should be proud of her," the police chief said, cracking a small smile.

Tenzin looked down at his daughter, still holding onto him tightly. "I am."

They two finally separated and the small group began to walk together.

"I want to hear all about what happened," the air master said as they walked.

"All of it?" Lin asked, drawing out the words while giving Korra a sly look.

The Avatar's eyes widened and she frantically shook her head at Lin. Fortunately they were walking behind the Tenzin and Jinora, so he could not see their conflict.

"Of course I do," Tenzin said matter-of-factly, oblivious to the implications.

By the time the four arrived at Air Temple Island Tenzin was (almost) fully caught up on the events of the last twenty four hours.

Asami and the rest of the airbender family were all waiting at the docks to greet them. It was Korra's turn to break away from the group. She charged into Asami, lifting her off the ground with a back-popping hug. The engineer giggled as she wrapped her arms around Korra's neck for support.

After bobbing her girlfriend up and down a few times Korra put Asami back on her feet. They stayed in their embrace, looking each other over.

"What happened to your eyebrow?" Asami asked, leaning in closer to examine the bright scab.

Korra grazed a few fingers over the spot in question.

"It looks worse than it is. I got tagged sparring with Kuvira."

"You sparred?" Asami asked, cocking her head.

The Avatar shook her head, not knowing where to start."It's a long story."

"I wanna hear about it!" Meelo called out as he ran closer to the girls.

"Me too!" Ikki added, following her brother.

"You won, right Korra?" the young boy pressed.

Pema walked over and ushered her children away. "Korra can tell you all about it over dinner, why don't you kids come inside and get cleaned up first?"

Korra and Asami watched Lin and the arbender family walk towards the temple. Once the group was far enough away they leaned into each other for a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're back in one piece," Asami murmured, ducking her head down to Korra's neck. "So it's done?"

Korra let out a long sigh and then replied, "It is."

The Avatar made moves to separate and Asami followed.

"Walk with me a bit before we go in?" Korra asked.

The girls took each others hands and began to walk to the perimeter of the island. They took a narrow rocky path down to the beach, and silently sat down side by side on a driftwood log.

The ocean waves washed over the rocky beach in a slow and steady rhythm. As the water receded off the pebbles it crackled and popped. The sun had started to dip into the water and was too bright to look directly at.

Korra turned to the woman beside her. "Asami, I wanted to thank you for telling me the truth about Kuvira's trial, and setting this whole rescue mission in motion. I know I must have made you question your decision by the way I acted. I now can confidently say, this was the right thing to do. Suyin made it clear to me that this choice was largely based on your concern for my well being."

The Avatar moved so she was kneeling on the beach before Asami. She reached out grasped both of her hands.

"I'm so lucky to have someone in my life who understands me the way you do. I'm so excited about the future, I have no idea what to expect, and that's what's making me excited. I do know that I want to spend as much of it with you as I possibly can. I know I promised I'd stop talking about the past, but now I am truly ready to fullfill that promise. I am here, I am present and I am healed."

Asami's green eyes began to blur with unshed tears as she silently looked down at her girlfriend.

"Say something," Korra whispered.

The engineer pulled one of her hands away to wipe at her eyes.

"You don't know how many nights… I dreamed about you coming home and saying those last three words."

The two women looked at each other, unsure what else to say. They both felt sure enough that they didn't need to.

Korra broke eye contact for a moment and looked in the direction of the temple. The outside lights had turned on. An evening fog had crept in, diffusing their glow. She could almost hear the commotion that was likely going on inside. As a wave of deja vu washed over the Avatar a grin tugged at her lips and grew into a full smile.

"You know, after all this, I could use a vacation," Korra whispered as she turned to Asami.

The engineer quirked an eyebrow and gave her eyes one more wipe before resting her hands in her lap.

"That's my line, and we're going on a vacation in a few days," Asami replied, with a smile of her own. "But this time as girlfriends."

"Sounds perfect."

"It really does."

End of part one

To be continued...


	22. Vacation in the South: Part One

Authors note: Thank you for your patience on this next chapter and thank you ToasterMarketingBoard, you're the best!

* * *

The Next Chapters:Part Two

It was late morning at the South Pole. Chief Tonraq and his wife Senna were prepping their home for the arrival of their daughter and her friend Asami the following day. Korra requested they spend their time together in the family home closer to the edge of town instead of at the palace. It had been a few months since the couple had been in the old home, so a fair amount of work to needed to be done to freshen it up.

"So where do you want to put the girls?" Tonraq asked as he opened up the linen closet.

"Well, Korra is going to sleep in her room, obviously," Senna replied as she brushed past him with a broom.

"You don't think it will be cramped in there for two?"

"Two?"

The chief shrugged. "I assume they'll want to sleep together in the same room."

"We don't know that, Tonraq," Senna said, slowing her sweeping strokes.

"I thought we agreed we're going to support our daughter no matter what, remember?"

Senna picked up her pace, moving away from her husband. "Yes, no matter what, but we don't even know if there is a 'no matter what,' to support."

Tonraq poked his head out of the closet to look at his wife. "Huh?"

"We don't know if she's that way. So can we please err on the side of caution that she's not, so we don't accidentally embarrass our daughter over nothing?"

Tonraq sighed and nodded his head in agreement. He picked up the stack of blankets he had been collecting and headed towards the guest room.

Since receiving word that Korra was coming home, he and his wife had been butting heads about how to treat their daughter and her guest.

After Tonraq's visit with Katara he was ninety percent certain about his daughter being in a relationship with Asami. Then they received a call from Korra, saying she was coming down for a visit and bringing just Asami, which solidified his convictions.

The chief and his wife had even talked again about their daughter's possible relationship after that visit with Katara. Tonraq shared with Senna what the older woman had with him about different preferences being common among Avatars. Senna was the one to bring up the idea in the first place, yet she seemed just as uncomfortable now as she did when she initially mentioned it. He just didn't understand.

Tonraq heard the front door open and close followed by the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Mom, Dad, we're here!" Korra announced.

He made his way into the foyer to greet the girls. He heard his wife trailing not far behind him.

"Korra, you're here sooner than we expected."

His daughter grinned and shrugged before dropping her bag on the floor. She then moved in for a hug.

"We took Asami's airship, it's faster than the scheduled flight."

"Great, that means more time together," Tonraq said as he wrapped his large arms around her.

"It's so great to see you."

"It's great to see you too Dad."

Senna stepped forward and swooped in to grab Korra after she separated from her father. "Oh Korra," Senna murmured, burying her face into the crook of her daughter's neck.

"Hi Mom, it's good to be home."

Korra pulled away from her mother, who resisted at first, like she wasn't quite ready to let her go, then walked back beside Asami.

Tonraq took the cue and stepped forward extending his hand to the young woman.

"Asami, nice to see you again."

"Thank you for having me," Asami said as she recieved his hand. The engineer then reached down and picked up one of the bags she had brought and held it out to Senna. "I brought you some treats from the specialty deli I frequent in Republic City. Korra helped me pick out the things that are hard to come by out here."

Senna took the gift bag and smiled. "Oh, thank you. Welcome to our home."

"Why don't you girls drop off your bags and we can catch up?" Tonraq suggested.

Korra reached down grabbing her duffel and then swooped over and grabbed one of Asami's large suitcases.

"You pack too much," the Avatar said with a grin, heading in the direction of the bedrooms.

"It was hard to know what kind of clothes to pack for this weather," Asami rebutted as they disappeared into the home.

Senna and Tonraq watched the two girls leave.

"What do we get in there?" the chief asked trying to poke a finger into the bag.

His wife pushed the bag into his arms and headed out of the foyer. "I'm going to go get some tea started."

* * *

The late summer wind gently tugged on Tenzin's robes as he sat in the lotus position in the island's gazebo. A few days ago he had been sitting in the same spot, but with Korra by his side. They had just finished privately discussing in full the events with Kuvira in the desert.

" _Tenzin, I'm going to tell my parents about Asami and me while we're in the south. When we get back, I'd like to go public with our relationship." Korra said, looking out to the calm ocean waters._

 _Tenzin suppressed the sigh he wanted to release at Korra's words. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have reservations about you doing that. The world has not been the kindest to people in your... situation."_

" _Asami kinda warned me about that… but I don't want to lie. Especially after everything we've just been through."_

" _Korra, I don't want you to harbor too much guilt over lying about Kuvira. What should have happened, happened. Kuvira paid for her crimes. She gave up her bending, and in name and identity, died. The Earth Kingdom has the closure they need and those most connected to Kuvira have theirs. But I can see why you want to be as truthful as possible moving forward. Realistically, we don't have much of a choice, do we? You picked a woman with almost as high of a profile as your own. I will support you in any way that I can, but I must admit, these are uncharted waters for me."_

" _I don't really know what I am getting myself into with all of this. It wasn't until Asami that I was able to put a name on the feelings I was having. I've been unpopular enough already to realize I only care about how the important people in my life feel about me... You know, I'm a little surprised you haven't really talked to me about this."_

 _Tenzin cleared his throat."The news was a bit of a surprise, but I am truly happy for you Korra. Of all the partners you could have chosen to go through this with, I think Asami has proven she has what it takes to be a part of your life."_

 _Korra blushed. "Something about being with her feels… right. Right in a way I've never experienced before. It's like I feel it all the way down to my spirit."_

 _Tenzin nodded at the young woman's words and stroked his beard thoughtfully."I felt that way and still feel that way about Pema. Korra, you've really grown up so much, and it has made me aware that it is time for me to have a more open dialogue with you as you start to move into your adult role as the Avatar._

" _I want you to know that I am a member of the White Lotus, as are all the bending masters you have learned from. My father and the White Lotus made some very dramatic changes to how you started your life as Avatar and how future Avatars will start their lives as the world continually changes. His experience during his Avatar training was a reflection of the times. It had been a hundred years since an Avatar had existed and during that time so much about grooming the Avatar was lost. Aang and the White Lotus dedicated their time to continually learning and preserving all there is to know about the Avatar. We are still learning, and a lot of that comes from you, the first Avatar fully raised under these conditions."_

" _Yeah, so how's it working out?" Korra asked, positioning her hands behind her and leaning backwards._

" _We're ready to start asking you that. I am going to contact the White Lotus and inform them of your decision. They will likely send someone out here to be your counsel through this process."_

" _They're going to ween me off of you?"_

" _Korra, I will always been here as your counsel. We are just going to start introducing you to some of the other people available to you."_

"Dad?"

Tenzin came back to the present at the sound of his name. The Air Master turned around to see his eldest daughter and a young man he did not recognize. He was of a slight build, tall and pale. Narrow rectangular glasses covered his rust colored eyes. His long black hair was tied up in a messy bun.

The man bowed. "Master Tenzin, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Zhou Rhen."

Tenzin rose from his seated position to properly greet his guest.

"You must be from the White Lotus. Honestly, I was expecting someone a bit older."

"My master recently retired. I assure you, I have been training for my role for a long time."

"What is going on?" Jinora asked, taking a step towards her father.

"Jinora, Zhou Rhen is here to be Korra's counsel for her upcoming… announcement."

"What are you talking about?"

"Korra has decided she would like to open up, publicly, about her relationship with Miss Sato."

"So, she has us," the young airbender pressed.

Zhou Rhen put a hand to his chest. "I'm not here to step on anyone's toes."

"He has been trained specifically to counsel the Avatar and their relationships. He has been called here a little more urgently because of Korra's plans, but he was going to be introduced as an asset to her eventually."

"Fine," Jinora said in a huff.

The two men watched the young woman march away.

"I apologize for that. That was my daughter Jinora; she is my eldest. I just started having her train with Korra in the event that she has to take over my role. Our situation with the Avatar has been unique; we've had special access to Korra, she is a part of our family, in many different ways. It will likely not be this way if Jinora is the airbending teacher to the next Avatar. Please understand this is going to be a transitional period for all of us as Korra moves into her adult role."

"Even though I am here for Korra, I'm available if anyone needs to talk."

"I appreciate that." Tenzin gestured towards the temple. "Let me show you your quarters.

* * *

Asami just barely turned the lights out in her room when she saw the door crack open. Korra's backlit head poked through the opening and whispered "Asami… hey Asami."

The engineer slipped out of bed and met her girlfriend at the door. "Korra, what are you doing?"

"Come sleep with me in my room."

"Don't you think we should wait until you've told your parents about us?"

"I plan on telling them in the morning." Korra casually leaned against the doorframe. "I know you're cold in here all by your lonesome."

Asami's expression softened and she followed her girlfriend down the hall. Korra's bedroom door clicked shut and they felt safe to speak at a normal volume. Korra slipped into her bed and flipped up the covers inviting Asami in.

"You know, I was expecting a lot more furs on the beds and antlers on the walls. Maybe that was just part of my romanticized idea of staying with the Water Tribe," Asami said as she got comfortable. Her eyes glanced around Korra's childhood room.

"It's not that cold in our buildings anymore. Now people mainly have furs for decoration, if at all."

"Oh well, I'll just have to let that fantasy go," the engineer sighed.

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean."

Korra mouth turned upwards into her classic grin. "No I don't, tell me."

"How about I go fur shopping tomorrow while you talk to your parents and then I can show you."

Korra scooted closer to Asami and then turned onto her side, propping her head up with her hand.

"Thanks for coming out here with me. I want this to make up for our Spirit World vacation getting cut short. I think it's safe to say that now we can finally relax."

A smiled tugged on Asami's lips as she looked down at Korra beside her. "That vacation will always be special to me; multiple interruptions, being cut short and all. Thank you for bringing me here with you. I'm excited to get to know more about your home and family."

"You'll see what you're getting yourself into."

"I think I've been on enough adventures with you to know full well what I've signed up for."

Asami reached out and traced a finger along the top of Korra's left eyebrow. The Avatar's eyes closed at the light contact.

"How's it look?"

"The cream worked, you can barely see a scar."

Korra let out an exaggerated sigh."Darn, I was hoping it didn't. I thought a big scar up there would make me look tough."

"You're tough enough without it. Besides, it would have made you look villainous more than anything," Asami said, leaning down and kissing the scar in question. "I'm just happy you came back in one piece."

* * *

Senna was already in bed when Toraq joined her in the bedroom. She was sitting up, with the light still on, her hands folded in front of her. Typically she read in bed, but her book was still on the nightstand. He moved across the room to a closet to change into his bed clothes unaware of the tense state his wife was stewing in.

"I don't think I can do this..." Senna uttered, so quietly Tonraq had to poke his head out of the closet to confirm she had indeed said something at all.

"Senna?" he asked.

Senna looked away from her husband; she had felt more comfortable speaking when he wasn't staring her down.

"I feel crazy, like I'm reading into every look, every gesture that passes between them. Then I think about if they are together that way, what would they even do?"

Tonraq closed his eyes and thought back to the couple from his old tribe. He could still vividly picture the bender having his wounds tenderly dressed by his husband and the sick feeling of guilt he had for ostracizing them despite his first hand knowledge that they truly were no different.

"They love and care for eachother, like any other couple Senna. That is what they do," Tonraq replied a little more sternly than he meant to. He retreated back into the closet to finish changing. The silence in the room quickly became unbearable as Tonraq wrestled with the swell of thoughts and feelings circling through him. He did not want to lash out at his wife for not accepting their daughter as easily as he had. His experience with the two men in his village, had demonstrated to him so clearly the disconnect others had with homeosexual people… If only he could explain it in a way that would make Senna understand.

* * *

A bright sunray poked through the closed curtain in Korra's room onto Asami's face, waking her from sleep. She could still feel Korra cuddled up beside her, one arm shoved under Asami's pillow and the other flopped across her waist.

Asami was tempted to stay put, to savor the warmth and comfort of being in bed with Korra, but she needed to make herself scarce before anyone else got up. She slowly started to slip her body out from under Korra's, until she had both feet on the cold floor. Before she stood up, she glanced back at her girlfriend.

Korra had woken up from the movement and was peering up at her with sleepy eyes. Asami smiled and bent her body down to press her lips to the Avatar's. Her stomach fluttered at the feeling of their warm and sleepy lips locking and moving together.

Asami felt herself getting pulled back into the bed by Korra's strong arms. The Avatar draped the taller girl's body flat on top of hers, and held her in place around the hips. Asami kept herself upright with her hands, which were pressing against Korra's upper chest. Her fingers curled around the Avatar's sleeping-shirt collar.

"You're making it hard to leave," Asami whispered, nestling her head into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. She pressed her lips onto the soft skin, feeling Korra's rapid heart beat on her pulse point.

"Then stay," Korra breathed. Her hands started to wander up Asami's sides, pulling the fabric of her nightshirt up along with them.

Asami quietly groaned, frustrated that her girlfriend had initiated this now, when she should be halfway out the door and heading towards town, instead of last night. But Korra was just too warm and inviting, so she decided to thrown caution to the wind and let her teeth out on Korra's neck. Slowly she nipped and sucked down to the Avatar's collarbone.

The sound of a door clicking shut and of footsteps down the hall could be heard outside the room. Asami started to pull away but Korra held her firmly in place at her rib cage. She looked down to see her shirt was hiked halfway up her middle. The engineer looked at her girlfriend, her bright blue eyes sparkling and wild.

Korra started sliding her hands upwards until they were parallel with Asami's breasts. If she moved up any farther they would be exposed. Asami gave her a slight nod of permission to keep moving and sat up onto Korra's stomach to help remove the garment over her head.

Before Asami could even toss the shirt aside she felt Korra's explorative touch on her chest. She smiled and then leaned back down, seeking out Korra's lips with her own.

"Korra are you awake?" Senna asked as she gently knocked outside.

The girls froze, both turning their attention to the door.

Korra's voice cracked as she called out, "I'll be up in a minute Mom!"

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen getting breakfast ready."

Once the sound of footsteps faded the girls relaxed into each other, both letting out long breaths.

"I'm glad you're telling them today," Asami sighed, toying with a few strands of her girlfriend's hair. "Not that telling them will make fooling around in your parents' home any less awkward."

"I'm not fooling with you, I'm dead serious about this," Korra said, trying to casually touch the engineer's breasts one more time.

Asami rolled her eyes and pulled herself upright. Her girlfriend mirrored the action.

"I should go first and then you can sneak back to your room," Korra said in a more serious tone.

Asami scooted to the foot of the bed and looked around for her nightshirt. Korra moved until she was behind Asami and wrapped her arms around the engineer's waist, resting her head on her back.

"Korra, do you want me to leave or not?" Asami asked, pretending to sound annoyed.

The Avatar pressed a kiss on her shoulder blade. "I want... you."

Asami felt her face heat up and redden at her girlfriend's admission. She swallowed hard before responding. "I want you too Korra."

"I'm still scared, but… I want you more," Korra said quietly.

Asami turned around, causing Korra to let go of her hold. The two women looked to each other, both their faces flush. Asami searched Korra's bright blue eyes to see if she truly meant what she said. Satisfied, she smiled and reached out a hand to touch Korra's cheek. She then guided their faces together. Asami let their lips hover over each other, until Korra got impatient and crashed them together. After a few heated moments Asami broke the kiss and pulled away. She slipped her shirt back on and gave Korra a wink before sneaking out the door. After it shut Korra flopped down on her bed like a starfish and let out a long content sigh.

* * *

The Avatar waited a few minutes for her heart rate and face color to return to normal before she left the room. She felt like she could take on Zaheer again as she walked through her family's home and into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom!" Korra said gleefully as she pulled a chair out for herself and sat down at the table. "Asami is going into town for a little bit, so it will just be the three of us for breakfast."

"Oh, okay," Senna said with a smile, before turning back to the stove.

The Avatar tapped her hands on the table, feeling too energized to sit still.

Senna cleared her throat before speaking. "So Honey, do you have any trips planned with any of your other friends?"

Korra looked over at her mother, whose attention was on the food she was cooking. "Naw, Mako's doing work over in the Earth Kingdom, and Bolin… I guess he's pretty available. He and his girlfriend Opal, Asami and I could all go somewhere together."

"Oh…"

"Though I probably shouldn't take any more vacations after this for a little while. I just wanted to come out here to see you guys, and make up for Asami and my Spirit World vacation getting cut short," the Avatar said, still drumming her hands on the table as she rattled on. "I wonder if I should go to the Earth Kingdom when I get back… It seems like it's just all politics at this point… I don't know if Asami could take any more time away from work to come too."

Tonraq entered the room. "It's so great to wake up to see my two favorite girls together."

"Dad, have a seat," Korra said patting the spot on the table next to her.

The chief sat down next to his daughter and took a glance around the room. "Where is Asami?"

"She's gone into town so we could be alone for a bit." Korra looked at her hands on the table, took a deep breath and then looked back to her father. "Because there is something I want to tell you two."

Senna froze at her daughter's words. A shaky hand put down her spatula on the counter. She felt her heart start to beat rapidly, and so she grasped the counter beside the discarded utensil to steady herself.

"You can tell us anything Korra," she heard Tonraq say in a gentle voice.

Korra sucked in a deep breath before speaking. "Asami and I are in a relationship. I love her very much."

"Oh!" Tonraq said, in a tone Senna could tell her husband was faking. "I must say I am a little surprised, but if you two are in love, I think that is wonderful."

"It's wonderful?" The question Senna thought she was asking in her mind was suddenly audible for all to hear.

Korra's mother slapped a hand over her mouth and looked to her husband and daughter. They were both staring at her, shocked and confused. Tears she had been fighting the past two days broke free. Panicked, Senna rushed out of the kitchen.

Korra's stomach fell as she watched her mother cover her face and dash out of the kitchen. She looked to her father who had his own head in his hands, propping himself up by his elbows on the table.

"Dad?"

"Just let her go, Korra," her father sighed.

The two sat in silence for a moment, then Tonraq threw his hands off his face and slapped them on the table. The dishware make a loud clank at the contact. He shot up from his seat, knocking the chair out from behind him.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk."

Korra and her father walked in silence. They made their way outside of the home and to the opening of the wooded trail on the property. As they walked it started to lightly snow.

The Avatar looked up at the patchy white trees surrounding them. Even though she was home for a few years, she barely went outside and enjoyed the natural beauty of the South Pole. She made a mental note to take advantage of it on this vacation. Korra's gaze eventually drifted to her father's broad form walking a few paces in front of her.

"Dad?" Korra tried again.

Tonraq slowed his steps, allowing Korra to catch up with him so they could walk side by side.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I need to be honest with you. We kind of already knew about you and Asami."

"Really? You and everyone else," Korra sighed, and kicked her foot in the snow. "I feel like I was the last one to know."

Tonraq chuckled at his daughter. "In a blizzard, it's hard to see what is right in front of you." He squeezed Korra's shoulder before continuing. "I want you to know, what I said is true. I do think it's wonderful. Asami, I don't know her too well, I'd like to change that while you're both here, but she seems to care for you very much."

With his hand on her shoulder, Tonraq ushered them farther along the path.

"I had a moment of panic myself about it. I was worried about what people would think of you, what they would think of me. Katara and Kya helped me realize that doesn't matter. As a father, I want you to find someone who will love and care for you, and as long as that someone does, it shouldn't matter what they are."

Korra blinked a few times, clearing the tears from her eyes before wrapping her arms around her father's broad body. Tonraq stopped and reciprocated the hug.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Korra," the Chief whispered.

"So I take it Mom's still having some trouble with it?"

Tonraq nodded.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sprung this on you guys with Asami here…"

"No, I think this will help your mother see that you two are just like any other couple. Just be gentle with her this week, give her a little extra attention."

"Okay."

The pair started walking again.

"So… uh how'd you guys already know we're dating?"

Tonraq's face turned a little pink. "Well we weren't certain. Your mother stumbled upon your little stash of letters. This happened when we discovered you were lying to us about being in Republic City."

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Your mother was worried sick about you, that was why she snooped."

The Avatar shrugged. "It's fine, I wasn't hiding them. Asami wrote to me a lot while I was recovering. I kept them tucked away from the other letters because… I didn't really know why, but I see how that would be interpreted now…"

"It wasn't too hard to pick up on how Asami feels about you in those letters."

Korra's shoulders slumped. "You read them too?"

"I wanted to see what your mother was going on about."

"You know, nothing has been private about our relationship. I wanted to come home to tell you guys first because when I get back to Republic City we're not going to keep it secret. Maybe I should postpone it."

"You two will figure out a way to create your own space. That is something all public figure couples have to do. Since we're getting everything out, I guess it's a good time to give you these."

Tonraq reached into his jacket and then held out to Korra two small leather bound books.

Korra turned them over in her hands. "These aren't mine."

"I know, these were Avatar Aang's diaries. Katara gave them to me to read and give to you. They were written by Aang during a-uh confusing time in his life."

"Sounds interesting." Korra took one book and thumbed through a few pages.

"We should probably head back and check on your mother."

* * *

After Senna's outburst in the kitchen, she ran into in her bedroom, and threw herself on the bed. Tears flowed freely onto the pillow she shoved her face into. Korra really was romantically involved with Asami. Part of Senna was relieved to finally know her fear was valid, while another was sad it was true. To her own surprise she was mostly upset with herself.

" _It's wonderful?"_

Senna felt shame wash over her as she thought of her reaction to her daughter's earnest confession. Perhaps it was Tonraq's word choice; 'wonderful' was just so far from her own feelings.

Senna understood having a close friendship, where you love that person like family. She could acknowledge that Asami was a very beautiful woman, a little flashy, but she was from the city. What Senna didn't understand was why her daughter would want to be with her friend Asami in _that_ way.

Senna had taken little comfort from Katara's relayed information that because their daughter was the Avatar, it was likelier for her to be this way. It felt like just one more reason why she should have had another child, one that could have lived a more normal life.

After wallowing for a while Senna lifted herself up and made her way into her bedroom closet. She rummaged around and pulled out a small box, then brought it with her back to the bed and opened it up.

"Mom?"

Senna looked up at the sound of her name.

"Korra."

"Want some company?"

Senna didn't respond so Korra took a seat beside her mother.

"I have a special box of my own," Senna said, running her hands along the ornate wood before reaching inside. Senna held up a photograph so they could both see it. "Look how cute you were. This was taken maybe a month before we discovered you were the Avatar."

"I was a chubby kid."

"You just had that little pooch. You grew out of it." Senna passed the photo to her daughter and then reached in for another one. "Here you are on your twelfth birthday. We got to bring you home from the compound for a few days."

Korra snorted at the photo. "That was a clearly an awkward year for me. Thanks for documenting it. What's that?"

Senna reached in and grabbed the object in question and passed it to her daughter. "This is a rock your father gave me while we were dating. He found it on one of his hunting trips."

Korra inspected the rock. "It's pretty," she said, passing the rock back to her mother. Senna placed it in her box.

"Tonraq used to bring me all sorts of little treasures from his hunting trips. He would go off for days at a time with his friend Raake. They were very close..."

"Mom…"

Senna continued, "I had a very close friend when I was a teenager, Talia. She lived next door, we did everything together. I couldn't imagine that ever changing, then she got a boyfriend, and not long after I met your father. I understand having a special friend but…"

"There's not much to get Mom. We are in love."

"But you're both girls, and what about Mako? You dated a boy and now a girl…"

"That because I have the capacity to like girls and boys. This didn't happen overnight. I was attracted to girls on and off, and since I also liked boys, I didn't look too deeply into my feelings. I thought maybe it was some past life weirdness," the Avatar said with a shrug.

Senna kept her eyes on the box. Korra sounded so confident, and assured of what she was saying, as if she was discussing the weather. Senna suddenly felt very small.

"It wasn't until I fell in love with Asami, that I've acted on my feelings for a girl. The feeling was so strong and for the first time it felt like another girl felt something back. We had a connection. I wasn't certain, but I took a risk. Turned out she feels the same way."

The Avatar looked down at her hands. She felt her face turning a little pink.

"I can't describe how wonderful it felt, having a feeling I felt all alone in, reciprocated. Asami taught me that there are other people like me, and like her. That it's a human thing."

"A human thing," Senna repeated.

Korra turned her body so she was facing her mother directly. She placed her hands on top of her mother's, which were still wrapped around the box.

"I love you Mom, but this is a part of me. I understand if having us here while you sort out your feelings about it might be too difficult. Just say the word and we will go. I want you to be okay with this on your terms, but accepting our relationship is part of mine."

Senna had to admit, she was a bit taken aback by Korra's words. She would never ask her daughter to leave. Senna moved her hands from the box and clasped them around Korra's. Her hands looked so small and frail in comparison. She remembered a time when her daughter was the smaller one, but that was a long time ago. Korra took after her father, tall and broad.

Senna looked up to meet Korra's eyes. There was no sign of the broken girl who came home three years ago, just a confident young woman.

"I don't want you to go," Korra's mother said in a quiet voice.

"Good, because I don't want to leave."

"I'm going to need help Korra. I don't understand... but I want to."

Korra let go of her mother's hands to grasp her shoulders, and pull the smaller woman in for a hug.

"Thank you Mom."

To be continued...


	23. Vacation in the South: Part Two

Author notes: Thank you Toastermarketingboard for your council and editing!

* * *

Pema looked around the unusually quiet breakfast she and her family were sharing. The only one talking was Meelo, to an unresponsive Tenzin. She didn't count Rohan's soft chatter as he played with his food. Jinora was very consciously looking only at her bowl, while Ikki seemed to be oblivious to the food in front of her.

Once Pema finished eating, she picked up her own bowl and rose from the table. This triggered the three mobile children getting up from their spots and announcing they were done. The trio quickly scattered from the table, all in different directions. Pema sighed, dropped her bowl back on the table and sat down next to her husband.

"Is something going on that I'm not aware of?" Pema asked.

Tenzin sighed and put down his chopsticks. Before he could speak, a young man Pema did not recognize entered the room.

"Good morning, I was wondering if I could get a little breakfast?"

"Dear, this is Zhou Rhen. He is the White Lotus member here to meet with Korra when she returns from her vacation."

Pema rose from her seat and gestured to the table. "Welcome, please take a seat and I'll go get you some porridge."

Zhou Rhen politely bowed and took a seat across from Tenzin.

"Do you know when Avatar Korra will be returning?"

Tenzin absentmindedly stroked his beard. "I do not, and I am hesitant to contact her to ask. Korra was quite adamant that she would be back when she was ready. This trip is to make up for one we had to interrupt to…" the Air Master caught himself before he let their little secret slip. "To be present for the high profile trials. I didn't think you would arrive so quickly when I put in the request."

Pema returned with a steaming bowl and placed it in front of their guest.

"Thank you… uh?"

She smiled and offered her hand. "Pema."

"Thank you Pema," Zhou Rhen finished.

"If you need anything during your stay, come see me," Pema replied. She then started collecting the bowls her three children had left behind and the one Rohan had shoved away from his place setting.

"Speaking of Korra's trip," Tenzin started, clearing his throat. "She reported that while she and Miss Sato were in the Spirit World time had moved slower. What was around three weeks here, was one week for them."

Zhou Rhen nodded as he listened. "That is peculiar, have you reported that finding?"

"I have not, so much has been going on here with the trials, and the reconstruction, that I have not been able to make any reports back to our organization. I'm sure they are aware of the new portal; I expect they'll be out investigating it soon enough."

"I can let them know. Until Avatar Korra returns I've got a lot of free time. I was hoping I could maybe speak with you and your family about her, to get a better understanding of who she is before I am formally introduced. Is it okay that I speak to your children about Avatar Korra?"

Tenzin toyed with his beard again. "I don't see why not… maybe leave Jinora out of the questioning for now? I need to speak with her first."

"Understood."

* * *

It was a little after twelve when Asami reached the outside of the Korra's parents' home. Time seemed to have zipped by while she was in town. Once she made it to the shops she had forgotten all about the possibly tense conversation Korra was having in her absence, until now.

Asami's stomach clenched as she hauled her several bags up the steps. She put a few bags down to grab the door handle, but it opened on its own.

"Asami!" Korra said gleefully. "I was just about to go looking for you."

"Here I am."

"You buy something from every shop in town?" the Avatar asked as she collected the bags Asami had set down.

Asami redistributed her own bags and started inside. "Pretty much."

Once the girls and bags were all in the foyer, Korra closed the large door behind them. Asami moved closer, giving the Avatar a quick peck while they were still alone.

"How did it go?" the engineer asked in a soft tone.

"Dad's all for it and Mom is a little lukewarm. They're in the kitchen right now, ready to join them?"

"As I'll ever be."

Korra took Asami's hand. "Here we go."

"Oh, wait," Asami said, jerking them back. She reached down and picked up one of the many bags.

"Asami's back!" Korra gleefully announced as she escorted her girlfriend into the kitchen.

The Avatar's parents occupied one side of the table and the girls took seats on the other. The four of them sat for a moment looking at each other.

"So I was just telling them about our vacation in the Spirit World..." Korra said breaking the silence.

Asami felt her cheeks instinctively flush at the mention of that trip. She couldn't help but always think of what came of that trip over what else they had done.

"We could always take a day trip over to the southern portal Asami, if you want to see another side of the Spirit World," Tonraq suggested.

"I would like that."

The chief turned to his daughter "We could do that tomorrow, take a couple of the snowmobiles, pack a lunch."

Asami reached down to pull up the bag beside her. "Speaking of food, I thought Korra and I could cook dinner tonight."

"You did?" the Avatar asked.

Tonraq leaned back in his seat, placing his two large arms behind his head. "That sounds good to me."

"I also, purchased a pair of tickets to a mover screening they're doing in town," Asami said, sliding a small envelope over towards Senna, who was seated directly across from her.

"A mover! Honey we've been talking about wanting to see one of those."

"We have…" Senna said as she tentatively accepted the envelope in front of her.

Korra looked to Asami before turning back to her parents. "Go have some fun, and we'll take care of things here."

The chief slapped his hands on the table to support himself as he rose out of the chair. "C'mon Senna, looks like we've been given a pass to go goof off."

Tonraq was out of the room, while Senna hesitated in her seat. She looked to her daughter for reassurance. Asami reached out a hand and lightly placed it on Senna's to get her attention.

"I appreciate you and Tonraq's hospitality, making dinner is the least I can do," she said earnestly.

Senna gave a slight nod of acceptance and a small smile. "Okay, we'll be back after the mover. Korra knows where the wood for the stove is, it takes about half an hour to fully warm up."

"Have fun!" Korra called out to her mother as she left. The Avatar then turned to her girlfriend beside her. "I hope you know what you're doing. I can feed myself, but I'd never say that I can cook."

"I'd say the same about myself, which is why I had the woman at the market write out the recipe for us."

Korra poked into the bag to see what they would be working with. "So what are we making?"

"Traditional otter seal stew. I asked what was a good meal to make that was easy, but would still impress your in-laws."

"Leaving out the part about those 'in-laws' being the chief and his wife."

"She didn't need to know the whole story," Asami replied with a flip of her hair. "Now why don't you start the fire, while I organize the ingredients."

Korra nodded and got up from her chair.

* * *

A few hours later Torang and Senna returned from their mover screening. Despite the story being far more action based than was to her liking, Senna had to admit it was an amazing technology. Her husband kept leaning over to her during the show, asking how they did this or how they did that. He had a child-like curiosity about the mover 'magic'.

The screening was held down at the town recreational hall, but the owner of the equipment announced that he had plans of building his own theater if he could get enough public interest. Senna knew her husband wouldn't stand in the way of its construction.

The couple marched up the steps and made their way inside. The house seemed fairly quiet, the only light and sound coming from the kitchen. As Senna walked closer, she could hear that the noise was coming from the radio; Korra must have moved it from the study. She reached the entrance of the kitchen, and clearly her daughter and girlfriend had not heard their arrival home. Oblivious to the fact that they were being watched, the two young woman stood closely side by side at the sink.

Korra was washing the dishes and Asami drying. Her daughter passed a large pan over and Asami began to wipe it down. She stopped and examined the pan before passing it back over.

"This one is still dirty."

"What?" Korra asked, begrudgingly taking the pan back and looking it over herself. "I scrubbed this one so much, that's gotta just be permanent."

"It wasn't that way when I pulled it out from the cupboard," Asami rebutted.

The Avatar sighed and put the pan back into the sudsy sink with a splash.

"Just let it soak a bit."

Korra turned to her girlfriend, and put a wet hand on her hip. "You know, if you're so concerned about the way the dishes are washed, we could switch."

Asami didn't look, but instead picked up another dish and began to dry it off. "I know how to wash the dishes, this is for your benefit. I'm domesticating you."

"I'm housebroken!"

"Barely, but give me some time."

"You want to change me," Korra huffed, pretending to be offended. She turned away from the taller girl.

Asmai took the bait and put her rag down. She moved behind the Avatar and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist. "You know I'm teasing."

"It makes me wonder, if you wouldn't instead want someone that's more… I don't know… sophisticated?"

"Of course not, I love you because you are nothing like the snobs I deal with on a daily basis. You're so genuine, Korra. You could just stand to learn a few skills that will help you be more independent."

"Okay mom," the Avatar groaned, breaking away from her girlfriend's grasp. Asami moved over to the sink and ushered Korra to the drying area.

"The good thing about having a partner, is we can always take turns, and make up for each other's weakness. We both have things to offer each other."

Korra flashed her a lopsided grin and picked up the rag. "So that means from now on you'll wash and I'll dry?"

"Because I love you, yes," Asami replied, passing a dish over.

"I wonder if I could airbend these dry…"

Senna felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see her husband. She had no idea when he came up behind her, or how long he had been there. She reached up and placed her much smaller hand over his.

"What's this I hear about airbending the dishes?" Tonraq called out.

Korra, about to airbend on the dish, surprised by her father's sudden presence blew the dish out of her hand and onto the wall.

"Dad! Mom!" the Avatar called out as she heard the pottery crash into the wall. She tried to move in front of the crash site to hide it. "You enjoy the mover?"

* * *

Ikki made her fifth lap around the beach of the island. She was bored. It had been a long time since she remembered being this bored. The young airbender occasionally kicked at the sand as she walked head down along the quiet water. Ikki decided she was tired of circling so she found a big enough piece of driftwood to sit down on. Not long after she relaxed into her spot she heard a man clear his throat somewhere behind her.

"You are Tenzin's daughter Ikki, correct?"

Ikki turned around and looked up the rocks to see a man she did not recognize. The young airbender felt her body tense. She had not forgotten the time when Zaheer was pretending to be an innocent stranger roaming around the halls of her home. Her Aunt Kya had given her a lengthy lecture about being more cautious around strange men on their long trip to the Northern Air Temple after the encounter.

"Who are you?" Ikki asked, trying to sound tough.

The man held up his hands defensively, as if sensing the hostility in her voice. "I'm sorry, my name is Zhou Rhen, did your father not tell you I am staying with you?"

"He did not."

"I was hoping to just talk to you for a little bit about Avatar Korra..."

Ikki stood up from her seat and started to back away.

"Ikki, there you are," Pema called out.

The young airbender looked to see where her mother's voice was coming from. She was walking towards Zhou Rhen from the other side of the courtyard.

"Mom, do you know this guy?"

"Yes dear, he's come to speak with Korra when she gets back."

Zhou Rhen smiled, relieved at Pema's arrival. "I was also hoping to speak with you and your family."

"Oh, really?" Pema asked. "What about?"

"I just want to learn more about Avatar Korra's relationship with her friends and family. If you want I could talk to both of you together?" Zhou Rhen turned back to Ikki. "If that would be a little more comfortable for you?"

"What do you say, Ikki?"

Ikki eyed the man one more time, still not fully convinced he was as harmless as he appeared. "Okay."

"Let's go the gazebo in the courtyard," Pema suggested.

The three quietly walked towards the gazebo. Once they arrived, Zhou Rhen took a seat at one side of the circle, while Pema sat on the floor opposite. Ikki took a spot on the railing above and to the left of her mother.

The young man pulled a small notebook and pencil from his robes and thumbed through a few pages before settling on a blank one.

"Alright, since Avatar Korra is older than Ikki, this question applies only to Pema. Have you met her previous incarnation, Avatar Aang?"

"He was my father-in-law," Pema replied with a smirk. "But only a handful of times. He passed not long after Tenzin and I started our relationship."

"Based on what you knew of Avatar Aang, do you see any similarities between him and Avatar Korra?"

Pema looked away for a moment to think. "Gosh, I don't know. I've heard Tenzin and Katara talk about certain expressions Korra makes, that are uncanny, but nothing I personally see. There is a world of difference between an old man and a young woman, incarnation or not. Korra has always just been Korra to me, wouldn't you say so Ikki?"

The young airbender nodded vigorously. "I forget Korra's kinda my grandpa. She's like a big sister. She's part of the family."

"Korra can be very stubborn, that's a family resemblance right there," Pema added.

Zhou Rhen smiled as he wrote. "You both care deeply for her."

Pema put a hand to her chest. "We mean it when we say Korra is a part of the family. It was a little bit of an adjustment when she first came. I was pregnant and not used to teenagers, but now I couldn't imagine her not being a part of our lives."

"Yeah, it was terrible when Korra left us for three years. I think she should have stayed here, where we could have taken care of her, and Asami too!"

"You are referring to when Avatar Korra was poisoned by the Red Lotus?"

Pema nodded. "There was a time, when I doubted her ability to come back from that. Not so much physically, but spiritually. I had never seen someone so broken before."

"After Avatar Korra left to the South Pole to recover, did you see her at all during that time?" Zhou Rehn asked.

"No, she didn't even write us back!" Ikki said with a pout.

"Tenzin visited once, about a year or so after, when she became mobile again. But it wasn't until my children found her out in the swamps and brought her to Republic City that I saw her."

"Pardon?"

Ikki hopped up from her seated position with excitement. "That's right, Meelo, Jinora and I flew around the world looking for Korra We found her hanging out with Toph in this smelly old swap! We watched her bend out the rest of her poison, and she was all better again! Then we got to go to Zaofu and eventually back home to take on Kuvira!"

"What brave children you have," Zhou Rhen commented.

"That's one word for it…" Pema muttered.

"So I guess that takes us to the present and why I am here in the first place. Avatar Korra is in a relationship with a woman named Asami Sato?"

Ikki blushed and sat back down in her seat on the railing. "Yeah, I think it's super cute."

"It was a bit of a surprise for all of us. When they first met they were fighting over the same boy. But something must have changed over the years, because one night a few weeks ago during a wedding reception they slipped off to the Spirit World, just the two of them. When they came back they were dating," Pema said with a shrug. "It doesn't bother me, we know Asami and she would never do anything to hurt Korra. I'm a bit fearful for them; not for any physical harm, but I don't know how the public will treat them. Hopefully Korra will hold her tongue and Asami can do the talking when pressed about it."

"If anyone says anything, I'll blow them right outta town!" Ikki added.

"So you see Miss Sato as a suitable partner for Avatar Korra, there is nothing that concerns you? I ask because it sounds like this is a newer relationship," Zhou Rhen said, directing his follow-up question to Pema.

Ikki jumped in again. "Asami loves Korra very much, she told me so herself. She even wishes she could fight alongside her all the time, but holds herself back because she thinks she would be a bother."

"Sounds like you know Miss Sato well, Ikki."

Pema looked up at her daughter. It had just dawned on her how much time she had been spending with Asami, seemingly out of nowhere. "You have been spending a lot of time together recently."

The young airbender blushed again. "Yeah… I dunno, we've got some stuff in common… I wish they'd hurry on back... "

"What are your common interests?" Zhou Rhen asked, genuinely curious.

"Like fashion, doing our nails and talking about things... girl stuff."

"So that's where you got the nail polish…"

Ikki shoved her hands under her legs as her mother spoke. "It's okay, right?"

"I don't mind, just don't let your father see them," Pema said in a warning tone.

Zhou Rhen made marks in his notebook as the mother and daughter spoke. After their conversation died down he looked up to two expectant faces. "I think that is all for now, thank you."

* * *

The dinner Korra and Asami prepared turned out to be a success. The Avatar's parents genuinely enjoyed the stew and Tonraq monopolized the conversation with questions to Asami about how mover cameras worked. Korra was a little bit surprised, but grateful for her father's enthusiastic curiosity because it meant there were no awkward silences during the meal. It came out that Tonraq has been learning to play Pai Sho. He and Asami were currently setting up a board in the living room while Korra and her mother were cleaning up the kitchen.

"I didn't know you had a knack for cooking. I would have made you do it more often when you were home," Senna said, passing a wet bowl for Korra to dry.

A slight blush colored the Avatar's cheeks as she accepted the bowl. "I can't take any credit, I just followed instructions. Asami was the mastermind."

"I've noticed she's very… generous… I must admit it makes me a little uncomfortable."

As Senna spoke Tonraq rushed into the kitchen with a wine bottle tucked under his arm. "Hey honey, where do we keep the bottle opener?" he asked as he started opening drawers at random.

"In the drawer by the stove," Senna replied.

Tonraq lumbered over and rummaged through the drawer his wife was referring to. Having found the item he was looking for he headed back towards the living room.

Korra put her hands on her hips as she watched her father leave. Once he was gone, she turned to her mother. "Dad doesn't seem to mind."

Senna didn't have a rebuttal, so resumed cleaning up.

Korra stood and watched her mother start to wipe down the counters. "I felt the same way about it too at first."

Senna stopped for a moment, as if startled by her daughter's admission, then went back to her task.

Korra continued, "I already didn't like Asami because she was dating Mako, and then she invited us all over to her big house to swim in her pool and play with her expensive cars. I thought she was trying to show off and buy our friendship." The Avatar thought for a moment; that all that seemed so long ago, like another lifetime. "When it came out that her father was an Equalist, she gave up everything to fight alongside us. Over and over again she has donated her resources and time to help. I know even if Asami didn't have as much money as she does, she would still do it. However, she does have the money, and it seems to make her happy to share it."

Senna put away the rag and walked over to Korra. "Well we're your parents, so let us treat you to a few things too, okay?" She emphasized by putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Let us still feel useful to you."

Korra turned to face her mother. She took the hand off her shoulder and held it between her own. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

Senna looked up into Korra's concerned eyes, and again felt small. "You're really growing up… It happened so fast… I feel like I've missed a lot of it," Senna said as she reached out with her free hand and pushed a few wild strands of hair behind her daughter's ear. "You're so strong... Not just physically. You didn't get that from me…"

"Mom…" Korra whimpered. Her eyes felt glossy with unshed tears. "I will always need you in my life, you and Dad, You're my parents. You make it sound like I'm going to be leaving you forever."

Senna pulled herself away and buried her face in her hands."I know, I know. I just… I just don't feel a part of your life anymore and I know that my reaction this morning isn't helping…"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh with you earlier… Honestly, I was caught off guard by your reaction… You want to be a part of my life, then be in it."

"I know…"

"If you know, then what can I do to help?" Korra thought for a moment. "Why don't you come with us to the Spirit Portal, you've never been there either, right?"

"I haven't… okay," Senna said shly.

"You girls going to come and have some of this wine with us?" Tonraq's voice called out.

"Be right there Dad," the Avatar hollered back.

Senna nodded and moved towards her daughter. Korra opened her arms and pulled her mother close.

* * *

Senna and Korra eventually joined Asami and Tonraq in the living room. After a few rounds of watching Pai Sho, Senna silently rose out of her seat and walked down the hall. A little over an hour later the other three called it a night and walked down towards the bedrooms. Asami's came first, and no sooner did she go in, she came back out.

"My things are gone."

Korra moved into her room to see her bed made and Asami's luggage placed on top.

Tonraq noticed the commotion and walked back to meet the girls. He poked his head into the room to see his daughter and her girlfriend standing around the bed.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Mom moved Asami's things in here," Korra replied, pointing to the evidence.

Tonraq cracked a big grin. "Looks like Asami's stuck with you. You girls have a good night."

The pair watched Tonraq leave as quickly as he came. Asami moved first to the bed and started moving her belongings off.

Korra stood as if frozen in place, still in shock from her mother's actions. "Mom..." she whispered to herself.

"So I picked up a few fur pelts," Asami said, hoisting them out of the bags.

"What are you going to do with those? They're massive," the Avatar asked, moving closer.

"I'm going to have them made into a big blanket when I get back."

"It never gets that cold in Republic City."

"I didn't buy them for their warmth. Here," Asami offered a bit of the pelt and ran it along Korra's check. "Feel how soft this is. Imagine this softness everywhere."

The Avatar's cheeks flushed as the reason why Asami was so keen on furs sank in. At that point Asami had moved away and was attempting to fit the furs back into the bag. Korra imagined her girlfriend naked and draped across a pile of pelts.

"Don't put them away…" she whispered.

Asami stopped wrestling with the bag and turned her head back to look at Korra.

"Oh?" she uttered with a smirk.

Korra moved closer, pinning Asami between her and the foot of the bed. Asami turned her body to face Korra's and sat down on the bed. The bag tumbled off from the motion, leaving the pelts behind.

Asami leaned back into the furs, holding herself up with her hands. "I must confess, I've fantasized about you to taking me on a pile of pelts."

"Take you?"

"It's an expression. It means to have your way with me."

The Avatar was both thrilled and frightened by that possibility.

"What would you do to me, if you could do whatever you want…?" Asami asked, tracing the outline of Korra's face.

Only a moment ago Korra felt like her body was steering, but now her brain had taken back over and was drawing a blank. Asami saw the look of panic and extended a hand out to her girlfriend and drew her to the bed beside her.

"Too hard, how about instead, what would you want to do _with_ me?"

Korra blushed a deep shade of red. "You really want to talk about it this?"

"Why not? You shouldn't be doing things if you can't talk about them," Asami said with a flip of her hair. "So you and Mako never talked this way?"

The Avatar groaned and covered her face with her hands. She fell backwards on the bed. "Why do you want to bring up Mako at a time like this?"

"He's the only one you've been intimate in some way with, right?"

"Yeah… and you too?"

"There also was a woman…" Asami said, turning away slightly.

Korra uncovered her face. "Who?"

"You don't know her. It happened while you were away in the south. We dated briefly, but then I got a letter in the mail…"

"From who?" Korra asked.

"From you," Asami whispered. Her eyes began to sting as she felt tears work their way out. She did not know why it was happening, but a swell of emotions began to rise within her. "You finally wrote back to me and I was so angry at you." Asami stopped to wipe at her eyes, and felt an unexplained laugh escape her lips. "Ugh! I'm the one always saying let's stop talking about the past and here I am doing it."

Korra sat up in her seat and moved to comfort her girlfriend. "I'm sorry I didn't write to you sooner, I-"

"No, please don't apologize. This is why I don't want to talk about that time, because you shouldn't apologize for what you needed to do Korra. Any hurt feelings, are mine and mine alone."

Korra looked down at her feet. She wondered what she would have done during that time had she known how much Asami and Mako were hurting from her absence.

"So… you broke up with your girlfriend because of me?"

"I did. It sounds a little crazy aloud because all you sent was a letter… but I did."

A momentary silence fell between them. Korra could hear Asami's intermittent sniffs as she tried to gain composure.

"I had a dream about you once, while I was recovering... A sex dream," the Avatar started.

Asami cocked her head curiously. She wiped at her eyes a few more times as she listened.

"We were at your mansion and we…" Korra tried to push through her embarrassment. "We made love. Then my mom woke me up in the middle of it. She heard me, thought I was having a nightmare."

"Oh no, did she realize what kind of dream it was?"

"No, I don't think so. But it was still super embarrassing being in that state in front of her. Eventually she left me alone. You know, it was the first time I felt anything down there in over a year. I couldn't walk, so being interested in sex was a low priority. It ended up being kind of a turning point for my recovery. I was starting to get some of my body back, some part of me felt good even."

"Did you...?" Asami asked, drawing out the last word.

Korra's face turned red again. "I did and I felt kind of ashamed after. Not that you'd ever find out, but I felt guilty for thinking about you that way."

"Well if it makes you feel better I've done that thinking about you more times than I'd care to admit."

"Recently?"

"Oh yes. Now that I know what your lips feel like, taste like. Now that I know what it feels like to be held by you. It's something we could even do together," Asami said, leaning closer to her girlfriend.

"Asami!"

Asami backed off and folded her arms."What a bashful girl you can be, my dear Avatar. You certainly weren't that way with me this morning."

"Well, that was different…"

"Oh?"

Korra fidgeted under Asami's inquisitive gaze. These were all things she had never thought about before. "Yeah, because I was doing stuff to you, that's more normal."

"And touching yourself isn't?"

"It is, but with someone else?"

"Why not?"

Korra shoved her hands nervously under her legs and scrunched herself up. "I dunno… I never heard of that… not that I've heard of much, as I've been learning." The Avatar paused for a moment, and it felt like she was hearing herself for the first time. She suddenly felt embarrassed by her words and behavior. Korra looked at the beautiful woman next to her. Asami could have anyone she wanted, with her looks and charm. She gave that all up to be with someone who could barely talk about sex. "How has the way I've been acting not put you off? I don't know if I would want to be with me…"

"You're being way too critical of yourself. That's not like my cocky Avatar."

Korra made an exaggerated groan and held her hands up in the air like she was cursing the ceiling. "I know, I feel like I did back when I was trying to learn airbending. All the other elements came so easily. I'm not good a things I have to work hard to be good at."

"How can you say you're not good at this when you've never tried? More importantly being good is subjective in this case. Everyone is different, there isn't just one right way. Two people work together to find out what's right for them. You're not alone in this, Korra."

The Avatar blushed deeply as her girlfriend moved closer.

Asami continued, "Like the dishes." She then placed her hand on Korra's thigh, and felt something hard and flat. She pulled her hand away as if it was hot to the touch.

"What's that?" Asami asked, and then started to reach into Korra's pocket.

"Oh, I forgot I shoved them in there," Korra said, reaching into the other pocket.

Each girl pulled out a small book.

"These are Aang's journals, my Dad gave them to me this morning. I guess Katara wants me to read them," Korra said examining the book again.

Asami delicately held the one she had pulled out. She ran her slender fingers along the leather cover. "I bet there's some interesting stuff in here."

"Want to read them with me?" the Avatar asked.

"Are you sure, isn't this kind of private?"

Korra shrugged. "They're not my journals. Will you read them to me?"

"To you?"

"Why not?"

Asami smiled and looked behind them. "Okay. Let's get into bed and I'll read you a story."

To be continued...


	24. Vacation in the South Part Three

After breakfast, Tenzin searched the temple halls for his eldest daughter. She was supposed to lead the morning meditation group, but never showed up. He wasn't worried about the other airbenders not practicing their meditation. The ragtag group he had started training three years ago now operated like true and disciplined air nomads. What concerned Tenzin was his own daughter uncharacteristically shirking responsibilities.

The Air Master decided to try one more room before searching outside around the grounds. He slid the door open to a small shrine room, and there she was. Jinora was quietly sitting in front of the small altar, a single stick of incense lit. She flinched at the sound of the door opening, but did not turn to see who was there.

"Jinora, I know you're not happy with me right now."

His daughter continued to focus on the shrine in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Tenzin started as he moved to sit beside Jinora. "I should have been more explicit with you about your role moving forward… and Korra's."

"I'm not going to work with Korra like you do, am I?" Jinora stated flatly, breaking her silence.

Tenzin shifted in his seat. "I don't know. My reasoning for getting you involved with Korra more professionally now, is so you will be available to take my place, if anything should happen to me. I didn't want to worry you with that grim possibility, but the past four years have shown me anything can happen and we must be prepared for it. And yes, working with Korra or the next Avatar will be a part of your job, but not all of it. The Air Nation is to be your primary concern, and I should have stressed that more. I want you to continue shadowing Korra, but I think it's time you started doing that with me as well."

"You want me to work with you because Korra is going to be busy with that White Lotus guy."

"He is best suited to help her through this transition. I'm truly sorry I gave you false expectations about working with Korra."

"Yeah, well…" Jinora started, but couldn't find a retort so she dropped it. The father and daughter then sat in silence.

Tenzin thought for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Zhou Rhen would like to speak with you about Korra, to get to know her better before they meet. You could be a great help to him, as one of Korra's peers and confidants. He is going to be delivering some difficult information, I'm sure he'd appreciate knowing the best way to approach her with it."

"There is definitely a wrong way to talk to Korra in a difficult situation… What is he going to tell her?"

"I can't say for sure, but I have a feeling. Remember when we talked before about your grandfather and the Avatar State? That Aang's love for your grandmother kept him out and he had to accept that his life and his mission had to come before her life?"

Jinora shrugged. "Korra can go into the Avatar State again, it was the poison and her depression that kept her out."

"I don't believe Korra's ability to go into the Avatar State will be compromised. What concerns me is that she could face difficult choices between her mission and the lives or life of another in the future."

"You're concerned about Asami, but why now, and what about Mako? What about the time she opened the Spirit Portal in order to save me? And didn't she sacrifice herself to Zaheer for all of us?" the young Air Master pressed.

"Yes, and it's those impulsive decisions that threaten the cycle. Korra has faced more in her short time as active Avatar than most others see in a lifetime. And on top of that, at an age where her training hasn't even fully finished. Korra's been making choices she has never truly been prepared to make."

Jinora sharply turned her head to look at her father. "Dad, do you honestly think she did the wrong thing by saving me, by saving us?"

The incense lit by Jinora reached the end and was now burning the thin wood of its handle. Tenzin stuck his thumb and pointer finger in his mouth for a second, and then pinched the tip to extinguish it. Silently his daughter retrieved a fresh stick from the vase on the shrine table and passed it to to her father. Tenzin lit the new stick and resumed his explanation as he placed the incense in the small metal holder.

"No. What has happened, happened, and we are all very fortunate. I just don't believe Korra has ever been explicitly told that her life matters more, and ultimately the Avatar cycle matters above anyone else's."

"Why do you think she's going to be learning this now? She was raised by the White Lotus. It seems like Korra doesn't even remember ever not being the Avatar. She must know."

"I'm sure it has been told to her in some way, and deep down she even knows it to be true. When you are young, you are invincible. The future feels impossibly far. In the past years Korra has faced death and now with clearer eyes is looking towards her future. She's not a child anymore; moving forward her relationships, especially romantic ones, will hold more weight. As I said I don't know for sure, but every Avatar must face the fact that their life is never truly their own. Your grandfather, a boy raised with logic and self discipline, was initially crushed by that reality. It's not easy, even for the most prepared."

Jinora thought back to the tense moment in Suyin's airship when Korra refused to take Kuvira's bending away.

"Korra you don't have a choice."

"I'm the Avatar, that means I always have a choice!"

"I'll talk to Zhou Rhen, for Korra."

Korra opened her eyes and found herself somewhat upright in bed. She turned her head to see Asami still snuggled up behind her, supporting the two of them with her back against the headboard.

She didn't remember falling asleep reading, but apparently that's what had happened. Korra's eyes followed Asami's hands to find the book near the edge of the bed, still open. She stretched a hand out to retrieve it. They hadn't gotten very far before passing out, despite how curious they both were.

'Avatar Aang was like me…' Korra thought as she held the small book.

It was strange finally getting the personal perspective of a man she knew only through second hand accounts. A man whose spirit she shared, but who was also gone forever. But then Raava's spirit still lived, so in a way, did all the Avatars live? Korra felt her head starting to hurt just thinking about it. Spirits and past life stuff was where being the Avatar got muddled. Master the four elements; check. Protect the world; clear mission. Spiritual destiny stuff; still a mystery.

Korra looked down at the book, re-reading a few sentences on the open page. They had left off with Aang planning on telling Katara his feelings towards Zuko before traveling to the Northern Air Temple. He hoped to meditate and communicate with his past lives there, to understand his feelings better. Korra couldn't help but feel envious of Aang, having had other Avatars to talk to when he needed to understand these sorts of things. Talking to Raava was different; even though she was there from the very beginning, she'd never been human.

"It's actually one of the more human things about you."

Love and sex, that was definitely only a human condition of the Avatar. Korra knew Raava would be no help in that department. Though it was comforting to know she wasn't the only Avatar who struggled with those types of feelings. Aang's words at times almost felt like her own. Was that because at one point they were, or was it just his feelings of confusion and being lost were so similar?

Korra shut the small book and moved it to the bedside table. Had it not been given to her by Katara, she would feel extremely guilty for reading the diaries. Even with permission, it still felt like she was reading words that were not meant for anyone else's eyes but the author's. Korra felt relieved she had never journaled and would think long and hard before ever starting. She had experienced enough pokes and prods into her personal life for a lifetime as it was. Despite that here she was planning to tell all of Republic City, and therefore the rest of the world, her sexual preferences. Had another Avatar done such a thing, Korra was sure she would have heard about it at some point. Lucky her, she was playing another pioneering role as Avatar.

At least this time she wasn't alone; Asami would be there by her side for all that was ahead. Her girlfriend had arranged a meeting with her public relations team to find the best way to get the news out when they return. Korra herself had envisioned just blurting it out at the next press conference she found herself at, but apparently that would leave her very vulnerable to questions and accusations she wouldn't be prepared to answer.

Lost in thought, Korra never noticed that Asami had woken up. She didn't even notice the taller girl's hand start running along her exposed arm until it gave her wrist a slight squeeze.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Asami whispered.

Korra felt her nose wrinkle at the name. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"You don't like it?" Asami asked, giving the Avatar's arm one more squeeze before disentangling herself.

"I never thought of myself as someone's 'babe'."

"Well, you are just blind to how much of a babe you really are."

"You sound like some greasy triad trying to pick me up."

"You've got half of that right. I guess now I know why my tactics aren't working on you," Asami said, slipping out from behind Korra. She then reached into a suitcase and pulled out a robe. Asami draped it around her body and the opened up the door.

"I'm going to go shower."

Before Korra could respond Asami was gone. The Avatar smacked herself in the forehead with her left hand and fell backwards into the bed. "I'm an idiot."

Korra laid on the bed for a few moments before rousing herself to get up and go into the kitchen. Senna was preparing breakfast just like the day before. A smile crept over the Avatar's face, remembering her mother's gesture last night.

"Morning Korra, did you sleep well?" Senna asked from the stove.

"I did. Thank you Mom, that really means a lot to me what you did last night" Korra said, pulling out a chair at the table.

Senna didn't respond, but turned to look at her daughter. They silently exchanged glances then stopped as they heard someone approaching.

Tonraq entered the room and looked between the two women. He stretched his large arms above his head and moved towards the table.

"I know I mentioned it yesterday, but it still makes me happy to see my two favorite girls in the morning. So the plan is still to go to the Spirit Portal today?"

"I think so," Korra replied.

"Then I'll go get started on prepping the snowmobiles, come grab me when breakfast is ready." Tonraq moved towards the back door of the kitchen, that led to the yard.

"Let me help you, it'll be faster," Korra said, shooting up from her chair.

Senna watched father and daughter confidently exit the kitchen, noticing the two had a similar gait. Not long after they left, Asami hesitantly walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning," Asami said, standing in the doorway.

Senna turned to the young woman and mustered her best smile. "Good morning Asami, have a seat."

Asami nodded and took the seat Korra had previously occupied at the table. She looked around the kitchen, taking it all in more fully than she had when busy cooking last night. It was nothing elaborate, just a simple space with the basic appliances. Placed atop the upper row of cabinets were decorative baskets and nicknacks. The visible film of dust and occasional cobwebs were signs that these items had been up there for a very long time.

"So this is the home Korra grew up in?" Asami asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I much prefer it here. The palace is too big for just two people to live in. The size makes it feel lonelier too…"

"I moved out of my father's mansion for a smaller apartment in the city for that same reason. Mako and Bolin's extended family have been staying there for a few years, but are planning to move back to the Earth Kingdom now that Kuvira is... gone. I don't know what I'm going to do with the house next... If I had a family some day, I'd like to raise them there... but in the meantime…" Asami trailed off, glancing out the window. A light snow had started to fall. A few moments of silence passed. The only sound was Senna's spatula clanking against the metal pan.

The younger woman looked back over to her girlfriend's mother. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Senna was going to say no out of habit, but stopped herself. "I want to pack a little lunch for our trip. I was thinking of looking through the gift bag you brought us."

"The deli treats would be perfect for a picnic lunch, it's mostly finger foods," Asami said, getting up from her seat.

"Wonderful. I have some containers in the cabinet next to the icebox. Would you mind packing up the foods you think would be good for lunch?" Senna said, turning around and gesturing with her spatula.

Following the instructions, Asami made her way to the cabinet. After collecting a few small containers she brought them and the bag from the deli to the counter near Senna. For a while they both silently did their tasks.

Senna cleared her throat, trying to get the courage to ask the question that had been running through her mind since their initial conversation had died down.

"Do you want to have children?"

Asami could feel Senna's eyes on her as she stopped what she was doing for a moment to consider the question. "I think so. My mother died when I was young, so I don't know what it's like to have one. I've always thought that I could still experience it in some way by being a mother myself."

Senna nodded as she listened to the younger woman.

"It's not easy being a parent, I won't lie. Korra has brought so much joy to our lives; I can't imagine not having her. Honestly I enjoyed it so much I wish I'd had more children."

"Were you unable to?" Asami asked.

"Not in the way you think... Tonraq and the White Lotus felt it would have been too difficult for a child to grow up as the Avatar's sibling."

"Your sister saved the world today, what did you do?" Asami mused aloud. "That would be tough when they were younger, but I'm sure they would have eventually been a part of team Avatar. I'm a non-bender and they even let me tag along."

"That's just what I would have needed, two kids risking their lives on a regular basis. The hope with another child was that they would stay at home, raise a family. To have one that didn't belong more to the world than to me."

Senna met eyes with the young woman beside her for a moment before turning away. "That sounds terribly selfish of me…"

The mother felt a hand graze hers for a brief second, causing her to return her gaze to Asami.

"I don't think so. I have to remind myself now that being with Korra won't be like it could be with another partner. Her duty will take her away and I won't always be able to go along with her. Korra will have to risk her life over and over, and I can't stop her. "

Senna took a deep look at her daughter's girlfriend beside her. She looked past the make-up, the salon-cut hair, and the stylish clothes and saw the expression she knew all too well, the expression of a young woman deeply concerned about the person she loved. In that moment Senna saw all that she and Asami had in common.

Senna tried to speak but her mouth failed her. The sound of the back door clanking against the wall broke the silence. Korra and Tonraq lumbered into the room and made their way over to the table, leaving a trail of snow in their wake.

"Breakfast ready?" Korra asked as she sat down.

"Yes, we were just about to go get you two," Senna quickly replied, grabbing her pan from the stove.

Opal and Kai touched down on Earth Palace grounds mid afternoon. This was the last leg of their rounds through the Earth Kingdom before the pair parted ways. Kai would return straight to Republic City, whereas Opal planned to see her family in Zaofu first.

Opal felt uneasy as they walked through the courtyard towards one of the elaborately decorated entrances inside. Airbender aid was still welcome throughout the kingdom's territories; many towns were still in the sorry shape Kuvira had left them in. The palace, being Kuvira's former hub, had not received airbender presence as warmly. She glanced to her partner and could tell Kai was also on guard.

As they reached the entrance an Earth Kingdom guard placed himself between them and the door.

"Airbenders, what purpose do you have at the palace?" the guard asked, glancing between them.

"We're not here on business, but for personal reasons. We are here to visit Mako," Opal replied, feigning confidence.

"Who?" the guard asked.

"Mako, Prince Wu's bodyguard. He was brought to the palace hospital after he was injured when the airship carrying Kuvira crashed, but he should be working again now."

"What business do you have visiting him?"

"Mako is my brother-in-law. I wanted to see him while I am in the area, is that so wrong?"

The guard took a hard look at Kai, eyeing him up and down. "What about you?"

As the guard spoke another one came through the door.

Kai shrugged, unfazed by the display. "I have to go with her, airbender policy; you don't leave you partner while you're on a mission."

The new guard nudged his colleague. "They're frickin' Airbenders, why are you being such a hardass?"

The original guard shoved back and shook himself off. "You weren't here when the Queen was, I've seen some of the shit airbenders can get up to."

"You two can go ahead," the new guard said, turning to his colleague. "I don't know what you saw when the Queen was alive, but my family back home said airbenders…"

Opal and Kai couldn't hear the rest of the guard's explanation as they walked down the hall.

"So when did you and Bolin get married?" Kai asked with a smirk on his face.

"That was because of the guard! So what were they talking about back there? About the Queen?" Opal asked quietly.

Kai let out a huff. "You weren't around for that, were you? After Harmonic Convergence, when we all got airbending, the Earth Queen snatched up all the Ba Sing Se airbenders and forced them to be in her secret army. We found out about it cos I got kidnapped when we were traveling through here looking for airbenders."

"That's terrible, though clearly you made it out okay."

"Yeah, it was messed up. I know I was kind of a jerk back then, but after that experience I realized what real evil looks like. Kinda scared me straight in a way I didn't expect."

Opal nodded as she listened. It had been a long time since she had thought back to Harmonic Convergence, and when she became an airbender. "The Earth Kingdom has been in turmoil for so long now, I hope it can finally find some kind of peace."

"People seem to have a long memory here, I don't think peace will be easy, even now. As we've seen big gestures can do a lot to disrupt, but the true change comes from the slow day-to-day rebuilding. You and I saw that these past three years; I think it's going to take at least another three for things to get settled again."

"Are you worried Tenzin is going to pull us out of the Earth Kingdom?"

"He might, look at Republic City, it's a mess," Kai replied as they turned a corner through the palace.

"Korra's back, it will be different this time. She can fix things there, while we tend to the Earth Kingdom."

Kai quickly turned his head to look at Opal. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Avatar Korra's not back, she's on her second vacation since she came 'back' to stop Kuvira."

Opal slowed her pace, trailing slightly behind Kai. "Don't be mad at Korra, she doesn't shirk responsibilities. It must be something she truly needs."

"You honestly don't think two vacations is a little much?"

Opal thought for a moment. Part of her agreed with Kai, and she understood feeling frustrated with Korra's actions from an outsider's perspective. But she had faith in Korra; time and time again she proved her worth as the Avatar. Didn't that grant her some time, a few days, to be selfish?

"I believe in Korra," Opal replied firmly.

The pair were so caught up in their discussion that they didn't see Mako standing right in front of them at the end of the hall. The firebender was having a quiet, but tense-looking conversation with a woman Opal recognized, but was having a hard time placing where from.

Kai and Opal slowed their pace to wait for the conversation to finish before announcing their presence. They didn't have to wait long before the woman quickly turned on her heels and marched away from Mako.

"Hey Mako," Opal called out.

The firebender jumped at his name and sharply turned to look at Opal and Kai. Opal offered a smile and small wave before walking towards him.

"Opal, what are you doing here?" Mako asked quietly as he also moved towards the pair.

"Everything okay Mako? You look a little stressed."

"Your lady friend didn't seem too chill either," Kai added.

Once they were in arms length of each other Mako grasped Opal by the shoulder and pulled her close. "We need to keep it light until we can get to my room."

Opal nodded and Mako let her go. He then pointed down the hall they were just coming from, and started walking. The two airbenders dutifully followed.

"So what brings you two here?" Mako asked, sounding more like his usual self.

"Part of our rounds, the Air Nation is still making itself available to the Earth Kingdom," Opal replied.

"Great, great, oh, and here is my room, why don't you come in… for some tea!" Mako said, quickly pushing Opal and Kai through the door. Once inside Mako peeked his head out before slowly closing the door shut.

Opal looked around and did not recognize the room from her last visit. Mako whooshed by her and started to check around the room, opening up all the doors.

"Wu, are you in here?" he called out as he searched.

Opal and Kai stood awkwardly and watched Mako's erratic sweep of the room. Once he was sure they were truly alone Mako flopped down onto one of the chairs in the sitting area and let out a long sigh.

"Alone at last…" Mako said at the end of the breath, then glanced at his company. "Well, sort of."

Opal and Kai moved to sit down and join Mako.

"So you going to tell Kai and me what's going on? I hate guessing games."

Mako put a hand to his head and began to rub his temple with his pointer and middle finger. "Sorry, I just needed us to be in a place where it was safe to speak freely."

"Then speak!" Opal barked.

Mako motioned to Kai. "Does he know about..?"

Opal looked at Kai, and in the moment remembered he was not involved in recent events. The Kuvira mission had been inner circle only.

"Kai, Jinora talked to you about Kuvira, right?"

"She's dead, right?" Kai asked flatly.

Opal and Mako shared a look of panic before turning their attention to Kai.

"Yeah..." Opal slowly answered.

"Certain people don't quite believe it thought. Yasmine-

"The girl that was with you during the crash?" Opal interrupted.

"Yeah, she testified, and so did I, but still, not everyone is convinced. So it's just a little uncomfortable here in the palace, since the news is still so fresh."

"Well hopefully people will take 'she's dead' for an answer and start moving forward with the rebuilding of the Earth Kingdom," Kai replied, leaning back in his seat.

"Yes, that is the hope," Mako said with a few exaggerated nods.

"Anything else stressing you out, Mako?" Opal asked.

The firebender thought for a moment; he'd been dying for someone to confide in, but Kai was becoming a real wrench in this opportunity.

"Oh you know, just some girl troubles."

"The girl that you were talking to, right?" Opal asked.

"I'm learning you really shouldn't date women you work with."

Opal smiled. "Yeah that can be difficult, thought you would have know that by now."

"So where are you headed to next?" Mako asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I'm going to Zaofu, but Kai is headed straight back to Republic City," Opal replied, pointing to her companion.

"Zaofu, I uh actually have some business I need to conduct over there, would you mind if I tagged along?"

Opal shrugged. "No, but how are you going to get there?"

"I can borrow an airship; it's Earth Kingdom business, so they'll let me. Would you two care to spend the night and we can take off in the morning?"

Kai glanced outside to check the time. "Actually, I think I'm going to start back to Republic City. There are a few villages I want to check in on on the return trip, so I'll head out of here in a bit. Maybe I could grab a bite to eat first?"

Mako perked up in his seat and leaned over and grabbed the room phone. "Yes, I can order us some food now. You guys eat vegetarian on the road too, right?"

Kai shot a look to Opal. "I mean, we will eat whatever is offered to us… right Opal?"

Opal smiled. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Fire Nation-style Moo Sow ribs good then?"

"Yes!" the airbenders excitedly said in unison.

Shortly after the trio had eaten their fill, Kai excused himself. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Mako let out an audible sigh of relief.

"So do you really have business in Zaofu?" Opal asked, picking at the tray of food between them.

"No, but I need to get out of here."

"So they really aren't buying the story about Kuvira?"

"Enough aren't that it's making life around here little uncomfortable, though now I think I know who was behind the rigging of her trial."

"Do you think they'll do anything?"

Mako joined Opal in the scavenging of the food tray. He picked out a dumpling and leaned back into his seat. "It's hard to say, I don't know what they could do. We were pretty damn good about covering all our bases. I think had Korra not gone out there they would have launched a second investigation. But to do that now would indirectly call the Avatar a liar, and this country needs Korra's support now more than ever."

"So these people are just sulking for a bit."

Mako took a deep breath. "That's not the only reason I need to leave. I uh… got involved with Yasmine."

"So she's the girl trouble," Opal said as she extracted a few hidden dumplings with one hand and placed them in a pile in her other.

"I'm no stranger to problems with women," Mako started, causing Opal to snort "But this is uh, a little more complicated. I told her the truth about what happened."

"What!"

The firebender held up his hands defensively as Opal started leaning towards him. The tray between them clanked as her hands made contact with the table. "She put me on the spot, she already knew something was up!" Mako continued.

"You're a smooth talker, you make something up!" Opal said throwing one of her dumplings at Mako. He batted it away and it fell to the floor.

"I electrocuted the girl, I coulda killed her, she deserved to know the truth."

"She's threatening to expose us, isn't she?" The airbender asked, leaning off the table.

"No, Yasmine hasn't done that, but… I don't know what she would do if I broke up with her…Yasmine… she's a very intimidating woman."

"Why isn't it working out?" Opal folded her hands and turned her head to the side. She eyed her boyfriend's brother, already sensing the answer to the question.

"I dunno… I thought I liked her, but I think we got all swept up in the excitement of the adventure we just had. Then a week later is was clear we didn't know anything about each other and didn't really have anything in common…"

"Oh geez," Opal moaned as she slumped down in her chair. "Anything else?"

"I uh… I think Wu is attracted to me. He's been very possessive since I got back, and he hates Yasmine. "

The airbender slapped her forehead and sunk deeper into her chair. "How do you manage to get yourself into these situations?"

"They find me! You've got to let me go with you to Zaofu, I'm starting to crack."

"Oh no, no, no, no. You can't just leave, you do that and Yasmine will definitely blow our cover. You got to break up with her the right way."

Mako slouched his shoulders. "I've never done it the right way."

"Well Mako, this time you're going to break up with a girl the right way."

To be continued...


	25. Vacation in the South: Part Four

Thank you TheToasterMarketingBoard for editing this chapter!

* * *

The sun had started to set upon the Earth Kingdom palace, casting long shadows off the furniture in Mako's room. Opal and Mako stared at each other, both slumped down in their respective seats. The food tray between them was now fully picked over, their wadded up napkins the only things left.

"What if we fake your death too?" Opal tossed out.

Mako blankly stared at his brother's girlfriend. "I thought you were going to help me do this the right way."

"I know I know," Opal said slumping down further into her seat, followed by a little laugh. "I really didn't consider how hard it would be to make you a sympathetic character. It's the only way we can be sure she won't want to vindictively out you when it's over."

"If only we had some dirt on her..." Mako muttered, stretching out his arms to the end of the armrests of his seat. He rapped his fingers on the edges.

Opal continued, ignoring the comment. "Or maybe we should give up on caring how Yasmine will feel about you and convince her that saving Kuvira was the right thing either way. Did she ask about our motives when you blabbered the truth?"

Mako shrugged his slumped shoulders. "Sorta… She was more interested in the deception we pulled on her and the conversation I had with Korra in front of her."

"Which I'm guessing was not about Kuvira?" the airbender asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No."

"'Course not. A woman that's attracted to you would be far more interested in your exes than politics. I'm sure you glossed over your unsavory actions during the relationships, and highlighted the more endearing aspect that your ex-girlfriends left you for each other."

"Ouch."

"Someone had to acknowledge it aloud, though that is a gross oversimplification. You had all been broken up for a few years," Opal said, kicking up her feet and resting them on the table.

"You done?"

"Yes, sorry. Just trying to get the whole picture. One more question; you said

it has become clear that you don't know anything about each other, or have anything in common. Now is that just on your end, or do you think Yasmine has also had this realization?"

Mako picked at a drying food stain on his pants. "I mean, she must in some way. We argue a lot, about really little things like what we should do that night or where to eat. But then, this has also coincided with her bringing up having me meet

her parents and I keep pushing it back. That's what we were fighting about earlier."

"If Yasmine wants you to meet her parents, then she is definitely still invested."

The pair fell silent for a moment.

"Yasmine wanted me to go over to their house tonight for dinner…" Mako murmured. "What if I go meet them and bomb, so then she'll want to break up with me?"

Opal sat up in her seat. "That's not a terrible idea. Quick, call her up, tell her you've changed your mind."

Mako slowly rose from his own chair, and walked towards the table where the room's phone sat.

Opal put a finger to her lips for a moment. "And tell her you're bringing your sister-in-law."

* * *

The snow that was gently falling during breakfast had started to pick up momentum when Korra, Asami, Tonraq and Senna walked out the back door towards the shed where the snowmobiles were kept.

Korra nudged Asami while they watched Tonraq open up the double door.

"Finally, a vehicle that I know how to drive better than you do," the Avatar said with a wide grin.

"So sure?" Asami said, flipping her hair as she walked up to one of the snowmobiles. She mounted the vehicle and turned on the engine. It hummed to life and Asami took off out the shed.

Tonraq laughed as he watched his daughter get a face full of snow from the kick back. "You shouldn't spit in the wind Korra."

Asami did a few laps around the shed before pulling back up to the family.

"You want to ride with me Senna?" Asami asked, revving the engine.

"Oh-uh."

"Go on Senna, Korra can ride with me," Tonraq said as he gave his wife a nudge.

Senna hesitantly walked over to the snowmobile and slipped behind her daughter's girlfriend.

"Hold on!" Asami called back over the engine.

As soon as Senna's hands met around Asami's middle they took off for another lap around the shed.

"We better get going or those two will leave without us," Tonraq said as he walked towards the remaining snowmobile.

Korra stood and watched her father mount the vehicle. She let out a slight groan, slung their picnic sack over her shoulder, and stomped over to join him. Once on the snowmobile Korra wrapped her arms around her father's broad body. Tonraq revved the engine, then they too zipped off into the snow.

It was almost noon when Korra, Asami, Tonraq and Senna arrived at the entrance of the wiry cluster of trees that surrounded the spirit portal. Korra and Senna, being passengers dismounted the snowmobiles first, followed by Tonraq and Asami.

"Well, those are fun," Asami said with a big smile, adjusting the hair under her knitted cap.

"You've really never driven one before?" Senna asked. "You're quite good at it."

"After driving a lot of different vehicles I've found it's all the same principles."

Senna slowly stepped towards the forest. "This is a lot spookier than I had imagined…"

"Don't worry Mom, it's a much friendlier place now," Korra said, catching up to her mother.

The four passed through the dark entrance into the Sacred Forest. The only light was fluorescent blue tube of the spirit portal ahead of them.

"How do we get inside?" Senna asked as they neared the portal.

"You just walk on through," Tonraq swiftly replied.

Korra dashed ahead of her parents to demonstrate her father's instructions. "Spirit portals are easy, it's trying to get in through meditation that's difficult," she said, sticking part of her body into the glowing tube and then fully disappearing inside.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon when Jinora gathered up the courage to go and seek out Zhou Rhen. It didn't take her long to find him; over the past few days she had learned he favored sitting in the courtyard by the spinning training gates.

Jinora hesitated for a moment; Zhou Rhen had not noticed her presence. He was hunched over, writing in his notebook. His rectangular glasses had slid so far down his nose they looked like they were about to fall off. If she wanted to, she could walk away and push it back another day.

Before Jinora could make up her mind she noticed Meelo peaking out from behind one of the spinning gates. He was crouched like a ring-tailed flying lemur ready to pounce on a berry bush.

Jinora caught her brother's eye and furrowed her brow to discourage whatever he was planning. Meelo glared back, and with his chin motioned for her to leave. Jinora didn't budge. The two siblings stared each other down for a few moments until Meelo's eyes rolled back in his head and he dramatically started to back away into the gates. Jinora smiled, pleased with her assertion of will over her obnoxious younger brother. It didn't last; Meelo shot out from behind the gates with a huge gust of air, so strong it knocked Zhou Rhen's book out of his hand and his glasses off his nose.

"Meelo!" Jinora cursed as she watched her brother fly off towards the roof of the temple. He didn't look back as he nimbly jumped towards the top and out of sight. Once he was gone Jinora turned to Zhou Rhen, who was fumbling around looking for his glasses.

The eyewear had been flung a few feet away from Zhou Rhen. Jinora walked over and grabbed them, ending his pitiful struggle.

"Here," Jinora said more curtly than she meant to, placing the glasses in the young man's hands.

"Thank you Master Jinora, I'm virtually blind without them," Zhou Rhen said as he put the eyewear back on.

"Sorry my brother's a jerk, don't take it personally."

They stood for a moment and Jinora felt strangely awkward.

"I uh… I'm available to talk to you about Korra… If you want to."

Zhou Rhen smiled. "Yes, I've been anxious to speak with you. Come sit."

They took a seat on the steps a few feet apart. Zhou Rhen thumbed through his notebook to a blank page and started scratching in it.

"Okay, first a little background information. When did you start working alongside Avatar Korra?"

Jinora leaned back onto her hands and thought for a moment. "I really started getting actively involved during harmonic convergence. Not long before it started I became more in touch with the spirits and learned how to enter the Spirit World through meditation, something my father couldn't do. I was the one who guided Korra through her first meditation into the Spirit World."

"Master Tenzin cannot meditate into the Spirit World?" Zhou Rhen asked, leaning forward slightly.

"He can now, but it was very difficult for him. Dad was really self-concious about it because of who my grandfather was."

"I can imagine," the young man replied, making a few pen strokes. "You have quite the impressive lineage Master Jinora, and many accomplishments for such a young age. I know my organization is very interested in working with you some day. Your father has been quite possessive of you, but now that you are older, I think you should know you have options of where your life and career could go."

Jinora shook her head. "This is my place."

"You don't have to make any decisions, I'm merely giving you some information."

Jinora pushed off of her hands, and sat upright. She looked down at her hands, noticing the red creases on the top of her wrists from bending them for so long.

"Can I ask you a question?" the young airbender master said, after a few moments of quiet.

"Certainly."

"Why you?"

"This is the job I was trained to do," Zhou Rhen replied matter of factly.

Jinora shrugged her shoulders. "But why you instead of the Korra's friends and family. We know her, we know what's best for her."

"Your attachment to Avatar Korra inhibits your ability to be completely honest and objective with her. There will come times when Avatar Korra needs someone to confide in who is not involved, or does not have preconceived notions. This outsider perspective was something your grandfather noted as lacking in his own experience as Avatar. As I said, I am here to present myself as an asset to Avatar Korra. At the end of the day, it is her choice if she wishes to use me or not. I cannot force my aid upon her."

"If you want to be an 'unbiased outsider,' then why are you interviewing all of us about her? Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose?"

"Knowing a little bit about my subject won't cloud my judgment," Zhou Rhen replied, pushing back up his glasses that had slipped down during the conversation.

"Your subject? Korra is not a subject you study in school, she is a person!" Jinora said, shooting up from her seat. She furiously stared at the young man in front of her for a moment before turning away. "Good luck getting her to talk to you."

Zhou Rhen watched Jinora march away from him. He let his book slip from his hands, flabbergasted by the sudden eruption of anger from the young woman.

* * *

Jinora was so upset she could feel the heat radiating from her face. She was marching down the temple halls towards the living quarters to go fume in her room when she heard two familiar voices ahead of her. Jinora slowed her pace and crept to the open door. She peeked in to see her father and Kai sitting around a small table.

"Based on my and Opal's and meetings with some of the Earth Kingdom's rural villages, it's clear airbender aid is still needed. Barely any of the supplies or government order has made it outside of Ba Sing Se."

"That is not what I was hoping to hear, but I'm not surprised," Tenzin sighed.

"I can feel your hesitation in spreading our people thin by continuing to aid the Earth Kingdom while also helping to fix things here in the United Republic, but I believe our efforts are best targeted to the Earth Kingdom. Airbenders are so much more mobile, traveling between villages takes hours by bison or wingsuit compared to days by Satomobile."

Tenzin began to stroke his beard, casting his gaze from the young man to the table between them.

"You know the United Republic will have no trouble rebuilding Republic City, again" Kai continued. "Look at the wealth our state has in contrast to its size and compare it to the Earth Kingdom. I know Prince Wu's plan is to get rid of the monarchy, which will help distribute the wealth more evenly around the country, but that will take years before the villages see its effects," Kai said earnestly, his body leaning in closer to the table.

"You've changed so much from that boy we took from the police in the Earth Kingdom three years ago."

"I'm now a part of the Air Nation, but the Earth Kingdom will always be my home."

"I understand. We will continue to send the same volume of airbender aid to the Earth Kingdom. I would like to put you and Opal in charge of overseeing this mission. I know I will be pulled in many different directions once the reconstruction gets into full swing, so you can report to me monthly on the progress."

Kai laid his hands on the table and bowed his head so it nearly touched the surface. "Thank you Master Tenzin."

Jinora had lost herself in the conversation and forgot she had not made her presence known. She quickly turned on her heels and darted down the hall in the direction she had came from.

* * *

The Avatar emerged into a dry and rocky world, very different from the one she had just left behind. Asami soon slipped through the portal, followed by Korra's parents.

"This part of the Spirit World looks so different from the Republic City entrance," Asami commented, taking a few steps away. "Does the Spirit World loosely mirror our own, or does it expand farther?"

Korra shrugged. "The portals have been closed until recently. I doubt if there's ever been a formal test of its boundaries."

"With a portal in the center of downtown I'm sure interest in the Spirit World is going to increase. We are going to need to put in some level of security around the portal to monitor who is passing through. A few weeks ago we just walked right in, who knows who else has been doing the same?"

"That's a good point. Man, I haven't even been thinking about the spirit portal. I mean in the context of it being in the city," the Avatar sighed.

"There's been a lot going on, but I think we're really going to need to gain some focus when we get back."

"So what would you like to see first?" Korra asked, turning to her parents but finding they were gone.

"Is that the Tree of Time?" Senna exclaimed as she shuffled towards the gnarled tree.

"It is," Tonraq replied walking closely behind her.

Korra shot a smile to Asami and the two trailed behind the older couple heading for the tree.

The four stood below the Tree of Time, staring up at the branches. Korra felt a pang of embarrassment as she looked the tree over. Less than a year ago she was fruitlessly meditating beneath it, hoping to regain her connection with Raava. It wasn't long after she was getting her ass kicked in a underground earthbending match. She made so many mistakes during that time, she felt grateful no one was around to see it.

Asami shaking her shoulder brought Korra back to the present.

"We heard a weird noise."

Korra nodded and they walked around the perimeter, stopping when they saw a figure hunched over, rooting around the trunk.

"Stay back," Korra warned, taking a few steps closer, Asami trailing close behind her.

"C'mon, there must be some sticks around here somewhere!" shouted a very familiar male voice.

"Varrick?" Korra asked, stepping closer.

Varrick stopped his foraging and turned around. "Hey kids, what brings you to these parts?"

Korra and Asami turned to each other, relieved.

"I was going to ask the same thing," the Avatar replied.

Varrick rubbed his hands together to get rid of some dirt, and walked towards the girls. "Zhu Li and I are here on our honeymoon of course! She's around here somewhere also looking for some firewood for our camp."

"Should he be building a fire in the Spirit World?" Asami murmured.

"Uh… I don't know actually."

"It's fine, we've been making one every night! How else are we supposed to cook our dinner?" Varrick said matter-of-factly.

"Just don't start a wildfire in the Spirit World, okay?" the Avatar warned.

"Roger that! So what are you kids doing out in this part of the Spirit World? Hopefully not planning on fighting another giant spirit monster. Give us the heads up if you do, so the misses and I can skedaddle outta here."

"No, just here on a little day trip with my parents," Korra explained pointing back to her mother and father standing a few feet away.

"Great, great. You wouldn't happen to know what day it is, would you two?"

Korra turned to her girlfriend. "Uh…"

"It's the 8th of the month," Asami answered.

Varrick fished around in one of his large pants pockets and pulled out a small planner. Pens and a few other papers slipped out and pooled around him on the ground.

"Huh, my calculations are way off."

Asami stepped closer so she could look over Varrick's shoulder. "What day did you think it was?"

"We've been in here for what's felt like days, almost a week, but apparently it's only been two days."

"Hello Avatar Korra, Miss Sato!" Zhu Li called out as she came from behind a snow drift, a collection of wood in hand.

Korra and Asami gave Zhu Li a quick wave as she walked past them and over to what appeared to be the couple's packs. Zhu Li dropped the load of wood next to them.

"The girls here say we've only been in here two days!" Varrick called out, still mulling over his notes.

"That seems so unlikely; we've traveled all the way from the Republic City portal. Perhaps it's not located where we thought?" Zhu Li said, joining the small circle they had formed.

"We experienced a time discrepancy when Korra and I were here a few weeks ago. We came in from the Republic City portal, but time moved faster on the outside. Our vacation of eight days in here turned out to be around three weeks in the physical world."

"How very strange; is that why you are here now, to investigate?" Zhu Li asked.

Korra started to rub the back of her head. "We're actually here sorta on another vacation… though I think this is turning into something I should look into when I get back to Republic City."

"Well we'll give you the full report when we get back ourselves. The plan is to exit the Southern Portal, show Zhu Li the village I grew up in and then back to the city! Asami, I'd like to meet with you at some point, so I can pitch you some of my brilliant ideas with magnets!"

"Magnets again?" Asami asked dryly.

Varrick put a hand to his chin and looked up. "Well more like for the first time, everything got tabled when I started working for Kuvira. She was all into spirit vine technology, completely ignoring the natural and spirit-friendly technology of magnets!"

"You know my office number, schedule a meeting when you get back," Asami sighed.

"Brilliant!"

"Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon," Korra said with a smile.

Zhu Li bowed her head slightly. "Enjoy the rest of your trip as well."

Korra and Asami gave the couple another wave before walking back towards her parents.

"Thanks for waiting. Those two are always up to something," Korra explained as they began to walk again.

Asami slowed her pace. "Now I'm curious about what time it will be when we leave today. What if a week has gone by when we get out?"

"Something the matter?" Tonraq asked.

"We're not sure…"

"When Korra and I ventured to the Spirit World a few weeks ago, there was a discrepancy between the time inside and the time in the physical world. Honestly, I thought it was because I had wished for time to stop when we stepped through the portal…" Asami said, putting a hand to her chest. She could feel a slight blush forming on her cheeks from her admission.

Korra tottered back and forth on her feet as she spoke. "You mentioned that, but I thought you were just… I dunno now..."

"I was going to chalk it up to magical Avatar stuff, but clearly that was just wishful thinking. Something could be seriously wrong in here."

Korra winced. "We need to go back, don't we?"

"Korra honey, we understand if you need to leave," Senna said softly.

The Avatar kicked a small rock by her foot.

"Your old parents aren't going anywhere anytime soon. We'll come visit you in Republic City, that way if something comes up during a visit you'll be where you need to be," Tonraq said, putting his arm around Senna.

Korra turned to her parents. "I'm really sorry guys."

"Don't be," Senna whispered, reaching out her free hand to touch her daughter's cheek.

"We should go now, through the Republic City portal, that will be fastest," Asami suggested.

"What about your airship, and luggage?" Senna asked.

"I can arrange for someone to fly it back, I have a few business connections in town."

Korra nodded. "Okay, but we're taking my parents back through the portal first."

"I know the way back," Tonraq said, waving off his daughter. "We might as well look around for a bit while we're here."

"No way, weird stuff is happening in the Spirit World, I'm not leaving anything to chance," Korra replied, pinching her mitten fingers on both her parents coats.

* * *

After dinner at the temple, Jinora went outside to take a walk around the grounds. She didn't walk long before she heard her name being called.

"Hey Jinora!"

Jinora turned around and saw her boyfriend standing a few feet away. "Kai, when did you get back?"

"A few hours ago, can I join you?"

"'Course."

The pair began to walk towards the outer limits of the island, near the rocky shore. Kai stretched out his hand to take Jinora's. She accepted his hand, and gently squeezed their palms together.

"So…" Jinora started. "How did your trip to the Earth Kingdom with Opal go?"

"It went okay. The outer states are still in rough shape."

"I can imagine, so… uh… what's the plan?"

"Your father has put me and Opal in charge of overseeing the relief efforts."

Jinora already knew the answer, but needed to ask. "So you'll be going away for a while?"

"Yeah…" Kai replied slowing his pace. "You should come with!" he said, placing his other hand over their joined ones.

"You know I can't do that, I need to work with my father here," Jinora replied shaking her head.

Kai's expression fell and he let go of Jinora's hand. He moved his hands to the top of his hips.

"Fine, but you could at least visit this time."

"What are you talking about, I visited you," the young air master said, mirroring Kai's stance.

"Hardly, and you had the same excuse. I'm starting to get the feeling you don't want to be around me."

"Of course I do. The way you're always gone could make me say the same thing about you."

Kai took a few steps closer and slapped his left hand on his chest. "I've been helping to fix this big mess the world has been in, sorry if that eats up a lot of my time."

"Why are we fighting, clearly we are working towards the same goal?"

"Are we?"

Jinora scowled at the remark. "Don't even joke like that."

"I'm sorry, it's just hard, you know?" Kai said quietly, backing off a bit.

"Of course I know, it's hard for me too. I love you…"

Kai stepped forward again, placing his hands on Jinora's slender shoulders. "I love you too," he whispered before leaning in for a kiss.

To be continued...


	26. The Dinner Date

Author note":Thank you TheToasterMarketingBoard for editing and anomaly checking!

* * *

Mako paced along the length of his room, anticipating Yasmine's arrival. She planned to meet Opal and himself at his room before traveling to her parents' all together.

Opal was currently rummaging around Mako's closet with the hope that the previous occupant of the room might have left something she could wear.

"Just wear your airbender outfit, it's perfectly acceptable," Mako said curtly.

"Let me keep looking, we still have time."

The pair fell silent when they heard a soft rapping.

"Time's up," Mako said, shuffling to the door. He gave his hair a few quick pats before opening it.

"Hey Mako…" Wu said hesitantly.

"Wu."

"Wu?" Opal asked, peeking her head out of the closet.

"What's going on in here?" Wu asked, pushing past Mako.

Opal rushed to greet Wu. She threw out her hand for the prince to share."Hi Wu, thank you again for all the help with, you know,"

"My pleasure... What are you doing back here in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Just some airbender rounds. I was in the area so I thought I'd come for a quick visit."

Wu turned to his bodyguard. "I guess that means that you're busy tonight then, Mako?"

"Yeah... Sorry," Mako replied, not making eye contact.

Opal looked at Wu, then Mako, then back at Wu. "We were going out to dinner actually, it's at your favorite spot, you should join."

"You guys are going to the Sighing Lotus?"

"Y-es!" Opal said, nodding her head up and down a few times.

"I am in!"

"Great, go get changed and meet us back here," Opal instructed, leading the prince towards the door. He scurried out and down the hall.

"Are you out of your mind? He's going to be so pissed when he comes back to find us gone!" Mako said, charging towards the door.

Opal smirked as she watched him, and shoved the door closed. "Change of plans, we're all going out to dinner at the Sighing Lotus, your treat."

"What? That place is super fancy. More importantly, I was invited to go to her parents' place and we already changed the plans once, by inviting you," Mako said, waving his arms.

Opal pushed off from the door and got in Mako's face. "That's why it's the perfect spot. The parents will be impressed, and willing to drop their dinner plans for some free fancy grub."

Mako furrowed his brow and put his hands on his hips as he leaned down towards Opal. "Wasn't the plan to un-impress them?"

"Ultimately, yes. This will make you first; look like you're trying too hard to impress them. Second; seem inconsiderate since you keep changing the plans, and, third; look like you don't even want to be with them tonight by inviting your friends along."

Mako's expression softened. "You're right, I'm going to seem like a real ass tonight."

"Tonight?" Opal replied, smirking.

Mako scowled at the remark and backed off of his brother's girlfriend. "Anything else you want to change or do before Yasmine gets here?"

Opal put her hand on her chin for a moment to think. She gave Mako the once over and then smiled. "Yes. You need an outfit change, let's go catch up with Wu."

* * *

"Mako, Mako, Mako, you look fantastic. You should let me dress you more often," Wu gloated as he circled the firebender.

The creases on Mako's face from frowning deepened as he looked at himself in the mirror. Wu had put him in a crushed velvet suit, the same mossy green color as his own. Gold trim ran along every possible edge of his suit jacket, and even adorned the cuff of his pants. Sewn above his heart was an elaborate crest. It was a mix of symbols in the very same green and gold.

"I look like I should be opening the doors at the restaurant, not eating at it," Mako whined

"Oh Wu," Opal covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her smirk. "You did such a good job."

"Thank you. Now, you don't plan on wearing that drab looking jumpsuit out, do you Opal?"

The airbender's smile faded. "I couldn't find anything, don't worry about it." Opal waved Wu off with her left hand for emphasis.

Wu scowled, putting his hands on his hips. "C'mon, you can't be the only one who doesn't dress up."

"Yeah Opal, let Wu take care of you too," Mako urged, grinning ear to ear.

"Uhh…" Opal stalled.

"Let's go, I know where we can find some women's clothing."

Opal started to back away from the boys. "Really, I'm fine."

Mako peeked at his wristwatch while Opal tried to keep away from Wu.

"I'm gonna go back to my room to wait for Yasmine. We'll swing back here to pick you two up."

Wu stopped his assault on Opal and looked to Mako. "Yasmine? She's coming out to dinner with us?"

"Yeah... and... her parents."

"I thought it was going to just be the three of us? Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Mako felt the blood in his face start to drain as he watched Wu pout.

"So, you going to dress me up or what?" Opal asked, placing a hand on the prince's shoulder. "C'mon, before we run out of time and I actually have to wear this."

"Okay, it's uh... Just across the hall, follow me."

"See you in a few, Mako!" Opal called out over-enthusiastically as she exited the room.

Mako mouthed 'thank you' and then breathed a sigh of relief when they were out of sight. The firebender waited a few minutes before leaving, then quietly passed through the halls, silently praying no one saw him in his ridiculous outfit. He was almost home free. He turned down the hall and saw Yasmine waiting in front of his door.

Mako stopped, dumbstruck by the beautiful woman before him. Yasmine's long slender brown legs were on full display. The skirt she was wearing just barely covered the required amount of skin. Her chocolate brown hair, that was usually tied up, pooled around her exposed shoulders.

"Mako, what are you wearing?"

Yasmine's question broke the firebender out of his haze and the reality of the situation all came crashing back down on top of him. Then Mako wondered; was he really planning on messing up his relationship with this gorgeous woman?

"Mako?" Yasmine asked, stepping closer.

"Uh… you like it?"

Yasmine pinched some of the gold trim along his collar between her fingers. "It's a little... flashy. Since when do you wear Earth Kingdom fashion?"

"I let Wu dress me, he really wanted to. He, uh-" Mako started to babble. He could smell his girlfriend's sweet perfume, and it was making him dizzy. "I did it as a favor, he's a little jealous of all the time you and I have been spending together."

"Oh, well that's sweet of you. I thought it seemed a little out of character," Yasmine said, releasing her hold on Mako's fabric. She then took a step out of his personal space.

Mako looked down at his feet, trying to gain his composure from the distractingly attractive woman in front of him. "Heh, yeah, and I uh, actually felt so bad, that I uh, I invited him to dinner with us."

"What? We're going to my parents' house and it's already a little weird that you want your sister-in-law to come." Yasmine furrowed her brow and folded her arms across her chest. "You never told me your brother was married."

"She's in town for one night, I couldn't leave her all alone." Mako slowly raised his head to meet his girlfriend's eyes. He began to sweat, fearing the look of disappointment and anger he was about to face. "Opal told me weeks ago but I forgot what with all the uh... excitement…"

Yasmine frowned and seemed to be about to say something, but Mako ploughed on.

"I know it's a burden on your parents to host this large a group now, so I got us a reservation at the Sighing Lotus, my treat!" he said, defensively holding up his hands.

"The Sighing Lotus?" Yasmine repeated, her expression softening. "That is my parents' favorite restaurant. I'm sure they won't mind a change of plans when I tell them that's where we'll be going."

Mako nodded enthusiastically as she spoke.

"You're really going to treat them to a meal at the Sighing Lotus? That place is good, but I feel it's a little over-priced."

"Why would I say that and not mean it? Heh. Well, why don't you grab your parents and meet us at the restaurant?"

"Okay, what time is the reservation?"

Mako glanced at his watched. It was quarter past the sixth hour.

"Seven?"

"Is that a question? You have a reservation, right?"

"Yes! No! No, it's not a question and yes, of course I have a reservation. See you at seven!"

Mako flung open Prince Wu's door, his heart beating so fast he thought he'd go in a panic, to find a very calm Wu and Opal sitting waiting for him.

"Where's Yasmine?"

"She's picking up her parents and meeting us there. We need to go, now!"

"Alright, alright," Opal grumbled, getting up from her seat. When she stepped away from the armchair Mako was able to fully take in her outfit. It was a suit, almost identical to his own, but fitted for a woman's curves, and on her lapel was a pink corsage.

Opal smiled as Mako gawked.

"We're twins."

"You couldn't find a dress for her?" Mako asked, looking at Wu.

The prince got up and joined the group. "C'mon Mako, this is more daring. It's a new age, time for some drastic changes to fashion!"

"Yeah Mako," Opal added.

"Why am I even saying anything?" Mako asked himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't matter, let's go."

* * *

Korra made Asami wait outside the forest surrounding the southern spirit portal until her parents were mere specks on the snowy horizon before they re-entered the Spirit World.

"So do you think we should wander around a bit or go straight back to Republic City?" Korra asked, glancing around the area between the two portals.

"Let's get to the city first, just to check in, then we can launch a formal investigation," Asami replied.

Korra nodded and began to bow her head.

"Wait, where's Varrick and Zhu Li?" Asami asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Damnit Varrick," the Avatar cursed as she walked towards the Tree of Time. "Maybe they went to go get more firewood…"

As the couple walked around the tree they heard a noise and then a "Ssshh!" They both turned to each other with wide eyes.

"Varrick?" Korra asked taking a step closer.

"Uh," Varrick started. "D- don't come over here! We're not decent!"

Korra's face flushed from a combination of rage and embarrassment. She stormed closer to the opening of the tree and cupped her hands to shout down to the pair. "You are not doing what I think you're doing inside the Tree of Time?"

"We were waiting for you to leave," Varrick timidly replied.

"We mean no disrespect to the tree Avatar Korra, but there isn't a lot of cover near the portal," Zhu Li called out. "It is our honeymoon!"

"I don't care if it's your fiftieth anniversary, you are not defiling this sacred tree! Get your clothes on and leave the Spirit World, now!"

"Alright, alright! We're going!" Varrick barked back.

"And as Avatar I am banning you from the Spirit World for a year!"

"Korra," Asami warned.

The Avatar leaned into her girlfriend and kept her voice low. "Something weird is going on in here, and we don't need these two knuckleheads causing any more damage."

"I guess it's for the best that we get all humans out of here while we investigate," Asami sighed.

Varrick and Zhu Li crept out from under the tree. Varrick held his hands in the air as he walked.

"Varrick, put your arms down," Korra groaned.

He quickly obeyed. "Force of habit over the years."

"Listen guys, we're concerned about the weird time discrepancies, it's safer if you got out of here anyways. Varrick, I look forward to our meeting when you get back," Asami called out, with a friendly wave.

"Yeah, well I might need to re-think that," the entrepreneur muttered as he hoisted his large pack over his shoulder. "C'mon honey."

Zhu Li mirrored his actions and they marched towards the portal. Korra and Asami silently watched the couple disappear. Once they were truly gone Asami broke the silence.

"I hope you're happy, 'oh mighty Avatar,' you potentially cost me a big business opportunity with magnets."

There was a brief pause before both girls cracked a smile.

"Gee Asami, I'm really sorry. I hope dating me doesn't affect business too much," Korra teased.

"We'll see, won't we?"

"Seriously, do you have any concerns about that?"

"Naw," Asami said, with a flip of her hair. "And if it does, I can always appoint a figurehead to be the new face of my company while I call the shots in the shadows."

"That's good, I guess…"

The Avatar started to bow her head. "I still can't believe those two…" she muttered under her breath.

"Focus," Asami urged.

Korra closed her eyes and the rocky terrain around them began to shift and skew. In a few moments the pair were in the fluorescent field of flowers that first greeted them on their original vacation.

"Can you really go anywhere in the Spirit World with that little trick?"

"As long as I can envision it, yeah."

Asami smiled and turned her attention towards the portal.

"Hey, uh, babe?" Korra asked, her voice cracking a bit.

Asami sharply turned around, her eyes wide and cheeks a little pink.

"I'm sorry about this morning, what I said came out all wrong. I'm okay with you calling me babe, if maybe I can call you that too?"

Asami grinned.

Korra continued. "Cos I mean, I'm not the only babe in this relationship, so it's only fair."

"So this is about fairness now, is it?" Asami asked, stepping closer. "I suppose I can make an allowance. So, are you going to kiss me before we step through this thing or what, babe?"

Korra obliged, and when the pair separated they passed through the portal from the Spirit World into Republic City.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Mako, Opal and Wu to walk from the palace to outside the small, gaudy-looking restaurant. On either side of the entrance was a small fountain. Lit from behind, the water sparkled like glitter as the lights' reflections danced over the face of the building. It was clear those parts of the inner ring that had escaped the fires after the Earth Queen was assassinated had seen little to no changes in their lifestyle during the past three years. The high-end shops and restaurants continued with business as usual.

The three stepped up to the door and before Mako could grasp the handle, a woman opened it for him from the inside.

"Welcome to the Sighing Lotus," she said with a bow.

Mako nervously shuffled passed her. Wu straightened his back and lifted his chin as he entered. Opal rolled her eyes and pulled up the rear.

To the left of the entrance was the host's podium.

"Good evening," the host greeted in a buttery voice. "Do you have a reservation?"

Mako pulled at his collar and stepped up. "No, uh, but I'm going to need a table for six."

The host covered his mouth with his hand, suppressing a laugh. "Sir, I apologize, but did you honestly believe you could get a table for such a large party during the dinner hour the night before the weekend?"

"So that's a no?" Mako asked, before being shoved aside by Wu.

"Hi, uh," Wu started, leaning over the podium to get a look at the host's name tag. "Phong. Do you know who I am?"

"No."

Wu placed his hand on his chest and puffed it out as he spoke. "I am Prince Wu, that's prince of the Earth Kingdom. Don't you think your humble restaurant should be able to make accommodations for the heir to the throne?"

"Mako! Everything alright?" Yasmine asked stepping up to the group, her parents flanking behind her.

Mako darted over to Yasmine, putting his arm around her shoulder, ushering his girlfriend as far away from the podium as she would move. "Yeah, just a little oversight on the restaurant's part. So these are your parents?"

The elderly couple stepped forward.

"My mother Zhǎng lì Rice, and my father Zōngsè Rice," Yasmine said, pointing to each parent as she spoke.

"So your name is Yasmine-" before Mako could finish his thought, Yasmine's father extended his hand to Mako.

"Nice to meet you Mako, we were starting to think you were giving us the slip."

Mako fumbled to get his arm back from behind Yasmine, accidentally clocking her in the back of the head in the process.

"Hey, watch it!" Yasmine cursed, pulling away from him.

Mako flinched back from his girlfriend and looked between her and Zōngsè. He threw his hand out to grasp the still extended hand of Yasmine's father.

"Nice to meet you sir, sorry, I'm little nervous," Mako said, giving Zōngsè's hand a few shakes. He then craned his head back to check on Wu's progress. The prince and Opal were still standing at the podium, but the host was nowhere in sight.

"So this is my sister-in-law," Mako called out over his shoulder, catching Opal's attention. She scooted over the the group standing next to Mako and gave them a big fake smile.

"Hi! I'm Opal, Mako's sister-in-law," the airbender said, thrusting her hand at Yasmine's parents. She shook Zōngsè's hand and then Zhǎng lì's. "It's sooo nice to meet you. Mako's brother, my husband, and I thought he'd neeever get a girlfriend. We had just about given up on him."

Mako's face burned as Opal spoke.

"Oh…" Zhǎng lì uttered as she pulled her hand away from the airbender

"We never formally met, did we?" Opal muttered. She then gestured towards Yasmine. "You are way more beautiful than Mako's description. He made you sound like the stuffy bureaucratic type, but clearly that is not the case. Are you on the menu tonight, because-"

Before Opal could finish Mako pulled her arm towards Wu and the podium. "Enough, Opal," Mako growled in her ear.

The host had returned and was bowing deeply. "Please follow me."

The group was led to a separate area, away from the main dining room. The space was dimly lit, by only a few candles. Three chairs were on either side of the rectangular bamboo table. Between each place setting was a small menu.

Once they were all inside the host closed the sheer lotus pattern curtains over the doorway.

"Prince Wu and party, please do not hesitate if you need anything. Your server will be with you momentarily," Phong said to the group, bowing once more before leaving.

"Prince Wu?" Zhǎng lì asked, glancing in Wu's direction as she took her seat across from her husband.

Wu, who was sitting at the far and opposite side of Zhǎng lì, smiled and waved. "I'm a very good friend, and now stylist, of Mako's."

Mako, who was seated between Wu and Zōngsè, felt his face turn bright red. He cleared his throat and quickly grabbed his water glass in front of him. He raised it slightly and looked at the three women across the table.

"I uh, just wanted to thank all of you for coming out with me tonight."

"You can't make a toast with water," Zōngsè grumbled, pushing his water glass farther away from himself.

"Yeah Mako," Wu said nudging the firebender in the ribs. "Where is that waiter?"

Wu was about to get up when the curtains parted and a small old man passed through.

"Yan Yan?" the prince asked, rising from the table again.

Yan Yan opened his crinkled eyes a little wider at the sound of his name. "Master Wu?"

"What are you doing working here?"

"This is my side job, just something to get me out of the hangar once in a while. I was a professional server before I got my licence, you know."

Wu clasped his hands together. "Oh, for a second I was worried you weren't getting paid enough."

"Well, one can always make more…" Yan Yan said with a smile.

"Could you please bring us a bottle of the house's best wine."

Mako's heart started to race at the sound of 'best wine' and he nudged Wu's legs under the table. The prince flinched and turned to Mako.

"Think we should get two?"

Mako's eyes widened as he tried to convey with his face 'no' in every possible way he could think of without shaking his head. Wu furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to understand.

Opal noticed Mako's panic and leaned towards Yan Yan. "Let's start with one bottle for now."

Yan Yan bowed. "Very good."

Mako released a long sigh and slumped a bit in his seat. He dared a glance over a Yasmine. Her expression was hard to read. His stomach started to feel like he had swallowed a pro bending earth disc, and its weight was pulling his stomach lower and lower into his body.

Before he had a chance to think of something to say to her, Yan Yan returned with the bottle of wine. The small man swiftly poured each member of the table a half glass of dark red liquid.

"Are we ready to order?" Yan Yan asked.

Everyone looked down at their menu. There were only five options and no prices. Mako cringed, knowing what that meant.

'I'm going to have to borrow some money from Wu at this rate…' he thought to himself as he looked over the strange-sounding options.

Once the group finished ordering, Yan Yan slipped through the curtain, leaving them alone in silence.

Zōngsè lifted his glass and gestured at Mako with it. "So, you were saying?"

Mako shot up in his chair and fumbled at his wine glass. He held it up, trying desperately to not let his quivering nerves show. "Yes, uh, thank you all for being here… tonight."

The group waited with their glasses raised, expecting Mako to continue his speech. Instead he held his glass a little higher and then stretched it out to click with Yasmine's. Everyone followed his cue and tapped glasses. Mako then flung his head backwards and downed the contents of his glass. The rest of the party took a more conservative sip from their glasses.

"So Mako, our daughter tells us you met on that terrifying trip to bring Kuvira to the Earth Kingdom?" Zhǎng lì asked.

Mako looked to Yasmine, whose unreadable expression had not changed. He could feel Wu and Opal's eyes, but chose to not to meet them. Mako looked back towards his girlfriend's parents.

"Yes, I admired how she handled the whole situation, even before the accident. I feel she is a true asset to the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes, she is. We were expecting a little more recognition from the powers that be…" Zōngsè said, looking in Wu's direction.

Wu pursed his lips for a moment before he spoke. "I'm sure it's just been a bit of an oversight. We are still quite swamped, hashing out the new government. The 'powers that be' will remember those who stuck it out during this time of uncertainty."

"Hmph. This whole situation has been a mess. Kuvira was a monster, but we were finally starting to get some order around here since the queen's assasination. I feel like even in just the past few weeks we've lost some of that hard-earned progress."

"At least it feels safe to go out at night again," Zhǎng lì said, wrapping her arms around herself for a moment. "Life has not been easy in the upper ring."

Mako felt his eyes unconsciously roll back in his head at Zhǎng lì's words.

"It's been a change," Wu admitted. "But I see a better future with independent states with elected leaders, like the United Republic."

"Speaking of the United Republic," Zōngsè started, looking around the table. "When does the Avatar plan to grace us Earth Kingdom citizens with her presence and help clean up some of the mess she helped start?"

Wu blinked a few times and gestured towards Mako. "He's our Avatar expert."

Mako hunched his shoulders and desperately wanted to slide back down into his chair. "I'm sure she'll be around..."

"She's on vacation," Opal added, leaning in over the table. As soon as the words were out she immediately regretted the information she just gave away. She shot back down in her chair, and felt butterflies start to plague her stomach.

Zōngsè jerked back into his seat with surprise. "A vacation? Does she know the kind of message she is sending to the people? It's a message that says 'I don't care.' She'll never be an Avatar like Aang was."

Mako shot Opal a look, and saw the regret all over her face. Sensing her distress Mako put on a big smile and looked to Yasmine's parents. "She's kidding. My sister-in-law has an exaggerated sense of humor. Korra's just recuperating from the fight against Kuvira, and opening a new spirit portal. I'm sure she'll be back in action really soon."

Zōngsè snorted and then reached for his wine glass.

"My Mako, you seem to know your fair share of famous people," Zhǎng lì commented. "How did you become friends with the Avatar?"

"We were on the same pro-bending team. We became very close, and I learned how wonderful a person she is. I used to join her on her adventures." As Mako spoke he started to look away. "It wasn't until we stopped Kuvira from taking over Republic City that things between us felt like they used to, three years ago."

Zhǎng lì's eyes crinkled as she gave Mako a polite smile. "I see."

There were a few awkward moments of silence before Yan Yan entered the room, following by two other servers. They carried a single plate on each hand, and laid them before the corresponding diner.

The silence resumed once the servers were gone. Everyone looked down at their food, and picked up their chopsticks. Chopsticks clanking on the porcelain occasionally broke the total silence.

"I gotta say, it kinda sounded like you dated the Avatar. Did you, Mako?" Zōngsè asked.

Yasmine dropped her chopsticks and whined, "Dad!"

"Uh…" Mako uttered, looking to Opal for guidance. She nodded.

"Briefly..."

"You're not still in love with her, are you?"

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Yasmine, you heard they way he talked about Avatar Korra, right front of you no less."

"Are you still in love with Korra?" Wu asked softly.

Mako stared past the women in front of him. In that moment he wished he could look through the wall, or even pass through it. At Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding he realized yes, he was still in love with Korra. A few weeks after that he learned Korra and Asami had started dating, he still loved her then. In the desert he told Korra he still loved her and now…

'I still love you Korra, but…' Make though, daring a peek at his current girlfriend. 'Yasmine, she's not a bad catch. She's smart, driven, and beautiful. Am I running because I'm afraid to let myself love someone else? Is that what my panic as been all about?'

Mako stopped staring off, and looked around the table. "No, I don't. Korra is a good friend, and I greatly admire her, but that is all." As he spoke, he dared a glance at Opal. Her eyes were wide, and she was making the same desperate expression he was earlier to stop Wu. Mako continued anyway. "I've met a wonderful woman, why would I want to compromise that?"

Opal, not caring who saw slapped her hand to her face.

To be continued...


	27. Heading Back

Notes:Thank you TheToasterMarketingBoard, you're the best!

* * *

It was a fairly quiet dinner for Tenzin and his family. Bumi was rattling on about one of his many tall tales as a commander. Meelo and Ikki were half-heartedly listening to their uncle, having heard this particular story a few times already.

Tenzin looked around the table and noted both Jinora and Zhou Rhen were not present for dinner. It then dawned on him that he hadn't seen either since the morning.

The whooshing sound of a screen door sliding open and clanking against the stop broke Tenzin from his thoughts.

"Hi everyone, we're back!" Korra happily announced as she and Asami entered the dining room. Bumi stopped his story and the table all looked to the door.

Ikki shot up from her seat and ran towards the girls. "Yay!"

Korra grinned and opened her arms expecting a hug, but Ikki brushed past her and collided with Asami.

"I'm so glad you're back!"

"Good to see you too, Ikki," Asami replied, reciprocating the embrace.

The Avatar shot a look to her girlfriend, and Asami could only smirk back.

"Yeah, good seeing you Ikki," Korra said under her breath, making her way to an empty place at the table next to Tenzin. She removed her heavy coat and tucked it underneath the table. Ikki, still buzzing with excitement, clasped Asami's hand and lead the other girl back towards her seat by Bumi and Meelo.

"I thought you were going to give us a call before you returned?" Tenzin commented, turning towards Korra.

"Yeah, something kinda came up and we wanted to get back right away." Korra's eyes drifted away from Tenzin and around the table. "Where's Jinora?"

"She's around here somewhere," Pema said offhandedly, as she wiped at Rohan's food riddled face.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked.

"It's more like something _is_ happening, in the Spirit World. Remember how Asami and I experienced a time discrepancy in there when we were on our vacation? Today we took my parents through the Southern Portal. We met up with Varrick and Zhu Li, who were wandering around in there, and when we told them what day is was, their calculations were also off."

"Time had moved slower for them, whereas for us, it moved faster," Asami quickly added.

Tenzin nodded a few times before speaking. "Not much is known about the Spirit World, it's a surface we have just barely begun to scratch. It hypothetically could operate like that when a human physically passes into the world, versus entering through meditation," the airbending master offered.

"Yeah, it's still weird though," Korra rebutted.

Tenzin tugged the hairs at tip of his beard. "It is strange, but how pressing of a matter…"

"We can't ignore this," the Avatar urged, leaning over the table.

"I have mentioned your first trip to the White Lotus…" Tenzin trailed off, looking towards the open door. Korra followed his eyes, expecting someone to be standing in the doorway she had recently passed through, but there was no one.

"Tenzin."

Tenzin looked back to Korra at her command, but his eyes kept darting back to the door. "Yes…well..."

Asami pushed herself up from the table. "Tenzin, I think it should be investigated, pressing matter or not. The Spirit World is now a part of Republic City. I plan to propose to President Raiko that we need to restrict access to the portal while we learn the basics of how this other world operates."

Asami had caught Tenzin's attention and he turned to face her across the table. "I will support that proposal. I agree the Spirit World should not be open to anyone who feels like wandering in," he said with a nod.

The Avatar cracked a smile. "Don't worry, we kicked Varrick out before we came back."

"Korra!" Jinora's voice called out. The young air master rushed through the open door and towards the Avatar at the table.

"Here she is," Pema called out to no one in particular.

Jinora took the empty place directly across from Korra. "I'm so glad you're back."

The Avatar flashed her lopsided grin before darting a glance Ikki and Asami's way. "At least someone is."

"When did you get in? Why didn't you tell us you were heading back today?"

Korra held up her hands as if to defend herself from the assault of questions. "We just kinda went over that, but to summarize, we need to launch an investigation on how time works in the Spirit World. As the airbending master most spiritually in tune with the Spirit World, I'd like you to help me."

Tenzin was about to object, but Jinora cut him off.

"Of course!"

"Jinora…" her father warned.

"Dad, this is the Spirit World we're talking about, I can shadow you some other time," Jinora said, staring her father down.

"Very well, but you can't go until the day after tomorrow. Korra still needs to meet her… guest, first."

Jinora rolled her eyes at her father, and the Avatar took notice.

"My guest?" Korra asked, looking around the room, but only seeing familiar faces.

"Yes, remember what we discussed before you left? The White Lotus member is here to meet with you," Tenzin replied.

"Oh, that was fast."

"Yes, he arrived a lot quicker than I anticipated," Tenzin said, daring a glance at his eldest daughter. Jinora was clearly trying to hold her tongue. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes were locked on the table. He turned to his wife. "Do we have any leftovers for the girls?"

Pema started to ease up from her spot. "Yes, I'll get their food if you can get Rohan to eat the rest of his dinner."

"I can get it, Pema," Korra said, rising up from her seat.

"I'll help," Jinora added, mirroring the Avatar.

After the two girls left the room, Bumi lifted himself up from his place. He stretched out his arms like an old lemur and shuffled towards the door. "Whelp, I'm going to turn in for the evening."

Meelo exaggeratedly mimicked uncle's motions and then slapped at his protruding belly with both hands. "I need to turn in too."

Before the young airbender could move one foot away the table his mother spoke up.

"Meelo, you're not getting out of dishes tonight."

Meelo dramatically slumped his shoulders and thoughtlessly flung a hand at his bowl. "The girls are late, I don't have to wait for their dishes to be ready do I?"

Pema furrowed her brow as she glared at her son. "No, but you have to do the dishes that are ready now."

Meelo, still pouting, walked around the table collecting the abandoned bowls. Ikki grinned as she held out her bowl to her brother. He silently snatched it without humoring her with a response.

Once Meelo made his final and dramatic exit from the dining area, the rest of the group relaxed.

"You'd swear I was asking him to cut off a hand," Pema murmured to herself.

Tenzin shrugged his shoulders at his wife's comment. "He'll outgrow it."

"You've been saying that since he was two."

Asami cracked a smile at the older couple's comments. Pema noticed and smirked.

"Just you wait, it won't be so amusing when it's your own children you're dealing with." Pema turned her sights to her younger daughter, who was also grinning. "You have even more reason to be concerned Ikki, that obstinacy is hereditary."

"One Meelo in the family is enough!" Ikki groaned.

* * *

Jinora and Korra were spooning rice and vegetables into three bowls when Meelo loudly entered the kitchen.

"'Scuse me, dirty dishes coming through!"

He intentionally brushed up against the girls as he made his way towards the sink.

Jinora jerked away from her brother. "There's plenty of room to go around us!"

Meelo ignored the comment and dumped his armful of dishes in the water-filled sink. He then loudly started scrubbing at the bowls, clinking them together and against the basin.

"So uh, have you met this guest of mine?" Korra asked, topping off the bowl she was prepping for Asami.

Jinora looked down at her own full bowl. "I don't think Dad wants me saying anything."

Korra felt her stomach clench; the reluctance to say more than a few words about this 'guest' was making her a little nervous.

"He also doesn't want me working with you as much…" Jinora whispered.

At the same time as his sister's admission, Meelo loudly stacked a clean porcelain bowl with the other clean ones.

"What?" Korra asked, leaning closer.

"Dad wants me to start shadowing him more, and less with you."

"Because of this White Lotus guy? What he is here for is completely different from what we're doing."

The young airbender's heart started to race, and the corner of her eyes stung with threatening tears. She rubbed her eyes, a bit unsure why this was making her feel so emotional.

Jinora let out a sigh before speaking. "My dad said he kind of misrepresented how much time I should focus on learning to guide you. Studying with you is more of a backup plan, in case something happened to him prematurely, but it shouldn't be my primary focus."

"Oh, that's a grim thought…" Korra murmured. The uneasy feeling in her stomach increased at the thought of Tenzin not being in her life. He had been a continual source of guidance and comfort in her time in Republic City. She looked to her younger companion. Jinora had also been a constant in her life.

"This upcoming mission isn't about our future roles, this is about the Spirit World, and I know you are the best person to help me figure out what is going on."

Jinora looked up at Korra with hopeful eyes.

"Master Jinora, I am requesting your aid on official Avatar business."

The younger girl cracked a smile, and wiped at her eyes. "I can't decline an official Avatar summons."

* * *

A cool breeze blew around the small group huddled outside the Sighing Lotus restaurant. Zōngsè and Zhǎng lì shook the hands of their daughter's friends one more time as they prepared to leave.

Zōngsè extended his large hand to Mako's smaller one and clasped around it. "Well Mako, it was certainly... interesting meeting you," he said, as he let go of the firebender's hand and then turned to his daughter. "Yasmine, are you coming home tonight?"

"Yes, I'll catch up with you in a minute," she replied.

Opal turned to Wu and hooked her arm around his. "I think I forgot something inside the restaurant. Wu, will you come with me?"

"Why-" Wu started to object, but Opal pulled him out of range before Mako and Yasmine could hear the rest.

Once they were out of Mako's sight, his eyes darted everywhere but his girlfriend's face. "So, uh, you live with your parents?"

"I told you that," Yasmine replied. She crossed her arms and tilted her head back towards the dark sky. The waning moon was starting to peek out from behind a cloud.

"Oh yeah… Sorry," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

The conversation dropped and the pair stood in silence. Mako focused on the trickling sounds of the fountains, hoping it would drown out the pounding beat of his heart in his ears.

"If you didn't want to come to my parents' house for dinner because you wanted to hang out with your friends, you should have just said so. I think it would have been a lot less trouble for you."

Mako looked up and over to Yasmine, but her eyes were still locked on the moon. She continued, "You know Mako, I don't really get you. I thought I did, but it's clear to me now that you are just as confused about yourself as I am."

Mako continued to stare as she spoke.

"I thought in that hospital room, I had met the real you. But tonight I realized you've only ever told me lies, haven't you?" Yasmine asked, finally making eye contact with Mako.

He held her gaze, eyes wide, for a moment, before dropping his head in shame.

"Are you not even going to try and argue against anything I've said?" Yasmine urged.

The quiet and tense atmosphere was shattered when the front door of the restaurant burst open.

"C'mon Opal, I want to go back to the palace!" Wu barked loudly as he walked out of the building. Opal still had her arm locked with Wu, and this time was being dragged along by him.

"Wait!" Opal pleaded.

Wu continued to ignore the airbender and marched up to Mako. "Are you ready?"

Yasmine rolled her eyes at the new arrivals. "Alright Mako, if you don't have anything to say to me, I'm going to go," she said, turning to the still entangled Wu and Opal. "He's all yours now."

The prince threw up his free hand and waved at Yasmine. "Thanks!"

Yasmine rolled her eyes a second time as she began to march away from the group. Mako looked up again to see her back now facing him.

"Wait, Yasmine! I'm sorry."

Yasmine stopped at the sound of Mako's voice but didn't turn around.

"You're right, I have been lying to you," he said, stumbling towards her. He stopped moving and talking, realizing he hadn't thought beyond the impulse to stop her from leaving.

Mako dared a glance at Opal. She had given up restraining Wu and was now clutching her head. "What are you doing?" she mouthed, her face scrunched with frustration.

"Yasmine, you're right. You're right about everything," Mako called out. This caused her to turn around and look at him. Yasmine was still visibly upset, her face flushed and her eyes glossy.

Mako swallowed hard and shuffled a few paces closer. "I am lost… It's why I came to the Earth Kingdom in the first place."

"Because of Avatar Korra's new girlfriend," Yasmine cut in.

Mako's posture drooped. "You knew?"

Yasmine rolled her head back and scoffed. "I overheard your conversation in the desert. I was sitting right next you two, you know," she said, gesturing to his side for emphasis. "You confessed to still being in love with her in broad daylight."

Opal moved closer to Mako and slapped a hand on his shoulder. "I thought you told her everything?"

Mako shot Opal a warning look. He was about to explain but Wu's nasally voice caught his attention.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wu exclaimed, marching towards Yasmine with his left hand up as if to stop her. Once his hand was a few inches from her face, he turned to look at Mako. "Avatar Korra has a girlfriend? Like a _girlfriend_ , girlfriend?"

No one answered Wu's question as he looked between the three.

"Who is it?" the prince pressed.

Opal threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Asami Sato!"

Wu's eyes bugged and he locked onto Mako again. "Oh Mako, you dated both of them and now they're dating each other."

"Why don't you shout it from the rooftops Wu," Mako barked. "Yasmine, you want the whole, whole story? I dated Asami, but I left her to date Korra. Then Korra and I did nothing but fight and broke up. Right after, an incident happened where Korra lost her memories and forgot we had just broken up. During that time kinda I cheated on her with Asami. Then Korra and I broke up again. Everything eventually was fine between the three of us until the two of them came back from the Spirit World and were all of a sudden lovers!"

"So that's when you realized you still loved Korra, once she moved on," Yasmine said flatly.

"I realized it right before they ran off together. Not that it mattered, it was clear Korra didn't have feelings for me anymore. Now I'm just waiting for the rest of the world to find out about them. A good portion of Republic City knows I dated both of them, so I thought I'd come hide in the Earth Kingdom until the public's shock and curiosity about the whole affair wears off and I can slink back into my old life and pray no one remembers. There it is, pretty petty sounding huh?"

Mako looked at the three faces staring at him. He wanted to laugh, thinking about all the trouble they had just gone through to help him make a smooth break with Yasmine. "I may have feelings for Korra, but I don't want to anymore. I'm trying, have been trying to move on, but I'm realizing it might be a little too soon to try to do that with someone else... I'm sorry Yasmine. I'm sorry for getting you wrapped up in my mess."

"Our mess," Opal said, stepping forward. She placed her hands on her heart and looked to Yasmine. "I encouraged Mako to try and get you to break up with him tonight. You know some very powerful information, and we are deadly afraid of what you will do with it. We were worried if Mako broke up with you, you'd use it against him."

Yasmine snorted and crossed her arms. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. That thought never crossed my mind, but after this humiliating evening…"

"Please don't punish them because of me," Mako pleaded. "I was the only one that hurt you in all of this."

"What is the price of your silence?" Wu asked in a tone more serious than Mako and Opal had ever heard from the prince. "The recognition for your efforts on the Kuvira mission?"

Yasmine eyed Wu, and then looked back to Mako. "So you're breaking up with me?"

Mako nodded his head. "Yes, and I'm going back to Republic City."

"What kind of recognition are you talking about, Wu?" Yasmine asked.

"There will be many diplomatic roles opening up as the states start to operate independently. The main function of the job will be to maintain relationships between Ba Sing Se and the rest of the independent states. I'll even let you choose which states you work with. I personally will be overseeing this portion of the new government once I step down as prince."

Yasmine eyed Mako as she thought. He was awkwardly shifting his weight back and forth. After the long pause she finally said, "Okay, it's a deal."

Opal let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Oh thank goodness."

"I expect a written offer by the beginning of next week."

"You'll have it on your desk end of business day tomorrow," Wu replied with a forced smile.

Yasmine gave the prince a small nod and then started to leave. Mako, Opal and Wu looked between each other and then to Yasmine's back. They didn't feel very assured by her sudden departure.

Yasmine was by the restaurant's grounds' gate when she stopped. For a moment it appeared she was wrestling with whether or not to turn around. Yasmine clenched her fists and sharply turned to look back at the trio. Silently they stared back.

"You know what I don't understand, is why you've done all of this? It's not even for the Avatar, it's to protect Kuvira."

The three exchanged looks, unsure of who should answer the question and how.

"Well…" Opal started.

"I just was following Avatar Korra's orders…" Wu murmured.

"Yeah, Wu and I weren't there for the planning, we just trusted everyone else's decision," Mako added, looking over at Yasmine as he whispered to his friends. "What can we say to convince her?"

The two young men looked to Opal. She scowled but nodded her head. Opal took a few steps towards Yasmine.

"Those who were involved, including Avatar Korra, did it because we all feel that no one deserves the death penalty, regardless of the crime. We didn't want to see the United Republic complicit in capital punishment. Was Kuvira a worthy candidate, if such a standard existed? Probably, but what would we be starting? Where would we go a as civilization from there? Kuvira didn't even have a fair trial, it was rigged from the beginning. The death penalty wasn't the will of the people, but of some anonymous Earth Kingdom statesmen, so hungry for revenge that they did everything in their power to ensure it would happen… And trust me, I understand their desire for vengeance. I think Kuvira has gotten off with less than she deserves. While she is walking free, my own brother, her ex fiance, is set to spend most of his adult life behind bars, because of her. I have to check my personal feelings and remind myself that this was still the right thing to do. At some point we just have to forgive, not so much for the one who hurt us, but for ourselves."

Yasmine looked at the ground as she processed Opal's words. She nodded a few times before looking back up. With a weak smile, she turned to leave.

Opal, Mako and Wu watched her go, waiting for her to turn around again, but she walked through the restaurant's grounds' gates and was gone.

"Sooo… Anyone else need a drink? I'm buying," Wu announced.

"Yes!" Mako and Opal groaned in unison. The three then shuffled back into the Sighing Lotus for a few beverages.

* * *

It wasn't a few minutes after sunrise when Korra and Asami were woken from their sleep to the sounds of Ikki banging on the door of the Avatar's bedroom.

"Aaaaasami! Koooorra! Breakfast!" The young girl hollered, rapping at the paneling a few more times before scurrying down the hall.

The pair had both leaned up in bed, unsure if Ikki was going to burst in. They listened to her fading footsteps and once sure she was gone, flopped back down in unison.

"I don't want to get up," Korra groaned, rolling over on her side facing away from her girlfriend.

Asami moved to sit up in the bed, leaning her back against the wall. "You don't want to keep your visitor waiting."

The Avatar let out another groan and scrunched up her body, bringing her knees as close to her face as she could.

"So you going to loop me in on this guest of yours?" Asami asked.

"He's a White Lotus counselor, I guess. I told Tenzin our plan about coming out publicly. He said he was going to tell the White Lotus my plan, and that they'd likely send someone to talk me through it."

"Or out of it."

"I wondered that..." Korra murmured, staring at the blank wall her bed was rested against. "I guess I won't know until I hear him out." She then let out a frustrated groan as pushed herself upright. The Avatar crawled on her hands and knees towards the foot of the small bed and then climbed off it. She then began grabbing at her clothing on the floor.

Asami remained seated and watched her girlfriend dress. Her eyes roamed over the quickly disappearing almonde flesh.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?"

Korra was about to pull her shirt over her head, but stopped at Asami's admission. The fabric was partially covering her face, and she shyly peeked her eyes out from beneath it.

Asami smiled at Korra's very red cheeks and slipped out of bed. She slowly walked towards Korra, who had pulled her shirt off her head, but still had her arms through the holes.

Asami's soft hands ran up the Avatar's exposed arms, and gently pulled the fabric down until it fell to the floor. With her arms now free, Korra wrapped them around Asami's neck and pulled the taller girl closer.

"Korra! Asami! What's taking you-" Ikki asked, sliding open the screen door without warning.

Asami and Korra froze and turned their gaze to the door. Ikki was standing with her hand still on the handle, her eyes bulging and her face crimson.

Jinora then appeared and grabbed at the collar of Ikki's wingsuit.

"Ikki!" Jinora scolded as she jerked her younger sister away from the door and down the hall. "It's called knocking!"

Ikki stumbled a bit from being pulled away and then regained her composure. Her face was still red from embarrassment.

Jinora pointed to the ground to make sure her sister would stay put, and then dashed back to the open door. She winced her eyes closed and bowed her head as she shouted, "I'm really sorry about my sister!" She then flung the screen closed.

"You don't have to be such a jerk, it was an accident!" Ikki yelled, scrunching her face. She turned on her heels and stomped down the hall.

Jinora let out a sigh and rested her head on the closed door for a moment. A few moments later the door started to slide open, and Jinora backed away. Korra and Asami emerged, both fully dressed

Jinora rushed up to Korra. "I'm really sorry about that!"

Korra grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of her head. "Don't worry about it, she was just a little over-eager."

The three started to walk down the corridor towards the main dining hall.

"Still, Ikki should know better!" Jinora said in a huff.

"Don't be so hard on your little sister," Asami said as she placed a hand on Jinora's shoulder. "We're the ones who should know better by now that no place is safe in the Air Temple, not even a bedroom."

Jinora shook her head a few times from side to side and picked up her pace, bringing her a few steps ahead of the older girls. "You two don't understand, you don't have siblings. All responsibility always falls on the oldest. You're supposed to set a good example. It doesn't matter if you do because your siblings won't follow it and it's still all your fault!"

Asami gave Korra a look, expecting her girlfriend to say something back to Junora in Ikki's defense, but the Avatar only reached out to take her hand. Asami rolled her eyes at Korra's reluctance, but squeezed her hand back all the same.

After breakfast Korra walked Asami to her boat at the dock. They shared a few quick pecks before Asami boarded her craft and fired it up. Korra watched the boat skip across the bay towards the mainland. Once her girlfriend was out of sight Korra turned back towards the temple. Waiting at the top of the stairs was Tenzin and a young man she did not recognize.

The Avatar's heart picked up a faster beat as she ascended the wooden stairs to meet them.

"Tenzin," Korra said with a slight nod.

"This is Zhou Rhen. As you know he is with the White Lotus and here as your counsel as you and Miss Sato go public with your relationship."

"Hello," Korra said awkwardly and then looked to Tenzin. "Is this really necessary? No offense, it just feels, I dunno, a little dramatic?"

Zhou Rhen put a hand to his chest. "Avatar Korra, my aid extends beyond this one event in your life. I'm here to introduce myself as an asset. Avatar Aang expressed a desire for outside counsel when he was a young man, so the White Lotus has trained me to be your counsel, if you so choose."

"I know you're weary of the White Lotus, but I think you should give him a chance."

Korra gave Tenzin a slight nod. Tenzin smiled, satisfied, and gave the two a slight bow before he left.

"So... you want to talk now?" the Avatar asked, shifting her weight from side to side.

"If now is good for you, Avatar Korra."

"Yeah, why not."

"I've taken a shine to the wind panel training area, would you like to go there?"

"Sure."

* * *

After breakfast Ikki had taken a quick bath, and was now marching down the temple halls looking for her friend.

"Asami?" Ikki asked, starting to slide open the door to Korra's room. She quickly stopped herself from opening it further, and slid it back closed. The young airbender rapped her fist on the door and called out again.

Since there was no answer, Ikki felt safe opening the door to confirm the room was empty. As she suspected, the room was not occupied by Asami or Korra.

Ikki closed the door and headed to the dining room. Inside was her mother, cleaning up her brother Rohan, and Jinora at the other end of the table with a book in front of her.

"Did she leave already?"

"Did who leave?" Pema asked, keeping her attention on Rohan.

Ikki groaned and threw her back against the wall. "Asami!"

"Yes, I believe she left after breakfast."

"She didn't even say goodbye…" the young airbender moaned, letting her body slide down almost into a sitting position against the wall.

Pema shrugged at the comment and started to open up Rohan's baby chair. She slipped her rag in between the bamboo seat and her toddler, brushing out the many crumbs. "Well Ikki I'm sure Asami didn't mean anything by it. She probably had to get back to her company."

Ikki let her body slide all the way down the wall, until her butt collided with the floor with a soft thud.

Pema turned around to look at her brooding daughter. "Why don't you go join the morning training? You'll never become an airbending master sulking in the dining room all day."

"I hate the training groups! It's so boring and there is no one my age," Ikki whined, dramatically crossing her arms across her chest.

"Asami isn't your age and you like spending time with her."

Ikki turned away from her mother's gaze. "That's different! Asami understands me."

"Ikki's got a crush on her," Jinora said aloud, joining the conversation.

"I do not!" her younger sister barked.

Jinora shrugged and turned her attention back to her book.

Ikki pulled herself up from the floor and marched towards the door on the opposite side of the room, purposely passing her by sister. "Why do you have to pick on me for everything!"

The door was flung open and then slammed shut, leaving Jinora and Pema alone.

Pemar slowly rose from her seat and started collected the dishes in front of her. "What has gotten into you girls? You both have been in such moods this week! I thought things would get better when Korra and Asami got back."

Jinora looked away from her mother.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but you know better than to take it out on your sister."

Jinora fought the urge to roll her eyes at her mother confirming her earlier defense about scolding Ikki. "I'm sorry mom, I'll leave Ikki alone."

"Thank you."

Pema's arms were full of dishes as she walked to the door; halfway through she stopped. "Do you really think she has a crush on Asami?"

Jinora looked up, a bit surprised. "I dunno, she follows her like a puppy. I was mostly just trying to pick on her."

"Well, you shouldn't tease her about it. You don't want to give your sister a complex about such things or she won't feel comfortable talking to us about crushes in the future."

"Even if it's a girl?"

Pema moved her body to face her daughter straight on. "I will love and support you children no matter who you fall in love with."

Jinora smiled and looked down at her book. Pema smiled back and headed back towards the kitchen. Just before she left the room, she heard her daughter say, "Thanks Mom."

To be continued..


	28. Zhou Rhen

Authors Notes: Thank you TheToasterMarketingBoard for editing!

* * *

The dark sky was just starting to turn fuchsia as dawn began to break. The growing crack of the sun's light illuminated Wu, Opal and Mako's faces as they stood in front of the prince's personal airship.

The trio were still quite bleary-eyed from their indulgences the previous evening. They stood for a few moments in silence, listening to the clacking sounds of Yan-Yan making a few tweaks outside the ship.

Opal, feeling a strange awkwardness in the air, took the initiative and extended her hand to Wu.

"Thank you again Wu, for everything you did for us a few weeks ago. You made the rescue mission possible."

"Well, if you ever need a man on the inside again you know where to find me," Wu replied with a weak smile.

"Yes, my mother does and I am sure she will be reaching out to you in the next couple of weeks once things settle down."

"I look forward to hearing from her."

"Take care," Opal said as she gave the prince's hand one more shake before letting go. She looked back at the airship. "I'm going to go see if Yan Yan needs any help."

She waved to Wu and then slinked over to the airship. The two young men were left alone.

"Listen Wu… I…" Mako started.

"You don't need to say anything, Mako. Your place is in Republic City, I knew you'd go back sooner or later."

Mako looked down at his feet, pursing his lips and nodding slightly.

"Besides, if things get too awkward, you can always come back here for a little break."

Mako smiled and offered his hand. "Thanks Wu."

They shook hands, and then Mako walked to the airship. Wu wiped at his eyes and took a deep breath. The prince stayed to watch the ship close its hatches and its propellers spin into life. It wasn't long before the aircraft was higher than the palace's tower and sailing away from the sunrise.

* * *

Mako and Opal stood together by one of the large windows in the passenger deck of the airship. They watched as the ship flew over the inner, middle, and finally outer rings of Ba Sing Se.

"So no farewell kiss from Wu?" Opal asked with a smirk.

Mako let out a chuckle. "No, maybe I was just imagining things. I've been pretty paranoid lately. I'm looking forward to not being on either the receiving or giving end of suspicion."

"You're just headed into another kind of shit storm is all," Opal said, before stretching her arms up over her head, causing her shoulders to pop. She lowered her arms and shook herself off.

"I'm sure I'll get at least a few weeks or months before _that_ comes out," Mako replied, crossing his arms.

"I guess we'll see."

* * *

After leaving Air Temple Island, Asami headed straight to her company's downtown office. The drive from the docks was quick, since there was little competing commuter traffic. She silently acknowledged it would likely be this way for a while; determined to enjoy it, Asami revved her engine and jetted down the street.

Asami was digging in her purse as she approached the main door of the building, and did not see Bolin until they collided.

"Asami! You're back!" he exclaimed, grinning widely.

Asami adjusted her bag back over her shoulders and smiled back. "Bolin, what are you doing here?"

"I was actually just leaving a note with your receptionist, but I can just tell you. My family is moving back to the Earth Kingdom. Tu has been out there for a while, and just sent word it's safe for them to go back."

"That's great, do they need any help?"

"Naw, we got it. I'm going back to the mansion to help them finish packing up," Bolin said, waving her off. He paused as if he was finished speaking, then his face lit up again. "Oh yeah! How was your vacation?"

"It was good, cut short again, but I can't really complain. Driving over here reminded me there is so much that needs to be done."

Bolin looked around them, nodding. "There is. Maybe when it's all said and done we could all go on a vacation together!" He looked back at his friend, his face starting to flush. "That reminds me, I was gonna ask if you had anything I could help out with again? I'm finding myself in a similar position I did a few years ago."

"Of course!"

Bolin shifted on his feet. "I was also wondering if you had some kind of training program, or something, so I could be useful even after all the rubble is removed? I'd like to be employable not just after someone destroys the city."

Asami smirked. "You want to get into construction work?"

"I think I'd be pretty good at it. Plus, I like the idea of doing something that doesn't involve a lot of talking."

"I mean this in the most loving way, but I don't know if you're capable of being quiet."

Bolin scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah… I guess what I mean is, I'm not being hired to be the voice of anyone else but myself."

Asami's expression softened and she stepped closer to her friend. "I'm know you've been burned a few times by people taking advantage of your charm for their own agenda. Future Industries would love to hire you purely for your body."

"I hope no one is overhearing this conversation, cos this sounds bad out of context," Bolin said as he feigned looking around for observers. "Thank you Asami."

"I'll let you know as soon I have something for you to do. In the meantime, come over the Air Temple Island tonight if you have time? Korra and I will be there and we can properly catch up."

"Great! I'll see you there later."

"Bye," Asami said with a wave, before entering the corporate tower.

* * *

Kali rose from her desk chair as she saw Asami exit the elevator on her office's floor.

"Miss Sato! Welcome back!"

"Thank you Kali, did I miss much?" Asami asked, walking past the young woman's desk, and unlocking her office door.

Kali gathered up a few stacks of papers and folders and scampered into the office behind her. "A lot of paperwork has come in from President Raiko's office and a young man just dropped off a letter for you."

Kali started stacking the papers on Asami's desk, separating them by folders and date while Asami opened the blinds of her many large windows.

"That was Bolin, he's a dear friend. When you get a chance, can you look for an open position for him in the construction and demolitions departments for the city's clean-up contract? He's an earthbender."

"Yes Miss Sato, I will call their office now."

Asami gave Kali a nod, and the young woman bowed slightly before closing the door behind her.

Asami walked over to her desk, eyeing the many folders and stacks of letters her assistant had left. On top she noticed a small green envelope. She sat down in her desk chair and opened the letter. She couldn't help but crack a smile; it was a thank you card from Grandma Yin and the rest of her very large family. The small card was covered in their signatures.

Asami propped the card up on the end of her desk and looked at the floral pattern printed on the front. She stared at it for a long time. This was a moment she was both looking forward to and dreading.

"What am I going to do with the mansion now?"

* * *

Zhou Rhen and Korra silently made their way over to the air gate training area. While Zhou Rhen took a seat on the steps, Korra kept walking over to the gates. She placed a hand on one of the wooden panels and gave it a push, causing the gate to spin. It twirled a few times, but quickly lost momentum.

"I don't miss training on these," Korra said to herself, slapping the panel once again. She watched it die down, and then started smacking it over and over to make it go faster.

"Avatar Korra," Zhou Rhen said, clearing his throat politely.

The Avatar stopped fanning the panel and blushed.

"Yes… sorry," she murmured, shuffling away from the gates.

"I can tell you are apprehensive about talking to me, but I am here to help."

Korra shifted on her feet, remaining a few steps above the one the young man was sitting on. "I guess I don't really feel like I need any help right now. For the first time in a long time, things are going well, and I'm hopeful about the future."

"With Miss Sato?"

"Yeah, with Asami, and my work as Avatar, everything really," Korra replied, shrugging. She shoved her hands in her pockets and decided to pace along the space between where Zhou Rhen was sitting and the gates.

Zhou Rhen nodded and made a few pencil marks in his book. He then turned his head around to try and make eye contact with the fidgety Avatar. "May I ask, when did this relationship with Miss Sato start?"

Korra slowed her pace, facing away from Zhou Rhen when she answered. "I-I don't really feel comfortable talking about that with you just yet..."

"I apologize for the bluntness, but you must be aware that if you choose to go forward with announcing your relationship with Miss Sato, many people will be asking you that very question."

"It's not really anyone else's business," Korra said, turning to look at Zhou Rhen.

"By going public, the world will feel entitled to make it at least somewhat theirs. Avatar Korra, the situation you are in is not entirely unique; a relationship between two prominent public figures will always spark the curiosity of the public, along with the rejoicing or concern of other world leaders."

"Concern?" Korra asked, walking down the steps so she was standing on the same one as Zhou Rhen was sitting on.

Zhou Rhen pressed his middle finger on the rim of glasses, pushing them back up his face as he looked up at the Avatar. "Well, in this instance the relationship between the Avatar and a wealthy and prominent business owner would give some people pause over the possibility for conflicts of interest."

"Asami would never use her relationship with me to her own advantage."

"I'm not trying to make any insinuations; I am only trying to give you insight on the outside perspective of your situation. You are not the first Avatar to be romantically involved with another powerful figure of their time."

Korra scowled and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, I just want to make that clear. Asami has given back so much to Republic City and just the thought of people saying otherwise..."

"No need to apologize," Zhou Rhen said quietly, as he made a few quick pencil marks in his notebook. "Now Avatar Korra, the potential difficulty of your situation is compounded by the fact that not only are you and Miss Sato public figures, but also both female."

Korra rolled her eyes at the young man, and pivoted her body away from him. "I know, that's why Asami has her public relations team working on the best way for us to announce our relationship, before it accidentally comes out." The Avatar emphasized her point by uncrossing her arms and waving them about in the air.

Zhou Rhen cleared his throat before speaking. "You know, many public figures, including Avatars, have engaged in controversial relationships, but used their resources to keep their private lives, well, private."

Korra's eyes opened wide as she listened to the young man speak.

"There has never been an openly homosexual Avatar, and historically only a handful of open national leaders, so, we have no idea of how the public at large will react to your announcement. People may-"

Before Zhou Rhen could finish Korra clenched her fists and moved closer, so her body was looming over his. Startled, the young man had to stop speaking.

"You want to talk me out of doing it. That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

Zhou Rhen cowered, holding his hands up defensively. "No, no! I am merely helping you look at this situation from all angles. I want to be sure you know all of your options. Honestly, we were surprised Miss Sato wants to go public; between significant wealth, and a considerably private personal life, it wouldn't be hard for you two to remain friends in the public eye. One of you would just need to be seen out entertaining a man every now and then."

"All angles huh? I think you have an angle, and I do not like it." Korra turned on her heel and marched towards to the temple. "Tenzin!"

Zhou Rhen tried to get up and follow Korra, but stumbled over his own robes, knocking himself back to the ground. His book and pencil flew out of his grasp "Avatar Korra! Wait!"

Korra did not stop, and was quickly out of Zhou Rhen's sight.

* * *

Furious, Korra stormed into the temple. In the same hallway was a young male acolyte walking towards her. He looked up and saw a fuming Avatar coming towards him; he cowered against the wall, letting her pass.

Korra came to the dining room, and threw open the screen with a loud thud.

"Tenzin?"

Jinora was still inside reading and looked up at the sound of her father's name. "Korra?"

"Where's your dad? I need to talk to him," the Avatar commanded impatiently.

"What's wrong?" the young airbender asked.

"That Zhou Rhen guy, I don't like him," Korra said curtly, gesturing in the direction of the training gates.

"What'd he say?"

The Avatar paced a bit, considering continuing to look for Tenzin, but then she shut the door and moved to sit by Jinora at the other end of the room. Jinora closed her book as Korra sat down.

"He was trying to talk me out of going public with Asami about our relationship. I don't want to talk to him anymore," Korra grumbled, plopping her elbows on the table and then planting her face in her hands.

Jinora snorted and shook her head. "Called it…" she muttered under her breath.

After a few minutes of silence Korra let out a loud groan, pulling her face from her hands and then slapping them on the table. Jinora jumped back in her seat, startled.

"He even suggested 'we should be seen entertaining men every once in a while.' Like go out on fake dates! Which is stupid for so many reasons!" Korra barked, looking intensely at the young airbender. "The worse thing is, he made me question the decision, only for a second, but I did…"

"It's okay Korra, you don't have to talk to him. Zhou Rhen is here if you want him to be, and if you don't you can send him away," Jinora said, reaching out to the Avatar's right hand and covering it with her own smaller one.

"Do you think the White Lotus sent him here to sway me out of doing it? Your dad was the one who called him here, do you think he was in on it too?"

"My dad? No, no… why would he care?"

Korra solemnly looked down at the wooden table. "I dunno, Tenzin said he had reservations about me doing it… but he also said he was happy for me…"

"If my dad didn't want you to do it, he'd tell you himself. He wouldn't go through all the trouble to send some White Lotus lackey."

"You're probably right…"

Zhou Rhen's heart was beating so fast he thought it was burst right out of his chest. He was looking for Master Tenzin or the phone room. Whichever he came upon first, he decided, would be his next course of action.

The temple halls were empty. No one was around for him to ask for directions. He had been shown the phone by Pema, but he could not remember where it was located. All the temple looked the same, and he had not quite grasped navigating its halls on his own.

A door slid open, catching Zhou Rhen's attention. Tenzin's son Meelo sauntered out, a finger carelessly poking into his nostril.

"Oh, Meelo! Can you help me find the phone room?" the young man called out, trying to sound calm.

Meelo eyed Zhou Rhen suspiciously, and continued to dig around in his nasal cavity. "What's in it for me?"

Zhou Rhen's shoulders slumped. "I don't really feel this is something I need to barter with you for."

"You look pretty desperate," the young airbender said, removing his finger from his nose, and flicking it against his thumb. "Who do you need to call?"

Zhou Rhen rolled his eyes and brushed past Meelo.

"You're going the wrong way."

Zhou Rhen turned to look back at Meelo, but he was gone. The White Lotus member pulled off his glasses and began to rub right above his eyes.

'Remember these are civilians, their ways are different.'

After a few moments of collecting himself Zhou Rhen resumed his search for the phone room, and eventually found it. He quietly slid open the screen, and was relieved to find the room empty.

He closed the screen door and took a seat in the chair placed in front of the small desk holding the phone. He stared at the phone for a few minutes, trying to decide if he should call his superiors or not.

Zhou Rhen removed his glasses again and tossed them carelessly next to the phone.

"Oh Master, Avatar Korra is nothing like Avatar Aang…"

The young man clasped his hands together and propped his elbows on the table. He bowed his head against his fist and closed his eyes, like he was praying. In his mind he could hear Jinora's scolding words.

 _"Korra is not a subject you study in school, she is a person! Good luck getting her to talk to you."_

Zhou Rhen lifted his head and looked at the phone in front of him. "Master Jinora is right. My superiors cannot help me, I must try and learn from her… If she'll help me."

* * *

Opal set the radio's microphone back into its cradle and watched through the airship's window as they approached Zaofu's gleaming towers, now ringed by the skeletal framework of the new domes under construction.. She could hear the excitement in her mother's voice as soon as she announced herself over the radio. It hadn't been that long since they had seen each other, but it seemed her mother was becoming more sentimental these days.

"Do you think I could get a meal somewhere while I am here?" Yan Yan asked, looking over at Opal.

"Of course, you're welcome to stick around as long as you want before heading back to Ba Sing Se."

"Oh, I can't stay too long, I just need a little food and to stretch out my legs is all," the old pilot said, rubbing at his stomach.

"I'm hungry too, I guess we all left without having breakfast, huh?" Opal murmured, more to herself than anyone in particular.

The airship touched down and Opal, Mako and Yan Yan were greeted by Suyin, flanked by Wing and Wei.

"Opal, I'm so glad you decided to stop by," Suyin said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Might as well, since I'm out here," Opal replied with a shrug.

"And Mako, good to see you,"

Mako smiled and shook Suyin's hand.

"I thought you'd be coming with your partner, what was his name again?"

"Kai," Opal replied. "He went back to Republic City early. I met up with Mako who was doing some work for the Earth Kingdom. We're hoping to head back tomorrow, can you provide us with an airship?"

Suyin nodded. "I'll make the arrangements."

She ushered Opal, Mako and Yan Yan away from the airship and towards the city. As they walked together, Suyin slipped her arm around one of her daughter's and leaned in close.

"How is he doing?" Suyin asked quietly.

Opal blinked a few times and turned to her mother. "How'd you know something was up?"

"What do you mean something's up? What happened, is Jr. okay?"

"Baatar Jr.? I thought you were talking about Mako."

Mako glanced back at the sound of his name. He saw the angry look in Suyin's eyes and quickly turned back around.

Suyin stopped walking, jerking Opal back. "Didn't you go and see your brother while you were in Ba Sing Se?"

Opal hesitated. "No…"

Suyin let go of her daughter's arm. "How could you not go visit your own brother! He's all alone over there."

"I'm sorry, I was there for one night, it slipped my mind. Besides, he hasn't been in jail that long, you're talking like he's been locked up for years with no visitors."

"I can't believe you're still holding such a grudge."

"Ugh, Mom, I didn't do it on purpose. And yes, maybe I have a bit of a grudge still, but just because Baatar Jr. is being punished for what he did, doesn't make it all magically better. It's not like turning off a switch."

Opal eyed her disappointed mother and continued. "It's hard! And don't think I don't love him anymore, it's because I love him that it makes this all so difficult to process!"

Opal let out a long sigh and moved to embrace her mother. Suyin rested her head on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sorry mom. It will get better, but it's going to take time."

"I wish we could have kept him here… kept him close by so he wouldn't be so isolated," Suyin murmured into the red fabric of Opal's airsuit.

"I know mom," Opal whispered, rubbing her mother's back. "Wu is still interested in working with you; you can tell him you'll meet in Ba Sing Se, so you can get in a visit with Baatar Jr."

Suyin nodded and the two women continued to hold onto each other.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Tenzin came upon Korra and his eldest daughter practicing some airbending stances in the courtyard. He had been busy most of the day, and was unable to check in with Korra about her conversation with Zhou Rhen until now.

Tenzin cleared his throat and the girls looked over at him.

"Hi Dad," Jinora called out casually, not breaking her stance.

"Hello girls, mind if I interrupt your practice? I'd like to know how Korra's chat with Zhou Rhen went this morning."

Jinora followed through on her move and then relaxed her body. She looked to Korra, who was still waving her arms and body around in practice. The Avatar's expression was cold and unreadable.

"I'm going to go see if Mom needs any help with dinner," Jinora announced, making a swift exit.

"Korra…" Tenzin started gently, sensing hostility from her, even though her back was facing him. "Can we talk about Zhou Rhen?"

"There's not much to say," Korra said curtly, kicking at the air. "I don't want to talk to him anymore, you can send him back."

"I'm disappointed to hear that. May I ask why?"

"You know why…" Korra challenged.

"I wish I could say I did, but I don't, Korra."

The Avatar stopped her movements to look back at Tenzin. She scanned his face, and saw the gentle, aging face she knew so well. She could see he was sincere.

Tenzin slowly moved closer. "What did he say to you that upset you so much?"

Korra bowed her head and thought back to the conversation from the morning. She felt a need to be a little more level headed in her explanation to Tenzin. She wasn't as physically upset anymore, but the encounter had still left a bad taste in her mouth.

"When we were talking I really got the feeling that he doesn't want Asami and me to go public. Made me wonder if he was sent here purposefully to persuade me out of it. The White Lotus doesn't want me to, do they?"

Tenzin fidgeted with his beard. "Mostly likely, they do not. But it wouldn't be because of prejudice, but out of concern for your safety."

"He said that most people in my and Asami's and position use their power to keep relationships secret. It that what Aang did? I guess it was easier because he had a wife…"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been reading Aang's journals and I haven't gotten very far, but I'm assuming he had some relationships with men and kept them hidden…" As Korra spoke she watched Tenzin's face grow pale and his eyes bulge. The Avatar took a step backwards. "Uh… did you not know this...?"

Tenzin blinked his bugged eyes a few times and stiffly looked around. Korra watched, unsure if she should say anything more. After a few moments of awkward silence Tenzin turned on his heel, his cape dramatically whooshing around him, and started walking towards the temple.

"I have to call mother…" he muttered under his breath.

Korra leaned in to barely catch what he uttered and watched him stiffly walk away, looking as if he really needed to relieve himself. She stood for a while, feeling her stomach start to clench in a nervous way.

"Shit," the Avatar whispered to herself.

"Korra!" a familiar male voice called out.

The Avatar looked in the direction of the voice and saw Bolin and Asami walk towards her. She put on a smile and waved. Once they all met up, Asami gave Korra a quick peck on the cheek and Bolin gave her a tight hug.

"Alright ladies, I want to hear all about your vacation in the south! Were they ecstatic about you having a rich girlfriend Korra, or was it awkward with your parents?" Bolin asked, putting his arm around the two girls' shoulders and walking them towards the temple.

"I think it went well enough, my mom's getting there, but my dad is surprisingly really cool with it."

Bolin turned to Asami. "And your report, Miss Sato?"

Korra looked over to her girlfriend, also curious about her thoughts. They never did get a chance to talk much about it that aspect of their trip, the Spirit World having dominated their post-vacation conversations.

"I would say the same as Korra. Senna seems like a very sensitive and caring woman, I think her reservations are just because she doesn't understand. But I sense a desire to."

"Hey, that's not bad. Getting along with the in-laws is tough, whether you're gay, or you worked for a dictator that imprisoned them. It just takes them time to get used to ya."

Korra, Asami and Bolin eventually joined the airbender family, minus Tenzin, in the dining room. Zhou Rhen was also absent.

"Well look, the gang is back together," Pema said with a smile.

Bolin beamed and straightened his back. "Yeah, we just need Mako back here and it will be like old times."

"What about Opal?" Korra asked.

"Her too, then it will be like old, new times."

"Well why don't you kids sit down and grab something to eat," Pema said, waving the three towards the table.

Asami walked over to Ikki and took a seat next to the younger girl. "Hi Ikki."

"Hi Asami," Ikki replied, rather unenthusiastically.

Bolin and Korra sat down next to Meelo. Korra caught Asami's eye, having seen the tepid response from her girlfriend's 'sidekick.' Asami shrugged.

Bowls of steaming soup were passed down to each of the new arrivals, followed by a basket of buns.

"So are you kids still planning on going to the Spirit World tomorrow?" Pema asked, looking down the table at Jinora.

Jinora looked to Korra. "I believe that's still the plan."

The Avatar struggled to swallow a large bite of steamed bun before answering. "Sure is." She was about to take another bite but stopped and turned to Bolin. "You should come with us, we could use another bender around in case something happens."

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Time has been acting weird in the Spirit World, we're going to go in and see what we can figure out," Jinora replied.

"Alright, back to some Team Avatar Spirit World adventure action again! I haven't been in there since Unavaatu. I'd like to see the prettier parts I keep on hearing about."

"It is beautiful, you should take Opal sometime," Asami added.

"No more vacations there until we can figure everything out," Korra said, taking a big bite of her bun.

"You're welcome to sleep here for the night Bolin, if you all are planning on getting an early start tomorrow," Pema said across the table.

* * *

After dinner Korra, Asami, Jinora and Bolin brought their discussion about the Spirit World to the gazebo, to enjoy the cool evening air. Once the conversation started to become less about business and more about their own experiences during the Kuvira incident, Asami quietly slipped away.

She walked along the narrow beach of the island hoping to find Ikki, and her intuition was right. The young girl was sitting on a rock, tossing smaller stones into the water with soft thunks.

"Mind if I join you?" Asami asked in a gentle voice.

Ikki smiled. "Sure."

Asami reach behind her thighs and pressed down the back of her skirt as she sat. "It's nice seeing you smiling, I was worried something was wrong by the way you acted at dinner."

Ikki sighed and tossed another pebble into the water. "I'm sorry, nothing's wrong…"

Asami cocked her head. "Are you sure?"

Another pebble went thunk.

"I mean. You didn't do anything, it's my sister."

Asami nodded. "I'm sorry she yelled at you this morning, that wasn't necessary. Korra and I weren't bothered by what you did; maybe just knock next time."

"No, she was right, that was rude," Ikki sighed, and then turned away from her older friend. "Jinora said I had a crush on you, right in front of my mom today."

Asami blushed, and stiffened slightly in her seat.

"Don't worry, it's not true. It was just embarrassing, especially with my mom there."

"So you were feeling self-conscious about me tonight?"Asami asked.

Ikki looked back at the older girl. "Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I was just worried I had done something to upset you."

The two sat for a while in silence. They both turned their gaze to the ocean. The calm waters lazily moved back and forth against the rocky beach. The sun had set, but there was still a splash of leftover color along the horizon.

"Will Jinora ever stop being mean to me?" Ikki asked after a while.

Asami let out a long sigh. "I don't have any siblings… but it must get better. Look at your father; I'm sure he, Bumi and Kya all drove each other crazy when they were younger.

"They did."

"And look how they get along now," Asami said with an uncertain grin.

"They still seem to drive Dad nuts...but I know they all love each other."

Asami reached out and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "And I know Jinora loves you, even if doesn't always feel like it."

Ikki nodded.

"That being said, I know you want to get along better with your sister, so let me give you this advice. You can't change other people, you can only change yourself. Does that make sense?"

"I think so," the airbender said softly.

Asami smiled. "I won't be able to spend time with you for few a days, but once I get back from the Spirit World, let's do something fun."

"Yes please."

To be continued...


	29. The Spirit World

Author's note: Thank you ToasterMarketingBoard for being my Editor-in-chief!

* * *

After morning broke in Republic City, Korra, Asami, Bolin and Jinora left Air Temple Island to stop at Asami's office to pick up a few supplies for their expedition into the Spirit World.

The three benders silently stood in the seating area, where Asami's assistant Kali's desk was located, while they waited for Asami. Though her door was closed, they could still hear her rummage through her drawers.

"Going on a secret Avatar mission, huh?" Kali asked, breaking the silence, her eyes intently examining Korra.

The Avatar blushed slightly, feeling the young woman's gaze, and turned to Bolin and Jinora, before uttering "Yeah…"

"I'm jealous, I bet it's more fun and a lot less paperwork…" Kali sighed, leaning her chin into a hand.

"I have a feeling this trip will be an exception," Asami announced, re-entering the room, a small duffel in hand. "Kali, may I borrow your watch?"

The young woman looked to her wrist, then back up to her boss. "Of course, may I ask what for?"

"We're investigating how time operates in the Spirit World, there could be a possible discrepancy between our worlds. I need an additional watch to my own. Unfortunately the clock in my office is too big to fit in this duffel, and-" Asami motioned to Korra, Bolin and Jinora. "My companions are not watch-wearing types."

Bolin grinned and gave a small wave.

"Korra and Jinora I can understand, but Bolin? Didn't Kuvira require you to?"

Bolin shrugged. "I mean, I was issued a watch with the rest of my uniform, but not much of that outfit survived being stranded in the wilderness after Varrick and I deserted."

Kali held out the watch, and Asami accepted it, then slipped it in her pants pocket.

"If President Raiko or his office calls, assure them what I am doing is important to the city, and that I'll call them back tomorrow."

Kali nodded and watched the small group exit the office.

As the four neared the spirit portal they began to see the small green and blue glowing spirits that hovered around the entrance. The city was quiet enough that they could even hear a faint hum coming from the portal.

The noise reminded Asami of the sound of an electrical current; it had surprised her the first time how you could actually hear and feel the energy radiating from it. She reached out and grabbed Korra's hand, and gave it a squeeze. The Avatar shot her girlfriend a lopsided grin.

Bolin looked back and saw the girls' joined hands. His eyebrows raised up like he was surprised, but then quickly relaxed.

"For a second there I-" Bolin let out a belly laugh. "I was going to ask why you two were holding hands."

"You forgot we're dating?" Korra moaned.

Asami smiled and shrugged. "I guess we haven't all been together that much since it happened, huh?"

"No, we haven't," Bolin said, raising a first to the sky, and throwing up his pointer finger. "And today is the first day of rectifying that! Which reminds me, when Opal gets back, we should finally go on that double date!"

"Can we make it triple date?" Korra asked, releasing her girlfriend's hand and motioning towards Jinora.

Bolin wasn't paying attention and continued, "We'll be waiting forever, if we want to include Mako."

"I meant Jinora and Kai."

"Oh!" Bolin uttered and looked over at the youngest member of their party. "Sorry Jinora, I was kinda thinking of going to an adult establishment. The 'no minors' kind."

"What kind of 'adult' place are you talking about here Bolin?" Asami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just some place that serves alcohol," Bolin said holding his hands up defensively.

Jinora shrugged. "I understand."

Korra leaned over to the young airbender and whispered, "We can go on our own double date sometime."

Jinora smiled weakly. "Yeah..."

Asami pulled the duffel off her shoulder and eased it to the ground. She then crouched down beside it, and started to unbuckle the bag. "In order to get an accurate reading on the time, we won't all be able to go in at the same time. Bolin, you are going to stay out here with me.

Asami pulled out a notebook and pen, and then rose back up. She fished around in her pocket and pulled out Kali's watch and handed it to Bolin. She then removed her own wrist watch, and passed that to him too.

"Bolin, please synchronize the watches."

"Syncro-wha?" Bolin asked, cocking his head.

"Make sure they both read the same time," Asami replied sternly.

"Why wouldn't they be the same time?"

Asami lowered her pen and pad in exasperation. "Watches are individually operating machines, and time is theoretically relative, so everyone's watches and clocks don't just magically sync up on their own. Kali and I could have used a different clock to set our watches to, or one of us could have neglected to wind ours up."

She took both watches back from Bolin, and carefully adjusted Kali's to make sure it showed exactly the same time as her own.

"Wait, then can you ever be sure you have the right time?" Korra asked wide-eyed, looking around the group.

"That's a discussion for another day, let me explain why it matters now. Korra, you and Jinora are going to take one of these watches inside the Spirit World with you. When you go in, both watches need to read the exact same time, so when you come out, we can accurately calculate how much time has passed in the Spirit World compared to ours," Asami explained, pulling Korra's arm towards her. She put Kali's watch around the Avatar's wrist and adjusted the strap. "Now, I want you to go in through the portal, and return after fifteen minutes."

Korra and Jinora stepped up to the portal. Asami looked down at her own watch, which was resting on her notepad.

"Go in… now!"

The pair obeyed Asami's orders and stepped into the portal, disappearing in the light.

Bolin shifted his weight. "So... what do we do?"

"We wait."

"I feel misled about the nature of this 'adventure,' Bolin pouted, plopping his rear on a vine.

* * *

Korra and Jinora passed through the portal and into the neon-colored field of flowers Korra was becoming quite familiar with.

"It's so beautiful here," Jinora sighed, holding her hands to her chest.

"It sure is."

Jinora took a few steps away from the portal, and looked around their area. "So what are we going to do if there really is something going on in here?"

Korra scratched at the back of her head. "Well, short term solution, restrict access."

"I wonder…" Jinora kneeled down and touched one of the fuchsia tufted flowers. Its feathery petals stiffened, and then the head of the flower began to fold in, tucking the downy petals inside. "If we should do that no matter what we find out today. Spirits and humans living together in our world has been difficult enough, but humans coming in here? I don't think we're respectful enough. Access to the Spirit World was, is, a privilege. You had to be spiritually attuned to be able to meditate inside, and your spirit could do little harm. But now there is a physical door where anyone can come in, and look, and take… It's like I can see it all playing out; humans coming in here, seeing these beautiful flowers, taking them, and other things back a souvenirs. Before we know it, this spot will be barren…"

Korra looked around them, and imagined the people of Republic City walking through the field, pointing to the sky, gawking at the wonders around them.

"People are going to be curious…" the Avatar muttered. Then she heard Zhou Rhen's voice in her heard.

 _"The world will feel entitled to make it at least somewhat theirs."_

"And entitled to this, because it's in Republic City."

"We should do it right away then, before all the citizens come back, before it's ever 'taken away' from people."

"You think it would be an easier sell if they never had access to it in the first place?"

Jinora nodded.

"Well, I know Asami will agree, she was planning on pitching something along those lines to President Raiko anyways… Oh!" Korra brought the watch up to her line of sight. She looked at the watch and time had passed. "You remember what time we came in?"

"Oh Korra… you forgot?"

The Avatar blushed. "Well, I'm sure enough time has passed."

"I don't think that's how this test is supposed to work, but I'm sure Asami wrote down when we came in," Jinora said with a reassuring smile.

"C'mon let's go."

* * *

Not long after Korra and Jinora had left, Asami took a seat on a vine across from the one Bolin was sitting on. They sat for a few minutes in silence. Asami kept her gaze on her notebook, making a few marks every now and then.

"So Asami, I wanted to ask your opinion on something…" Bolin started.

Asami glanced up from her notepad. "Sure."

"Well, after Varrick's wedding I got to thinking, maybe it was time I asked Opal to marry me."

"I don't think it really matters what I think, but of course you'd have my blessing. Do you feel you are ready?"

"I think so. I kinda wanted to talk to you, because we're in a similar situation. I know a lot of people model their ideas about marriage and family life after their parents, but we don't have that. So I kinda wanted to hear what you thought about marriage, and stuff…"

"Well I certainly wouldn't get any more ideas about the subject from Varrick." Asami snorted. "He did get married in the most 'Varrick' of ways; proposing to a woman who he only just recently allowed to be his equal, before the possible demise of the entire city, then throwing a ceremony together two weeks later… Though that night has special significance to me too…"

Bolin stretched his arms out over his head. "I can't believe you two just snuck off into the night like that. I gotta say, it really left people scratching their heads. Except Bumi, he called what you two were up to the next morning when we were all debating on why you guys left. I wish you coulda seen all the eyes popping when he voiced his opinion."

"So that's why everyone was so relaxed about it when we got back, you'd already had a few weeks to process it." Asami put down her note book. "How long have you and Opal been together now, four years?"

"Yeah, well officially dating maybe more like three and a half. I asked her to be my girlfriend after we stopped Zaheer and she moved to Air Temple Island."

"I think that is enough time to get to really know someone well enough to want to marry them. I'm sure you'd like Opal to be able to move out of the women's dorms from the Air Temple and get a place together. I don't think Suyin or Tenzin would feel comfortable about that unless you married her."

Bolin blushed. "Yeah, she told me it's always a little awkward for her when she creeps back to her dorm at the crack of dawn."

"I wonder if Korra feels that way when she goes back…"

"I doubt it. You think anyone over there would feel comfortable chastising the Avatar about where she's been? Plus you're both girls, there's not much to be concerned about."

"What do you mean? Korra and I are causing serious trouble when we're together," Asami replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

Bolin chuckled, and pointed to his friend. "I know that's a lie, and it's not a dig against you two, it's the whole baby issue."

"Ah, yes, I guess that would be hard physical evidence of what is going on between you." Asami waved Bolin off. "Tck, but we live in a different time, if you two accidently got pregnant, you wouldn't be shamed."

Bolin sat up and puffed his chest. "I want to make an honest woman out of Opal."

"I think it's the other way around… So you want to start a family?"

"Yeah, I think I'd be a good dad. There are all these things I never got to do with my dad, and well, I'd like to be able to at least do them as a dad."

Asami smiled. "That's how I feel."

Bolin's stance turned into a slouch. "I'm scared though too, about the hard stuff. It's not like I fantasized about my parents making sure they'd pay their bills or disciplining me. I only know what I'd do in the fun situations."

"Hey, if you're ever in a pinch, you could show your kids how to survive."

"That's true, I know how to make the most out of a back alley, a few boxes and some dinner scraps."

"I retract my earlier statement, please come to me first if you need money."

Bolin slapped his hands together and bowed his head. "My future children thank you."

The hum of the portal beside them picked up, and the outlines of two figures appeared in the yellow and green glowing tube. Bolin and Asami jumped up and watched Korra and Jinora return to their world.

Asami glanced down at her watch and then back the new arrivals "You're… early?" she mumbled, reaching out and grabbing Korra's wrist, to look at Kali's watch. She read the face, and it matched her own.

"There's no difference."

"Maybe we weren't in there long enough?" Jinora asked. "Korra forgot when we went in."

Korra blushed and grinned at her girlfriend.

"You were in there for ten minutes, but… I doubt there is a minimum amount of time before it fluctuates. We'll have to test it again."

"Maybe it's too early," Bolin suggested, covering his mouth as a yawn broke.

Asami rolled her eyes at the suggestion and held her hand out to Korra. "Can I have the watch?"

Korra fiddled with the leather strap for a few moments before being able to pass back the watch. Asami held both watches close to her face, eyeing the second hand of each one. She fidgeted with the dials until she was satisfied they were synced. She then passed her own watch to Korra, and kept Kali's.

"Stay in for thirty minutes this time. That means come back at eight o'clock."

"Got it," Korra replied, and gave a small wave. "We'll be back!"

Jinora and Korra once again disappeared into the spirit portal.

"Do you think I have time to go get us some breakfast or something?" Bolin asked, scratching at his belly.

Asami rolled her eyes. "Be quick about it."

Bolin perked up and started down the mound of vines. "I will, I think there's a bakery nearby, undamaged, maybe they'll be open!"

* * *

Korra and Jinora re-entered the Spirit World to find it exactly as they left it.

"I guess we should be more mindful this time around," Korra murmured, surveying the area. "Of what, I'm still not sure."

"You didn't notice anything was off when you were here on your vacation, right?"

"Yeah, it wasn't until you dropped in on us that the difference was brought to our attention. I don't think we were so distracted that we wouldn't have noticed a time shift… I wonder… I didn't tell you what sparked this investigation, did I?"

Jinora shook her head.

"So while Asami and I were in the south, we took my parents to visit the southern spirit portal. We ran into Varrick and Zhu Li, who were honeymooning in there. They had been keeping track of time, but when we told them what day it was, their calculations were off."

"So just like when you and Asami were in here?"

"Yes, I wonder, if it's related to who you come in here with? Because we're not a couple, that's not why it's working?"

"You're suggesting romantic love is slowing down time in the Spirit World?"

"No, wait." Korra grabbed her chin. "Actually, that doesn't make sense, cos for Varrick and Zhu Li time was going faster…"

"Maybe it depends on how healthy the relationship is?" Jinora said with a smirk.

"What we really should be doing is asking the spirits who live in here if they've noticed anything strange. Prolly should wait to do that as a group though."

"How much time has passed?"

Korra glanced at the watch on her wrist and let out a long sigh. "We've only been here five minutes…"

* * *

Bolin jogged towards the massive vine-filled crater with a dough stick in his mouth and a colorful box clutched to his chest. Once he reached the edge of the crater, he slowed his pace to awkwardly navigate his footing between the massive vines. He could make out Asami sitting alone, reassuring him that he didn't take too long.

As he got closer, the portal grew brighter and Korra and Jinora emerged. He saw Asami pointing him out to them.

"I got breakfast!" he called out, holding the box above his head for the girls to see.

When Bolin reached the group, he flipped open the lid and revealed his box of freshly prepared dough sticks. "Dig in!"

"I guess the city is on its way to recovery if you can buy dough sticks again," Asami said, slipping her hand into the box.

"So, what were the results?" Bolin asked.

Asami let out a sigh. "No difference, again,"

"Korra suggested we all go in as a group to talk to the spirits, see if they have noticed anything," Jinora said between bites.

Bolin perked up. "Yes, I like that plan!"

"Okay, we can do that. Korra, can I have the watch again?" Asami asked.

Once Asami got the watch, she synced them to the second hand again, and then put her watch around the handle of her duffel and Kali's around her own wrist.

"I'll leave this duffel here, and hope no-one messes with it. Then I can reference the time when we get back."

"Here," Korra said, gesturing for the bag. Asami passed it over and Korra tucked it in a small alcove created by the vines.

"Put the extra dough sticks there too," Bolin said, handing the box to Korra.

"Yes, we gotta protect what's really important," the Avatar said with a wink.

The group all rose from their seats, brushing the crumbs from their clothing.

"Alright, let's go," Asami said, looking at her watch.

The four entered the spirit portal and left their world behind.

* * *

"Alright, let's go find some spirits to talk to!" Bolin called out as he started to march away from the portal.

"Is this the best way?" Asami quietly asked Korra as they trailed behind Bolin.

The Avatar shrugged. "I don't know what else we'd do but walk around and see what we find. You remember when we were in here, the spirits kinda come and go as the please."

"I could see if I can contact my spirit friend," Jinora offered. "She doesn't speak, but she could maybe rally up others."

Jinora stopped walking and closed her eyes, concentrating on the image of the kangaroo-rat-like flying spirit in her mind's eye.

Korra and Asami continued walking.

"I feel like we hardly saw any spirits on our vacation," Asami said.

"Yeah, they kinda kept their distance, must've not liked you," Korra said, nudging Asami.

"You think it was me?"

Korra grinned and shrugged. "Well it wasn't me, I'm the Avatar, they're obligated to love me!"

"Oh are they?" Asami asked, flipping her hair. "Maybe we can get the ones in Republic City to start participating in the polling, bring your numbers up."

"Don't tell that to Raiko, he'll want to start taxing them too."

"Oh, here comes a spirit!" Bolin called out from the lead.

The girls looked up at the small spirit whirling towards them.

"That's her!" Jinora exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

The small spirit happily trilled as is lowered itself onto Jinora's outstretched hand.

"We need your help, can you bring us to some spirits who can talk?"

The spirit bowed its little head and took off. The four broke into a jog to keep up with it.

They followed Jinora's spirit friend beyond the psychedelic flower field, and into a forest. The trees were similar to the stocky barren ones in the field, but were still alive with lush full branches of turquoise leaves. The trees slowed the spirit down, and the group was able to go back to walking. They watched as the little spirit darted around the trees, looking in holes and crevices for other spirits.

"Looks like no one's home…" Bolin muttered to himself. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "Hello! Any spirits in here?"

Korra rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to stop him.

The little spirit dashed out of sight, but the crew continued on the narrow trail through the trees.

"Here spirits!" Bolin continued, making little smacking sounds with his lips after calling out.

They all heard a rustling, and turned around. The little rodent-like spirit burst through a branch and chirped. It hovered in the air, bobbing its body towards the direction it came from.

"I think she wants us to follow her off the path," Jinora said, pointing into the thick dark woods.

Korra sighed, looking at the woods ahead of them. "Lead the way."

At Korra's word, the spirit threw itself back into the brush, and the four followed. The forest was much thicker off the trail, and they took turns holding branches back for each other as they slowly trudged through. A faint orange and reddish glow could be seen up ahead.

"I hope that light is what you're bringing us towards, and not some kind of surprise, little guy," Korra warned.

The spirit squeaked and flew a little faster ahead. When the group caught up, they found themselves in a small clearing, with three glowing mushroom spirits, about up to Jinora's waist. Two had big orange tops, and the one in the middle had a smaller and pointier red one. They all immediately locked on Korra.

"It's the Avatar!"

"The Avatar!"

"What's the Avatar doing in a place like this?"

The three mushrooms spoke amongst themselves.

Korra put a hand to her mouth and coughed, "Ahem." She took a step forward, putting her hands on her hips in an attempt to look more authoritative. "Hello, yes I am the Avatar," Korra started, her voice cracking.

Bolin leaned over to Asami. "She really needs to work on her Avatar voice."

Korra continued, "I am wondering if you spirits have noticed anything strange going on inside the Spirit World?"

The three spirit mushrooms turned to each other then back to Korra.

"Strange?"

"Nothing Strange here."

"Who are those strangers with you?"

Korra quickly glanced behind her. "They are my friends, they are here to help."

"Help?"

"We don't need any help."

"All set, thank you."

The Avatar rolled her eyes at the spirits' chatter.

Jinora stepped up next to Korra, and bent down closer to the mushroom's eye level. "We have noticed that time has been running differently here in the Spirit World, compared to our own. Have you noticed this?"

"Time?"

"What's time?"

"Whose world?"

"You don't know what time is?" Jinora asked.

"Maybe they don't leave this forest? Heck if I'd know what time it was, the woods are so thick, it must always be dark," Bolin muttered, looking up into the tangle of branches.

"Why would we leave?"

"This is our home."

"You should go back to your own home if you don't like it here."

"Alright I'm done," Korra said, turning on her heel, back towards the direction they had come from. "These three are driving me nuts."

Jinora looked to her spirit friend. "Maybe you could find us some spirits that move around a little more, ones that live in the fields or something?"

"Before you do that, I'm gonna bring us out of here, everyone stand still," Korra commanded, closing her eyes. The dark woods began to blur and the group was brought to a field of tall flowers.

Korra took a few steps away from the group and surveyed the area. She grabbed her chin and muttered to herself. "Where could we find some spirits… maybe we need to go back to the Tree of Time… though it was empty when we were there the other day…"

"Hey, isn't this where I found you guys during your vacation?" Jinora said, looking around.

Korra glanced back at the group. "Hard to forget where you fell on top of us."

"What happened here?" Bolin asked, looking between the three girls.

Asami held her hands to her chest, her cheeks reddened. "This is where Korra professed her feelings to me."

"It was so cute, she was so nervous!" Jinora added.

Korra's face turned as red as Jinora's wingsuit. "Don't tell him that!"

Bolin looked to Jinora. "You were there?"

"She was eavesdropping!" Korra barked, marching closer to the group.

"Aww Korra," Bolin cooed, batting his eyes. "What did you say to Asami? Was it a grand gesture?"

Asami put her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders, and gave them a squeeze. "That's enough teasing. That was a special and private moment between Korra and I... and to a lesser extent, Jinora, and that is all we need to say about it."

"I'm sorry Korra, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine. I gotta get used to people asking about it," Korra said, kicking at the ground.

Jinora touched Korra's arm. "Hey, something is coming towards us."

The group all turned to look in the same direction as Jinora, and they saw the silhouette of a figure slowly walking towards them.

"That doesn't look like a spirit…" Asami murmured.

As the figure got nearer, Korra's face brightened and she threw up a hand and waved. "It's Iroh!"

The other three could see now that it was an elderly man heading towards them. His hands were clasped behind his back as he slowly walked. Korra broke from the group to meet up with him.

Korra gave a slight bow when she was face to face with her old friend. "Iroh, I'm so glad you're here,"

Iroh smiled, and his old eyes crinkled at the corners. "I thought it was you I had sensed over here."

"Come meet my friends," Korra said, ushering Iroh over to the rest of the group. "Guys, this is Iroh, he's Fire Lord Zuko's uncle, he lives here."

Bolin threw out his hand to Iroh. "Nice to meet you, I'm a big fan of your nephew. So, do have like a home here, and just go into town for supplies once a month? Hows that work?"

Iroh took Bolin's hand with one of his own, and covered their joined hands with his other. "I have passed over my son, I cannot leave this world."

"Oh, so-" Bolin's face grew pale. "You're a ghost!"

Bolin widthdrew his hand and scrunched both of them up to his chest.

"Calm down Bolin," Korra scolded. "He's not a ghost, he's a spirit."

"I thought those things were different, but now I have doubts," Bolin said in a panic to himself.

Asami brushed past Bolin, and next offered her hand to Iroh. "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from Korra."

"We were here a few weeks ago, and we were looking for you, but couldn't find you," Korra added.

Iroh shook Asami's hand a few times and smiled. "I could sense you here looking for me Korra, but I picked up on an even stronger desire to not find me."

Asami blushed as the old man looked at her with knowing eyes. Korra looked between the two, catching some kind of exchange.

"You didn't want to find Iroh?" Korra asked, her expression pained.

"I didn't not, not want to find him…" Asami started, noticing everyone was looking at her. "I just really wanted to be alone with you, Korra. That vacation was the first time we had had time just the two of us in three years… I'm sorry."

"That explains why we hardly saw any spirits," Korra murmured. She then reached out and took her girlfriend's hand. "I'm sorry too. I was just so excited to have someone else meet him, that I never really asked if you even wanted to."

Asami smiled at Korra and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Things always find a way of working out, exactly when they should," Iroh offered before turning to the youngest member of the group. "And you must be Jinora."

Jinora smiled and shook the old man's hand. "I am, pleased to meet you."

"Korra was having quite the fit over finding you, last time we met. Good to see you are safe and sound."

"Iroh, that reminds me, the reason we are all here, is because we think something might be going on in the Spirit World again," Korra said, touching Iroh's shoulder to get his attention. "Have you noticed anything strange happening in here?"

Iroh closed his eyes and thought a moment. "The Spirit World has been buzzing with energy since you opened that new portal, but that has been a good thing. The spirits are excited by the new portal, they like the increasing connection to the physical world. Not a lot changes in here you see, so a new spirit portal is quite the event."

Bolin looked around. "Doesn't really seem like spirits are throwing a rager over it…"

"Do you think this new portal would affect time, between the physical world and Spirit World? That all that energy jump-started the Spirit World and it started running out-of-sync?" Asami asked.

Iroh's calm expression turned to a confused one.

"Jump-start?"

Korra tugged at Asami's sleeve and whispered. "I think he died before electricity."

Asami blushed. She tucked her hair behind her ear, as she leaned a little closer to the short old man. "I guess what I'm trying to ask, is do you think the Spirit World's time running differently than our own, could be related to the new spirit portal?"

"Have you noticed time running differently?" Jinora added.

Iroh slowly shook his head. "Time… time just is."

Korra, Asami, Jinora and Bolin all exchanged bewildered looks.

"Time doesn't really matter in here, does it?" the Avatar asked.

"Not the way it does for humans. We look to your world, and see change, a new Avatar rises and then falls. The cycle carries on and on as it has for thousands of years." Iroh stared off has he spoke, looking past the youths. After he finished he hummed to himself.

"Well, if you notice anything, will you let us know? We will be back again soon. Take care, Iroh."

The old man smiled and bowed. "You kids take care as well."

Korra closed her eyes and began to move the group, not bothering to warn them. The distorted Spirit World flashed by and the four quickly found themselves in front of the spirit portal.

"Let's head back, I think that was enough for today," Korra sighed. Asami put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You alright?"

"Iroh was a lot sharper last time we spoke. Today, he just seemed detached."

"Maybe his ghost is fading, he no longer has unfinished business," Bolin said, butting in.

Korra rolled her eyes, exasperated. "He's not a ghost."

"It is curious how he can exist there, I wonder how many other human spirits live in the Spirit World…?" Jinora said, more to herself as they reached the portal.

One by one they entered the portal. Asami was the last to pass through; before she did, she quickly glanced at Kali's watch to check the time. Once on the other side she rushed over to where Korra had stashed her bag.

Bolin, Jinora and Korra stood around, looking at their surroundings.

"How long were we in there anyways?" Bolin asked squinting as he looked to the sun, which was low in the eastern sky.

Asami slowed joined them, both watches were in her hands. "You want Spirit World time or Republic City time?"

Korra flinched and moved to look at the watches in her girlfriend's hands. "It happened?"

"We were in the Spirit world for over three hours," Asami announced flatly.

"And in Republic City?" Jinora asked.

"We were gone five minutes."

Bolin looked around the group nervously. "So… What does that mean?"

Asami moved back towards her bag and slung it over her shoulders. "I need to go to my office and do some math."

"Pass, Korra and Jinora?" Bolin asked.

Korra shrugged. "Go back to the temple, re-group?"

Bolin pursed his lips as he thought, then shrugged himself. "Okay, I'll join you."

The group started to walk away from the portal.

"Well, I did learn something today," Bolin announced."Oh yeah?" Asami asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Mhmm. I learned I understand absolutely nothing about time."

To be continued...


	30. Miss Sato

Author Notes: Thank you TheToasterMarketingBoard for editing this chapter.

Thank you all for you're patience on this next chapter!

* * *

The sun started to set, casting long shadows off the furniture of Asami's office. She had spent the day logging everything she could come up with about her experiences in the Spirit World, along with the findings from the morning.

Asami pushed a few wisps of hair that fell from her ponytail out of her face and sighed. She leaned back in her chair, highlighting to herself just how hunched over the desk she had been. She raised her hands over her head, stretching out her back, and turned her head from side to side a few times.

Asami stopped her stretching when she heard a knock at the office door, and called out, "Come in."

Kali peered through the opening of the door. "I finally heard back from President Raiko's office, he can meet with you tomorrow morning, around ten; should I confirm?"

"Yes please," Asami replied, turning back to look at her notes.

The secretary gave a slight bow and closed the door.

"I guess there really isn't any more I can do tonight," Asami muttered to herself, sweeping her hands across her desk, gathering up all of her papers. She picked them up and tapped the stack a few times on the table to even out the papers, then tucked them in her briefcase.

Asami was about ready to leave, and she glanced down at her watch to check the time. Her wrist was bare. She quickly looked around the room, trying to recall when and where she had taken her watch off again. The setting sun came out from behind a cloud, and the face of the watch started to gleam. She rushed over to grab it off her desk, and noticed again the card from Grandma Yin and family.

Asami was startled by the tightening sensation in her stomach. The mansion, it was empty. How long had it been since she was there? The last time she could recall was when she, Korra and Mako dumped Prince Wu off there. It had been hard enough being there while her father was in jail, but now it felt like more of a shrine to her parents than ever.

Asami grabbed her watch and hastily walked out of her office.

"Kali, Bolin didn't happen to drop off keys to the mansion when he came by the office yesterday?"

Kali looked up from her desk, her brow furrowed as she thought. She then nodded and leaned down to dig in one of her drawers.

"Yes, I stuck it in an envelope around here somewhere," Kali replied, her voice muffled by the rummaging. The young woman pulled herself back up and passed the small envelope to Asami.

"You've saved me a trip to my apartment, thank you," Asami said, tucking the envelope in her pocket. She then looked back at Kali, noticing the bags forming under the young woman's eyes. "Why don't you head out too, you've been working late too often these days."

"Thank you, Miss Sato."

"Have a good evening…" Asami said as she left.

* * *

It was night by the time Asami made the drive to her family's mansion. The building was dark except for the faint light in her house keeper Hong's quarters.

A small smile tugged on Asami's lips, as she wondered how relieved the older man must be now that Grandma Yin and company were no longer under foot. She decided to walk around to Hong's private entrance to make her presence known. She lightly rapped on the door and it wasn't long before he answered.

"Miss Sato," Hong said, with a slight bow.

"Good evening Hong, mind if I come in?"

Hong sidestepped to make room in the doorway. "Not at all madam."

Hong ushered her over to a small seating area, then he walked over to a side table and switched off the evening news coming from the radio.

"What's the public's opinion like these days?" Asami asked, taking a seat. She watched Hong move into his kitchen and put a kettle on the stove.

"Regarding the state of the city? Not very good I must say. Reports of the damage have made it to all the camps in the outer limits now that Shiro Shinobi is back on the air. Many had taken initiative to come back on their own to assess the damages, rather than wait for a formal invitation to return."

"I was afraid that was going to happen, not that you can blame them; I'd be anxious to see if my home was still standing or not," Asami sighed, leaning back into her chair a bit.

Hong rejoined Asami and took a seat across from her. "I was surprised that Earth Kingdom family was so eager to leave their cushy accommodations here, for Ba Sing Se's lower ring."

"There's no place like home…" Asami offered weakly, shrugging.

Hong nodded. "Do you plan on returning home?"

Asami looked down at her hands, which were resting on her lap. She rubbed her right thumb over the left. "No, not at this time. I'm still not ready."

The kettle began to hiss with steam, and Hong hoisted himself out of his seat. He pulled the kettle from the flames, stopping its cries. He returned shortly after with a small serving tray holding a teapot and two porcelain cups on saucers.

"I heard about your father," Hong started, as he began pouring the steaming green liquid into her cup. "I'm sorry…"

At the mention of her father, Asami felt a swell of emotions rise up into her throat. She cupped a hand over her mouth to silence a sob.

"I worked for him for twelve years… He made a serious mistake, but I know deep down he was a decent man."

Asami could only nod at Hong's words, wiping at the tears as they fell across her cheeks.

Hong got up and pulled a tissue from a box next to his radio. He held it out for Asami, and she slowly accepted it.

"Thank you… I…" Asami murmured, drying her eyes with the tissue. "I haven't really had any time to process it. So much has been going on and... my friends didn't know the man I did, we did… before he lost himself…"

Hong reached for the whole box of tissues, and put it on the table between them. Asami smiled faintly as she reached for another tissue.

"What is the news saying about him?" Asami asked.

Hong was about to sip from his cup, but paused to answer. "That Mr. Sato was enlisted by the Republic City officials to help the defense team modify our weapons during the attack. His death helped make possible the destruction of Kuvira's colossus weapon."

"I'm impressed they know that much…"

"Police Chief Beifong made the statement earlier this week," Hong replied as he sipped at his cup.

Asami sniffed a few times, crumpling the tissues in her hand, before shoving them in her pants pocket. "That was kind of Lin. I doubt anyone would have noticed he hadn't survived if she hadn't said anything."

The two sat in silence for a while. Asami debated sharing more with Wong, but came to the conclusion anything else would be inappropriate given the nature of their relationship.

Asami took a deep breath and sat up in her seat. "I am not sure what I am going to do with the house, but in the meantime will you continue to look after it?"

"Of course Miss Sato."

"I have to be going, thank you for the tea and… for listening," Asami said, rising from her chair.

Hong nodded and smiled. "Anytime Miss Sato."

* * *

After leaving her family home, Asami made the drive to the docks, and from there a quick boat ride to Air Temple Island. When she arrived, Korra, Bolin and the airbender family were just sitting down to dinner.

Korra grinned and waved Asami over to the empty space beside her. "I was just about ready to get up and fly over to your office!"

Asami smirked as she moved towards her girlfriend. "I think the chopsticks in your hand say otherwise."

"Right after a few quick bites, I'd have been marching right outta that door," Korra muttered as she chewed through her rice.

Jinora, who was sitting directly across from the pair, leaned in. "So what were you able to find out from your calculations?"

"Still not much, in order to get conclusive data we will need to commit multiple series of tests. Different durations inside, different times of days, different people, different watches."

"So what we did today, but over and over again?" Jinora asked.

Asami nodded. "I have a meeting with Raiko tomorrow at ten, I am going to request he allow us to block off the spirit portal until further notice. I will have my company provide the fencing and security needed, if he won't. Korra, Jinora and Bolin, will you go into the Spirit World tomorrow and see if you can find any stragglers wandering around inside?"

Bolin whooped. "We'll wrangle any varmints we find!"

Asami didn't bother to respond and turned to Tenzin. "Will you join me at the meeting?"

"Of course," Tenzin replied with a slight nod.

"Actually, I'd like to come too," Jinora added.

Korra flinched. "You don't want to go to the Spirit World?"

"I do, but I want the chance to tell President Raiko how important preserving the Spirit World is."

Korra nodded and patted the young girl on the back. "Alright Bolin, I guess it's just you and me."

"We can handle it," Bolin replied with a wink as he cracked at his knuckles.

Meelo rose up from his seat with his right arm flexed. "Since Jinora can't go, take me with you!"

Tenzin, who was sitting next to Meelo, put a hand on his son's head and pushed him back into a seated position. "No."

"C'mon Dad, you haven't let me do anything since Kuvira attacked. You're not properly utilizing all the talent you have at your disposal!" Meelo urged.

"There is a difference between missions where the fate of the world is at stake, and a minor mission in the Spirit World. You should be using this time of peace to focus on your training. When you become an air master we can talk about missions."

"I bet you're going to hold that over me for a long time, just because I want to see some action," Meelo argued, pounding the table with his fist for emphasis.

Tenzin let out a long sigh. "Action isn't the reason you train Meelo. We as airbenders do not seek battle, we only fight if we must."

The dining room door began to slide open, and the room turned to look who it was.

"We're back!" Opal announced, stepping into the room, followed by Mako.

Bolin jumped from his seat, slapping his hands to his face and squealed, "Opal!" He got over the shock and lumbered over to his girlfriend and grabbed her by the waist.

"I've missed you so much!" Bolin cried out as he squeezed her middle.

"Oh Bolin, I wasn't gone that long but… I missed you too," Opal replied, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

After a few moments Bolin released Opal and turned to his brother. "Mako, what brings you back?"

Mako crossed his arms like he was mad, but couldn't help cracking a grin. "What, are you not happy to see me?"

Bolin smiled and grabbed Mako, clutching him to his chest. Mako's arms were still crossed, and they were now crushed between their two bodies.

"Of course I am. This means, finally and truly the gang is back together!" Bolin cried, squeezing Mako a little tighter.

During the two brothers' exchange Korra and Asami had gotten up from their seats to greet the new arrivals.

Korra moved in first to give Mako a hug. "Glad to have you back," she said softly as they embraced.

After parting, Korra moved to hug Opal. Asami stepped up towards Mako, and they locked eyes. Mako felt a slight burning at the corner of his eyes, but was able to fight off the surprising threat of tears. For a moment they just stood in front of each other, before finally both moving in for a hug.

"Hey Korra, we can take Mako and Opal with us to the Spirit World!" Bolin said gleefully.

Tezin cleared his throat. "Opal, I recommend you catch up with Kai first. He has volunteered you and himself to lead our aid mission in the Earth Kingdom."

Opal's shoulders slumped. "We just got back."

"We both agreed that an increase in airbender presence was necessary in the Earth Kingdom territories, especially the ones cut off from Ba Sing Se."

"Can we all talk about this later, with Kai?"

Tenzin nodded. "Yes, we can meet in my study after we're all finished in here."

"Great, cos I want to first get caught up with all of these fools." Opal gestured to Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako who had started settling back down at the table.

* * *

After dinner wrapped up, Tenzin and Opal left to find Kai and bring him with them to Tenzin's study.

Once they all took a seat, Opal looked between the two men. "Is it terrible of me to not want to go?"

Tenzin habitually reached for his beard and glanced at Kai. "No, I wouldn't say that..."

"Is there a reason why?" Kai asked.

Opal splayed out her hands that were resting on the small round table between them. "The thing is, I just finished three years of traveling back and forth from the Earth Kingdom, which wasn't so bad when Bolin was away working for Kuvira. But now he's back, and I don't want to spend that much time apart from him again. Is there someone else that could go, and I can stay and help out with the recovery here?"

"I understand, Opal," Kai offered. "I've been talking to the other benders about the mission, a lot of them are interested in going with me, we should be all set. I just like having my partner around is all."

Opal smiled and held her hand out to the young man. "This isn't forever, you can't go replacing me."

Kai accepted her hand, and gave it a few shakes. "This is just till you're ready to fly with me again."

Tenzin cleared his throat. "I will need to know who these benders are and speak with them before you leave. If they are who I think they are, there isn't going to be a single adult present on this mission. Which is why I wanted you to go, Opal."

"Since when did I become the mature and responsible adult in situations?" Opal asked, looking around. Tenzin's expression was stern. "Alright, so I've never been the rebellious teenager either. Why not send Otaku with them, he's got an answer for everything, even when you don't ask?"

Kai's expression hardened and he shot a look to Opal. She raised an eyebrow and silently asked, "What?"

Kai mouthed back, "Otaku," and bugged his eyes.

Opal sighed and thought for a moment. "Maybe not Otaku, he still might not be ready for the public. What about Jinora?"

"Jinora is needed here," Tenzin replied, cutting in quickly. "She is in the progress of more training."

Opal rested an elbow on the table and her face in her hand. "Whoever Kai's got picked out should be fine. Just send word to Prince Wu and I'm sure he can make accommodations for them, so the kids have a home base to go to if things get rough."

"That is not a bad idea. I wish Mako was still there, I trust him to be more attentive than Wu."

"Believe me, it's better Mako isn't there right now. He makes a way better police officer than politician."

Tenzin gave a slight nod to Opal. "I'll take your word for it," he said, before turning to Kai. "Rally your group to meet with me tomorrow morning. After I approve of your selections we'll have you ship off the following day."

Opal and Kai rose from the floor and bowed. "Thank you, Master Tenzin," they said in unison before leaving. The two walked together down the temple hall from Tenzin's study, and into the cool night. As they got close to where Opal assumed the two would be parting ways, she placed a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Listen Kai, I want to apologize for not going with you this time."

"You don't have to, I told you, I get it," Kai replied, flashing a reassuring smile.

Opal nodded a few times and let her hand drop. "I'll fly out there sometime to check in on you all. I want to spend more time with Bolin, but we don't have to be sewn together at the hip."

* * *

After Tenzin and Opal left the dining room, it wasn't long before the rest of the airbender family dispersed, leaving Mako, Bolin, Korra and Asami alone.

"It feels like it's been forever since we've all been together, just sitting around the table, chewing the fat," Bolin said gleefully, looking around. He then nudged Mako. "So tell us about Ba Sing Se."

Mako grimaced as he thought about his last seventy two hours in the Earth Kingdom. "It's uh… it's intense over there."

"Do you think the rebuilding of their government is going okay?" Korra asked, her voice wavering with concern.

"Yeah, I'd say for the most part. The incident with Kuvira ruffled a few feathers…"

"Did you ever figure out who was behind the rigging of her trial?" Asami swiftly asked.

Mako shook his head. "They never revealed themselves, but I have my suspicions. A lot of people were upset about it for different reasons. What lingers now is some doubt about her truly being dead."

Asami, Korra and Bolin exchanged uncertain glances.

Mako held up a hand and gave it a few ways. "I don't think it should be a problem, they have a lot more to worry about right now with getting everything in order before Wu officially steps down."

"I'm surprised Wu didn't want you to stick around until after that happened," Korra commented, shrugging her shoulders.

"He's really stepped up these past few weeks, I almost don't recognize him."

"Almost is the key word," Opal called out from the doorway. She moved around the room and took the empty seat beside Bolin. "I think his eccentricities are ingrained in his personality, and are far better suited for being a diplomat than a king."

"So he will still have some involvement in governing?" Asami asked.

Opal looked to Mako. "Sounds like it, something to do with maintaining relationships between all the states as they become independent."

"I think it's a good role for him," Mako said, with a faint smile.

"I hate to say this Mako, but I wish you were still over there. I was sad to see you go, but felt some relief knowing you were going to be there to help… I feel like maybe I should go over there."

"But Republic City needs you Korra, and the Spirit World, we don't know what's happening in there," Bolin urged.

"I know, but look what happened last time I wasn't around when the Earth Kingdom didn't have a leader?"

"This is different, you were…" Bolin glanced to Asami. "...In the south."

"You can say it. I was physically and emotionally absent for three years." Korra bowed her head and looked at the table. "I've been assured I don't need to apologize for that period, but Bolin and Opal, I never apologized to you for not writing back. Both your letters and Bolin, your pictures brought me a lot of comfort while I was gone. I felt so ashamed and discouraged that all I could think to write back to you all was that I wasn't well, and was starting to believe I never would be again… so I chose to remain silent." When she was finished Korra looked back up to Bolin. His eyes were glossy and his lip quivering.

"Come here," Bolin whispered, motioning with outstretched hands. "I want a hug."

Korra got up from her seat and moved to Bolin and he pulled her down to the floor with him.

"Apology accepted. I'm just so happy you're back," Bolin cried as he clutched Korra tightly to his chest. He then looked up to the others. "I'm so happy we're all together!"

"Me too," Korra managed to squeak out from Bolin's firm embrace.

"Korra and I agreed to not dwell about the past anymore. What's done is done, and all that matters is we are all here and healthy now," Asami offered the group.

Bolin nodded as he released Korra. The Avatar staggered back to her seat, feeling a bit crumpled. Asami smiled and patted her leg once she was settled.

"Opal and I have a similar agreement," Bolin added, looking to his girlfriend.

There was a brief moment of silence as the couples acknowledged each other. Mako cleared his throat and started to get up from his seat.

"Well, I should get heading back to the apartment…"

Bolin mirrored his brother and then stretched out a hand. "What do you mean, we're all going to the Spirit World tomorrow, you should stay here."

Mako waved him off. "Ah, I got some things I need to check on, just tell me when and where you want to meet me and I'll be there."

"Okay, uh," Bolin looked to Korra, deflated. "Meet at the Spirit Portal around eight?" he said, more as a question.

Korra nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Actually, I should go home tonight too. I need to stop by my office before going to see Raiko and it will be easier to get there from my apartment," Asami announced, rising as well.

"Okay..." the Avatar murmured, pouting her lip.

Asami lowered her hand to brush Korra's cheek with her fingers. "Thank you."

Mako had left the room during Korra and Asami's exchange, so Asami had to jog a little ways to catch up with him.

"Mako, I'll give you a ride," Asami called out.

Mako paused at the steps down to the dock. "Okay," he replied, starting his descent. Asami followed.

The boat ride back to the city was quiet but quick. The two exited the boat, and walked together up the dock.

"You want to grab a drink, I'm buying?" Asami asked, breaking the silence.

Mako turned his gaze away from the water and to Asami briefly to say, "Okay."

It wasn't until they entered the establishment and sat down at the bar that it dawned on Asami this was the same place they came to together around two years ago, during Bolin's last night in Republic City.

Back then, they were commiserating over the news of Bolin's announcement and unspokenly over Korra. Though he never confided in her about his feelings for Korra, Asami couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt over hiding her own.

Asami watched Mako ordered their beverages, he still remembered her preferred drink. She slid some bills towards Mako, but he pushed them back and paid for the drinks with money from his own pocket.

"You paid last time, and then some," Mako replied to Asami's confused face.

The bartender came back with their drinks, and pushed a glass in front of each of them one by one.

"Let's get a booth this time," Asami murmured as she lifted her glass.

Mako nodded and followed.

The pair found an empty booth in the dimly lit corner. The old wooden seats creaked and groaned as they sat down across from each other.

"How's it feel to be back?" Asami asked, breaking the silence.

Mako let out a little snort. "It was good until Korra told me I shouldn't have done it."

"You know it's not like that."

Mako slumped in his seat a bit, his legs spreading out farther under the table. "Still, not the kind of welcome I was expecting."

Asami looked down at her glass. "What were you expecting?"

"To feel like I was where I belonged again," Mako sighed, taking a swig.

"It's weird, huh?" Asami quietly asked rhetorically, leaning back into her seat. "So why did you come back?" Asami winced at her tone. "So soon."

Mako took another drink. "I messed up, in the way I always do."

"A woman?"

"Yasmine," Mako sighed. "She was the Earth Kingdom employee that got caught up in my mission to pick up Kuvira. I don't know what it is about a dangerous situation that just… stirs up this passion in me… but once the dust settles… I don't know what happens with me, but I suddenly get critical and snippy."

Asami examined Mako's face as he spoke. His gaze was focused on the drink in front of him.

"I'm envious of you, not because you're with Korra, but because you two are able to be with each other, without fighting all the time like she and I did… It was like I couldn't handle her agency. That sounds terrible of me…"

"Mako… I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had feelings for Korra… I-"

"You don't have to apologize, I didn't either."

"I think given our history…" Asami shook her head, changing her train of thought. "I just feel like I've hidden it from you, I've had feelings for her for a long time."

"When we were here, those years ago?"

"That was when I really accepted how I felt, even vowed to move on, find someone I could be with."

"Did you?" Mako asked looking up.

"I did, for a time, but the feelings for Korra never went away."

"She really has a way of getting under your skin…" Mako sighed, looking back down and discovering his glass was empty. "I want you to know, it's okay. It's a little weird for me still, but okay. I think tonight, it was just seeing all of you together, coupled, I felt a little like an outsider. Like I had been gone for years."

"I think we all feel that way at some point. We were loners before meeting Korra, then we kinda went back to that while she was in the South. Now we're a part of this big family again. I still find it overwhelming at times too..."

Mako slowly nodded, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"You're still a part of this family," Asami said reaching out and putting a hand over Mako's.

Mako nodded slightly. "I know, I just feel like the weird uncle now, like Bumi or something."

"I think that's a perfect role for you."

"Why don't you buy us another round?" Mako asked, holding out his glass, a genuine smile on his face.

To be continued...


	31. Varmints to Wrangle

Author Notes: Thank you all for your patience, Happy Holidays, I can't wait for a new year!  
Also, thank you to TheToasterMarketingBoard for making this possible as always!

* * *

As planned, Korra, Bolin, Opal and Mako met in front of the spirit portal early in the morning. The group was still bleary-eyed as they huddled together beneath the glowing spiral tower.

"Should we synchronize our watches before heading in?" Bolin asked, winking at Korra.

The Avatar smiled and held a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes as she looked up to the sky. "I can't believe we can never really know what time it is."

"It's quarter after eight," Mako said drly.

Bolin's eyes widened and he moved closer to his brother. "No you don't understand Mako, yesterday we learned time is relative, meaning…" the earthbender paused and looked to Korra for help. She shrugged in response.

"Like Korra said, we can never really know the true time," Bolin finished lamely.

A crease formed on Mako's forehead. "Then why do we care what time it is in the Spirit World?"

"Cos there have been huge gaps in time. Asami and I thought we were gone for weeks, but it had only been days," Korra explained.

"That is pretty strange, but are you sure it wasn't because it just _felt_ that way?"

Korra groaned. "Mako we've already gone over all of these details, we know something's wrong, we don't know exactly what, but today we're just rounding up any people that might be wandering around in there."

Mako held up his hands. "Alright, alright, I was just asking some questions..."

Bolin snaked an arm around his brother's shoulder. "No time for questions, we got varmints to wrangle."

* * *

Asami, Tenzin and Jinora stood awkwardly in the empty meeting room in President Raiko's office. His mousy secretary excused herself after leading them in, to go locate the President.

Eventually a second door to the room opened, and Raiko slipped inside.

"Hello Master Tenzin. Sorry, I wasn't expecting you, let me request another tea cup…" Raiko murmured, reaching for the conference room phone.

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Make that two more, my daughter, Master Jinora is here as well."

Jinora peeked from behind her father and waved to Raiko. The president's eyes narrowed and he continued dialing to his secretary.

Asami made the first move to take a seat at the table. She unpacked a few stacks of papers from her briefcase and laid a pen on top of a small notebook. Jinora and Tenzin followed suit and took the seats next to her. The two parties sat on opposite sides of the width of the long table, so they could speak more intimately.

"So, what is this meeting all about?" Raiko blurted out. His pointer finger and thumb fidgeted with the teacup in front of him.

Asami took a quick glance at the airbenders and then faced Raiko. "I know you are very busy, now that we are ready to begin rebuilding. During this time we would like to talk to you about how we approach the new addition to our city-"

"I'm assuming you're referring to the glowing beacon shooting from the tangle of vines in the middle of downtown?" Raiko cut in.

"Yes," Asami replied, almost as a sigh.

Raiko got up from his chair, and walked over to a window. He pulled back the decorative curtain, letting in a faint green glow.

"Is the Avatar able to turn that damn thing off? The glow is so strong it casts shadows in my office at night; who knows how bright it will be for the people living next to it?"

Tenzin cleared his throat before speaking. His eyes followed Raiko as the president stormed back to his seat. "Avatar Korra will not be closing the spirit portal. Its very creation is a miracle."

"Why does my city have to be the centre of spiritual events?" Raiko moaned, easing himself into his chair. The cushion let out a sigh in agreeance with its occupant's frustration.

"Have your forgotten who founded this city?" Asami asked, desperately wishing she could be more sarcastic towards the man across from her.

Raiko looked over at the unamused expressions of Tenzin and Jinora. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Right... So what about the spirit portal?"

"We'd like to seal it off from the public while we do some investigating into the Spirit World," Asami quickly replied.

"Alright, why? Something going on in there?" Raiko asked.

"Well, we're not sure. There have been some major time discrepancies between the Spirit World and ours."

The creases on Raiko's forehead deepened as he frowned "That's it? Are you sure it's not just some regional difference, like a time zone?"

"It's a possibility. I believe we need to fully explore this new neighboring world and understand it. I'd like your support in securing the spirit portal indefinitely so we can properly study it."

"I'm not opposed to your suggestion, but I think exploring the Spirit World is a low priority at the moment, wouldn't you agree?" Raiko asked, leaning back in his seat and pointing out the window. "The city is a mess, and I think its citizens are far more concerned with where they will be living, than what time it is in the Spirit World."

Asami adjusted her papers as Raiko continued.

"We can block it with gates and some guards to keep the average citizen out, but that is it for now. Asami, I need your focus to be on Republic City's infrastructure, again. I'm sure you still have all the plans from the last rebuild. You have my blessings to build it back up as it was, and apply the same principles to the new vines… Though I don't know what the hell we are going to do about the thicket growing in ground zero..." As Raiko mused, his attention wandered from Asami to Tenzin. "Tenzin, you and I need to talk about your people providing aid to the citizens still camping in the outer limits."

Tenzin nodded. "Yes, I am designating a small group to continue aid in the Earth Kingdom, but the rest of the airbenders are committed to the citizens of the United Republic."

"Good, your people's ability to fly where our aircraft can't is of great value while Republic City's citizens are spread to all corners of the state."

"Um, before we change subjects, could I make a suggestion?" Jinora asked timidly, interrupting the older men's conversation. "Perhaps I could lead the investigation into the Spirit World instead. Asami mentioned to us last night what is needed right now is a lot of data collection, before we can make any accurate assumptions that something might be going on."

"Do you need anything else from me to carry on this investigation?"

Jinora shook her head. "No sir, I guess just your support."

Raiko eyed Tenzin. The older air master seemed caught off guard but gave Raiko a slight nod.

"Very well, you can head the investigation."

Jinora lifted a pointed finger, "and if I may sir, make one suggestion?"

Raiko impatiently gestured with his hand for Jinora to continue. She clasped her hands tightly in her lap before speaking.

"I think that the sealing off of the spirit portal, should not be temporary, but permanent. I don't think, and Korra agrees with me, that the citizens should have unregulated access to the Spirit World. And if we do it now, before they get a chance to explore it, it will be easier than trying to take it away from them later. I worry people will feel entitled to the Spirit World because it is now a part of our city."

"I think that is very wise Jinora," Asami said, with a small smile to the young woman. "We don't want citizens trying to move in there, claim land ownership or try to export goods. Like the spirit wilds this should be protected land, but even more so given how expansive it is. And for people's safety as well, there is a lot of possible danger lurking in the Spirit World."

"Do you think we could make an attraction out of it, like the spirit wilds?" Raiko asked.

Jinora shook her head. "No, this is different," she said, before looking to her father for guidance.

"The Spirit World needs to be off limits. Think of it as a sacred ground," Tenzin added.

"Very well," Raiko sighed, leaning back in his seat. "If the spirit portal and world are off limits then they don't require any more of my attention. Asami, I will leave it to you to start fixing the infrastructure, and you Ikki..."

"Jinora," Tenzin corrected.

"Jinora, you will be the unofficial head of… of Spirit World relations. You only need to brief me if there's anything wrong, otherwise until this city is back to fully operational, I don't have the time. Unless you have any other business with me Asami, you are excused."

"No, I think my next steps are clear. Jinora, do you want to come with me, I'll treat you to some lunch?"

Jinora nodded and began to rise from her seat. The two weren't even at the door before Raiko began unloading his grievances and plans onto Tenzin.

* * *

"So, we don't know if anyone is in here, right?" Opal asked, looking around the area outside the spirit portal.

Korra nodded. "Right, we're just making sure."

The group walked a little way through the neon field of flowers, getting a better view of the expansive plains before them.

"Is it even possible check all of the Spirit World?" Mako asked, looking to Korra.

The Avatar grabbed her chin. "That's a good question…"

"It is called the Spirit World, not the Spirit Town. There is no way we could check a whole world! This plan wasn't very thought through, huh?" Opal said in a snarky tone.

Bolin shrugged. "Well if anyone came in, they couldn't have gotten too far. They'd have to walk, and they'd know that if they went too far they might not be able to find their way back."

"You're putting a lot of faith in the general public to have common sense about this," Mako said.

Korra stopped walking and the other three took a few more steps before stopping too.

"Listen, I don't have all the answers for this. I'm just doing what Asami suggested, and that's check and see if anyone's in here. This is gonna be just a lot of wandering around cos we don't know if anyone is in here or not. If you don't feel like doing that, you're all welcome to leave now while the portal is right there," Korra barked, pointing to the exit.

"Easy Korra, we're just thinking aloud, right guys?" Opal replied.

Mako and Bolin nodded.

"I'm game for whatever happens, except exploring more of those woods we went into yesterday. If we could just avoid looking there," Bolin added.

Korra's body relaxed. "Okay, sorry guys. I don't like not knowing what I'm doing either."

Bolin walked to the Avatar and matched her pace. "I'm sure we'll find somebody we can beat up and drag out of here. Then it will all be worthwhile."

It took a few tries, but Asami and Jinora were finally able to locate something to eat at a vendor in Avatar Korra Park. It was the same steam bun cart she and Korra had ordered from to feed to turtle ducks, when they had come to the park on their date.

After collecting their food, the pair found a vacant bench near the pond. A few curious turtle ducks paddled closer, lingering on the edge of the water. Asami pulled out a wrapped, steaming bun and passed it to Jinora, and then took out another for herself.

"Thank you for lunch," Jinora said as she unwrapped her bun from its casing.

"It's only proper to celebrate a promotion."

Jinora blushed. "I'm worried what my dad is going to say to me about it later. I was relieved you asked me out for lunch, so I can delay the conversation."

"Why would he be upset?" Asami asked, cocking her head to the side.

Jinora looked down at her bun. "We've been butting heads lately about where I should be focusing my time… and the Spirit World is not high on his list."

"He wants you to train with Korra, right?"

Jinora shook her head. "No, he doesn't want me to do that either. I'm supposed to be shadowing him to learn about taking over his role one day as head of the Air Nation… but that's so far away, I feel like it can wait, ya know?"

"My father felt it was never too early for me to get started learning the family business either," Asami mused, leaning back a bit in her seat. "It's a lot of weight to be put on your shoulders, knowing someone is counting on you to take over their life's work."

"Dad's life works, _and_ grandpa Aang's…" Jinora sighed.

"But you're not alone. You have three siblings who will be by your side when that day comes."

"I guess that's true. Dad hasn't really talked about what they're supposed to do. Hopefully they'll be mature one day, otherwise…"

Asami pulled out another bun for each of them. The bag was now empty, so she folded it up and put it beside her on the bench. Asami cleared her throat. "You know, I think Ikki has been showing signs of maturity… she could help accompany you while you're gathering data for me..."

"I know what you're trying to do, but you can stop. My mom already told me to ease off of her." Jinora stood up from the bench. "I promised I will, but don't make me work with her too."

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"I told you and Korra, you don't have siblings, you don't get it. I think it's great that you're spending time with Ikki, she's been underfoot less, and seems genuinely happier."

Asami slowly nodded.

"I need to go back to the temple," Jinora said holding up what was left of her steam bun. "I'll stop by tomorrow at your office so we can figure out what you need me to do for your research. Thanks for lunch,"

"You're welcome…"

Jinora walked a little way out of Asami's sight before taking flight.

* * *

"Here is the last of them, Miss Sato," Kali said, a bit breathless, laying out her armful of long rolled blueprints onto the meeting table in Asami's office.

Asami looked up from the map she was looking over, magnifying glass in hand, and offered a smile in response.

"I was thinking maybe next time we store these, we do so somewhere a little closer to reach. Who knows when the city will be blown up again?" Kali suggested.

Asami nodded. "In hindsight it was foolish to think we wouldn't want to look at these again. Maybe if I just leave them in my office, nothing will happen to this city again."

"Like when you bring an umbrella hoping it doesn't rain?"

"Exactly."

Kali bowed slightly. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Asami turned her attention back down at the large piece paper before murmuring 'Thank you.'

The door didn't shut as expected, and a new female voice was heard. Asami looked up to see Future Industries' head of public relations, Min Voh. Asami recognized her by her messy black bun and big glasses that glimmered with the reflection of the waning sun pouring into the office. The new arrival was casually chatting with Kali.

Min must have felt Asami's gaze, and shifted her attention from Kali. "Miss Sato, is now a good time?"

'No.' Asami thought to herself, as she looked at her buried meeting table, wishing Kali had caught Min outside the door. She found it easier to say no when she didn't have to say it to an employee's face. Asami was however, very curious about what her public relations team had come up with in regards to her and Korra's 'announcement,' and her curiosity won out.

"I'd like to hear what you have, please find a place at the table where you can," Asami offered.

Min smiled and turned back to Kali. "Friday night then?"

Kali nodded. "Yes, and I will make sure Tran dresses appropriately this time."

"Great," Min replied cheerfully, reaching out and squeezing Kali's arm. She then bounced over to the table and carved out a small spot directly across from Asami.

Min reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a small notebook and pen. She flipped through a few pages, settling on a page filled with notes, and looked over to Asami.

"So," Min started casually, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I've been discussing with my team the best way to approach this. We did some brainstorming trying to think of how the public would react to your announcement." Min held her hand up to her mouth, shielding one side of it like what she was about to say was a secret. "Now, I want to assure you, this isn't our opinion. Personally, I think it's great, and I am so, so curious, but I know, that has to wait."

Asami shifted in her seat. The woman's intensity was making her a bit uncomfortable.

"Anyway, we predict that the biggest problem for people will be the timing of your announcement, which actually will play in your favor in the long run. If the public is more upset about you choosing to 'selfishly' announce your love while the city is in ruins, they will focus less about you both being women. So our approach to counter the public's complaint, would be a heavy campaign of you two getting involved in building the city back up. Highlighting both the corporate and personal contributions you plan on making to the areas most affected. You know, all that feel-good publicity stuff. Then the city is back to normal, and what negative thing can they say about the two women who fixed everything?" Min said, with a confident smile.

Asami contemplated Min's words, nodding to herself. "I don't hate it, but I worry about Korra. It's a lot easier for me to win over the people because I have the ability to pay my way into good favor. I am also not the Avatar, I'm just a private citizen. You've seen how the press rips her to shreds anytime something goes wrong."

Min nodded, chewing on the tip of her pen. "I've always thought the Avatar could use her own personal public relations team. Her public speaking is… " She looked up to Asami and remembered she was both the Avatar's girlfriend and her own employer, "She could use a little help."

"Yes, I fully agree, the trouble she gets herself into sometimes…" Asami sighed. "But it's important that it doesn't look like lines are being fed to her. People need to trust that what Korra does and says is genuine. We can only make suggestions, the words need to be her own, as awkwardly delivered as they sometimes can be..."

"Well, we can limit Avatar Korra's speaking opportunities. I figure just one major interview, with the two of you together, get all those pressing questions everyone's going to have out of the way..." Min suddenly got a distant look in her eyes as she brought her pen to her lips. "But should it be a print interview, or would radio be better…"

"I'd like to speak with Korra first, before we make any big decisions."

Asami's voice brought Min's focus back, and her face lit up. "Yes, we'd like to speak with Avatar Korra soon, if that's possible. My team can present what we have to the both of you, and get a feel of how you act as a couple. This will help us figure out the best way to coach Avatar Korra for the interview, and we can choose the form of media all together."

"Okay," Asami started hesitantly. "How about sometime next week?"

Min flipped through a few pages in her notebook, then stopped abruptly. "Next Thursday, after lunch?"

Asami forced a smile. "Sounds great, can you confirm it with Kali on the way out?"

"Marvelous," Min squealed. The young woman pushed her glasses back up her nose as she collected her things. She was halfway to the door, when she spun around on her heels to face Asami again. "I can't wait to meet Avatar Korra, I have so many questions I want to ask, strictly off the record."

Min gave a small wave and then shut the door. Asami let out a big sigh once she was alone.

* * *

Korra, Bolin, Mako and Opal had been walking for a little over an hour by Mako's watch, without any sign of human presence. They were following a small, lazy river, picking it up a half mile from the portal, figuring other humans might do the same to find their a way back.

Korra looked back towards the direction of the portal; it was no longer in sight. It didn't worry her, she merely needed to shut her eyes and the group could be back in front of it.

"What do you think Mako, the portal is out of sight, would the average citizen come this far?" Korra asked.

Mako matched his pace to the Avatar. "Probably not, we'd be more likely to find someone looking for a reward for the risk being taken. I'd wager it's pretty widely known that spirit vines are a powerful resource. With the city a wreck I wouldn't be shocked that some of the looters would find their way in here. Though I doubt any would be smart enough to know where to start."

"Yeah, I can just imagine Shady Shin skulking around the trees, wondering how he can make a buck from its bark," said Bolin, who had lagged behind the group.

"I'd be worried about Varrick pulling something like that if I hadn't kicked him out," Korra muttered, crossing her arms. As soon as her arms settled together, the the group heard a distant, but familiar voice.

"I told you we should have brought the hummingbird suit Zhu Liiiiiiii!"

"You so sure about that Korra?" Opal asked, pointing towards the now visible figure of Varrick. He was about a couple hundred yards away, and Zhu Li was running close behind. Hot on their tail was a large, multi-legged spirit. Its many legs were thick as tree trunks, covered in fur. It had the face of a tiger with the body of a caterpillar. Exotic orange, black and white stripes and swirls covered its long body.

The four stood for a moment watching the couple flee for their lives.

"Shouldn't we go help them?" Bolin asked as he drifted towards the direction the couple was running.

Korra flinched. "You gotta be kidding me, I told him he was banished from the Spirit World for a year!"

"Guess he didn't think you were serious," Opal remarked with a grin.

Bolin started jogging towards the action, waving his friends on. "C'mon guys."

Mako and Opal followed, and Korra reluctantly pulled up the rear. The four quickly matched each other's pace as they chased after the charging spirit.

"You think another dark spirit?" Bolin called out.

"I don't know, hard to tell when you first see a spirit, if it was dark it would have another form once we calm it down," said Korra.

"How should we do that?" Opal asked between breaths.

Korra eyed the charging spirit ahead of them. Its many legs were tearing up the terrain, carelessly kicking back bits of the Spirit World. "We'll have to try to stop it first. Bolin and Mako you take the left, Opal and I the right. Mako, try and get ahead of it and blast some fire in its face. Bolin you raise up the ground beneath it, try and trip it. Opal and I can blast air to try and knock it off balance."

The Avatar's companions nodded and they broke off into their pairings. Mako pushed himself to pass the spirit, but could not get any farther than its hind legs.

"It's too fast. Try tripping him first!" Mako called out to his brother.

Bolin nodded, clenching his fists and curling his arms towards the sky. A wall of rock burst through the cushy green grass carpet and under the many moving legs of the spirit. The long thick legs deftly used the wall as a stepping stone and continued on its pursuit.

"Again Bolin! Do more!" Mako coached.

Bolin thrusted again, raising two walls, but the spirit cleared them with ease.

"Go higher!"

"It's hard to do this while running Mako!"

Mako matched his pace to his brother's. "We'll hit it at the same time. Ready?"

Bolin nodded.

"Go!"

Bolin raised the ground while Mako threw fire under the spirit's belly. Opal and Korra heard them shout to 'go' and sent a powerful gust from their side. This blew back Mako's fire at the brothers. They yelped and both fell backwards, crashing to the ground.

The girls had stopped running in order to conjure the wind together, so they saw Mako and Bolin rolling in the spirit's wake. The boys tumbled a few more times before coming to a stop. The four had little time to acknowledge each other because they had finally caught the spirit's attention.

"HUMANS! GET OUT!" the large spirit shouted. Its heavy legs thudded as it pivoted around to face the group

Through the spirit's limbs, Korra spied Varrick and Zhu Li taking the opportunity to seek cover in a nearby cave. She shook her head, but was pleased the two were out of harm's way.

The Avatar then cast her gaze upwards to take in the spirit before many paws flexed in the dirt, its large claws peeking out from its toes, as it eyed down the four humans. Korra stepped away from the group towards the beast. "Spirit! Those two mean you no harm, and neither do we!"

The tigerpillar spirit flared its nostrils and then exhaled heavily, blowing debris on the group.

"THEN GET OUUUT!"

Bolin meekly tugged on Korra's shirt. "Maybe we should just grab Varrick and Zhu Li and go, sounds like it'll let us."

"OUUUT!" the spirit bellowed again.

Korra frowned and took another step closer. "As the Avatar I demand to know why you are so angry!"

The spirit's red-ringed eyes bulged and it thrusted its head down to Korra's level. Its lower fangs jutted from its frowning mouth, and the Avatar noted they were as tall as she was.

"As the Avatar you should know WHY I am angry. And you should be angry too! But I hear the Avatar is just as guilty as those mouthy little humans."

Despite feeling a bit intimidated, Korra widened her stance and crossed her arm.

"What am I guilty of?"

"Using the Spirit World as your personal vacation spot. You can't just loiter about the Spirit World with no purpose, thinking there won't be consequences."

"We're not-"

"THIS IS NOT A PLACE FOR HUMANS! Your presence in here affects everything, in little ways and big ways. So do the spirits a favor and GO HOME," the spirit cried, raising its head up and rearing back. Four of its paws were off the ground, their claws hanging like stalactites.

"I think we should listen to the tigerpillar and go home, Korra." Opal said, pulling at the Avatar's arm. Mako flanked the other side to help Opal's efforts in removing Korra as she resisted.

"Are we affecting time here?" Korra called out as she was being dragged away, keeping her eyes locked on the spirit.

"Humans affect everything here. You want to keep balance, stay out!" the tigerpillar spirit said, crashing back down on all of its paws. "And take those two hiding in the cave with you!"

On cue Varrick and Zhu Li poked their heads out from their hiding spot.

Bolin waved to them, and they scurried across the plain, dodging between the spirit's legs.

"He doesn't need to ask us twice!" Varrick murmured breathlessly as he reached the group.

Bolin put his arms around the couple and ushered them away towards the others. "We don't use pronouns with spirits until they tell them to us. Learned that lesson the hard way."

"Wha?"

"I'll explain it to you later dear," Zhu Li said, exasperated.

Once all six of them were safely together a few yards away from the spirit, Korra closed her eyes to transport them away, but not before giving one last sidelong look to the tigerpillar spirit. It hadn't moved from its spot, and she could feel its eyes boring into her.

Mako reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go, Korra."

Korra nodded and closed her eyes again. She had to squeeze them tighter when she heard Varrick's reactions to what was happening. In an instant they were back in front of the portal.

Korra was about to open her mouth and demand an explanation when Opal cut her off.

"It's following us!"

They all turned to look where Opal was pointing. On the horizon they could see the tigerpillar swiftly worming towards the portal. A cloud of dust flowed behind it.

"They just wanted to make sure we left, so why don't we all leave?" Bolin suggested, grabbing his girlfriend's hand. "Come on people, lets go!"

The group began to dash for the portal, Bolin and Opal leading the charge. Varrick and Zhu Li were close on behind, followed by Mako, who noticed Korra had started to move, but was glaring back at the spirit.

"Damnit Korra, come on!" Mako cried, jerking her towards the portal. Korra tried to pull away but they stumbled into the portal and out into the physical world.

Bolin, Opal, Varrick and Zhu Li were all standing around them.

"Hey guys," Bolin said with a wave.

Varrick threw up his hands and puffed out his chest. "Aha ha ha! I can't believe we made it! I thought that was the end for sure this time."

"Thank you all," Zhu Li said politely, with a slight bow.

"You don't need to thank them, saving people, the world, that's these kids' job. Am I right?" Varrick joked, nudging Bolin.

Korra pulled herself up from the tangle of vines she and Mako fell upon and went right for Varrick's collar. "If you're not grateful Varrick, I can toss you back in there and let you work it out with that spirit on your own terms."

Varrick gulped. "I was only kidding, of course I'm grateful. We can call it even for your overreaction the other day."

"My overreaction? I'm just gearing up for a reaction! What happened in there is exactly why I told you to get out of the Spirit World in the first place!" Korra cried, pushing Varrick into the vines.

"Easy, Korra." Bolin urged.

"Asami and I caught these two," the Avatar paused for a second, the continued. "Messing around in the Tree of Time and I banished them from the Spirit World while we figure this whole mess out."

Varrick held up his hands defensively as he lifted himself back up. "Avatar, we already explained ourselves and we're sorry. And we have an explanation for this; Zhu Li and I did leave the Spirit World and made it to the village, but apparently I'm not welcome there still for encouraging tribal warfare. I was hoping one of my and Asami's old business contacts could at least get us on ship outta there, but we had no such luck. So our only option was to go back through the portal, in the dead of night I might add, disguised as two playful otters-penguins."

Opal crossed her arms and murmured to herself, "Oh brother."

Varrick continued; "So we traced our steps as best we could, but got lost. Fortunately we met a strange bearded dude wandering around, and-"

"Iroh?" Korra asked eagerly.

Varrick and Zhi Li shrugged.

Korra tried again. "Lord Zuko's uncle."

"You mean the ghost of Lord Zuko's uncle," Bolin interjected.

Varrick slapped his knee and turned to his wife. "You hear that Zhu Li, we met a royal ghost."

"He's not a ghost!" the Avatar moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Varrick waved a hand, shrugging again. "Whoever he was, he pointed us in the right direction and we were almost home free till that angry spirit started chasing us for no reason."

"Well, we seem to know the reason now," Zhu Li added.

Mako sighed and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Well it looks like that spirit is going to do our job of clearing any humans out of the Spirit World for us, or it already did."

"So what now?" Opal asked to no one in particular. "Go back to the temple?"

The group exchanged glances, a few nodded.

"We probably should, I need to meditate on this or something," Korra said.

Bolin brightened. "Alright, back to the temple! It really is our place to go, for the good times and when things get rough! Where do we go? The temple! The temple-"

Opal smacked her arm around her boyfriend's and pulled him closer. "Sweetie, enough."

To be continued...


	32. Watching You

Author Notes: Thank you for editing TheToasterMarketing Board!

* * *

Jinora touched down in the courtyard of Air Temple Island to find that her father had already returned from his meeting with Raiko. She was about to run over to greet him when she noticed he was not alone. Tenzin was walking in stride with Kai towards a small group of airbenders.

Jinora knew that Kai was planning to go back to the Earth Kingdom, but the sight of all the other airbenders around his age eager to go with him made it feel like there was a pro-bending rock-disc in her stomach. Part of her wanted to go with him. When she and her siblings were on their own searching for Korra, there was something very freeing about being away from her parents. On the other hand, the feeling inside her that said that Republic City was where she belonged was so strong, it crushed all other desires within her.

Jinora watched the grin spread on Kai's face as he presented his gang of five to her father. Her eyes moved down the line of young men. Yung, Mu, but everyone pronounced it "Moo" because of how much he ate, and the brothers Cheng and Chang, all young men they rescued from the Earth Queen's dungeon. The fifth was the eldest of the five; Yaten, a former Triple Threat. Kai had mentioned how the two had recently connected over being little punks before getting air bending. Yaten hadn't joined their community right away; a chance encounter between him and and a spirit was what prompted the former gang member to seek out his people.

Jinora must have spaced out looking at Yaten and not realised it, because all of a sudden she noticed Meelo was at the end of the line-up. His arms were forcefully down at his side, his chest puffed and a stern expression on his face that broke as soon as their father noticed. Tenzin reached out and pinched Meelo by the ear, guiding the young boy to his side.

"C'mon Tenzin, let me go too! I'm old enough!" Meelo cried, loud enough for Jinora to hear. She could see the large vein in her father's forehead start to appear, which she knew meant he was trying really hard not to lose his temper. Tenzin bent down to his son's eye level. Jinora couldn't hear what her father was saying, but she got the gist; Meelo was not going.

Meelo pulled away from his father, stomped his feet a few steps then shot into the sky. Dirt swelled up into a cloud in his wake. At her brother's departure, Jinora finally decided to move closer to the group to hear her father speak.

"Remember, this isn't about joy riding around the Earth Kingdom. You are going to serve those in need. You will be representing the Air Nation, what you do and how you act reflects upon all of us. I expect you to be humble, patient, respectful and most importantly of all, gentlemen. Kai's in charge. Opal will be meeting up with you all in a few weeks to check in. Please call me as soon as you are in a place with a phone."

Kai started to bow, and the other five followed his lead.

"Yes sir!" Kai barked, and the others echoed him.

"You should leave tomorrow. Kai and Yung can bring their bison. Two should be enough for your needs."

Jinora stopped beside Tenzin and looked up at her father. He felt her presence and looked down at his side. "What do you think?"

Jinora looked over at the boys; they had loosened up and were talking amongst themselves. "I wish Opal was going with them."

Tenzin reached up to pull at his beard. "Me too, but I've learned children can really surprise you when you give them a chance."

"You gave Meelo a chance then too."

"His sisters were with him. Siblings take care of each other in a way that a pack of teenage boys won't. Meelo must learn patience and discipline before he goes out into the world on his own."

Jinora cracked a smile. "Dad, that might never happen, and you can't hold him here forever."

"As long has he still wants his tattoos, I've got some leverage."

* * *

That night Air Temple Island was bustling with activity. Korra, Opal, Bolin and Mako had returned from the spirit portal and caught up with Tenzin earlier in the afternoon. During their conversation Opal had made an offhand comment that they should send off Kai and his group with a party, and the acolytes took it to heart. Soon the whole temple was swept up in prepping for the festivities.

"Another party, that's just what we need right now," Tenzin muttered as he ducked under a slacking strand of paper lanterns Bolin and Opal were hanging.

"I'm sorry Tenzin, I was just so happy that I wasn't going. I didn't think anyone would take it to heart!" Opal called down to Tenzin from her ladder.

Bolin grinned as he held up another lantern for Opal to hang. "I'm always happy to have a reason to party."

His girlfriend accepted the big paper ball. "I think everyone else around here is too."

"Well, near annihilation will do that. Kinda makes you think, ya know…" Bolin muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Think of what?" Opal asked, holding her hands out expectantly for another lantern.

Bolin obediently passed her the next ball. "You know... making every day count and like the future... and stuff," he said, as his eyes darted everywhere but his girlfriend's.

Opal snorted. "Yeah, part of me is still reeling over the fact that we still have one. Speaking of, where'd our savior run off to?"

"She said something about helping Asami unload the food she brought from the docks," Bolin replied, rubbing his belly.

"Don't get too excited, I'm sure it's still vegetarian."

"Well at least they'll be fancy vegetables…" Bolin sighed.

* * *

Down at the Air Temple's dock, Korra patiently held her arms out as Asami loaded boxes of food onto them.

"So Min, my head of public relations, is bursting at the seams to meet you," Asami said as she stacked a third box into the Avatar's open arms. The boxes now covered Korra's face, so Asami could not see the awkward expression her girlfriend made at the remark.

"Right back at her…"

Asami snorted. "You don't have pretend with me."

Korra's body visibly relaxed. "I take it that means we're going to be having that meeting soon…"

"You nervous?"

"Kinda," Korra murmured, adjusting the boxes in her arms. She was about to explain when the sound of a struggling speedboat grabbed her attention. Asami also turned to see who was pulling in.

They were just able to make out a police speedboat through the grey and black cloud that engulfed it. The speedboat made a deep warbling sound as it coasted into a spot at the dock, and then gave a loud clank and a gasping sound before shutting off. Lin emerged from the cloud, one arm over her face, the other swatting at the murky air.

"Geez Lin, what'd you do to your boat?" Korra asked, backing away from the encroaching cloud. She lifted her arms and shot a blast of air at the smoke, pushing it out towards the water.

Lin staggered closer to the pair, and uncovered her face. She was about to answer but had a coughing fit instead. Asami brushed past her and towards the boat, covering her face as she got closer.

"When was the last time you changed the oil on this?" Asami called out as she swung a leg into the boat.

"Do what?" Lin barked back between coughs.

Asami shook her head as she tentatively touched the motor. It was scalding hot and she quickly retracted her fingers.

"Why don't you two go ahead! Don't want the food to get all smokey. I'll take care of this!"

Korra nodded and motioned to Lin. "Grab those two boxes in Asami's boat."

Lin coughed a few more times and then collected the remaining boxes.

After dropping off the food Korra made her way back to the docks, since Asami still hadn't caught up with them. She reached the point where the steps down began and she could see the dock below. Asami's boat had a few compartments open and her blouse and Future Industries jacket laid out on the steering wheel. Asami herself was bent over the back of Lin's boat, tinkering.

When Korra reached the bottom of the steps she stopped to watch Asami rise up from her bent-over position to stretch her arms over her head. Asami was only wearing a tank top, so Korra could see her shoulder muscles flex as her girlfriend worked out the stiffness.

Asami felt eyes on her, and she turned around. A smile spread as she looked at Korra. The Avatar blushed, as she noticed her mouth had gone slack. She quickly returned her bottom jaw to the rest of her face and waited for Asami to throw a tease her way, but she didn't. Asami flicked her hair over her shoulders and went back to working on the motor.

"Can you grab me a few extra nuts from the tool box on my boat?" Asami called out, breaking the silence.

"I could go get you a more filling snack from the temple too, if you're hungry. I think the party's ready to start."

Asami swifty turned her head to check the seriousness of Korra's statement. The Avatar blinked a few times but did not crack a smile, so Asami did instead.

"Oh you're so cute."

Korra tried to fight the blush that was returning to her face. She cleared her throat and moved towards her girlfriend's boat. She puffed out her chest and put on a serious face in an attempt to recover some dignity. "What do they look like?"

"Kind of like nuts, actually," Asami called back.

Korra was now in the boat, looking down at the tools and boxes strewn about on the deck. She squatted down on her knees and picked up a few small metal pieces.

'They all look kinda like nuts,' she thought to herself. After a few moments of picking around she noticed a shadow over her. Korra turned her head back to see Asami's smiling face hovering above her.

Korra held out the bits she had picked out up towards Asami for inspection. Asami reach out a hand and picked the pieces she was looking for. "These are 'nuts'. See how they look like acorns? That's what my father told me."

"Yeah, I guess they kinda do."

Asami put the nuts in her pocket and used her free hand to grab Korra's chin. She bent down farther over the rim of the boat to press their lips together. Korra earnestly kissed back, putting her hands on the deck to keep her crouched position stable.

A wolf whistle eventually interrupted their kiss. The couple looked up to the top of the dock steps to see Opal and Bolin waving down at them.

"Stop being such clichés and come get some food!" Opal teased through cupped hands.

Asami snuck in another kiss before pulling herself upright. "You go ahead. After I throw these nuts on, I'll need to put my face back on."

"What did you mean by cliché?" Korra asked, catching up with Bolin and Opal.

Opal flashed a grin as she patted the Avatar's shoulder. "C'mon Korra, you two down there in your sleeveless shirts, making out in a pile of tools."

"Yeah," Korra said, deadpan.

Opal turned to Bolin. "Help me out here."

Bolin shrugged, darting his eyes between the two girls.

"I guess you haven't been around a lot of queer people. You guys even live in the city." Opal sighed. "We had this all-girl satobike gang. Take that term lightly, it was more like a club. I'd see them hanging around the downtown area of Zaofu."

Korra and Bolin exchanged looks, causing Opal to sigh again.

"Forget I said anything."

* * *

Jinora silently watched as the whole temple congregated on the island's training grounds. The paper lanterns were lit and strewn about the courtyard, casting small pools of yellow light on the ground. All the temple's moveable tables were lined up in a row, covered in food: bowls of different kinds of rice, beans on one end, veggie platters provided by Asami on the other. On a table set a few feet away were the dessert options; macaroons made by her mother and red bean cakes, again from Asami.

People had broken up into small groups, and were sitting and eating around the courtyard. So many conversations were happening that she could only pick up tid-bits from each group. Mako looked miserable, seated between her father and Lin. The two elders appeared to be having a conversation with each other, and Mako had somehow got stuck in the middle, too polite to leave. Korra, Asami, Opal and Ikki were laughing at the antics of Bolin. He was standing a few steps above the ones the rest of the group were seated at, making it look like he was performing on a small stage.

Jinora's eyes and interest were trying to wander everywhere but to Kai and his gang of five. Since she couldn't find anything captivating in the crowd, she looked to her mother who she was seated next to. Pema was feeding her youngest brother Rohan, as she did every mealtime. The thought had recently crossed Jinora's mind that her mother must be relieved that she no longer had to be the mother of an entire nation, thanks to harmonic convergence. Would Rohan be her last sibling or did her parents still plan on having more children, despite the pressure to repopulate the Air Nation being gone? That pressure was now also off her and her siblings as well, not that they were probably ever aware of it.

The thought of her brothers and sister being married with children was just too weird. Jinora shook her head, and her mother finally seemed to take notice of her presence.

Pema shifted Rohan from one leg to the other in her lap and turned to face her daughter more. "You haven't stayed this close to me at a party since you were Meelo's age. Don't you want to sit with Kai, or at least Korra and the others?"

Jinora looked down at her plate of food. It was mostly untouched. "I don't really feel very social tonight…"

"Your father told me that President Raiko has given you a special appointment."

"Yeah, we'll see if he remembers. He didn't know me from Ikki…" Jinora murmured as her eyes moved to the final part of the courtyard she hadn't looked at. Her eyes finally fixed on Kai. He was sitting, a plate of food in his lap. The five boys who were also going were with him, and some of the other airbenders close in age gathered around them. They all seemed to be fixed on a heated discussion between Riyu and Otaku. Well, it looked more heated on Otaku's end; nothing ever seemed to get a rise out of Riyu. Otaku was likely correcting some misinformation.

"Still, I'm proud of you," Pema continued.

Jinora almost flinched, forgetting her mother in that moment. "Thanks Mom… I'm gonna go get some fresh air… or fresher air…" She set aside her plate, rose from her seat and quickly walked away from her mother and the party.

Korra laughed as Bolin cartoonishly reenacted their encounter with the tigerpillar spirit from the morning. The exchange was a lot more amusing now that everyone was out of harm's way.

Ikki was on the edge of her seat in Asami's lap, which the gangly preteen was spilling out of. Her eyes were as big as the plates they were eating from.

Asami turned to Korra, shaking her head slightly. "I can't believe those two went back into the Spirit World."

"Guess he really didn't have a choice. No one in the south wanted to give him a lift back to Republic City."

"That I can believe. Maybe he'll ship off to the Fire Nation next. As far as I know it's the only country he hasn't screwed over."

Mention of the Fire Nation caused an anxious feeling to wash over Korra's body. Asami had turned her attention to Ikki, so she didn't notice. It took Korra a minute to think of why it felt like she had forgotten something she was supposed to do. Then it came it her.

 _That's where Kuvira is._

After their parting in the desert she had given the former dictator little thought. It dawned on her just how much faith they were putting on Kuvira's willingness to live a quiet civilian life. She was in a strange land; it'd be unlikely for her to find any sympathizers, and if she was discovered the Fire Nation wouldn't hesitate to turn her in.

Kuvira should know this and wouldn't willingly out herself. They would just have to cross their fingers for the rest of their lives and hope she was never accidentally caught. For a few seconds Korra considered saying something to Varrick if he did go that way, but she quickly thought better of it.

 _I'm just going to have to leave this one alone._

"Thinking about Kuvira?"

Korra slumped her shoulders close to Asami's head "Yeah... you mentioned the Fire Nation… and-"

"It got me wondering how she's faring myself."

"You don't need to care about her, I'd understand if-"

Asami shrugged and cut her girlfriend off. "It's more just curiosity. What's it like to go from being one of the most recognized faces to total anonymity? Is it possible?"

Ikki's ears perked up and she pulled herself out of Asami's lap to sit properly next to her. She looked between the older girls. "Dad once told us a story about Lord Zuko, grandpa Aang's friend. He hid in the Earth Kingdom with his uncle in a tea shop. They became pretty famous! No one even realized he was the fire prince, despite having a huge burn scar on his face. Dad said something about how it shows that people often see what they want to see, or was it that when you are lost on the inside it shows on the outside... I just like to imagine Kuvira's working at a tea shop now."

Korra grinned. "You never know, it's a good cover, probably one of the last places I'd look for her at."

"All this talk of tea makes me want a cup," Asami said offhandedly.

"Me too, let's go make some!" Ikki said, leaping up from her seat. "Korra, you want any?"

Korra waved the young girl off and watched the pair leave. She looked down to her plate for a moment before noticing Asami's empty spot had been filled.

"Having a good time, Avatar Korra?" Zhou Rhen asked tentatively.

The Avatar forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Yeah, fine time."

Bolin's story had finished and he and Opal were eyeing Zhou Rhen curiously.

Opal stretched out a hand. "Hi, I'm Opal."

Graciously the counselor took her hand. "Zhou Rhen."

Bolin took the cue and also extended a hand. "Bolin. So what is it you do?"

Zhou Rhen glanced to Korra, but her eyes were fixed to her plate.

"I'm with the White Lotus. I'm here to counsel Avatar Korra through her uh, 'coming out' with Miss Sato."

"Oh, cool," Opal responded hesitantly.

Bolin nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, that's really nice. What do you think of these crazy kids, getting together, against the odds, braving their love against the big world?"

"Bolin!" Korra barked.

He cowered and grimaced. "What?"

The Avatar shot up in her seat, tossing her plate on the steps. "I'm gonna go get some tea too!"

The three silently watched Korra storm off. Bolin sunk down in his seat and anxiously looked between the remaining two. "What'd I say?"

Opal shook her head and turned to Zhou Rhen. "Lemme guess, she doesn't want your counsel?"

Zhou Rhen glumly shook his head.

"Why not? It's good to talk through your problems, and even better with a professional, right?" Bolin asked. "Right?"

"Of course, but I don't think Korra sees it as a problem."

"What's not a problem?"

Opal rolled her eyes. "Her and Asami."

"Me neither! I think it's great, still kinda unexpected, but great," Bolin replied scrunching his shoulder and waving his hands.

"Yes, we all think it's great, but those of us around Korra who are a little more _in tune_ with the world know this is not going to be easy. Once it's out there, everyone's going to put in their two yuans about it. Some might even denounce her as Avatar."

"That's terrible!" Bolin whined.

Opal shot Zhou Rhen a look. "I'm not wrong."

The counselor shook his head.

"I'm sure it's all slowly sinking in for Korra, too. She needs to know you're on her side in this. Are you on her side?"

Zhou Rhen broke away from Opal's piercing gaze.

Opal shook her head, and crossed her arms.

"I know what you must be thinking, but I'm not against Avatar Korra. I'm just…"

"You're just here to talk her out of it," Opal said confidently, leaning back in her seat. "It would be a real headache for the White Lotus if people started denouncing the Avatar."

Zhou Rhen shakily pushed his glasses back up his nose. "It's just such an unknown. We cannot predict how this will all play out. The Avatar is more than her… the Avatar's life is…"

"Her own," Bolin said sternly. "And she deserves to be happy and not be afraid to share who she is with the world. I've never given two thoughts about President Raiko's personal life. And maybe people will be a little surprised at first, but they'll get over it. I think there are very few people worrying about who the Avatar's dating, and more about if she's doing her job. So I don't want to hear any more negative talk from either of you. We must all unite around our friend and show the rest of the world that it. Does. Not. Matter!"

Bolin released a big breath of air he was holding in during his speech when he noticed the courtyard had gone quiet. "Uh, go back to your partying, people! Big day tomorrow for our brave young airbenders!" He started to clap nervously. Opal and Zhou Rhen started too, getting the rest of the group to applause.

"Yeah, let's hear it for these guys!" Bolin cheered.

* * *

Jinora sat alone on a rock overlooking the water, and beyond that, Republic City. Bright towers were dispersed amongst big dark pockets. She still thought it was a beautiful view.

"So this is where you've been hiding. I thought my girlfriend would want to hang out with me on my last night in the city?" Kai asked as he walked out from a dark shadow.

"I just needed a little fresh air…" Jinora replied, turning her body to face his.

Kai crossed his arms across his chest and stopped a few feet before the shore. "For an hour?"

"Maybe I was hoping you'd come looking for me."

"Aren't we past that stage in the relationship?"

"Ikki's woman's magazine I found under her bunk says "the chase" is important for keeping a long term relationship exciting," Jinora replied, trying to sound confident in her position, though her words kept catching in her throat. She could see Kai wasn't buying it.

"I didn't think you were the kind of girl who read those stupid things."

Jinora mirrored her boyfriend's stance and crossed her own arms. "I'm not, I said it was Ikki's."

"So what are you doing out here? Are you upset I'm leaving? We talked about this."

"Yes I'm upset, I'm going to miss you!"

"Then why would you avoid me all night?" Kai asked, holding out his arms to her.

Jinora reflectively turned away. "I don't know, it's easier? You all seem so excited, I don't want to be a downer."

"So don't be. C'mon let's go back," Kai said, gesturing to the soft glow of the party in the distance.

"Can't we stay out here instead? Spend some time alone together before you're gone for months on end?"

Kai's body slumped. His nose and mouth twitched like he was going to respond, but he stayed silent.

"You want to go back to the party?"

"With you!" Kai urged.

"I'm staying here."

Kai let out a sigh. "Okay, we can stay here."

He started to shuffle closer.

"Not if you're going to be like that. Just go back to your party. I don't want you here if you're just going to sit and wish you were somewhere else."

"Jinora, it's not like that."

"Maybe, but it's still true. Just go!"

Kai scrunched up his face, turned on his heels and headed back towards the party.

Jinora wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard the sound of crunching sand and rock encroaching on her quiet viewpoint. She had been lost in thought, replaying her exchange with Kai over and over.

"Hi Jinora."

The young airbender turned her head around to see Zhou Rhen coming towards her.

"May I join you?" Zhou Rhen continued. Jinora didn't reply, so he decided to settle for a nearby rock. He lifted the bottom of his robes and sat down facing the same direction as Jinora.

The two silently listened to the steady white noise that came off the ocean. It was interrupted every so often by the splashing of a wave on the rocks, or a loud party goer at the temple.

Zhou Rhen could hear Jinora shifting a bit before breaking her silence. "What are you still even doing here? Korra doesn't want to talk to you."

"Until she formally dismisses me, I will stay."

"She might just not know that's what she needs to do to get rid of you. I'll tell her tomorrow. You can start packing tonight."

Zhou Rhen winced at Jinora's harsh tone. He clenched his fists into his robes and pushed through his nervousness. "I had an eye-opening conversation with Miss Opal. She helped me realize that I was coming from the wrong place to help Avatar Korra."

"Yeah, I told you that too."

"I want to see this situation from the Avatar's perspective so I truly can help her. I accept that she is going to go through with this no matter what me or the rest of the White Lotus says."

Jinora turned to look at Zhou Rhen. "You're serious?"

"Yes. Master Jinora, I ask you for your help. Teach me about the Avatar."

To be continued...


	33. Scattering Leaves

Authors Note:Thank you for editing TheToasterMarketingBoard you always bring the chapter together at the end!

* * *

Zhou Rhen rose with the sun, as he did every morning, in spite of how little sleep he'd had the previous night. He hadn't gone to bed too much later than usual. The send-off party had died down close to midnight, and the temple quickly fell quiet and dark. Once Zhou Rhen had tucked himself into his bunk, he'd been unable to get his eyes to close. He was too anxious thinking about the meeting he had planned with Master Jinora. He wasn't sure what to expect from their training session, but she had made an offhand comment that he was going to need a lot of work.

Zhou Rhen looked at himself the best he could in his reflection in the window of his dorm room. He had quickly learned that the pious Air Nation felt that mirrors were not a furnishing necessity. If he wanted a mirror he'd have to wander to the mens' baths, which would be pretty full at this time of the morning with acolytes and benders fighting over the best view to shave their heads. The conditions of being an underling in the White Lotus weren't half as archaic.

"Maybe I can talk to Master Tenzin about at least getting my own room at some point?"

Zhou Rhen met Jinora in the courtyard by the gazebo, as per their agreement. The young bender was seated on a flat rock, and pointed to a similar one beside her.

Zhou Rhen gave a little nod and sat down. He slipped a hand into his robe to retrieve his notepad and pencil.

Jinora didn't wait for him to settle before starting. "If you're going to build a relationship with Korra, you need to start working alongside her. Talking about thoughts and feelings are not really her uh, strong points. She's more of the jock type. We're all a part of her team, I'm sure you've heard someone throw around 'Team Avatar.' That's how it works around here, and she's not going to feel comfortable opening up to you until she feels like you are a part of this team."

Zhou Rhen nodded as he feverishly took notes.

"And you should probably lose the whole notebook thing, at least for now. Write up your White Lotus reports at the end of the day. Be in the moment."

Zhou Rhen's lips moved as he silently repeated Jinora's words as he wrote them, but stopped when Jinora put a hand on the book, and slowly started to lower it away from his face.

The young man blushed and pulled the book the rest of the way down, then slid it into his robe pocket. "Right."

"Do you meditate?" Jinora asked, cocking her head.

"A little…" he replied hesitantly. "The White Lotus encourage it, so I try but… I just close my eyes and well, sit there. It's relaxing enough, a good opportunity to think."

Jinora shook her head. "Reflecting while meditating is fine, but I bet your mind is going a mile a minute when you do it?"

Zhou Rhen smiled sheepishly. Jinora noted it was the first time she had ever seen anything resembling a smile come from the counselor since his arrival.

"C'mon, let's try a session," Jinora said, ushering him inside the gazebo. "You know, meditation was something Korra had a hard time learning too."

The pair made their way up the gazebo's small steps. Jinora pointed to a spot for Zhou Rhen to sit at, then took a seat beside him. She adjusted her legs into the lotus position, and watched to make sure Zhou Rhen did too.

"So what would you like to meditate on?" Jinora asked curiously.

Zhou Rhen put a hand to his chin to consider.

"Nothing to do with Korra. I want this session to be about you," Jinora urged.

"I would like to quiet my mind more… I feel like I have so many questions, and ideas and words in my head…"

Jinora nodded and faced seaward. "Okay, so bring your hands to your lap. Make them into fists, and bring those two fists together, interlocking your knuckles."

Zhou Rhen clumsily mirrored her position, looking towards Jinora as he waited for further instructions.

"Eyes forward and closed. Now let your mind go blank."

The young man moved to push the bridge of his glasses back up his nose.

"Just take those off, seeing isn't important," Jinora commanded, not opening her eyes.

Zhou Rhen blinked a few times and obeyed, setting his eyewear beside him. His eyes closed and he waited. He could hear the sounds of air bison bellowing and a few male voices in the courtyard behind him. His body itched to turn and look, but he remained still.

"Let the lingering thoughts in your mind come to their natural conclusion. If you're thinking about a situation you cannot control, acknowledge that it is out of your hands and let it go… Imagine you are a tree…"

Zhou Rhen tried to imagine a tree, and found himself picturing the old camphor that was in the courtyard of the White Lotus temple he had trained at. It was his prefered place to sit and read old scrolls. His favorites were the adventures of young Avatar Aang, as told by Sokka. Sokka hadn't written the scrolls, but he was interviewed several times because he was the most enthusiastic recanter of the Avatar's traveling companions.

 _"_ _Here I go, wandering off again..."_ Zhou Rhen forced himself to focus on the words of the young master beside him. Jinora was still softly speaking, but now he could hear a hitch in her voice.

"Let your problems, preconceived notions, even expectations slowly drift away like leaves from your branches," Jinora said, her words wavering.

Zhou opened his eyes and turned to the girl beside him. A small tear had crept through her closed eye, and dashed down her cheek.

"It is fall, you must shed your old worries. You must enter the winter bare so you can be re-born in the spring."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Korra, Bolin, Opal and Mako stood outside the spirit portal. Unconsciously Korra had stepped apart from her three friends, and currently stood them down with her arms crossed.

"I think we can take him," Korra repeated for the fifth time.

Mako let out a long sigh before replying. "We're lucky he hasn't swiped a massive paw through the portal and flattened us. He's blocking the door, he has the upper hand, it is not worth it."

"Well then, will you at least come back with me later? He can't stay there all day."

"He's practically been there all day," Opal added. "And I'm sure all last night. I don't think time is an issue for him."

Korra groaned and stomped her foot. She could still see the tigerpillar's big angry face resting inches from the portal from this morning. Korra had been the first one to enter the Spirit World. She had asked the group to go back with her just to make sure everything was fine after their encounter the previous day. When she entered she had nearly walked into the tigerpillar spirit's growling mouth. Korra fortunately noticed right away, backpedaled and knocked the rest of gang back into the physical world. Four hours later and the tigerpillar was still camped out in front of the portal on the Spirit World side, blocking the group's way in.

"What if we meditate in there and-"

"But Bolin and I can't do that," Mako said, cutting Korra off.

"And if we could, aren't we not able to bend that way?" Bolin added.

Opal crossed the distance between her and the Avatar and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think we've accomplished what we set out to do Korra. Varrick and Zhu Li were probably the only ones wandering around in there, and they're out. We don't want anyone else going inside, and the tigerpillar will for sure keep anyone out."

Korra bit her lip and stared at her feet as she listened to Opal. Her head turned at the low rumble of vehicles approaching.

Bolin pointed his thumb at the encroaching trucks. "Who sent for reinforcements?"

Three trucks bobbed and weaved over the massive tangle of vines towards the portal. They stopped a few feet from the group. Men and women in jumpsuits exited the vehicles. A rather tall, middle aged woman of what looked like Earth Kingdom descent sprinted ahead of her group, halted in front of Korra, and gave her a salute. The others behind her stopped and mirrored the action.

"Avatar Korra, we are here on behalf of President Raiko to build a fence around the spirit portal per your and Miss Sato's request!"

Korra felt her face start to redden at the mention of her and Asami together. Awkwardly she saluted back. "Uh, yeah, thank you."

The woman lowered her saluting hand and turned to her crew. "Alright, let's get started."

"Raiko never moves this fast on anything," Korra murmured to Mako, Bolin and Opal as they watched the new arrivals start to unload pieces of metal fencing from the back of their trucks.

Korra suddenly had a thought and she cupped her hands and called out to the tall woman who was supervising the crew unloading. "Hey, uh, chief, you weren't planning on putting any fencing on the inside of the portal, right?"

The woman turned around and smiled "Peizhi, ma'am, and no, should we?"

Korra shook her head furiously. "No, do not let your crew go in there, or even close to it. It's not safe."

Peizhi dipped her head for a slight bow. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Alright Korra, I think this means we can go now," Mako urged.

The Avatar nodded and was the first of the four to step away from the portal.

Mako drove the group back towards the dock in a police cruiser borrowed from Lin. Bolin was seated in front with him in the passenger seat, while Korra and Opal occupied the back. Mako watched the Avatar gloomily stare out her window in his mirror.

"So what are we gonna do now? Any more Team Avatar stuff, or is it cool if I go over to Asami's office?" Bolin asked aloud to no one in particular. "She's going to hook me up with some more clean-up work. Korra, it's earthbending if you wanna do it too?"

Bolin turned back to grin at Korra, but she kept her chin in her palm and eyes out the window. "Manual labor is a little below your Avatar paygrade. You prolly got some meetings or something you need to go to."

Bolin shifted awkwardly in his seat as his companions continued to not respond. "So Mako, you gonna go back to work for Lin? Bet there's plenty of hoodlums to wrangle since the destruction."

"Yeah, I'm actually going over to the station after I drop you guys off at the docks," Mako replied.

"Oh, could you drop me off at Asami's office then?"

"Sure."

"You guys are going to come back with me tomorrow though, right?" Korra asked, finally looking away from her window.

The brothers exchanged glances.

"If you want to, sure…" Bolin stammered.

Mako rotated the wheel, taking the last turn to enter the docks. "Is it really necessary? We did our sweep, the portal's closed to the public, what else needs to be done?"

Korra wrinkled her nose. "I dunno, make sure that big spirit isn't still sitting there? We still don't know the causes of the time anomalies. I wouldn't consider this 'cased closed', detective," she said, making air quotations.

The Satomobile stopped, but the group remained seated.

"The tigerpillar spirit did say that humans' presence has an effect on the Spirit World. Maybe we should leave it alone for a little while?" Opal said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I was thinking the same thing. I mean Korra, you didn't notice something was wrong until you… you and Asami were in there," Mako added.

Opal nodded. "And for a considerable amount of time too. I wasn't around for harmonic convergence, but I doubt you guys spent days in there?"

Korra furrowed her brow as her eyes darted around her companions. Bolin wiped at the sweat forming at his brow and then held his hands out defensively towards the Avatar.

"I don't think Opal and Mako are suggesting you're the cause, but I think they might be onto something. Why don't we let the Spirit World cool off for a bit and check back in a few weeks?"

"Fine," Korra said with a pout. She unbuckled herself, and pushed the door open. She slammed it behind her and marched off towards the boats.

Opal and the others stayed and watched her go.

"Maybe I'll stay with you for a bit Bolin…"

* * *

Aasmi was slumped over her drafting desk as she attempted to figure out how to apply her current road structure system over the new vines entangled around the spirit portal, the area her and her team were now referring to as 'ground zero'. She placed a large piece of vellum over the current topographical map of the downtown area and drew a large circle in the middle to represent the problem area. She circled it a few extra times with her pencil as she thought.

"Perhaps a raised roundabout that surrounds the portal's perimeter… We can then salvage the area above the vines, and still leave a space for the portal…"

Asami looked up when she heard a knock on her office door. "Come in."

Kali poked her head through the door. "Miss Sato, Bolin and Opal are here to see you."

"You may let them in," Asami replied, leaning back into her seat. She pulled herself up by the shoulders, noticing how badly she was slouching before.

Bolin and Opal entered her office; both gave her a small sheepish wave. Asami rose to meet them.

"What brings you two here? I hope everything is alright?" Asami sat back down, and swiveled her chair away to face the pair. Bolin claimed a seat at the larger meeting table and Opal followed

Bolin waved his hand and made a little _pfft_. "Your girlfriend's a little mad at us, but that's not exactly why we're here."

Asami quirked an eyebrow

Bolin grinned sheepishly. "We wanted to see if you were ready for that double date we promised this weekend."

"You want to do this while Korra is mad at you?"

"I think this quarrel can be resolved by stuffing our faces together," Bolin replied as he puffed out his belly and gave it a few pats.

Opal rolled her eyes as she watched her boyfriend play with his stomach. "We were thinking we'd find nice restaurant downtown that's operating again, get some dinner and then experience a little bit of the culture."

"Take her mind off the portal," Bolin added.

"Has something else happened there?" Asami asked.

"That big spirit is still guarding the portal, and Raiko's got a team working on blocking it off to the public. We think now's a good time to let the place cool off for a bit while we work on other problems," Opal replied.

Asami leaned back in her chair. "There is so much to do, it's overwhelming. If we could knock that off our plates temporarily, I wouldn't mind either. What do you need our Avatar for?"

Opal and Bolin exchanged looks.

"Nothing, we just feel like we're needed elsewhere. Mako too," Bolin said.

"So you want out of this adventure?"

"Temporarily yes, and we told her that, but she took it really hard for some reason," Opal replied with a shrug.

Asami bowed her head to put her chin in her hand. "Jinora has been appointed by Raiko to oversee Spirit World relations, and I spoke with her about the need for data before we can make any real assessment. I can encourage Korra to work with Jinora during this research phase. It's not high action, but it is very time consuming."

"And if they discover something, if the problem is real, we are there, one hundred percent," Opal said, holding a hand to her chest. Bolin feverishly nodded beside her.

"I'll let you be the ones to reassure Korra over our dinner," Asami sighed.

* * *

After exiting the Satomobile, Korra headed towards the docks but stopped right before the steps when she heard Mako drive away.

"What am I going do back at the island? Tenzin's just as unconcerned about the Spirit World, and I don't want to bug Jinora today, she must be sad that Kai left…"

The Avatar looked around her and took note of a cluster of large crates by the water's edge. Each one was about half her height, and stacked up two or three high. There was one single crate, facing the water with the rest like pillars around it. Korra walked over to it and climbed up to sit on the single crate. The other crates created an alcove so anyone on the other side could not see her sitting there. She closed her eyes and put her fists together.

The afternoon sun was pleasantly warm on her face and the lapping of the water against the pier helped to ease the tension in her body. Korra soon found herself slipping away, at first she thought to sleep until she noticed her world was becoming brighter, not darker. The Avatar's feet touched down onto the lime green grass of the Spirit World. It was not a place she was familiar with, but it did not seem threatening. Just one of the many open plains of the Spirit World.

In the distance she could see a herd of quadruped spirits grazing. Above her a spirit flew lazily in the sky, circling the area. It reminded her of one of the first days of their vacation.

 _They had traveled out to the plains, before they had gotten any sort of direction from the spirits, before she had given up hope of finding Iroh and before she told Asami how she felt._

 _They had been walking all morning in a seemingly endless open field. There was a path carved out through the tall grass, but no sign of any creature with that ability. The path just seemed to have always been there, like part of the landscape. It happened to guide you under every occasional tree that was sparsely scattered among the plains. One of them wondered aloud if it was intentional so you could get a little shade._

 _Asami suggested a rest, so they stopped below the next tree they passed under. Over the course of their trip, the pair had settled into a wordless routine when they took a break. Korra would lay out her thick woolen blanket, then do a quick check of the area to make sure there were no dangerous spirits lurking about. Asami would pull out their provisions and lay out a small snack and a waterskin._

 _More often than not they sat in silence. They had talked so much their first few days, about Kuvira, the attack on Republic City, Prince Wu's future plans, the wedding, but very little about themselves, Korra was able to note now as she thought back._

 _It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, quite the opposite. It was as easy as the quiet she enjoyed right now. It was the comfort of being alone, but she wasn't alone. Korra had never felt like that with anyone before. She had always felt some pressure to say or do something when around another person. The Avatar hoped Asami felt it too. During that time she hoped the taller girl felt many things._

 _As they sat in silence, they exchanged glances and shy smiles. Korra remembered being so distracted that she didn't notice a spirit had crept up besides them and started poking its snout into Asami's bag. The spirit had a shrewish face, with a long snout, and a shelled body. The girls both jumped, startling the spirit in turn. It shot out its long tongue, circling it around a small food sack about its size and pulling with little effect._

 _Korra giggled. "They're just looking for a snack."_

 _"_ _Do spirits eat real food?" Asami asked, moving to reach for the sack. The spirit saw her hand coming and pulled harder, just barely moving the bag an inch._

 _Korra shrugged. "Why not? Give it a hand."_

 _"_ _I'll give it some, but I'm not letting it go off with the whole satchel."_

 _Asami lifted up the sack, and the spirit reluctantly recoiled its tongue back into its snout. She reached in and pulled out a small pita and offered it in her hand. The shrew spirit warily darted its tongue over the flat circle, trying to grasp an edge. Asami folded the pita into a half moon, and the spirit was able to get its tongue around it. Then like a spring trap, it pulled back its tongue and the pita to its face. The spirit darted off down the path without looking back._

 _"_ _You're welcome!" Korra called out to the spirit as it disappeared behind a curve in the path. The two girls broke into a giggle and exchanged glances. After their laughter died down, Asami inched closer and rested her head on Korra's shoulder._

 _"_ _I'm so glad we're doing this," Asami sighed._

Korra's face flushed, both in her memory and in the present. The fluttery nervous feeling she had in her stomach at the time washed over her too.

Suddenly the spirit herd broke into a gallop. Korra looked around to see what might have disturbed them, but she saw no new presence. Then she felt the quivering of the ground below.

"It feels like that damn tigerpillar again."

Korra didn't wait to find out, and allowed her spirit to slip out of the Spirit World and back into her body. As soon as she was reunited with the physical world Korra's eyes flashed open. She rose from her seated position, scaled the crates until she was on the tallest stack and looked towards the portal. She could hear in her head the conversation she'd had with the tigerpillar yesterday.

 _"_ _As the Avatar you should know WHY I am angry. And you should be angry too!"_

 _"_ _What am I guilty of?"_

 _"_ _Using the Spirit World as your personal vacation spot. You can't just loiter about the Spirit World with no purpose, thinking there won't be consequences."_

"How could what Asami and I did in the Spirit World be wrong? He's just a grumpy old spirit, unless Varrick and Zhu Li did something far worse than I caught…" Korra let out a groan and pinched the bridge of her nose. She eventually let her face go and turned to face the horizon over the water. The sun was starting to set; she had been gone way longer than she thought. The stiffness she felt in her joints told her that it wasn't a spirit time-jump, but she really had been meditating that long. She clumsily hopped down from the crates and ambled to the docks to catch a ride back to the temple.

When she arrived, it was a stark contrast from the previous night. The grounds were empty, save for a small group of airbenders practicing some stances. She almost did a double take when she saw Jinora sitting with Zhou Rhen, talking as they observed the airbending group's practice.

Korra kept walking, daring one more look back at the pair. She scratched the back of her head and headed towards the main temple building. Sliding open the dining room door, she found Ikki setting the table.

"Hi Korra!" the young airbender said gleefully. She walked the perimeter of the table, laying down cloth napkins, and stopped mid placement. "Oh! Asami wanted me to tell you that she's going to be a little late, but is coming over here, so eat without her."

Korra pouted. "Why? Where is she?"

"Asami said she had some things she needed to do at her old house, didn't say what. I offered to help, but she said she needed to do it alone." Ikki sighed, laying the last napkin in her hand down.

"That's weird…"

After a few hours of impatient waiting, Tenzin suggested Korra should just go check on her. Korra touched down on the front walkway leading up to Asami's family mansion. She retracted the wings of her staff and held it to her side. It dawned on Korra that even though she had been here a few months ago dropping Prince Wu off, she couldn't remember the last time she had actually gone inside the building.

Korra tried the door; it was unlocked, but still took some effort to open given its size. The large atrium wasn't lit, but a few random rooms down the hall were. The sun likely had set after Asami had come in, and she was turning lights on as needed.

There weren't many signs that Grandma Yin and company had ever been there. Korra had noted that the mansion had always lacked a lot of personal effects on display, looking more like a public building than a home, so why would it be any different now?

Korra checked all the rooms downstairs with lights on, and went back into to the atrium, right before the lavish staircase to the next floor.

"Asami?" Korra called out, realizing she could have done this from the start. "You in here?"

The Avatar strained to hear what she thought might have been a sound from upstairs. She called out again and started to walk up the many steps. Korra's hand found the rich oak bannister, and effortlessly slid up it. The feeling made her heart skip a beat and she stopped.

"A-Asami?"

"I'm here! I'm in my bedroom!" Asami called back.

Korra's heart then began to double its pace and she suddenly felt very nervous. She swallowed hard before replying, "Okay!"

Korra made it up the last step, onto the second floor foyer and paused.

 _"_ _Why does this feel so familiar?"_ she wondered, eyeing her surroundings.

At the end of the of the hallway, a soft light peeked out from the open door, highlighting a slice of the deep red carpet. As Korra moved closer she could hear music playing softly. The song was ending, and as she broached the door Korra heard the soft click and scratch of the needle leaving the record.

Korra made it to the open door frame and peered in. Asami was seated in front of her vanity, slowing brushing out her hair. She watched for a moment as Asami's delicate pale hands guided the bristles through her thick black mane.

Asami broke the silence, as she swiveled in her padded stool to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "Hey."

"I uh… got worried," Korra managed to murmur.

"I'm sorry. I got kind of caught up here… I don't even know what I'm doing, I just felt like I needed to come back. It's strange, now that this house truly is mine … He's never coming back here."

Tears began to sneak out of the corners of Asami's eyes and down her cheeks. Korra finally moved from the door frame and knelt down beside the stool. Asami's hands reflexively moved towards her face to catch the tears, but Korra's hands intercepted and brought them to her chest.

"I'm so sorry about your father…" Korra started.

Asami weakly smiled and shook her head. She leaned down and placed her lips on Korra's forehead.

The Avatar closed her eyes at the contact. "Right, no talking about the past."

Asami moved her lips along Korra's forehead, placing them on her temple, and down her left cheek, quickly moving to her right.

"Shouldn't I be the one comforting you with kisses?" Korra murmured. She released Asami's hands, and moved her own to her girlfriend's face. Korra eased Asami's head back far enough so they could meet each other's eyes.

Korra examined Asami's face, and really tried to see what her girlfriend needed. She was almost startled to see Asami's olive green eyes were searching right back. The Avatar's heart began to race under the intense gaze and she found herself blurting out, "Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

Asami looked down, breaking the contact. Korra looked around the room. It was clearly Asami's; elegant furniture mixed with technical drawings tacked to the wall. In the middle of the room was a large bed, with tall posts covered by a silky red canopy "I didn't realize you didn't take any of your furniture to your apartment… I guess I've never really been in this room."

Asami cracked a smile. "I never figured out a way to get you up here," she said, wiping clear tear stained cheeks with her newly freed hands.

"Really, would you like to stay here for the night?" Korra asked again.

"And you'd stay with me?"

Korra gave her a crooked smile back. "I wouldn't want you sleeping in a big house all by your lonesome."

Asami wiped her eyes a few more times, while she looked around the room.

"Okay, but you better call Pema so no one else comes looking for me."

* * *

Korra tapped her finger on the receiver as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Wang's fish fry, you kill em' we'll grill em'," a young male voice said casually over the line.

"Meelo?"

"Yeah, what'll it be?"

The Avatar rolled her eyes as she switched hands. "It's Korra, can you put your mother on?"

Meelo groaned and called out to his mother. "Mom! Korra's on the phone. She's coming."

"Great."

There was a brief pause between the two. Korra imagined Meelo was likely sitting in the phone room, carelessly picking at his nose.

"So, whatcha doing?" the young airbender finally asked.

"Uh, at Asami's house."

"Doing what?"

Korra's heart began to pick up its pace again. "N-nothing! You know what, you can just take a message-"

"Here's Mom," Meelo said, cutting her off. The line went silent for a moment as it passed hands.

"Korra, is everything alright?" Pema asked.

The Avatar slapped a hand to her face. "Yes, I feel silly for dragging you to the phone. I just wanted to let you know, so no one would worry, that I'm not coming home tonight."

"Oh, that's fine. Thank you for checking in."

Korra could feel Pema waiting for her to respond with a sign off. Something kept the Avatar on the phone. The words were in her mouth, but they wouldn't move, she could only chew on them.

"Anything else, Korra?"

Korra nervously put her other hand to the bottom of the receiver, cradling it as close as possible to her face. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Pema... Were you... Were you scared your first time?"

Korra winced once the words were out. She wanted to throw the phone on the floor and get as far away as possible from the question she just asked. Her hands shook the receiver against her ear. Pema's few seconds of silence felt like an eternity, so Korra moved to abort.

"Never mind I don't know I'm asking-"

Pema cut her off. "I was, but I think everyone is honey."

"Yeah…"

"But if you're with someone you trust, and they trust you, it will all work out."

Korra stared down at her feet as she considered Pema's words. She wasn't sure what kind of answer to expect, especially from Pema. It was a simple response, but what else could anyone really say?

Pema cleared her throat. "Well, I need to get back to Rohan, it's his bedtime."

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you Pema."

"You're welcome. Good night."

"Night." Korra slowly lowered the receiver and disconnected the call. "It's going to be so awkward the next time I see her…"

Korra could hear music starting again in the hallway. She walked to Asami's room to peek in, but her girlfriend was gone.

"Asami?" the Avatar asked, already shuffling down the steps.

"I'm downstairs, just grabbing a bottle of wine…" Asami called back.

Korra found her in a large lounge. Asami had changed into her red silk robe. It was loosely tied shut, covering just enough of the important parts that if anyone walked in she wouldn't be too embarrassed. She had a drinks cabinet open, and a hand on either side of the glass doors.

"Apparently you should drink different varieties of wines in different types of glasses," Asami offered, not turning around. "That's a tidbit I picked up at my last fundraiser gala. A business partner told me the ones we were offered were incorrect for red, completely ruined the evening."

Asami turned her head around and winked. "You want some wine? I bet you don't care what kind of glass it's in?"

Korra moved closer until her body was behind Asami's. The Avatar wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, and rested her chin on her shoulder. Asami let her hands fall from the cabinet doors and to the countertop below them.

"Or maybe you're not interested in wine at all?" Asami asked, her voice a little shaky.

Korra squeezed a little tighter, burying her face so when she spoke her words were a bit muffled. "Not really, but I might need a little liquid courage."

Asami smiled and reached up for a glass. "Maybe I'll just pour one glass, and we can share it."

Korra nodded into her. "Come with me upstairs?"

Asami used her free hand to squeeze back. "Yes."

Hand in hand Korra and Asami ascended the elaborate staircase of the Sato family home.

To be continued...


	34. In A World Of Their Own

Author's notes: Thank you TheToasterMarketingBoard for editing! You always make the chapter come together!

* * *

Korra's eyes slowly opened and for a brief moment she didn't know where she was. Her gaze roamed over the high vaulted ceiling and it reminded her of the Southern Palace. Korra's stomach clenched; that meant she was still broken and living with her parents. She shot up from the bed and grasped at her legs. When she could soundly feel her hands upon them, she relaxed and looked around the rest of the room, recognizing it as Asami's.

With a sigh, Korra eased herself back down into the bed. She rolled onto her side to face Asami, who was now awake. Asami's long black hair was scattered over her pillow and partially obscuring her face. The only time Asami didn't look put-together was when she slept. Korra had quickly learned this once they started sharing a bed. It made her feel special knowing she was the only one who got to see the powerful businesswoman this way.

Asami smiled as she lifted her head and propped it up with her hand. "Morning."

"Morning," Korra murmured back.

They looked at each other for a quiet moment. Asami reached out her free hand and brushed two fingers down Korra's cheek.

"I don't want to go to work today."

"Then don't," Korra whispered back. "Spend it with me instead."

"You don't have any Avatarly duties to attend to?"

Korra snorted as she rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up by the elbows. She stared at the headboard as she spoke. "I guess not. Mako and Opal think we should let the Spirit World 'cool off' for a bit since that big tigerpillar spirit is still all riled up and guarding the entrance. And Raiko's people actually showed up yesterday and starting building the fence we asked for."

"That's perfect," Asami replied as she continued to pet her girlfriend. "This means we can go to the research phase. Remember we discussed at the temple that we need to get all humans out of the Spirit World so we can fence it off and conduct proper research on the time anomalies?"

Korra let her elbows slip and she plopped face-down into her pillow. "You mean the tedious doing the same thing over and over phase?" she mumbled into the cushion.

Asami scooted her body closer, and put an arm around Korra's shoulders. Korra rolled her head out from the pillow and let herself be cradled under Asami's arm.

"But that sounds so boring," Korra whined.

Asami chuckled and moved a few locks of hair from the Korra's face. "You're just sulking because the big tough Avatar part is over, and now you have to use your head."

"Are you saying I'm not smart?"

"No, but you I know you'd rather fight your way out of a problem."

Korra let out a long sigh. "Yeah… but I'm a fully-fledged Avatar now, I'm ready to start fighting with my head more… Cos it's not all about physical strength… and stuff."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad-" Asami started.

"I know," Korra replied, cutting her girlfriend off. She looked up at Asami and flashed a smile. "I need start working on that part of my role more. I need to see this as an opportunity for growth."

"So mature of you, Avatar Korra," Asami teased, poking a finger into her girlfriend's tan cheek.

Korra grinned and nodded. "Thank you. I want my name to be synonymous with maturity. The newspapers will read; _Avatar Korra now the picture of maturity. City has no concerns about her abilities anymore._ "

"Oh the newspapers will be talking about you again real soon..."

"Yeah, _Avatar Korra; world's greatest lover_."

Asami rolled her eyes and pulled herself up. She let Korra slip out of her arms. Korra sat up as well, so they were both seated in the bed across from each other.

"Are you blushing?" Korra asked, leaning in.

Asami tucked her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs to hold them in place. "Last night… you don't know how long I've wanted…" Asami shook her head and buried it in her knees, unable to finish.

Korra smiled and scooted closer. "Hey, didn't you tell me we should be able to talk about these things?" She placed an arm around Asami's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

Asami peeked her face out from her knees and smiled.

"I'm tired of talking," she murmured as she moved swiftly to press her face to Korra's. Korra's grip on her shoulder tightened to hold them together as they kissed.

* * *

Korra and Asami spent the rest of their morning laying in bed, enjoying the peace and quiet of the empty mansion. They eventually got hungry and, not wanting to involve Hong, the housekeeper, they took Asami's car out to find a café.

The couple decided on a small noodle house that must have recently reopened, as their sign read 'grand re-opening.' They took one of the three small round tables out front. A wooden awning half-covered them from the noon sun. There were a few people milling about the side street. Sounds of hammers pounding, and saws cutting hummed in the background.

While waiting for their food, Korra grinned mischievously and started to lean over to Asami to kiss her, when her girlfriend pulled away. Korra stopped moving, her grin quickly changing to a frown.

"We can't here," Asami whispered.

Korra let out a breath, and gave a slight nod. She looked down at the table settings, and grasped one of her chopsticks. She rotated it around as if to inspect it. "You know I've never seen another couple like us in the city."

"I'm sure you have, but were unaware." Asami sighed, also taking an interest in watching Korra's nimble fingers play with the stick.

"So other couples hide too. Does that mean, even after our announcement, I can't kiss you in public?"

Asami shot up in her seat. "No, of course not. Once it's out there, I don't see any point in being modest in public."

Korra looked up and grinned the lopsided grin Asami loved so much. Asami briefly melted before placing two fingers over Korra's mouth. "Don't get any wild ideas."

"You said-"

"What have I unleashed? Where is my bashful Avatar?" Asami lamented.

Korra chuckled and shook her head. "I'm teasing, I just want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want, wherever I want."

"As long as that's it," Asami said in a mock-stern tone. She then flipped her hair carelessly over her shoulder. "I am a lady and expect to be treated as such."

The server's arrival paused the conversation as the two women patiently waited for their respective bowls to be placed in front of them.

Their server was a squinting old woman, who did not appear to recognize who she was waiting on. "Would either of you girls like any sprouts or basil leaves for your soup? I can't offer you any lime, fruit is still scarce in these parts."

"Sprouts please," Korra quickly replied. "You know what, basil too!"

"Where were you getting your limes from?" Asami asked curiously.

The old woman folded her hands behind her back in a feeble attempt to fix her posture. "My husband would just go down to the main street market and get it from one of the fruit stands. A lot of those vendors imported their fruits from the Earth Kingdom. We thought after Kuvira was taken down, trade would open up more, but it seems like they still don't want to share. I'll be right back with your toppings."

The girls watched the woman shuffle back inside.

"Future Industries going to get into the fruit trade now?" Korra asked, before blowing on her steaming bowl.

Asami gave a slight shake of her head. "No, but I'd figure that the Earth Kingdom would be interested in getting trade going again to increase revenue. This latest contract to rebuild the city is helping my company supplement the loss of sales we are experiencing to the Earth Kingdom now Kuvira isn't buying Satomobiles by the thousand anymore."

"Don't let the public find out, or they're going to think I'm blowing up the city every three years to keep you in business."

Asami chuckled while slurping up a few noodles. She covered her mouth with a pale hand as she finished chewing. "Please don't let the city get blown up again, I really don't want to have to rebuild these roads a third time. I'm burnt out. I'm basically using all the plans from last time."

"Then to many, many years of peace and quiet in Republic City," Korra said, holding up her water glass.

Asami clinked her own into Korra's. "To peace everywhere."

* * *

After lunch the they returned to the mansion and made a pot of tea. They found themselves back in Asami's room, tea in tow, and Korra felt slightly anxious again.

"Want to see embarrassing things from my childhood?"Asami asked, opening up a side table drawer and pulling out a box with a few books and loose papers stacked on top. She laid the pile out on the bed and sat down beside it.

Korra followed her over and sat down on the other side of the keepsakes.

They looked through stacks of early doodles, already far better than anything Korra could draw now, clippings of accolades from the Republic News, and a few candid family photos showing Hiroshi Sato in such a jovial manner that Korra could hardly believe he was the same man she had confronted so long ago.

"My mother's death really changed him. A dream to be successful, spun out of control into an obsession for power," Asami said, as if reading Korra's thoughts.

"Did it change you?"

"Hard to say. I was so young. I didn't know who I was. I know losing her affected me, but I've lived more years without her than with her. So…" Asami trailed off picking up a picture of her mother. She adjusted her position on the bed, pulling her legs up under her chin. "I wanted to be like her. The first time my father ever got really mad at me was maybe a few months after she passed. He had been sleeping in his study since her death, so he didn't know I had been going into their bedroom. They had a large walk-in closet. I would go in there and pretend to be her. I'd put on her gloves, or her shoes, easy to reach things. One day I noticed her fireferret stoll, don't tell Bolin, up on the top shelf. I thought I could climb up and get it. I slipped and latched onto one of my mother's dresses to catch myself. I ended up ripping it straight down. My father heard the crash and found me and the ruined dress. It was his favorite one of course, a first anniversary present. I'll never forget how red his face was. He locked their bedroom from then on. Soon more doors locked and more of my mother's things were shut away. I'm sure he did it to preserve them, but I think removing her presence from the home disconnected us from her."

"You don't have to shut her away anymore. It's your house now."

"You want to see the room?" Asami asked, setting the photo down.

"Sure."

Asami then reached out and grabbed Korra's hand, guiding her from the bed and down the hall. Her parents' bedroom was a little bit bigger than Asami's. A posted king-size bed occupied the center of the room. The bed was made up with a deep crimson comforter with ornate flowers stitched along the seams. Several red and green pillows were stacked up at the head board, forming a steeple with one small decorative pillow at the center.

A vanity dresser not unlike Asami's was on one side of the room and on the other was a dark oak chest cabinet. Korra assumed the later was Hiroshi's, since it only had a few keepsakes on it and a bottle of musk.

Asami touched the wall and it slid to reveal her parents' very large walk-in closet. "Mother's things on her vanity were left where she last placed them, and it always seemed out of bounds. But I never had a problem playing with her things in here."

Korra looked around at the closet; each side had a long pole that held up the row of clothes. Above that were wooden cubbies built into the wall with a pair of shoes or a few sweaters tucked in each. Again Mr. Sato's space was apparent, taking up about a third of one side. A series of dark suits had a clear dividing line where Mrs Sato's colorful wardrobe began."Your mother liked to play dress up, huh?"

"It was her one guilty pleasure. Should we indulge?"

Korra blinked a few times before uttering,"wha?"

"Play dress up with me?"

"Sure, but I dunno if I'll fit into any of your mother's clothes."

"I'm sure something will," Asami said with a wave, and she dove into the closest row of clothes, pushing hangers aside as she searched.

"How about this? It's kind of a looser, more flowy dress, like for the beach."

"Okay," Korra said with a shrug and took the dress. She headed toward the doorway to leave.

"Still too bashful to change infront of me?"

"Was there an ulterior motive to playing dress up?"

Asami's only reply was a wink.

Korra decided against leaving, but turned around in an attempt at modesty. Once she was down to her underclothes Korra tossed the bottom of the dress over her head and tried to wriggle it over her body.

Asami pressed a hand on Korra's left shoulder to stop her. "There's a clasp in the back."

Asami's other hand fished through the folds of fabric and grasped the two interlocking metsl pieces, flicking them apart. The dress opened, allowing Korra's shoulders to start to fit through, but they caught again. The dress was half over the Avatar locking her arms to her sides. If she raised them the dress would have ripped.

"Help!" Korra giggled.

Asami moved to free her girlfriend from the dress. "I think my mother must have had all her clothes tailored to her measurements."

"Guess you're the only one who can play dress up. I don't want to ruin any more of your mother's clothing."

"We could try my father's wardrobe."

Korra envisioned herself drowning in a pre-jail Hiroshi suit. "I think we might have the opposite problem with his clothes."

"This is his old wardrobe. My father was much thinner as a young man. My mother's wealthy indulgences were clothes, and you can guess what my father's were."

"I don't blame him. If I could afford to eat whatever I wanted... though I'd still exercise…" Korra rambled as she watched Asami push over hangers. "If you're picking out my outfit, I should get to pick yours."

Asami turned around from the hangers, with a thoughtful look on her face. "That's true," she murmured, picking up the mug of tea she had set on an end table.

"I'm very curious to see what you pick out for me, Avatar," Asami said, passing along the other mug. Korra blushed, accepting it. She took a swig before turning to the other side of the closet.

Korra took several small sips as she considered the long row of the late Mrs. Sato's wardrobe. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by all her options. What was she thinking, she didn't know anything about fashion? Korra finished off the tea and slammed the mug on the side table. She marched up to the rack and threw a hand into the line of fabric, reaching for something silky and red. A safe choice. Korra examined the dress as she held the hanger out before her. The fabric was similar to that of Asami's robe, the same deep red. Really the whole dress reminded her of it, there was just a whole lot less of it.

"That looks fun," Asami purred.

Korra jumped, almost forgetting she wasn't alone, Asami had been so quiet. They exchanged hangers and each dressed in their chosen outfit.

Korra attempted to button the black vest that came with the suit, but it wouldn't close across her chest, so she left it open. Over it she pulled on the dark green suit jacket. It fit well in the shoulders, but the bottom fell lower than she felt it probably should, making her feel small. She moved to the wall mirror at the back of the closet.

"Not too bad a fit," Asami commented.

"You're talking about yourself, right?" Korra asked, eying her girlfriend up and down. The red dress fitted perfectly.

Korra hooked her thumbs into her pants, tucking the front of her coat back, as she rocked on her heels. "I feel like a fancy gentleman. Would m'lady care to join me for a night on the town?"

Asami grinned and flipped her hair back. "You sound like Bolin."

"He's the master of characters."

"He is a character." Asami moved behind Korra examining her choice of outfit. "If we had this fitted, you could actually wear this out if you wanted."

"Yeah, maybe lose the jacket, but I like the vest," Korra said, holding out her hands to demonstrate the ill fit of the jacket.

"Nothing can have sleeves with you, huh?"

Korra pulled on the white collar under the vest. "I'd wear a nice shirt like this."

Asami moved to stand beside her girlfriend, looping their arms together like they would if they were walking about town. She admired their appearance in the mirror. "It's a pity we look this good and we're not going out anywhere."

"I disagree, I'm happy to have you here looking beautiful all to myself."

Asami blushed. "I don't want to share you with anyone else either… I just want others to see you and be jealous," she said coyly.

Korra turned her body to face Asami. "I think it's the other way around, current outfits considered, but I'm not going to continue this argument."

"What are you going to do instead?"

"This," Korra whispered, reached a shaky hand up to Asami's face, pulling her down to connect their lips. As they kissed, Korra felt her fears and anxieties fade into the background of her mind. She was with the person she had grown to trust above all others. The person to whom she didn't have to say anything to feel comfortable.

Asami closed her hands around Korra's waist, and started walking them towards a wall, still embracing. When the Korra's back connected with the hard surface, their kiss intensified.

Asami moved her hands up Korra's torso, chest, then shoulders. She tucked her palms into the opening of her sleeves, and slipped the oversized suit jacket down Korra's arms. Asami's hands were back to her chest, unbuttoning the collared shirt beneath the vest.

Korra's own hands were searching for the end of Asami's dress. She found it just above the her knees. Her fingers fidgeted with the hem of the dress until her hands were beneath the fabric. Korra ran her palms along the smooth skin of Asami's thighs for a moment before daring to bring her hands higher. She moved them and the shirt up to her girlfriend's buttocks.

The kiss broke and the pair looked at each other, breathless.

"I don't want to be in the closet anymore…"

"The meeting with the public relations team is next week," Asami murmured, moving to kiss Korra's neck.

Korra grinned, feigned annoyance in her tone. "You know what I mean."

"I do."

"And we should probably get out of your parents' clothes," Korra added.

Asami nodded before pressing her body closer and sliding a thigh between Korra's legs. After a few moments she pulled away, hooking her arm through Korra's and guiding her out of the closet, through her parents' room, down the hall and into her own. Korra shut the door while Asami dimmed the light.

* * *

Korra had fallen asleep, but Asami was still awake. Korra had drifted off at some point while they were cuddling in bed. She still had her head tucked under Asami's arm, with a cheek on her chest, and a firm tan leg intertwined with Asami's own much paler legs.

They were both still naked, though she couldn't see much anymore. The waning moon only provided minimal light, letting her make out Korra's silhouette, but not much more. Asami ran her free hand along the darker woman's form. Korra's body was like a contradiction; how could something be so soft and hard at the same time?

Asami sighed contently, as she absentmindedly petted Korra. She found her thoughts drifting to another moment like this. She began to recall of how she felt lying late into the night after first bedding Shey. Part affirmation, part relief. Affirmation that her desires were real and very possible. Relief that she could do it with someone other than her very secret crush.

Towards the second anniversary of Korra's departure to the south, Asami was starting to feel pretty pathetic about her continued romantic feelings towards the Avatar. She tried to console herself with the fact that no one anticipated Korra would be gone this long, but that only made her feel selfish. A dear friend was suffering, and she wanted them to hurry up and get better so she could express her pent up feelings.

After vowing to move on, Shey came along unexpectedly, and she was nothing like Korra. With Shey everything was easy, there was no tension or questions about what their relationship was or would be. That clarity between them was so welcome at the time, because everything was so distant and vague with Korra.

Yet, she gave that up without any promise that the Avatar would return her affections. Asami wondered if she would always consider it her greatest gamble, because at the moment she did. Though she wished it hadn't been at the cost of Shey's feelings.

Asami felt a slight pull at her heart. She owed a lot of personal growth to Shey. Maybe someday things could be amicable between the two of them, and Korra.

Asami slipped out from Korra's embrace and tiptoed to one of her bedroom windows. She grasped one of the big red curtains covering the window and pulled it aside. There weren't nearly as many stars as in the Spirit World, but the sky was still beautifully speckled with distant twinkling lights.

Lost in her thoughts, Asami didn't realize Korra had woken up until her arms were wrapping around her waist.

"Beautiful..." Korra murmured.

"It is."

"I wasn't talking about the view."

Asami snorted and shook her head slightly. Korra nestled her head into Asami's neck and shoulders. She made a her way from one side to the other, sprinkling kisses.

"Maybe I should take tomorrow off too…"

* * *

"When do you think they'll be coming back?" Ikki asked for the fifth time during breakfast.

"Ikki, Asami probably won't be here until dinner time, I'm sure she's working now," Jinora chided.

"What about Korra, where is she then?"

Jinora looked to her mother. "Did she say two nights ago when she was coming back? Zhou Rhen and I wanted to speak with her..."

Pema let out a long sigh. "Korra will come back when Korra comes back. I'm not her mother, it's not my job to know where she is. But as your mother it is my job to tell you to stop moping around the table and go start your chores."

"I don't care when Korra comes back," Meelo announced proudly.

Jinora snorted. "Says the boy who cried when dad told him Korra still wasn't coming back from the south pole."

Meelo's eyes narrowed. "That was more than year ago and Korra's fully healed now. I don't worry about a fellow badass, she's got it covered."

"We're not worried, we just-" Ikki started, but stopped when she noticed her mother's growing scowl. "Alright, we're going!"

The three airbender children picked up their porridge bowls and filed out of the dining room. No sooner had the children left, than their father entered the room from the same door.

Tenzin lifted his robes slightly as he crossed his legs and sat down at the table. Pema passed her husband a bowl and spoon.

"I think we have a big problem coming," she said.

"What is it?"

"Korra is going to leave us one day soon, and I don't know what we're going to do with three mopy children when that happens."

"What do you mean, where is Korra going?"

"Tenzin dear, she's eventually going to move out of the temple and in with Asami."

Tezin bowed his head. "Ah, that…"

"She's been gone twenty-four hours and I can't get them off my back. Our girls especially are going to be crushed. It seems more than ever Ikki and Jinora want to be with the older girls."

"I've been trying to encourage Jinora to train with me more, but she's so willful."

"They both are," Pema sighed.

Tenzin lifted a hand to his wife's shoulder. "Of all the people our daughters could be looking up to, it could be a lot worse."

Pema nodded and looked to her mostly untouched breakfast. "I never imagined in a million years how close my life would be to the Avatar's, or that'd I'd help raise her! Pfft. But I fell madly in love with the Avatar's son, the only man who could teach his father's reincarnation airbending. And then I grew to love her too."

"Something else troubling you, Pema?"

She shook her head and smiled wistfully. "No, it's just that motley band of teenagers who crashed into our lives four years ago are growing up. And now Jinora's a teenager and Ikki and Meelo will be teenagers soon…"

"Time moves too quickly, I know."

"Why can't someone invent time bending?" Pema sighed.

* * *

Bolin removed his hard hat to wipe the sweat off his brow with a handkerchief he'd stashed in his pocket. It was around ten in the morning, and the bright sun was starting to warm things up. He was on a clean-up site with about seven other earthbenders who worked for Future Industries.

"Phew, bending like this is hard work, huh?" Bolin said aloud to no one in particular. When he got nothing more than a few looks from his coworkers, Bolin put his hat back on and started for another pile of rubble.

Bolin examined the wreckage, to determine how much steel was in the pile. He was advised to leave the mounds that were mostly metal to the benders who could do both. Bolin had quickly learned he was at a disadvantage not being able to bend metal. He had thought about bringing up his ability to lava bend to the foreman, but wasn't sure how it could be useful for clean up. He could melt the rubble around the steel beams, but they would also melt in the heat. All metal was currently being salvaged for reconstruction.

"If I could learn how to metalbend, and then lava bend that metal, I'd be like a bending blacksmith!" Bolin exclaimed to himself. He picked up a steel bar and struck a bending pose, envisioning himself in a apron, the bar in his hand, a hammer. "Call me the 'Bender-Smith'."

"Hey quit fooling around and get back to work!" the foreman called out.

Bolin flinched, dropping the metal rod. He dared a peek back. The hulking man who was the foreman fortunately had already turned away and was now barking orders at some other benders in his range.

Bolin sighed and resumed his bending stance, this time to actually move piles of earth. A few minutes passed when he heard a more feminine voice call out to him.

"What's a famous mover star doing lifting debris?"

Bolin lowered his arms and looked around for whoever was speaking to him. His eyes finally settled on a tall, pale woman, possibly of Fire Nation descent, dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit and high black boots. Behind her were two men, one holding a mover camera and the other a tall pole with a microphone attached. They were navigating their way down from a large pile of rubble.

"Are you giving back to the community?" the woman pressed.

Bolin scratched at the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, just doing my part. I mean I'm getting paid, but-"

"Stop filming", the woman commanded to her crew. "This is your job?"

"Yeah," Bolin replied awkwardly. "Who are you?"

The woman's stance relaxed and she bowed her head briefly, letting out a chuckle. She jumped down the rest of the way from the rubble mound to stand before Bolin, removed a black leather glove and extended her hand. "Shey. I'm a big fan of your work."

Bolin blushed and took her hand. "Been a while since anyone's approached me about that. What are you all doing here?"

"We've been documenting the Kuvira crisis. We're getting footage right now of the destruction and rebuilding efforts. We plan on putting out the picture next year. It's going to be revolutionary, we're calling it a 'documover'."

"Cool," Bolin said, fidgeting a bit in place.

Shey looked at him and shook her head. She let out an exasperated breath. "This is crazy. You're an amazing actor. Your talent is wasted on manual labor."

"I don't know about that… " Bolin murmured, blushing again. "Besides, I like the simplicity of this job."

Shey looked around the construction site and noticed a few pieces of equipment with the Future Industries logo. "Are you working for Asami Sato?"

"Yeah, she's the one who hooked me up with the gig. She's an old friend."

"Really?" Shey said, more as a question to herself, nodding her head. She looked to the ground for a moment, and chewed at her bottom lip. "How... how is she?"

"I think pretty good all things considered. Her dad died in the attack, but now that she's dating-" Bolin stopped himself and nervously looked over to Shey, who was intently looking at him now. He could hear Opal smacking her palm to her face and letting out a groan as if she was there with him.

"Now that she's dating-" Bolin started again, his eyes darting all around him for an escape. "Now that she's dating, now, she's getting her groove back."

"Who is she dating?" Shey asked.

"No one, she's just out there, dating. Seeing what her options are. You know, as women her age often do," Bolin replied backing away. He looked down to his bare wrist and then up to the sun. He shot his watchless arm up to shield the bright rays. "Look at the time, I forgot I'm supposed to meet the little lady for lunch. Great meeting you through, good luck with the documover."

Bolin scurried through the rubble, jumping over bricks and spikes as he vacated the clean-up site.

To be continued...


	35. Making Moves

Author's notes:Thank you TheToasterMarketingBoard for your wonderful editing!

* * *

It was a little after high noon when Asami brought her satomobile to a stop at the city docks. Korra sprung out of her seat, not bothering with the door, and dashed around the vehicle to the driver's side.

"Will I see you tonight?"

Asami slid a hand onto one of Korra's that was resting on the window frame. "Of course, I'll come around dinner time. I just need to make an appearance at the office and attempt to get some work on the reconstruction blueprints finished before the business day is done."

Korra swiveled her head around to see if the anyone else was nearby. Once she was satisfied that they were alone, she bent down and pressed her lips to Asami's. After a few moments, she moved away, just to duck back down for a few more kisses.

"Korra…" Asami giggled.

"Okay, now I'm going," Korra murmured between pecks. Eventually she backed away from the satomobile. Asami gave a wink before driving off.

Korra sighed contentedly before expanding the wings of her staff and taking to the sky. It was a quick flight to the temple. She felt like she had just left the ground when she was touching down again.

The courtyard appeared empty, except for a small figure shakily running towards her. Korra grinned, recognizing it to be Rohan. She crouched down and extended her arms out towards him.

"Here comes a big boy!"

"Korwa!" he called back.

Pema and a few acolytes were on the grounds hanging out laundry. They were draping fabric from ropes of wire that hung between one of the buildings and a row of wooden poles.

"Looks like Avatar Korra has finally returned to us," one of the male acolytes commented, pinning up a sheet.

Pema, who was bent over a wicker basket of her children's clothes, straightened herself up. She turned around to see Korra walking towards them with a grinning Rohan sitting upon her shoulders. His little hands were clinging to the Avatar's forehead, almost covering her eyes. Korra occasionally moved them back up, only to have them slip down dangerously close to blinding her.

"Hi Pema."

"About time you showed. One more day and my daughters would have been breaking down Asami's mansion door."

"I hope no one was worried, we just got a little caught up…" Korra said, as a faint blush cropped up on her cheeks.

"I take it you two figured it all out?"

Korra's face quickly turned from pink to tomato. Rohan started to fidget, so she moved to pull the small child down from her shoulders. "Thank you Pema for… being such a cool mom-person."

Pema's face softened, and she pulled Korra in for a hug. Rohan wrapped his small arms around both their legs.

"And let's pretend that conversation never happened," Korra added.

Pema chuckled and gave Korra a squeeze before letting go of the embrace.

"So has this little guy started showing signs of bending yet?" Korra asked, crouching down to Rohan's level.

"He's at that age. It's starting to feel like he is toying with me. Rohan will make what looks like bending motions with his hands, then, nothing."

"Hey Rohan, do this," Korra asked, making a pulling and pushing motion with her hands. The young boy giggled and tried to mirror Korra's actions.

"First pull," Korra commanded in a mock strained voice. "Then push!" she said, making a 'whooshing' sound to follow.

"Puwll. Poooosh," Rohan parroted.

The Avatar's brows furrowed and she shifted in her crouch. She moved closer and laid her hands on the small boy's shoulders.

Korra closed her eyes. "Push… Pull…"

Rohan obeyed for a few more moments before losing interest and tottering away. Korra's eyes opened to watch him chase a lemur that was scrambling along one of the laundry lines.

"See what I mean?" Pema said with a sigh. "Personally, I'd be happy if he was a non-bender. Katara however, quite firmly told me he was going to be a bender when I was pregnant."

Korra rose from her crouch. "I think she might be wrong. I didn't feel anything when he did the movements."

"What do you mean, feel?"

"When I took…" Korra anxiously rubbed the back of her head and lowered her voice. "When I took Kuvira's bending away I reached inside her spirit and felt the source of the bending energy. I held her essence of bending in the palm of my hand. I had never felt anything like it."

"So you know what the presence of bending feels like inside a person?" Pema asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Since then, I've felt more attuned to it in others. Like another sense was woken. I can't say for certain… but I don't think he's going to bend."

Pema watched her youngest son try to jump to the lemur that was now actively taunting him from the safety of the laundry line. "Let's not say anything about it for now…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of-" Korra started.

"I know. I just need to warm Tenzin to the possibility…"

"You really think he'll take having a nonbender that hard?"

Pema chuckled. "Oh no, it's not that. It's his mother being wrong."

* * *

On the other side of the island Jinora and Zhou Rhen were sitting by the gazebo, having just finished a meditation session.

"When did you start your training?" Zhou Rhen asked, giving his glasses a wipe with his robe, before sliding them on his face.

Jinora shrugged. "As long as I can remember… I guess when I was a baby Dad would have me sit in his lap while he meditated. Ikki and Meelo were too fidgety to ever do that."

"Your siblings do seem to have a wild streak."

"I guess grandpa Aang was like that too. And my uncle Bumi. Seems like in my family you're either serious or a wildcard," Jinora said, leaning back on her hands. "When did you start training with the White Lotus?"

"Around the age of twelve. I grew up in the Fire Nation, in North Chung-Ling, so I was fortunate to live in a place of opportunity. My uncle is a member, and he started bringing me around their compound. The organization is a bit of a fraternity, they prefer inducting members' family over outsiders."

Zhou Rhen paused for a moment, looking away. "You really should give some consideration to joining our organization."

"I told you, my place is here," Jinora said with a huff.

"Your father lives here, and he is a member," Zhou Rhen pointed out.

"But I'm sure he spent several years training at some compound."

"Of course, likely he did it when he was young and unmarried. This will always be your home, but there is a big world out there. What is so strongly keeping you here, that you can't ever leave?

"I know there is a big world out there. I've traveled throughout the Earth Kingdom with my father to find new airbenders. And then with my sister and brother to find Korra when she was missing." Jinora snorted. "Is talking to Korra just a cover for you to recruit new members?"

Zhou Rhen's cheeks flushed. "No! No. We just don't get a lot of young people interested in the organization these days."

"Well maybe you all shouldn't be so choosey," Jinora replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Our selectiveness is what has kept the White Lotus alive. Surviving the hundred year war is a testimony to our members' integrity. Many were captured, tortured and executed by Sozin's regime and none ever gave away our secrets. That takes a special kind of integrity and loyalty."

The sound of a screen door zipping open drew their attention towards the house. Ikki flung herself out, one arm clinging to the frame anchoring her body. "Korra's back!" she hollered across the courtyard. As soon as the words were out she swung herself back inside and slammed close the door.

A wave of nervousness washed over Jinora. She took a deep breath and rose from her seated position. "Okay, we should just give it a shot and get it over with."

Zhou Rhen stood up as well, and took a few moments to brush the dust and wrinkles from his robes. The pair headed towards the door Ikki had just appeared from, when Jinora stopped.

"Let me do most of the talking."

Zhou Rhen gave a nod. "Good idea."

* * *

After scrambling away from the prying eyes of Shey and her camera crew, Bolin found himself wandering around the city.

"I do need some lunch, but I won't make it to the temple and back in time..."

He eventually found himself outside Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall. The large circular structure seemed unharmed by Kuvira's invasion. A banner was hung outside the gates stating "Mall open - hours vary."

Bolin shoved his hands in his pockets and walked inside. There were a good amount of patrons, mostly well-dressed people he assumed to be business persons or politicians. They were the people whose lives were largely unaffected by any type of disaster.

The sound of sizzling drew Bolin into the middle ring. He sniffed the air and breathed a sigh of relief. "Fried food!"

He ambled his way around the ring to stop in front of the food vendor's service bar. Green and gold paper lanterns were strung from the ceiling, providing a soft Earth Kingdom-tinted glow. A few other patrons were seated, a stool or two respectively between them.

"Good afternoon," the gruff looking middle-aged chef called out as Bolin sat down.

"And good afternoon to you!" Bolin said with a flourished wave of the hand.

The chef rolled his eyes and made a slight groan before turning back to his griddle.

"Bolin?" a very familiar male voice asked.

Bolin looked down the bar to see a surprised Mako at the very end. The earthbender hopped off his stool and scampered over to the empty one next to his brother.

"Hey bro, getting a little lunch too? What did you get by the way, I can't make up my mind?" Bolin asked, grabbing a menu in hopes of identifying his brother's dish.

"Just a bowl of picken fried rice. What are you doing in the city?"

Bolin turned to wave at the chef. When he had his attention, he pointed to the picture on the menu. "Hey, I'll have a bowl of picken fried rice too. Can you make that spicy?"

The chef grunted. Satisfied, Bolin turned back to his brother. "I'm working for Asami doing clean-up, remember?"

Mako gave a hesitant nod. "Oh yeah, that's right."

"Hey man, where you been? I haven't seen you at home or the temple the past couple of nights."

"Well you know I went back to the beat… I'm trying to make up for lost time I spent fooling around in the Earth Kingdom," Mako replied, poking at his rice with his chopsticks.

"Don't sell yourself short like that. You were helping Prince Wu and not to mentioned we wouldn't have been able to save-"

Bolin was quickly silence by Mako's palm over his mouth.

In a harsh hushed tone, "are you crazy?" Mako asked. When he could see understanding pass across Bolin's face, he let his hand fall.

A steaming bowl clanking on the bar paused the conversation. Bolin grabbed his meal and drew it towards himself. He broke his chopsticks apart and began shoveling the hot rice into his mouth.

Mako sighed watching his brother's meek display. "I'm trying to throw myself into my work here, okay? Going to another country wasn't the solution to my problems, but I still need some space."

Bolin sighed dramatically, heaving his shoulders up then down. "It's never going to be like it used to… Is it? I thought it kinda felt like old times when we were in the Spirit World this week… But I guess… I dunno…"

"It probably won't, but we're getting older too you know? We got different jobs to do now."

"Yeah..." Bolin sighed between bites.

Mako pursed his lips, and looked down at his own food. "I'll admit, it was kinda fun working as a group again. But what we were doing in the Spirit World seemed pretty pointless. What I need right now is to work on my career. I will make sure to make time for you, and the gang. And when I'm with you, know it's because I want to be."

Bolin looked to his brother, studying his face. He could see Mako's sincerity, and something else. He squinted his eyes and moved closer. "Are you growing a beard?"

Mako flinched and pulled his face away. His cheeks pinkened. "I don't know. Maybe. I'm trying something new. Does it look bad?"

"Naw, just a little sparse," Bolin said, grinning. He reached a hand out to touch his brother's face, but Mako swatted it away.

"It's my first real attempt. Give it time!" Mako protested, rubbing his chin protectively.

* * *

"Why were you guys gone so looong? Things are so boring here without you!" Ikki whined as she followed Korra to her room at the temple.

Korra stopped at the door, and turned around to face Ikki. "I'm gonna change, be right back."

Ikki nodded as she watched the sliding door close. She threw her back to the wall next to the door, and let her body slide down until her rump hit the floor. "Were you at Asami's mansion the whole time? What did Asami need to do there anyways?"

" _She's only curious because were gone so long,"_ Korra thought to herself once the door was safely shut. She rummaged through her clothing trunk for replacement underclothes. She could hear the younger girl chattering on, but couldn't quite make out all the details. " _Gotta set some boundaries…"_

Korra soon heard a second, annoyed-sounding voice outside her door. She quickly finished getting dressed and stepped out of her room to find Jinora waiting.

"Hi Korra," Jinora said with an awkward smile.

"Hey," Korra replied distractedly. She looked down the hall catch Ikki storming around a corner. "You didn't have to send her away like that."

Jinora shrugged. "She's fine. Listen, there is something important I need to talk to you about."

"Me too," Korra said, fishing out some folded papers from her pocket. "Asami wrote down instructions for the tests we can run in the Spirit World."

"Great. And everyone else is still busy, right?" Jinora asked, putting her hands behind her back so Korra couldn't see them fidgeting.

"Yeah, just going to be you and me for this one."

"Well actually, I have someone else that is interested in helping…"

"Who?" Korra asked.

As soon as the word was out, Zhou Rhen appear from behind a wall. He started to bow but Korra interrupted by waving her hands. "Oh no. No way! Did he put you up to this?"

"It was my idea. Zhou Rhen genuinely wants to help. He has a skill to offer. He's an excellent note taker. We need that for this mission," Jinora urged.

Korra folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips as she considered the offer. " _What would a mature Avatar do? They would take the help. Plus, Asami will appreciate notes she can actually understand…"_

"Alright, Zhou Rhen you can join."

The young man beamed and then threw his body into a deep bow. "Thank you Avatar Korra."

"Yeah, yeah. And you don't have to do that 'Avatar Korra' stuff. Just Korra is fine."

"So when do we go?" Jinora asked.

"After lunch? Unless you guys have plans for the rest of the day."

Jinora shook her head. "Nope. We're all yours."

After eating, the three made their way into town and to the site of the spirit portal. The glowing spiral could be seen pretty much from anywhere in the city, but the sight of it up close was still awe inspiring.

As Korra and Jinora started to navigate their way over the knotted valley of vines, Zhou Rhen stayed put admiring the view.

"It's incredible!"

"Yup, she was a real doozy to make," Korra joked proudly. "Wish I had gone bigger, you know? Something real flashy."

Zhou Rhen shook his head. "No… it's perfect."

"She's teasing," Jinora called back to him.

When the two women were significantly farther ahead of Zhou Rhen, Korra took one quick look back to make sure he was out of hearing range, and then poked Jinora.

"So what's with the change of heart over Zhou Rhen? You two buddies now all of a sudden?"

Jinora almost tripped on the root she was stepping over, but caught herself. "It's not like that. He's genuine in his desire to help, so I'm trying to show him how."

"Alright, but I reserve the right to send him away if he tries anything like before."

"Of course."

They eventually arrived at the outside of the portal, which was now completely barred off. It appeared that earthbenders had pulled rock from the ground beneath the vines to make six twelve-foot towers around the portal. Then metal fencing was wrapped in the gaps between all the spires except for one. It was a full sheet of rock, with two White Lotus sentries standing stone-faced in front.

When they recognized Korra, they both placed a fist to their chest and bowed. Korra gave a slight nod and then looked back for Zhou Rhen, who still a ways behind them.

"I still can't believe this got built so fast," Korra said with a shrug. "Raiko must really need something from me, or Tenzin or Asami."

"I think he just wants everyone off his back and for things to go back to normal. He seemed really distracted and eager to get through our meeting."

Korra wrinkled her nose. "I know his presidency hasn't been a breeze, but neither has my job."

"I mean he's doing what you want, so what's the problem?"

"No problem. It's just, I dunno, annoying he's finally being helpful, after all these years," Korra said gesturing to the structure in front of them.

"I think you need to stop questioning why someone wants to help, and just accept it."

Korra looked at Jinora and squinted, trying to look annoyed, but a smile creeped from the corners of her mouth. "You ever get tired of being so smart?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Zhou Rhen called out, his breaths shallow. "Navigating through those vines is a real workout…"

"And we're only getting started. So, what do the notes say?" Korra asked.

Zho Rhen riffled through his pockets and pulled out his notebook. The papers from Asami were folded and tucked inside it.

"Initial test. First note the time in the physical world, then go into the Spirit World for a few minutes, please note how many, to determine any initial discrepancies. Then perform the outlined tests below…" Zhou Rhen unfolded the sheet a few times. "Oh, there are a lot…"

"Asami has an eye for detail." Korra turned back to the sentries. "May we enter the portal?"

Wordlessly they gave another bow, then stamped their feet apart to reveal they were barefoot. With a thrust of their arms the rock wall sunk back below the vines. The glow of the portal spilled out, making them all squint to adjust.

Korra pulled out a watch from her pocket. The silver chain reflected the portal light, making it glitter. "Asami gave me two of her father's pocket watches to use."

Zhou Rhen reached in his pocket and pulled a gold watch out. "I have one too."

"Great. Let's synchronize," Korra turned to Jinora and grinned. "New term I learned."

Once the three watches were synced, Korra passed one to one of the White Lotus sentries. "Can you hang on to this for me?"

The three walked through the opening and into the portal. Korra breathed a sigh of relief when they stepped through and saw an open and empty field before them.

Zhou Rhen dashed ahead of Korra and Jinora into the field. "This is the Spirit World? I never thought I'd be given the chance to see... " He reached into his pocket and pulled out his notebook so haphazardly it caught in the fabric. With shaky hands he started scratching away at the pages.

Jinora chuckled, and she and Korra gave each other a knowing smile as they slowly moved towards Zhou Rhen.

"Never gets old showing a newbie the Spirit World…" the Avatar murmured.

Zhou Rhen looked back to his companions, pencil and book still poised to take notes. "Master Jinora, Avatar Korra, this place is…"

"Amazing? We know," Korra chuckled. She kept moving towards him when she saw Zhou Rhen's grin had fallen from his face. The young man's body had gone stiff, his mouth agape.

Korra quickly spun around to see the tigerpillar spirit looming behind them. His long body moving to wrap around the portal.

"Oh come on!" Korra moaned, stamping her foot.

"He must have been hiding on the other side!"

"Let's grab Zhou Rhen," Korra barked and Jinora followed her. They ran to the young man's side and each grabbed an arm.

Once they made contact, Korra closed her eyes and warped them to another part of the Spirit World.

Jinora breathed a sigh of relief and let go of the still-stunned Zhou Rhen. "Where are we?"

"Xai Bau's Grove…" Korra muttered. "It was the first place I could think of..." She looked to Jinora for reaction, but then recalled this place had no meaning to her.

"Zhou Rhen, it's okay. We're safe," Jinora urged.

"I've never been so scared in my life!" the young man finally blurted. "Was that a spirit?"

"Yeah, we have uh, some history. Long story," Korra replied, waving a hand.

Zhou Rhen let out a breath and threw himself down to the ground. "Wait, did you say Xai Bau? He left the White Lotus and started the Red Lotus. There is a place in the Spirit World named after that traitor?"

"Apparently," Korra groaned. "Is it okay if we stay here for a moment? You won't burst into flames?"

Zhou Rhen pursed his lips, and started making marks in his notebook.

"Can we just try talking to the spirit?" Jinora suggested.

"I did last time, and we just barely got out."

"He wouldn't actually hurt us, right?"

Korra shrugged. "I am the Avatar, but the mileage of that seems to vary among the spirits. I came to ask for help when Kuvira was going to attack, and the spirits brushed me off."

"They probably see you as replaceable. Since spirits are timeless, how many Avatars have come and gone?" Zhou Rhen commented, not looking up from his notebook.

"Well since my title isn't even a bargaining chip we need to play it safe and exit through the southern portal. We can go to my parents and find a ride back to Republic City."

"But that could take days!" Jinora whined.

"I don't see a better alternative. A vindictive spirit is not worth risking any of our lives over."

* * *

The rest of Bolin's work day went by fast, and he found himself climbing up the steps from the Air Temple docks not really knowing where the day went.

The sound of a boat motor winding down caught his attention and he turned around to see Asami docking her Satoboat.

She waved with one hand and cut off the engine with the other.

"Hey!" Bolin called out, waving back. He took a few steps back down the stairs to hear better.

"How have your first couple of days been at work?" Asami asked, reaching back into the boat and grabbing a shoulder bag from a seat.

Bolin's stomach fluttered as he recalled his day on the clean-up site. "Great being back out there! Thank you again for hooking me up."

Asami was just a few steps behind Bolin. He waited so they could climb together.

"Please, no need to thank me. You're helping me and the city by doing such a dirty job. I won't forget once that's over to get you into an apprenticeship."

Bolin grinned. "You're the best. So, you think our girlfriends are waiting for us at the temple with our slippers and a warm meal?"

"Have you forgotten who we're dating?" Asami replied with a scoff.

"I wouldn't have them any other way. Just knowing I have her to come back to each night is all I need."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Bolin asked exasperatedly.

"My dad sent her and about twenty other benders to help escort the rest of the evacuees home. They should only be gone a day or two," Ikki replied meekly.

Bolin's shoulders fell as he took a seat on the temple courtyard steps. "I mean that's fine, but it would've been nice had she at least said goodbye."

Asami rested a hand on his arm. "I'm sure she should would have if she could."

"I knooow… Well since she's not here, that means I can talk to you about Saturday. You remember that thing I talked to you about outside the portal?"

Asami thought for a moment before nodding.

"I want to do it, Saturday night."

"Do what?" Ikki asked eagerly.

Bolin scrunched up bashfully. "Ask Opal to marry me."

Ikki jumped up from her seat, her mouth agape. "Aww! She's gonna say yes, no doubt about it."

"Will you guys help me plan?" Bolin asked earnestly.

"Of course!" Ikki started to jump up and down. Her clenched fists scrunched up under her chin. "Another wedding! This is so exciting!"

"Bolin, are you sure you don't want to ask your brother to help plan?" Asami asked, shifting in her seat. "Isn't this a sibling thing?"

Bolin looked down at his hands.

"Does he at least know you're going to ask Opal?" Asami pressed.

Bolin shook his head. "I've… been afraid to tell him. I've hardly seen him alone since he's come back. I actually saw him this afternoon, we had lunch together, not on purpose, we just kinda ended up at the same place." Bolin pressed his palms to his brow. "I shouldn't say this, but he's still kinda having trouble with you two and I don't want to rub my relationship in his face."

"I think leaving him out will make him feel worse. He's going to find out at some point."

"I knooow…" Bolin moaned. "But I'm doing it on a double date he's not invited to."

"Why not do it another time? Say, when it's just you and Opal, or here at the temple?" Asami suggested.

"Do it here! I wanna see!" Ikki added with a squeal.

"Whatever you do, we should maybe give Tenzin a break and have a party at my mansion."

"Yes! That's it!" Ikki announced pointing to the sky. "We do both! You four go out to diner Saturday night, to distract Opal, and then bring her back to Asami's mansion. Everyone else will be waiting there. Bolin asks the question then when she says yes we all pop out and it's a surprise engagement party!"

Bolin beamed. "Ikki that's such a good idea!"

The young airbender nodded proudly. "Mako and I can be in charge of the party."

A door slid open and the three youths turned to see who it was. Tenzin hastily stepped from the door, and moved towards them.

"I just got off the phone with Korra. She, Jinora and Zhou Rhen are with her parents at the South Pole."

Asami jumped from her seat on the steps. "What! How?"

"I guess they had another run in with the tigerpillar spirit. They had no other choice but to take the long way out," Tenzin replied, tucking his hands into his robes.

"Well, looks like we're both flying solo for a few days," Bolin said with a mischievous grin.

Ikki squealed and bounced up from her seat. "That means all the more time to plan the party!"

Tenzin flinched and looked between the three anxiously. "No more parties. This is a temple, not a venue!"

"Daaad, we won't do it here. We're having it at Asami's! Bolin's gonna propose to Opal!"

"Congratulations Bolin," Tenzin said with a slight bow.

Bolin blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well no sense in waiting around anymore for them to come back for dinner. Let's eat," Tenzin said, waving the three inside.

Ikki dutifully followed her father inside. Bolin moved to follow, but noticed Asami was hanging back so he stayed too.

"Something wrong?"

Asami sucked in a long breath, and then shakily let it out. "I'm going to miss her tonight."

Bolin smiled and put an arm around her. "Aww, is it going to be long night without your Avatar cuddle muffin?"

Asami snorted at his comment. She reached up and wiped at the tears that had snuck out of the corners of her eyes delicately with the sides of her pointer fingers. "Yes, I am," she said, trying to be stern, but ending up giggling. "Stupid. I shouldn't even be crying."

"Naw, you're just in that wonderful honeymoon phase of your relationship. Where even their drool covered face in the morning is cute."

"But it is! And her stupid cheeks get puffy because she sleeps so hard on them," Asami whined.

"I'll remember to picture that next time Korra is mad at me. She'll never be threatening again!"

"Oh please don't say anything. She does have a reputation to maintain." Asami took a few more swipes at her cheeks, then checked her hand to make sure she didn't wipe off any eye makeup. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go before Ikki panics."

"She does to seem to be quite attached," Bolin said, extending a hand down to Asami, helping her up.

"Well I'm all hers for a few days."

To be continued….


End file.
